A Legend's Journey
by Auron's Legend
Summary: AU. Auron is a deep, complex person - intelligent, educated - MUCH more than what we saw in FFX. Great romance, adventure, fantasy. Complete. "You could make a movie out of this" "Great story" "Loved it" "completely believable" "the story was amazing"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** SquareEnix owns the Final Fantasy X characters and names. This work of fan fiction, entirely my own work, garners me not the first gil. Unfortunately. My reward is your enjoyment.

**Author's Note****: (I will be doing a rewrite of this story as soon as I complete my current project. The storyline is good (I think) but there is much room for improvement in the presentation. That said, I sincerely hope you enjoy it in its present state until I can rework it.)**

AU - This is Auron's story after the game ends - a great love story and an adventure. This could have been Auron's life and legacy if he had lived.

Auron is a very deep, complex, intelligent person who never let us see what was really in his mind, in his heart. Raised in a spartan, austere monastery, his natural instincts and personality were nearly destroyed, but flickering sparks of the real Auron survived the monks and his hard life and try to come to life again.

Sin has been defeated, there isn't the need for his sword as it had been and he wants to take a new path. He wants the secret dreams he has kept hidden in his heart. He tells Kimahri "my soul is tired"; there has to be more to his life than constant sacrifice in the service of others.

_But can he do it? Can he ever say 'no'? What exactly is Auron's Legacy? How will his Legacy be carried on? How does his life impact other people? What impact do other people's lives have on him? Who are the new breed of Guardians?_

I wanted to keep him IC as much as possible, but also let him grow. He's not mostly one-dimensional as he was in the game, but he's still definitely Auron! Just ask Boy!

I have to tell you that I hated for this story to end!! I grew to love these characters and I am really going to miss them. I wanted them to just go on and on.

I do hope you enjoy this story! I have loved writing it for you!

BTW, if there is a 'theme song' to this story, it would have to be **"Light Of the Water" by David Arkenstone** from his album "The Celtic Book of Days." I listened to that one song over and over for endless hours while writing this. It just seems to fit the whole story so perfectly!

There is a copy of excellent quality (#5 on the song list) at **rhapsody[dot]com/david-arkenstone/the-celtic-book-of-days**. Headphones bring out the full rich quality of the music. No, I get nothing from it. Just wanted to share the musical companion of this story with you.

A SPECIAL THANKS to those of you who added A Legend's Journey and/or its author to your Alerts/Favorites list. I sincerely thank you! _And you can't imagine how precious a review is. _Many thanks to you who have taken a few seconds to add comments!

For better or worse, this is strictly from my imagination, and I would DEARLY love to know what you think of it.

OK, here we go!! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 1

Tanaka stood to stretch and ease the muscles in his back that were complaining from the long hours he spent bending over his hot work at the forge before him. He glanced across the busy, crowded scene in the enormous square. Vendors in brightly colored tents and stalls selling their wares, a cacophony of voices and sounds punctuated by shrill laughter of children. A large crowd today. That's good.

A bit of bright red caught his eye on the far side of the square. Tanaka took in the distant figure of a very tall, strongly built man quietly observing the scene from the sidelines like a large, silent cat, taking in every detail with one sweep of his eyes. Face partially hidden by a high collar, eyes covered by dark glasses, he missed nothing. The massive blade he carried was terrifying in itself.

No one knew why he had come here though they were all glad that he had. No mischief was afoot when this man was around. A quiet, powerful aura seemed to radiate from him and Tanaka had no doubt that one glance from those steely dark eyes could freeze the heart of the most brazen fiend. Certainly no mere mortal could stand before it! He chuckled softly to himself, thankful that he himself had never experienced such a look.

Tanaka had noted that the man never seemed to hurry, always moving at a steady sedate pace, rarely speaking, but always softly and courteously when he did. As far as he knew, no one knew anything about this mysterious, intimidating man, other than the great stories of his famous pilgrimages, adventures and his unending courage. But they did know that he was to be totally trusted in all matters. He truly was a legend – the Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira.

Sighing, Tanaka tore himself from his reverie and turned back to finish his work. It was nearing the end of the day and he wanted to finish this order so he could go return to his home, cleanse himself of the day's sweat and grime and spent the evening with Mayla. A smile found his mouth as he thought of that dear woman whom he had married so many happy years ago. "_Tanaka,"_ he told himself, "_You are one lucky man!" _

He took one last look at the red-garbed figure and wondered to himself, '_How has he lived all these years without someone to love as I have loved Mayla? That would be a terribly lonely way to exist.'_

* * *

He sighed, somewhat irritated with himself. Even in the midst of so many people, he was alone. He growled to himself, '_You should be used to it by now!'_

Having lost his parents when he was very young, he was raised by Warrior Monks in an austere environment in Bevelle, eventually joining their order for a time when he was old enough. It was they who had clothed him, fed him, sheltered him, educated him and taught him the way of a Warrior. It was they who had instilled in him the rigid codes of conduct that had served him all his life.

He had done well in his nearly forty years, having seen much, experienced much, had helped many and had so painfully lost those few he had allowed himself to care about. He had fought many battles and his body bore the scars to prove it. There were streaks of silver at the temples and in the center front of his black hair that one wouldn't expect in a man still in his thirties. His was a life lived hard.

He was a ronin, technically a Guardian without a master but, in truth, his conscience was his master. He usually wore his red robe in the tradition of the ancient Samurai warriors in a land lost in the mists of time and memory: the off-sword arm not in the sleeve, but resting within the front bodice of the great garment. The message was 'I will avoid a fight if I can, but won't hesitate if necessary.'

He was truly close to no one except Kimahri, who understood because he himself had lived his noble life alone, serving others. '_Two lonely old warriors,' _he snorted. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. "Hmph!"

He was still getting accustomed to seeing with two eyes again. Old Julan, the Healer, had finally convinced the stubborn man to allow him to work on the damaged right lid, sealed for so many years by the scar that sliced his face from forehead to cheek. Julan had believed that the eye itself was undamaged and the big man had to admit that the thought of seeing 'normally' again intrigued him. So he finally relented and agreed to let the old man try. No loss in the trying.

It had taken many long sessions, but the old man's skillful fingers and potions had worked their magic and the lid gradually regained function, though there was still a slight droop at the outer corner.

_'Well, at least some good has come of this time spent here,'_ he grumbled to himself.

Many months had passed since he arrived in this far-western part of Spira and he still didn't really know why he was here. He had just felt a strong compulsion within himself to be here and, since Sin had finally been defeated, he was certainly not needed elsewhere. But he was beginning to feel impatient and bored with the inaction and waiting, especially since he didn't know what he was waiting for.

Another growl, another scowl. Anyone witnessing the expression on his face would have scurried away. The man could truly put cold fear into the heart of another with just one glance. He was not to be trifled with under any circumstances!

He leaned back against a wall in the shade and just watched the activity before him. Nan was having a good laugh with a customer at her food stand. Harlan, the tailor, was talking with a man, but then, Harlan was always talking to someone. Tanaka was working on something at his forge, concentration and sweat on his weathered face.

There were probably seventy-five or more tents and stalls in the square. Good, hard-working people going about their daily business. Everything peaceful and in order; it would remain so as long as he was in the vicinity.

Another sigh. He thought about going to the quarters he had secured for himself here, but realized that he needed to make some purchases if he was going to have an evening meal. He headed towards Nan's tent, made his selections and glanced towards what he called his quarters as he waited for Nan to tally up the bill.

From the square, only a very high wall and the outer door of a compound that was roughly a hundred fifty feet per side was visible. Through the outer door, a path crossed a neat green expanse of grass and led to the door to a small, adobe-style house. It suited his purposes just fine. It was quiet within the walls and he was undisturbed.

The expanse of grass from the front continued down the length of the right side of the house and across the back, creating a wide, quiet, pleasant space shaded by trees, accented by many flowers which perfumed the air.

Beyond the right side wall was a small public street that opened onto the square but the great height of the thick walls that surrounded the villa mostly kept sound at bay.

The left side of the house abutted the left side wall. The adjacent property on the other side of that wall was a very large, low building used as a storage warehouse which meant few people in or out and therefore quiet.

Through the door of the villa itself was a large, comfortable living area beyond which was a spacious kitchen with ample room for an eating table. A partial wall about five feet high separated the two interior areas. A door at the far end of the kitchen opened onto the back lawn.

To the left of the living area and kitchen was a hallway that led to two bedrooms separated by a sizable bathroom. The larger of the bedrooms was his sleeping space, the smaller one served as a private office, though he had little need of it.

Many windows let in sunlight and soft breezes. It was a very pleasant, open and airy villa.

Also beyond the living area, stairs, adjacent to and open to the kitchen, led to a rooftop garden where a previous owner had created a most pleasant setting which included a smooth tile floor, a small bubbling fountain, many huge pots of small trees and colorful flowers, two large comfortable benches, and most importantly, plenty of room for his daily workouts. The high walls provided complete privacy.

The moderate climate made for comfortable days with a steady light breeze and cooler nights which made a light blanket feel good on one's bed.

Yes, it suited him perfectly.

As he turned to leave Nan's tent, he noticed a sudden commotion at the edge of the square by the front wall of the villa. Two Ronso, Kimahri and Alsa, were leaning down looking at something that seemed to be crumpled there on the ground; more and more citizens were being drawn to the spot, as well.

A sound that could have been a growl emanated from his throat as he swiftly moved to investigate.

* * *

She felt like she had been slammed to the ground after a very long fall. It hurt. The first thing that came to her confused, dazed mind was noise. Lots of noise. Dust. Bright sun that stabbed her eyes. She tried to catch her breath but was unable to. She again tried to open her eyes but she couldn't really focus. '_Where....'_

As her vision faded in and out, she became aware of two enormous, horrifying blue monsters bending over her, making some sort of growling sounds. Her shocked eyes saw teeth, huge teeth! And claws! There was an impossibly big yellow chicken-like thing peering down at her with beady black eyes, it's rider staring at her with open mouth. Utter terror consumed her!

She couldn't get enough breath to scream, her legs refused to move. In her last few seconds of consciousness, she sensed something red swirl in front of her. She knew she was going to die.

Then she was consumed in the black mindlessness of utter terror and shock.

* * *

The two Ronso seemed relieved at his appearance as they had no idea what to make of this apparition that suddenly appeared before them.

"Kimahri happy to see friend. Lady just appeared."

The man in red glanced at his friend, then down at the source of the attention. He knelt down before a young woman on her knees and leaning against the outside wall of the villa who was shaking violently, uncomprehending eyes wide open but seeing nothing. Her breath was ragged and shallow. It was obvious she had experienced a terribly severe, deep shock.

His eyes never left the girl, but in a calm, low voice he spoke to his big friend, "Kimahri, will you get Julan, please?"

A deep grunt answered him as the blue warrior left to find the old Healer.

He picked her up as one would a small child and she was all but enveloped in the folds of the scarlet coat he wore. The sounds she made were incomprehensible. As quietly and gently as he could, he spoke into her ear, "You're safe here. You are safe." He repeated it over and over as dark brown hair ruffled the side of his face. "You're safe here. You are safe."

The gathering crowd parted as he carried her away, murmuring to themselves. Whatever it was, they knew he was more than capable of taking care of it. He was a Guardian.

Carrying her inside the walls, then into the small house, still gently repeating over and over "You're safe here....You're safe", he laid her on the couch in the living room. Her dark blue eyes saw nothing. She was completely locked in her world of terror. He felt a chill pass through him. Sometimes people did not recover from this state.

Where is Julan?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SquareEnix's, not mine, never will be - but don't I wish! :-)

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 2

Julan arrived moments later, escorted by Kimahri. The old Healer bent over the young woman, studying her and her lack of reactions to various stimuli, muttering to himself. When he finally stood, there was concern on his rugged old features.

"Sir, she has undoubtedly experienced a very traumatic event and has lost contact with reality. She will require very delicate care for a time, maybe a very long time. You have a place for her here?" The old man's eyes searched The Guardian's own.

His breath caught for a second. Here? Then he realized that it was only fitting that he, a Guardian, should undertake responsibility for the young woman's care until her recovery.

"Yes. That will not be a problem." was the quiet response.

"Good. I will go prepare some potions and will bring them shortly. She must be kept warm, quiet and comfortable."

Julan left on his mission, leaving the two old friends to ponder the situation.

Kimahri emitted a small grunt and gave his friend a long look. "Hmph! Kimahri friend begins new journey!"

The man looked at him questioningly, a frown on his face. Putting a very large paw on the shoulder of the red coat, Kimahri turned to leave. "Kimahri come tomorrow," and was gone.

As The Guardian stood there contemplating his next move, a light tap came at the door of the small villa. Turning, he saw the friendly, open face of Nan, the food vendor.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but you left your package." Looking down into the unseeing eyes of the girl, Nan felt a tug on her aging heart. "Ohhh, poor dear."

The Guardian knew that word of the girl's mysterious arrival and condition, as well as her being placed in his care was rapidly spreading among the populace.

Getting only a low "Hmph" from the very tall man who still stared thoughtfully at the girl with slightly narrowed eyes, Nan carried the package through a doorway into the kitchen.

Returning to the first room, she tentatively touched the arm of the red coat for a second of his attention. "I'll help any way I can. Please call on me if you need me," and she slipped out the front door.

He was thinking to himself that he'd better prepare for the long-term, which means arranging the small room that had been serving as his private office into a guest room. Giving his charge one last look, he turned to his task.

Actually, it took little time. Though he had been in residence for quite a while, there was very little of himself in evidence. Everything was spotlessly clean and spartan. Nothing to tell more of the man who lived there. As a Warrior and Guardian who was constantly on the move, he had owned nothing more than what could be placed in a smallpack and taken with him.

With very little effort, the desk and its chair were moved into the larger room where he slept. A single-sized bed was retrieved from a storage closet and set up in the former office and clean linens placed upon it. A small table beside the bed accommodated a lamp.

Clothing. Hm. She was dressed rather oddly in a simple-looking white shirt with short sleeves and long blue slacks, a simple pair of sandals on her feet. Not really what young women here would wear, though he thought it was a most practical-looking outfit. Additional clothing would be required but that would have to wait for the morrow.

Returning to the living room, The Guardian took a little more time to study his new charge. Except for the shaking, she had not moved at all, still saw nothing with those dark blue eyes.

He found himself trying to think if he'd ever seen that incredible shade of blue before. The closest he thing he could think of was the blue of the deepest ocean whose deep blue water reflected the blue of the sky.

His dark eyes traveled to her other features – hair that reached below her shoulders so dark brown it almost appeared black, soft bangs in front. Clear, fair skin; cheeks that seemed to have a pink flush – though that could be due to her current state.

His back stiffened as he became aware of a very odd sensation within himself, an unfamiliar stirring somewhere in his middle – and was nonplussed by it. Still, he had an almost overwhelming desire to brush that little strand of hair away from her cheek, to touch that cheek.

"_Hold, Guardian! Control your emotions, guard your Summoner!"_ The mantra of a lifetime snapped him upright and stayed his hand. Not a summoner this time, but still someone whose care and well-being he was now responsible for. The same principles apply: Do not be distracted from your duty! Ever!!

The tinkling of little bells announced someone at the outer door. He opened the outer door to Julan who was carrying a variety of vials and other things he couldn't quite identify.

Inside, the old Healer again checked his patient. No change. He turned to the tall Guardian and sighed.

"I have to say I'm not heartened at all, Sir!" Gesturing toward the array of potions, he said, "I'm not sure that these will be sufficient for the task before us, but let us wait until the morrow to see what may be required."

Selecting several vials, the old Healer carefully and slowly eased the liquids between her lips. Other than a few mild sputters from his patient, there was no response.

Julan gave careful instructions on the use and timing of the various potions to be administered, as well as things that The Guardian should watch for and possible changes to be aware of in the condition of his charge. Intelligent dark eyes took in every word.

The old man looked down at the young woman, sighed at her precarious condition, and told her Guardian, "I'll return in the morning." With a wave of his hand he was gone.

* * *

Blackness.

Nothing.

Swirling horror.

Palpable, unspeakable terror.

….. and that low rumble ....

"_You're safe here ..... safe here …... safe here ....._ safe ..... it seemed to say.

Somewhere in her mind, she held on to that sound with all the strength left in her being.

"_You are safe here....."_

* * *

Strong arms gently lifted her from the couch and carried her to a soft, sweet-smelling bed. The Guardian thought about changing her clothing but - decided that her present garb would do just fine for now, especially as there were no other clothes for her! Sandals removed, she was tucked into bed.

He had added a large comfortable chair to the sparse furnishings in the small room and made himself comfortable as he began his vigil.

As the moon slowly crossed the sky, potions were gently administered at their appointed times and he kept watch, alone with his thoughts, absently rubbing his temple. At times, she appeared more distressed and cried out. At those times, he moved to the edge of the bed and held her, whispering "You're safe here …. You're safe here …..You're safe" until she quieted and finally seemed to fall into something like a slumber.

With the morning light, an obviously tired Julan presented himself at The Guardian's door with several more vials he had prepared during the night. Though the blue eyes were now closed in some semblance of sleep, Julan's face was grave as he studied his young patient.

The Guardian noted the great concern in the old Healer's face but asked no questions. Julan finally turned to him, giving him another of those very long, probing looks, said softly, "We may have to take a more drastic course if there isn't improvement by the end of the day."

He felt a small chill in his inner being at the Healer's words but made no comment and nothing showed on his calm, immobile face. Julan would tell him what had to be done when the time was appropriate. In his lifetime, he had faced many challenges and had come through them all. He would do what was necessary. He was a Guardian.

* * *

Since his charge was resting more quietly from the effects of the potions, The Guardian stood and stretched his stiff muscles to the fullness of his height which passed six feet by a little over four inches.

Then his stomach reminded him that he had never gotten an evening meal last night. As he was passing through the living room on the way to the kitchen, the tiny bells at the outer door announced the presence of a visitor. Opening the outer door, he encountered the ample form of Nan.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Sir. I had some things left this morning and thought perhaps you might enjoy this for your breakfast." She pressed a wrapped package into his hands and with a small wave and smile, she quickly walked away towards her vendor's tent.

Touched by her kindness, Auron quietly closed the door and made his way into the kitchen. Unwrapping the package, he found several soft, just-baked muffins along with some unblemished, fresh fruit. His stomach rumbled loudly as he prepared coffee to go with his repast.

Biting into a muffin as the coffee perked, he realized that he hadn't even said thank you. He would make it a point to let Nan know how much he appreciated her kind thoughtfulness.

He went back to the smaller bedroom to check on his ward and saw no change from when he had first left. Returning to the kitchen, he poured a cup of the hot, dark liquid from the pot and sat at the table, lost in his thoughts as he sipped it, again absently rubbing his temple as was his habit when deep in thought.

Dark blue eyes. Incredibly blue eyes. Silky-soft dark brown hair. Blue eyes. So blue.

Suddenly he shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight. "_Control your emotions, Guardian! You can't properly protect someone unless you are in complete control of your emotions." _He had had that relentlessly drummed into him for many years as he grew up and trained under the watchful eyes of the Monks who had raised him.

He got up, checked on her once more, then took the stairs to the rooftop garden. He knew he didn't have time for a full workout, but he could do enough to work off some of the stress and pent up energy he felt building up inside.

He didn't even use his usual sword, a massive blade whose enormous size and weight alone was enough to keep him in perfect shape. Wielding it through the precise steps of his daily workout kept every muscle in peak condition. The lighter, smaller practice sword would do for today.

After a short time, he stopped, knowing that he shouldn't be far away from the young woman downstairs for long. A quick shower, clean clothing and he felt more refreshed.

He had hardly finished when the bells at the outer door sounded again. Somewhat annoyed by the sound, he went to the door to find Kimahri. "Welcome, my friend."

Kimahri's normally serious expression seemed genuinely saddened by the "no change" news on the young woman's status. The Guardian again realized that his enormous blue friend truly did have a caring heart in that huge chest of his.

The life that Kimahri had led in service of others paralleled his own in so many ways that they understood each other without the necessity of words. A look, an expression, a thump on the arm, chest or back said it all. Each had utmost respect for the other. Each trusted the other implicitly.

After a short visit, the Ronso left and The Guardian returned to his vigil. Then, remembering the clothing that would be needed, he went to the outer door and glanced around.

He caught the attention of a young boy who had been playing with his friends. Gesturing for the boy to come closer, the child slowly walked to the doorway not daring to defy, eyes downcast, wondering what he had done to bring himself to the attention of this huge, terrifying man.

As the boy approached, the man knelt down so he would be more on the same level as the youngster's eyes. He gently asked the boy, "What is your name?"

Stammering, the child answered, "T-Tep, Sir."

"Tep, would you mind doing a great service for me?"

Young eyes looked into the legendary man's dark ones and saw no anger or danger there. With a little blink of surprise and sudden happiness, the child smiled hugely and said, "Oh, yes, Sir! Tell me and I will do it!"

He smiled at the child's obvious relief and gave him his instructions: "Go to Harlan the tailor and ask if he would visit The Guardian's quarters when it is convenient for him to do so."

Reaching into a small pouch at his waist, he pulled out a gil and placed it in the boy's hand. With a surprised gasp, the boy saw the gil and looked up at the dark eyes now smiling at him. "Oh! Thank you, Sir! Th-Thank you!" as he scampered off toward Harlan's tent.

The Guardian had no idea that he was now forever the hero of the small boy's dreams! And the boy was the now the envy of his young friends who, from a short distance, had witnessed the exchange with the great man.

After that, Tep always looked for the big man in the red coat and would run to him whenever he saw him. The Guardian was always pleased to see the youngster who unfailingly received a warm smile from him.

* * *

He hardly had time to administer the next round of potions to his charge when the now annoying bells announced another visitor. As soon as he received the message from a very important-feeling Tep, Harlan called for his oldest son to mind the tent and he presented himself at The Guardian's door as quickly as possible. One did not keep waiting the man of whom stories would be told for all generations to come!

The Guardian thanked Harlan for coming so soon to which the tailor gave a slight bow and replied, "It is an honor to serve you, Sir!"

"I assume you are aware of the unexpected guest who arrived yesterday."

"Oh, yes. Her arrival has been the topic of much conversation this morning."

_'Hmph! I can imagine!' _"It seems that she requires a bit more in her wardrobe than what she has and I hope you will accept the commission to provide it for her. She only has the simple articles in which she arrived, so I'll leave the outfitting to your excellent taste and experience."

Harlan couldn't help but smile and slightly puff up with pride at these generous words and bowed again. "It will be my pleasure, Sir! Might I inquire if there are any specific styles or colors you would prefer?"

Styles? "I would think that the style of the ladies today would be appropriate. And maybe some in the style of her own clothing."

The tailor asked, "Any particular colors you prefer, Sir?"

The Guardian shook his head then thought for a moment, "She has blue eyes. Dark blue eyes."

The tailor noticed the softened look in the younger man's eyes, but no power on earth could ever force him to make mention of it. Discretion would always win when dealing with the eminent person before him!

"And size, Sir?"

_Size?!_

The tailor saw that man may be a legend but he was helpless to answer. He clearly was not accustomed to the wardrobe requirements of ladies!

Harlan cleared his throat, "I don't intend any intrusion, Sir, but perhaps I could see the young lady for one quick moment and would be able to gauge the sizes without disturbing her."

The relieved sigh he received in response to the suggestion pleased the tailor greatly. Ushered quietly into the small guest room, Harlan took a few quick measurements and noticed that she was very lovely indeed.

The Guardian placed a large handful of gil into the tailor's hand and asked him to please bill him for whatever more was required.

Harlan was thrilled at the prospect of completely outfitting this lovely young woman, as well as pleasing his highly esteemed client. He knew that the woman would attract enormous attention when she recovered and ventured out and he wanted everyone to know that her beautiful wardrobe was his creation. He couldn't wait to get started! With his long years of experience, he knew just what was needed. Oh, he could just see it now!

A last bow and Harlan was out the door with a final thanks and a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Quiet returned to the villa. The silent vigil continued and Julan's potions were administered as ordered.

While relaxing in the big chair, a sudden thought jolted the dark-eyed man upright. Bathing!

No! Absolutely not!!

He would face any fiend or demon any time, any where, but he was not about to undertake that task himself! There had to be an alternative.

His mind searched rapidly for a name, a face, who could help him in this dilemma. Who in his acquaintance would be suitable?

Kima....? _HA!!_

There has to be someone!

Nan. Yes, he would call upon her for help as she had requested. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. What else hadn't he thought of? _'I'__m sure I'll find out soon enough!'_

In the great scarlet coat, he set out across the square toward the food vendor's tent. He waited until the customers in the tent made their purchases and drifted away before approaching the kind proprietor.

"Good day, Sir! I hope you're well."

"Good day to you, Nan. Yes, I'm well, thank you. I thank you for the breakfast you brought. It was superb and most thoughtful of you."

Nan flushed slightly at the compliment. "What may I do for you now?" she asked.

A flush creeping up his checks, he cleared his throat and glanced around. In a very low voice, his words came with difficulty as he asked Nan if she would help with his charge's bathing and clothing change.

She simply could not contain the chuckle that escaped her lips nor the merry sparkle in her eye as the reason for the consternation of the man towering above her became manifest. With sympathetic understanding, she looked into his dark eyes which were trying very hard to be glaring but not quite pulling it off this time.

Nan, mother of four, grandmother of six, answered, "Of course, I'll be happy to help, Sir. What hour do you have in mind?"

They agreed on the time a little later in the day and The Guardian left her tent with a very long sigh of relief. He went straight to Harlan's tent to inquire about a sleeping garment for his ward.

Harlan thought for a moment, then went back to a large chest. He rummaged around for a moment, then picked out two simple, white, sleeveless garments of a soft, lightweight fabric that should serve the purpose and wrapped them for his client. Gil was placed into Harlan's hand and the imposing figure left.

Back in the villa, The Guardian emitted another sigh. This was more complicated than he thought. He checked his purse and reminded himself that he needed to replenish the gil that was rapidly disappearing. It was a good thing that he had a sizable cache hidden away. He never knew that women were so costly!

Women were something of a mystery to him in any case. Certainly his formative years with the Monks were devoid of female influence. There was a short period of time in his teen years when he and a few other students from the temple compound would slip out at night and meet local girls for short dalliances in the dark, but from his early adulthood, it had always been duty first. And it seemed that he was always on duty as he was a formidable warrior and his services were in great demand.

He had known others who had fallen in love, married and lived happy, comfortable lives together, but somehow it seemed impossible to imagine himself in similar circumstance. He had known attractions at times, but had never allowed himself to follow through since his youthful dalliances. "_Control your emotions, Guardian!"_ The stern voices of the Monks echoed through his mind. "_Control your emotions!"_

He didn't think he could ever do otherwise. It was too ingrained into the very fiber of his being!

He wasn't aware of his sigh. Nor did he realize that the growing impatience he felt inside was largely due to the magnitude of the loneliness within him. As long as there were pilgrimages to make, summoners or others to protect, missions to accomplish, living on the edge of his wits, battling fiends and demons, his busy-ness helped keep the emptiness at bay.

But since peace came and the activities that had filled his life ceased, it seemed to be trying to overtake him. He had contemplated his choices but had reached no conclusions. He knew that he needed to find a different direction, a new path.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not a thing has changed. It still isn't mine!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 3

The sun was getting low. He arose from the big chair and gathered fresh towels, soap and a large container of hot water. Just as he finished, Nan arrived and he escorted her to the small room.

Indicating the items he had gathered, he inquired what other assistance she would require. With a smile tugging at her checks, Nan shooed him out and closed the door.

"Oh, my dear. What has happened to put you into such a state?" Keeping up a comfortable line of chatter as if the girl could hear, Nan quickly had her sweetly clean and in fresh clothing.

When she opened the door, the big man turned. "If you lift her, Sir, I'll put fresh linens on her bed."

She saw how carefully he lifted her from the bed and had to sigh at the sweetness of the sight. Here was a huge man who could rip a wild demon in half, could freeze a fiend's heart with one glance, and he handled her as gently and tenderly as a baby. She sighed again and chided herself, '_Linens, Nan! Linens!'_

In short order, the young woman was back in her bed, fresh and clean and clad in one of the simple white sleeping gowns purchased that day from Harlan. The Guardian was grateful for Nan's able help and actually found the words to tell her so.

"I'm happy to be helpful to one who has given us so much, Sir."

Indicating the shirt and slacks in her hands, Nan said she would get them washed and would bring back on the morrow. He leaned against the closed door for a moment. "May the gods bless that good woman!"

* * *

It was nearly dark when Julan arrived. Removing his long cloak, he said nothing for a long time as he studied his patient's face and thought.

Turning to the man silently waiting behind him, he shook his gray, shaggy head. "Sir, the potions are simply not strong enough to break through the barrier behind which she has placed herself."

"What are we to do?" the taller man asked, unaware of the tiny touch of emotion that showed in his question.

The old Healer just stood studying the younger man's face for long, long moments. The Guardian's eyes never wavered from those of the healer.

"You are a strong man. You have fought many important battles. I wonder if you are strong enough for this one. This one would decide her fate and possibly your own: a return to life or all remaining life spent merely existing while locked away from all reality."

The Guardian noted the gravity of the Healer's words. "What would you have me do, Healer?" he said in his low, quiet voice.

Julan stood squarely before him, looking straight in his eyes. "I believe that our only hope to free her from her prison is a Joining of the Minds!"

The tall man was slightly shocked though his face showed nothing. He was aware of this rare event and knew that unless the one joining had the extreme mental strength to break through, one or both could be trapped forever in that mindless state. It was a dangerous undertaking.

Julan placed his hand on the younger man's arm for a moment. "Consider carefully. I'll wait in the other room."

Alone, The Guardian gazed down at the woman. '_I don't even know your name,' _he thought. '_Where did you come from?'_

Blue eyes. Very blue eyes.

The words of the Healer went around and around in his mind, but he knew that he was strong enough to prevail in this mission as he had been in all the others that had come before. He had to try or die in the trying. He was a Guardian.

He sought the other man in the living room. Looking the older man in the eyes, he simply nodded once and said, "Yes."

Julan explained what he had to do and what he might expect, though each Joining was different because of the different personalities involved. The Healer emphasized again that unless he was strong enough to mentally overcome her, he could well become trapped as she was! The Guardian nodded his understanding.

"You must put your head close to hers and use your mental strength to penetrate into her mind and break down the barrier. She will fight you with all her strength because she doesn't want to leave this place of safety she has made for herself. To leave that place is to have to face the terror and fears that put her there. It is a very great undertaking, physically as well as mentally. For both of you, you must not fail!"

Julan gave him a strong potion to drink then he left the room as The Guardian prepared himself. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, he centered himself in his being, preparing for the battle ahead.

For the first time he was going into battle without a weapon in his hand. This time the only weapon he had was his own mind. Could he really do it? '_I must.'_

Her smaller bed could not accommodate them both, so he carried the girl to his sleeping place which had a much larger bed.

He removed the heavy leather breastplate and his big boots. He laid down beside the girl, resting on his side so his head had contact with hers. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate as the old Healer had instructed.

With time, as his concentration increased and focused, to his surprise, he could actually get a few, fast glimpses into the memories stored in her mind. He caught quick impressions of a small, neat home with scenes of a little dark-haired girl with her mother, playing and laughing. There was the same girl, a little older carrying a tea-tray to her mother's bedside. Then an older, nearly grown girl still caring for a very sick older woman.

Flashes of scenes here and there – a nice-looking boy who seemed to be asking her a question as she sadly shook her head, and the boy turns slowly away....... flashes, glimpses of her life.

Then he could hear his own words echoing in her mind "_You're safe here. You are safe" _and he knew that those words actually had gotten through. She had heard.

Suddenly, it was as if she had become aware that her mind was being invaded! A sharp intake of her breath indicated her rage at the intrusion. _No!!! Get out!!!!! No!!!!!_ She began to thrash around in her panicked agitation and he griped both wrists in his strong hands to try to hold her down and protect himself at the same time. He tried to contain her struggling movement with his own larger, heavier body. His mind never lost its focus. Time lost all meaning.

They fought and struggled. Only by his superior weight and size was he even half-way able keep her from throwing him off her physically. His mind had reached the place where she had barricaded herself but the barriers were so strong he didn't know if he could break through or not.

"_Focus, Guardian!! Control your emotions!!"_ The words reverberated through his mind as they fought. His mind trying to overpower hers, his body trying to subdue hers.

He gritted his teeth and fought harder. He never would have thought that one of her small size and statue could possibly fight so hard! She fought him like a banshee on every level.

Hours passed uncounted. He was tiring from the arduous battle but realized that he was finally making progress, tiny bit by tiny bit. She couldn't prevail forever against his greater strength and size.

The key to his progress were the words "_You are safe here. You are safe."_ He sent those words in a continual mental stream as he sought to free her from her prison. The barrier began to loosen, it was slowly coming down. She was beginning to trust his words.

Many hours later, the barrier was finally down and he was looking down into blue, blue eyes that were studying his own dark ones as they both breathed raggedly and hard from exertion.

A tired smile tugged at his mouth. "You're safe here," he managed to say as he sought to reassure her.

At those words, she gave a small gasp, her focus sharpened as she searched deep in his eyes. Her hand, freed now from his grip, reached up and barely touched his face.

He faintly heard, "It..was....you." The long battle and her entire ordeal had left her barely able to speak.

"Yes."

"Who...?" Those beautiful dark blue eyes never left his face and seemed to bore into his very soul.

"Auron," he said. "I am called Auron."

She nodded slightly, not having any strength left. Dark lashes began to close over the eyes that so captivated him as she drifted off to healing, peaceful slumber.

He had won and he was totally exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. But he had won.

He hadn't slept in two days and nights and he never knew when he rolled off onto his side and rested his head on the pillow beside hers. Deep slumber had captured them both as the first rays of dawn began to lighten the eastern sky.

Julan had maintained his vigil through the night, willing the younger man to succeed in this battle, standing by with powerful potions that may be needed. As morning drew near, the sounds of the desperate struggle began to quieten. At last, he arose and peeked in on the two as they were collapsed on one another in utter exhaustion. The Guardian had successfully broken through. A large smile of relief graced his old face as he left the villa.

As he opened the outer door to exit, Julan was momentarily surprised to see the large Ronso called Kimahri waiting there. Seeing the concern and question in the Ronso's golden eyes, Julan reached up to touch the huge creature's arm, he said with a smile, "All is well!" He told Kimahri of the night's events and of his friend's success in saving both himself and the girl. "They'll need a time of rest to recover."

"Kimahri thanks Julan for news. Will not be disturbed." With that, the Ronso planted himself in front of the outer door and Julan knew that nothing would get past him!

Feeling great fatigue, the Healer sighed, '_You are definitely not a young man any more, Julan!' _As he turned to go to his own home, he glanced back at the Ronso with a smile still on his face. '_We should all be so fortunate to have such friends,' _he thought.

The world was beginning to stir, vendors were preparing for their day's business in the square.

* * *

Hours later, Auron awoke to a tangle of dark brown hair in his face and across his mouth. He and the girl had apparently moved themselves together into some sort of comfortable arrangement during their deep sleep. She was on her side, curled up against him, his arms holding her, his face buried in her hair.

Consternation again visited him as he surveyed the situation. '_How am I going to disengage myself?' _As he tried to slip free, she began to stir a bit, then went into a long feline stretch as dark blue eyes opened to the world.

Then memory flooded back and she gasped as she whipped around seeking the face of the man against whom she had just slept so soundly.

"OH!" A bright pink flush brushed her cheeks as she saw their physical proximity and entangled position. Her confused mind filled with half-formed questions. '_What - ?! - How did - ? Oh! - - Aaron? No, something - '_

For a moment, he had actually caught some of her confused thoughts.

Abashed at the situation, he swallowed and searched for words that were slow to come. With all of his vast experiences, nothing in his life had prepared him for this one.

"It's 'Auron,'" he said.

He could feel a flush creep up his cheeks. "Julan the Healer - the only way to bring you back to reality was – a - Joining of the Minds – and - that's why we - that's how -" His words trailed off as he gestured with a small wave of his hand at their intimate positioning.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to save you," Auron said softly in his low, rumbling voice.

Silence ensued for a few minutes as they looked into the depths of each others eyes, studying each other.

"Thank you." A soft, almost shy response reached his ears. Blue eyes then sharpened and sought his. "Where am I?"

"You're in my quarters, in my care. You are entirely safe here."

A moment while that was digested, then tentatively, "Where is - 'here'?"

"In the western part of Spira."

A touch of alarm appeared in her eyes. "Spira? I - I never heard of it. Where is it? Wh - which continent is it on?"

Now it was Auron's turn for puzzlement. "Continent? It's just Spira."

Alarm and fear were visible in the blue eyes that bore into the dark ones. A small hand gripped his forearm with surprising strength. "Auron, is - is this still - Earth? I mean, please tell me I'm at least still on the same planet!" A tiny sparkle of tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, this is Earth – but there are no continents. Haven't been for many centuries."

Her face blanched white and he chided himself for offering too much information. '_You know better than that, Auron! What kind of fool are you?' _Fayth help him if he put her back into shock again!

His hand touched the side of her face, looking into those bottomless blue eyes and said, "We have much to discuss. We'll get it all sorted out. Do you think you can sit up a bit?"

She was terribly confused and uncertain, more than a little frightened and realized that she was in a terrible predicament, but the sound of that low, rumbling voice gave her something solid to hold on to. "_You are safe here -" _

She nodded as they began to untangle themselves and she adjusted the gown that had somehow gotten so twisted and out of place. She found herself taking note of this stranger who had brought her to a place of safety.

Clearly defined muscles in his arms, back and chest spoke of great physical strength. The scars, especially the one on his face, declared terrible battles fought and won. The silver touches in his soft, jet-black hair told of the time that had passed since his birth. That incredible low rumble of a voice had saved her sanity; it seemed to resonant deep inside her very being. Yes, there was much to sort out. Much!

His eyes - She frowned slightly as she became aware of a vague, unknown feeling now lodged in her inner being. She couldn't identify it. It was unsettling as if there wasn't already more than enough to accomplish that!

He watched as she finished her thoughts. When her eyes met his again, he smiled softly and asked, "May I ask your name?"

"Raine."

A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. Raine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this before every chapter??? STILL not mine!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 4

"Rest a little more. It will only take me a few minutes to put things in order and prepare some food."

She nodded as he eased her back against the pillow. He gathered some clothing and disappeared into the bathroom, shortly returning looking freshly scrubbed and wearing clean clothing identical to that which he had just removed.

Somehow she found that slightly amusing. Black boots, black pants, a thin, lightweight black sleeveless shirt. Her experience with men was severely limited, but even she knew that clothing was not high on any man's list of priorities! It seemed that nothing had changed with the passage of time.

Clothes! The soft smile on her lips vanished! '_Where are my clothes?!' _She guessed she had been aware she was wearing a gown rather than the clothing she'd been wearing at the time that - - whatever it was - - happened but hadn't thought of the implication. She hadn't seen anyone else since she woke up here. Oh surely he hadn't been the one to - - oh, surely not! She felt herself blushing furiously and was tremendously relieved that he had gone into another room.

* * *

Leaving the room after his shower and shave, Auron had gone to the outer door to see if Tep or another youngster would run an errand for him. Opening the door, he was momentarily surprised to see the way blocked by a fierce-looking, blue-furred figure who stood well over seven feet tall.

"Kimahri!"

The Ronso warrior turned and greeted his friend with what only his mother or closest friends would have recognized as a smile. That strong feline face did not easily bend itself into a smile.

"Kimahri glad to see Auron. Rest well?"

"Yes, thank you, Kimahri."

Seeing the question in his friend's eyes, Kimahri said, "Healer left as sun begins. Tells Kimahri that Auron, lady must rest after Joining of Minds. Kimahri stay here; no one disturb."

Auron looked up into his friend's golden eyes, laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Both understood the sincere thanks in the gesture. Nothing more was required.

Kimahri then remembered the two packages in his massive paw. "Julan brings this short time ago; Kimahri to tell Auron that Healer will return." Gesturing toward the other package, he continued, "Nan leaves clothing. Kimahri to say Auron should call her to help."

Auron was deeply moved by his friend's devotion and care. The day was far gone and it was hot in this sun yet Kimahri had stood there like a rock for all those many hours guarding the door so his rest would not be disturbed. He touched his friend's arm once again and received a deep rumble in response.

As he collected the packages from the Ronso, Auron saw Nan making her way across the square towards the villa, her perpetual smile gracing her aging face. Kimahri greeted the approaching woman with a slight bow, turned to Auron and said, "Kimahri have meal now, rest. Will return." Auron nodded.

"Good day, Nan."

"Good day to you, Sir Auron. All is well?"

"Yes. Thanks to Julan's skill and guidance, all is well. We are fortunate to have him in our number."

Nan gave her own small "Hmmph". That was so like the man before her. Yes, Julan was a highly valued member of their populace, but the winds had carried whispered word of the Joining of the Minds successfully achieved by Sir Auron. And, though not a highly educated woman, she knew of the rarity of the event and the even greater rarity of its being done successfully, its extreme difficulty and its danger to both parties. As the story spread throughout Spira, Sir Auron's reputation would doubtless soar higher.

Turning to the business at hand, Nan took the packages from Sir Auron and entered the compound. Depositing Julan's package on the kitchen table, she proceeded to the small bedroom but was surprised to see it unoccupied.

With a gesture towards the larger sleeping room, the man behind her rumbled, "In there."

Oh.

A quick smile and she turned and tapped lightly on the door to the larger room.

Sir Auron's room.

* * *

So many questions were whirling through her mind. How had she even gotten to this place so far removed in both time and space? There was nothing in her experience to provide even an inkling of an answer. She had suddenly been snatched from her world and unceremoniously dropped into a strange place about which she knew nothing. She felt completely helpless and not a little frightened.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap at the door to which she responded with a soft, tentative, "Yes?"

Bright, bird-like eyes peeked around the edge of the door followed by a round, cherubic, smiling face framed with a curly frizz of hair that still bore traces of the red it had been in years past. "Hello! I'm Nan."

Raine instantly found herself smiling back at this cheerful person. Chattering non-stop, Nan began picking up a few things from around the room, brushing away a little lint from here and there. Somehow that chatter sounded vaguely familiar and Raine found it comforting as she watched the older woman quickly bring order to the room.

Then, hands on hips, Nan faced her and said, "Now. Let's see about getting you all cleaned up, shall we?"

The realization that Nan was the one who had been attending to her toiletry and personal care before she awoke caused an enormous wave of relief to wash over her.

Noting the expression and flush on the younger woman's face and somehow understanding the cause, Nan clasped one of the girl's hands in her two, looked into her eyes and said softly, "Oh, my young friend. You have no cause for fear while you are in the care of Sir Auron. He is known throughout all lands and is to be trusted at all times." In an awed hush, "He is a Legend even as he still lives! His name is written in our history for all times to come! He is a Warrior and Guardian."

_Sir _Auron? Legend? Guardian? More questions! She had no more time to ponder this strange information as Nan helped her up and steadied her as they made their way to the bathroom.

Nan's chatter was calming and Raine found herself enjoying the sound of it, though she didn't understand all that was said. The hot water of the bath was soothing and relaxing to her sore muscles. The soap on Nan's soft cloth smelled so sweet and fresh, like some sort of flower that she couldn't identify.

A thought wandered into Nan's nimble mind as she worked. Then she stopped. '_Hmmmm.'_

_'Hmmmmm' _again as possibilities fluttered across her imagination. _'Ah, Nan, you're nothing but a hopeless romantic!'_

The girl turned to her with a questioning look. "Nothing, my dear. Nothing but an old woman's silly thoughts!" she said with a smile and chuckle.

Before Raine knew it she was clean, dry, dressed, soft hair brushed into a smooth dark cascade that flowed past her shoulders. Dressed in her own clothes yet! Just wearing the familiar clothing helped establish some small bit of normalcy in her life. Nan explained that she had taken them home and washed them. What an angel this dear lady was.

Raine leaned towards the older woman and gave her a heart-felt hug in gratitude and thanks. Nan hugged her back – and Raine felt that she had just might have found the grandmother she had never had.

Nan gave her a gentle push towards the door, "Go get yourself some food. You must be famished! I'll straighten up in here."

She quickly changed linens and put the last items in order. Hurrying, she slipped out the door to return to her tent. Anya, who had the next tent, was kind and didn't mind filling in for her, but she didn't like to be away from her business any longer than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

The standard disclaimer applies throughout.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 5

Raine found her way to the large living area. It was very comfortable looking, sunny and simply furnished. It reminded her a bit of her own home. Just past this room was the kitchen where she caught glimpse of her host as he prepared food.

Host? Just what was he? 'Host' didn't quite seem to fit and she didn't understand this 'guardian' business at all! She shook her head. So many things she had to figure out.

She quietly stood at the kitchen entrance awaiting his notice. She saw the grace of his movements, even in small things. As she watched, she was aware that he seemed to radiate an almost visible aura of power. She had never seen that in any person before.

He turned to the table and saw her standing there, head slightly tipped to one side, studying him. Auron was used to people staring at him, studying him when they thought he wasn't looking. Only a small handful of people throughout his lifetime really knew him and they were the only ones whose opinions had ever mattered to him.

In spite of this, he found her thoughtful gaze somewhat unsettling and briefly wondered about it. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he cared about what someone was thinking of him.

Neither was aware that they were frozen in place, each studying the other.

Auron took in her appearance, dressed in the sensible blue and white garments she wore when she first appeared almost literally on his doorstep. She stood a little over 5 feet he would guess, probably by three or four inches. Slim build but the top she wore was well filled out. Her dark hair was beautiful as it fell beyond her shoulders, bangs softly framing her face and eyes.

Those eyes.......

Suddenly aware of the lengthening silence, Auron cleared his throat and gestured to the table, a bit abruptly. "Will you join me for a meal?"

His words brought her back to herself. '_He must think me to be a complete idiot staring at him like that!' _she thought. She took a breath as a slight flush touched her checks and moved towards the chair he was holding for her. She looked up at him before she sat and gave him a soft "Thank you."

As he helped her with the chair, Auron realized that his pulse was a little faster than it normal and he frowned. '_What is this?!' _he almost angrily asked himself. He took his place across from her. He had prepared a simple meal to break their fast and he hoped that it met with her approval as he was actually a very good cook.

Raine's face lit up. "Oh! It's eggs! And bacon! Coffee! Toast!" Food she recognized! A happy, relieved laugh bubbled up from her throat. That sound caused a pang to hit Auron somewhere in his chest area. His heart rate accelerated again.

As they began to eat, his breath caught for a second as he saw the huge black and blue bruises on her wrists and forearms. He had done that! He had never harmed a woman in all of his years and he was very unsettled at the marks his own hands had caused, even if unintentionally. His lips tightened into a thin line.

Raine saw the look in his eyes and on his face as he stared at the marks that resulted from their long, desperate struggle. She knew it was not by design, it had just happened.

"It's all right; it will heal," she said softly. "You didn't intend it."

His dark eyes met hers and she saw that he was honestly upset at the marks his big hands had left on her. Frown still in place, he looked down at his plate with a "Hmph."

They ate their meal without much of conversation as both were very hungry. When they had finished, Auron cleared the table and poured more coffee. And they began to talk.

He learned that her mother's name had been Lorraine and her father had named his daughter the shortened version, Raine. She told of her early years, the years in school and longer years of taking care of her mother until her recent death which left her alone in the world and looking for a new path for her life.

He learned that she was twenty-eight years old and gathered that her experience with the opposite gender bordered on little to nothing. Even her father had died when she was very young.

He learned that her transportation had occurred in the year 2009 in her world. Many centuries had passed between that time and now.

He asked about her world and he was pleasantly surprised at the sheer volume of information she had to impart. She was obviously well-educated.

When he mentioned that, she smiled, "My books. Most of my life I had just books and my music. I enjoyed learning, so I spent much time reading."

She described her homeland which she called "America." It sounded like a fascinating place, full of life and vigor, innovation and creativity. It had its faults but was her beloved homeland.

By her description, it must have been much larger than all of Spira together, spanning an entire massive continent. She told him of the other nations and people who lived in that world. A mostly advanced civilization that eventually wiped itself out, he thought. He shook his head.

He asked what she remembered before her appearance in Spira. She related the strange, frightening feeling and experience before blackness overtook her, following by the sensation of falling a long distance before painfully landing on the hard ground. She described trying to gather her senses and seeing huge, horrifying creatures crouching over her – their teeth! And claws! And that astonishingly big chicken thing that was carrying a rider.

Auron had unconsciously reached across the table and placed his hand over hers reassuringly as she related the terrifying events of her arrival. The telling was obviously taking a toll on her. He detected the tiny sparkle of tears trying to form at times.

She continued "In the last second, I had the impression of something red in front of me but I don't know what it was." Looking directly in his dark eyes, she said, "The only other thing I recall is a very low sound saying 'You're safe here.' I don't know what time passed, but that is all I had to hold on to. I know now that was you. There aren't words enough to say 'thank you' for that!"

It was quiet for a few moments as her words hung in the air. Auron looked down at the hand he was holding, his thumb absently tracing a soft pattern on it.

"Auron?"

He looked up.

"Are those creatures real or did I just imagine them?"

A deep breath. Head cocked slightly aside, he wondered where to start, but he looked at her straight in the eyes. She was a very gentle person but she also had inner strength.

"Raine, this world is very much like yours but there have been many changes, as well. From the history I was taught, there was an unbelievable, almost unfathomable war fought much more than a thousand years ago. Weapons were unleashed that rendered most of the known world uninhabitable, nothing could live there. Few survived and the devastation was great."

Her breath caught in her throat, eyes startled. "A - a nuclear war?! It - had to have happened after I - I was taken away ....." The thought that her world, her home, all that she had ever known was now a nuclear wasteland was stunning. There was no way back. It was gone! The magnitude of her loss was apparent in her eyes.

He hated that she had to learn this, but it was better to face it and get it done with. Then the healing can begin.

"It was total. In all the years since, the humans mostly stayed the same, but other creatures who survived experienced great changes." His words were soft but matter-of-fact.

He continued, "This world is populated by beings that will seem very strange to you and they may frighten you at first, but you will learn that they are basically the same as we are."

"For example, the blue ones who frightened you so badly are of the Ronso race. They are a truly noble, respected race."

"In fact, the one person I truly trust and regard as a friend is Ronso. His name is Kimahri. While you and I - all through the night and even while we rested during the day, he stood guard at the outer door, letting nothing or no one disturb us."

"Since I've told you this, I hope you will be able to accept him as a guest when he visits."

"Y – yes. I understand," she faintly said.

A few moments passed. Raine looked up into the dark eyes looking at her intently.

"I - I know nothing of this world," she said faintly. "I know nothing of the monetary system, the values system, the customs, the taboos, the geography, history - nothing," her voice trailed off for a moment.

"Auron, I'm - I'm....." Tears filled her eyes and began to stream down her face.

"You're what?" he softly asked.

"I - I'm entirely at your m-mercy!"

He had no awareness of leaving his seat, but he had somehow crossed to the other side of the table, knelt beside her chair and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close and holding her, rocking her back and forth gently. His sole purpose in life at that moment was to give her comfort, to ease her fears, to stop those tears.

* * *

After a time, they moved to the more comfortable setting of the living room, and they talked as darkness descended.

He learned her story, she learned his. Or as much as he would tell, anyway. There was much of it that lacked detail or was just lightly brushed over but she got the gist of it. Auron was not a man of many words. He had already said more on this one day than he had since he could remember.

They were interrupted by the tinkling bells that permitted visitors to announce their presence at the outer door. Auron got up and went to the outer door and greeted Julan.

When Auron led an older man into the house, Raine released a huge sigh of relief: their visitor was human! Reading her relief, Auron let out a laugh that undoubtedly could be heard some distance away. A deep, booming laugh.

Both Raine and Julan looked at him oddly as he enjoyed his first good laugh in - in.... Strange, he couldn't remember ever having genuinely, really laughed before! Raine realized that she was somehow the source of his mirth and felt a small stab of resentment at what she perceived as being laughed at. Her chin came up in both defiance and defense.

Recovering himself, he apologized to both of them for his outburst and formally introduced Julan to Raine.

Julan turned gray eyes on his patient and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Gave us quite the fright, you did! I am so glad to see you looking so well, now. Ah, ugly bruises there," as he noticed her arms.

He rummaged around in his pouch and withdrew a small vial. "Here. This will help."

She gingerly lifted it to her lips and tasted. It was a refreshing, almost bubbly, minty taste that was not at all unpleasant.

She smiled at the kindness of the old Healer as she finished it, returned the empty vial and thanked him for his skillful care. Assured that he would be called if any difficulties arose, Julan soon excused himself and left with a last wave of his hand.

It had been a topsy-turvy day. Auron was normally up with the sun but this day had been completely backwards. Even so, he still found himself feeling a bit tired. Looking at Raine, he could see that she too was fatigued.

He suggested that if she was tired, she may want to retire for the evening. Tomorrow was sure to be another full day for them both.

She agreed and turned to leave the room. Stopping, she returned to stand before his imposing self. "Auron, I - I don't know that I can ever repay you for your - kindness to me. I'm very grateful! Thank you." She gently pulled the front of his shirt to bring his face to a level that she could reach and brushed a soft kiss on his check.

Leaving him standing there, his hand on his cheek where her lips had touched him, she walked to the hallway between the sleeping areas, then stopped again, realizing that she wasn't sure where she was supposed to go. She knew she had awakened in what was his area but was she supposed to return there – or was there another place?

She turned again, her voice low and shy, "I - don't know where I'm supposed to go...."

Realizing that she would have no memory of her own small bed, Auron crossed the space in a few long strides and showed her the smaller room. He turned on the small lamp on the bedside table and with one last look, left the room.

For the moment, he returned to the living room to think. He could hear the rustle of fabric as clothing was changed and covers were adjusted as she settled herself.

_'I need a drink!' _ He went to the kitchen for a glass which he generously filled with sake, then returned to the remaining big chair in the living room. Sprawled in the chair, sipping the potent drink, one hand absently rubbing his temple, he reviewed the events of the last several days. Totally improbable events, they were!

How in the name of all the heavens was this girl transported from her own time and place to his? And why?

He had no answers. He knew that such transportation had sometimes rarely occurred but he never understood how or why.

What is to become of her? Is she to stay with him or leave and make her own way at some point in time? He only knew that she was completely helpless to provide for herself at this point. As a Guardian, it was his obligation to provide for her sustenance until circumstances changed.

Why did she have the effect upon him that she did? This was most perplexing! In his adulthood, he had always, _always_ remained in control of his emotions and feelings. Yet somehow, she was causing or creating emotions and feelings he had no name for, no experience with. It unsettled him, knocked him off center. The lessons hammered into him over his entire lifetime were under assault.

He sighed. This would take a great deal more thought, he decided. But it was awfully hard to find answers when his mind wanted to dwell on very blue eyes. He took the empty glass to the kitchen, washed it and the things from their meal, and put them away. He was tired.

As he passed by her doorway, he looked in to check on her. She was on her side, staring at the far wall, undoubtedly having many thoughts of her own. His movement drew her attention.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. I was just checking to see that you were all right," he said.

A soft reply, "Thank you, Auron. Good night."

"Good night, Raine."

He changed to his own sleeping clothes, laid down and covered himself with the light blankets. He drifted off, thinking of blue eyes. And soft lips brushing his cheek.

* * *

Sometime in the darkness of the night, Auron became aware of a sound. He awoke instantly, on alert to identify whatever it was that was out of place and had disturbed him.

A small muffled sound. He followed it silently out into the small hallway between the two bedrooms. It came from Raine's room.

He touched the door lightly to slowly move it open. In the darkened room, he could barely make out her outline in the small bed she occupied. She appeared to be asleep, but was crying as though her heart would break.

He quietly approached the bedside and knelt down. He slipped one arm beneath her shoulders and wrapped the other around her and pulled her closer. She murmured and stirred a little but never woke up. He held her thus, rocking her softly, murmuring in her ear, until her tears dried and she slipped into more peaceful sleep.

Carefully, removing his arms, he pulled the covers up over her shoulders looked at her for long moments before he soundlessly returned to his own place.

He was troubled that her sorrow was manifesting itself so. But he knew, as no one else did, that she was strong enough mentally to overcome this. It may just take a little time.

He drifted away in sleep once more to dreams haunted by blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine; still theirs and they aren't returning my calls....

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 6

Auron awoke with the first streams of light in the eastern sky. It had been a fitful night and he didn't rest well. Somehow, he just never got comfortable. He pulled on clean exercise clothing of light weight, loose-fitting pants but decided to forgo the shirt. In the kitchen he put coffee on to perk; food would come later.

He checked in on Raine. Her thick dark hair was tousled and in her face, the covers were all askew, attesting to her own restless night, though she showed no signs of stirring for now.

A cup of the dark coffee downed, he retrieved his massive sword from its place on the wall and headed upstairs to the roof.

Before beginning, he stood still, eyes closed, breathing deeply, gathering his focus and centering himself. Then, slowly he began his daily workout, an ancient ritual whose ordered steps and movements were established in untold years of the past.

Having done it many thousands of times before, he could actually lose himself in the familiar ritual. He reached, lunged, stepped, whirled, low, high, the huge sword slashing the air on either side of him, above him. A ballet of warrior and weapon.

The pace very slowly but steadily increased. Increasing. Increasing. The sound of the blade singing in its passage through the air. Sunlight catching on the facets cut into one edge added sparkle to the shining blur as the warrior and the weapon moved as one into the final phase of their dance.

So fast as to deceive the eye, it would be difficult now to discern the direction of the blade or the line of its travel. It was everywhere at once. It would be seem impossible that a human could control that singing, spinning, slashing, monstrously huge blade.

In one last flash, the blade came to a halt, perfectly centered in front of its owner, in a perfectly controlled ending. Silence.

After a moment, Auron took a deep breath and stepped back. He swung the blade across his right shoulder and reached to pick up a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. As he did, he saw Raine, still in her white gown, perfectly frozen in the rooftop doorway.

Raine could not have moved if her life had depended upon it! She had awakened to a silent house and, frightened, came in search of Auron. Not finding him in the villa, she ascended the stairs. Stepping into the doorway to the roof, she had seen the most electrifying, thrilling and stunningly powerful scene she had ever witnessed!

Auron was in a realm of his own, going through the ritual paces of the ancient workout, in complete control of, and in harmony with, a whirling, spinning sword whose sheer size was intimidating. One tiny slip would surely leave him maimed for the rest of his life, if he survived it at all.

The magnificence of what she had just witnessed took her breath away! The powerful control he exhibited in the smooth, fluid moves of his muscled body were beyond her imagination. For the first time, she began to have some understanding of the awe in which people universally held the man before her.

Realizing that he was looking at her with a dark scowl on his face made her feel as if she had been doing something wrong.

"Oh. I – I'm sorry! I c-couldn't find you. I didn't mean to intrude...." Feeling her face flush, she turned quickly and fled back downstairs.

She returned to her small room, shut the door and sat on the side of the bed, hands twisting in her lap. He looked angry and she couldn't face that. She hadn't intended to do anything wrong.

He had taken her in and was sheltering her from a completely alien world and there was no other place for her to go. She had to find a way to stay out of his way, or at least not upset him! She felt terribly insecure and frightened.

Tears began to sting her eyes. No! She wouldn't allow it. She would not cry!

She heard the sounds of water running in the shower. Maybe she could just stay out of his way until he got over his anger.

Then a tap on her door startled her.

"Raine? May I come in?"

He probably wanted to chew her out for interfering or something. '_Well, let's get it over with'_, she thought.

"Y-yes."

Auron filled the small room just by stepping into it. She looked so sad and forlorn sitting there, a sparkle of moisture in her eyes, absently pulling at her own fingers.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him with trepidation. "Auron, I'm really sorry. I woke up and the house was silent, I - I couldn't find you. I'll try to stay out of your way. It won't happen again, I promise!"

The tears she had been battling were gaining ground on her, as they threatened to spill over at any second. She swallowed hard.

Auron looked at this perfect picture of misery and sighed. There was no way on this earth he could stay angry with this woman. Why was that?

His workouts had always been his private time, his alone. It was the one time he could breath freely and meld his spirit with that of his weapon. No people, no demands being made on him by others, no feelings to keep masked at all costs, just him and his blade.

Her unexpected presence and observance of the ritual workout had unnerved him and he had reacted the way he always did – with scowling anger designed to drive people away. And that's the last thing he wanted to do now, he realized.

In any case, she didn't deserve to be treated this way. She had come looking for the only source of security that she had. She had done nothing deserving of his anger.

He knelt in front of her and looked into those blue eyes now full of tears. Taking her hands in his, he spoke softly in his low voice. "Raine, it's OK. You've done nothing wrong. I apologize for my reaction. It was uncalled for."

He began to explain it to her, revealing more of his unmasked inner self than he knew. As he talked, she saw the real loneliness of the man, she saw the constant demands made upon him and she saw the sacrifices he had made to meet those demands. The treasured moments in the dawn with his weapon and the steps of the ancient ritual were all that he ever asked for himself. She saw _him_ for himself, the selfless, noble man that he was, not the Legend, not the ever-brave man in the stories. Him! And her tears spilled over.

Instinctively Auron started to put his arms around her but suddenly the Monks began to scream in his mind and he stopped with just his hands on her shoulders.

Those blue eyes were so close. So close it seemed that his lips were being drawn to hers like a moth to a flame, closer, almost touching, he could feel her soft, warm breath.

"_Guardian! Control your emotions!"_

Auron snapped back, his breathing rough. Raine didn't seem to be breathing at all, as her breath was caught somewhere in her throat.

Standing, his deep gravely voice was rough but soft. "I'm sorry, Raine. Please forgive me!" And he was gone.

_'What just happened??' _Her heart was pounding! She was stunned and her mind was reeling. '_What just happened?'_

As she tried to gather her remaining wits, she slowly collected her clothing with shaking hands and went to get a shower. Wonderful hot water and fragrant soap washed over her but the only thought registering on her mind was an almost-kiss. '_What - just - happened?!'_

Why did he make her heart pound so ridiculously hard? Why did she want this man she had just met to take her in his arms and kiss her? '_Raine, your brain must be scrambled!' _Oh, boy, did she need time to think!

Freshly bathed, dressed, hair brushed and shiny, Raine cleaned up the bathroom, went towards the living room and stopped dead in her tracks!

Standing there talking in a low voice with Auron was a - what did Auron say? - Ronso? How could one creature be so massively tall? Auron was huge and this creature towered over him!

Auron caught sight of her. He saw the expression on her face as she saw the Ronso.

Raine thought, '_This is Auron's best and most trusted friend. He asked me to accept him. Okay. I can do this. I can do this!'_

Auron saw her take a deep breath, straighten her back, raise her chin and glide into the room seemingly as self-assured as any royalty anywhere.

"Good morning."

Kimahri, who had been standing with his back to her, turned to see a most lovely young lady smiling at him. The same one he had scared witless only a few days ago.

Auron stepped forward. "Raine, I would like for you to meet my friend Kimahri. Kimahri, this is Raine."

Not being sure of the custom, Raine tentatively offered her hand to Kimahri. With incredible gentleness, he took her hand and bowed over it.

He emitted a deep rumble, "Kimahri delighted. Kimahri regrets first meeting. Raine welcome in Spira!"

Raine was touched by the gentleness and obvious sincerity of this huge creature. With her unique ability to see straight to the heart, she saw much goodness in this incredible creature.

Still holding his soft hand (paw?), Raine looked up into golden eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Kimahri. I am honored! I hope you will be here often. I have much to learn of this world and I hope you will help me."

The big Ronso was totally swept off his feet. This small woman had wrapped him around her little pinky finger within seconds of their meeting.

Auron could hardly believe what he was seeing! Had it not been for his thick fur, he knew without doubt that the Ronso would be sporting a bright red glow on his face! His own face twitched as he tried to control himself at this revelation.

He looked at Raine with something akin to pride in his eyes. He understood the terror she had felt when she first arrived and now he saw the result of her conquering that fear by her inner strength. He knew she did it because he had asked her to accept his friend.

She looked at Auron, her smile for Kimahri still on her face, but her eyes were puzzled.

She turned back to Kimahri and laughed softly. "In my society, it is polite to offer refreshments to guests – but I'm afraid my ignorance is on display. I don't know the customs here."

Kimahri's chest rumbled in what Auron knew was a laugh. Humor spoke for itself in the golden eyes as he responded. "Kimahri understand; Raine not worry. All learn; all be better. Kimahri very happy Raine here!"

Kimahri took his leave with a promise to return soon, leaving Auron and Raine alone again.

A brief awkward silence, then Auron said, "Thank you. You did very well. Kimahri likes you."

She smiled gently and said, "I like Kimahri. There is a great deal of goodness in him!" Not knowing what else to say, she looked down then headed for the kitchen.

Breakfast was coffee that Auron had prepared earlier, eggs which she cooked, and toast. At first Auron was uneasy about having her cook, but she wanted to get accustomed to this world, so it was another step in her journey. And the eggs were cooked to perfection - light, fluffy and very good.

But they ate in silence. Neither seemed to know what to say to the other. Auron sensed her confusion but there was no way he could explain. He was too confused himself.

Raine said she would clean up so Auron wandered off to the rooftop. She hoped to have a few minutes to try to sort out some of her thoughts and emotions. She mostly needed to understand her own emotions. She had no experience to draw upon when it came to men. And she didn't understand the new feelings that had suddenly made their presence known within her. She was so attracted to this man even though she hardly knew him.

She decided that the best thing she could do would be to stay out of sight as much as possible, though she wasn't sure how that was really possible in the small house. She didn't dare venture outside!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the tinkling bells at the outer door. She looked at the empty stairs and waited a moment, but Auron apparently didn't hear them. '_OK. I can do this,' _ she thought.

She went to the wall door, opened it and stifled a scream at the last second! There was a creature - tall, green with reptilian eyes.

"M-May I help you?" she asked with as much aplomb as she could muster.

"Oh, good morning, miss. I wass hoping to ssee Ssir Auron. Iss he available?"

Blinking, gulping and trying to control her heart rate, Raine gave a small bow and said, "If you will wait one m-moment, sir, I'll ch-check for you."

Closing the door, she flew into the house as fast as her feet would carry her.

_"AURON!"_

Auron was descending the steps as she flew into the living room and skidded to a stop as she saw him, eyes huge, breathless, hands twisting each other, her pulse pounding in her throat.

He frowned in concern. "What's wrong, Raine?"

Trying to control her breath and respond calmly, she swallowed and said, "Auron, th – there's..."

"There's what?" he prompted.

Giving a small gesture over her shoulder toward the doors behind her, she gulped and said, "There's a lizard at the door!"

"A _what???"_

Then the answer came to Auron as he realized who it would be and he laughed. A great booming laugh that floated out into the square and stopped people in mid-stride, looking around, wondering at the source of the sound not heard before, then recognizing The Guardian's villa as the source of the sound. People looked at each other and shrugged. This was new to them.

Still smiling to himself, he went to the outer door and spoke with the visitor, then returned to the house. "_A lizard,"_ a rumbling chuckle from somewhere in his chest.

The visitor was indeed of the reptile family, though not a lizard. With the passage of the centuries, his people too had developed into a race of their own and were accepted in all society. This particular one was a leader in the community and had come to ask a bit of advice from Sir Auron.

Raine was still standing where he had left her, eyes large in a pale face. Auron's good humor was still sparkling in his dark eyes as he took her shaking hands. "I'm sorry you had such a start. There is much to learn and you will master it so give yourself time. You can't know it all immediately."

He went on to explain about the reptile races and several others she was likely to encounter so she would be more prepared. Raine listened carefully. It was quiet for a moment.

"Auron?"

"Yes."

"The chickens. The big yellow ones."

"What about chickens?"

"Are they people, too?"

The big booming laugh rang out again. Those in the square who heard it found themselves smiling, too.

Raine was just plain confused. _'One minute he's scowling and angry, the next he's laughing. At me! Men make no sense at all! Wherever he goes, I'm going in the opposite direction!'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Theirs, not mine. *Sigh and shakes head sadly*

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 7

But that laugh. It seemed to erupt from somewhere down in his middle, his head tipped back a little. She wasn't quite sure what he found so funny, but she realized that if she could hear that sound again, she didn't really mind if he was laughing at her.

_'Raine, what has happened to you?' _ She should be thinking about her situation here in a totally strange world, but everything was completely overshadowed by this very big man and she was totally baffled by him and his behavior.

At times he seemed as if he was pleased with her. Then in the next minute there was a cold wall of reserve firmly in place. There is no way she could make heads or tails of it!

She had to find a way to survive in this world. She couldn't expect him to provide for her forever. He had said that it was his duty as a Guardian, but how far does that duty go? She didn't completely understand this 'Guardian' concept anyway. Apparently it was a very, very high calling here, most respected and he was the best of the best.

She signed. I need to think. Somewhere away from him.

Auron was looking out the window, seemed to be thinking and he was. He felt good inside and he liked it! Laughing. Him! He looked at her. How did she do that? Make him laugh? He couldn't remember anyone else ever doing that.

Her cheeks wore a pink flush as she turned away, "I think I'll go upstairs for a while, if that's OK...." He nodded.

He sat on the couch, staring out the window at the leafy trees in the enclosure. So many things he should be considering and deciding upon, but his mind seemed incapable of staying on course, straying instead to soft dark hair, lips he wanted to touch ….. "_Guardian!! Control your emotions!"_

He could hear Sandor's voice harshly scolding him from decades past. He felt real anger rising up inside. He had obeyed those commands and had lived by that rigid code all his life. But the world was different now.

Sin was defeated, no more pilgrimages, no more Summoners to protect. His sword wasn't needed now as it had been. Wasn't it time to have something of a life for himself for a change? Would that be so wrong?

Since Raine's unexpected arrival, he was experiencing feelings and emotions he never before had – and he wanted it to continue. He was tired of sacrificing himself. He wanted a life!

He thought back to that moment this morning when his lips nearly met hers and he felt a stab in his chest. In his mind, he saw a beautiful face sincerely smiling at his best friend. He saw puzzlement and even a little hurt in blue eyes when they looked at him. A groan found its way to his throat. His desire for a life of his own vs the service and code of a lifetime were painfully pulling him in different directions.

The tinkling bells of the wall door interrupted his struggle. Shaking his head to try to clear it, he went out into the compound and opened the door. There stood Harlan, his wife and several of his older daughters, all loaded with carefully wrapped packages.

"Good afternoon, Sir Auron! Is it convenient for you to accept the clothing you requested?" Harlan's bright eyes and expectant smile told of his eagerness to show off his handiwork.

At Auron's nod and gesture for them to come in, Harlan introduced his wife Calley and each of the daughters. The girls were eying Auron and were quite flustered to actually find themselves _this _ close to him in his own home, yet!

Their eyes followed him as he went part-way up the stairs and called out, "Raine! We have guests." He moved as easily and smoothly as a cat. A very powerful cat!

Raine descended the stairs from the roof wondering what was going on. The eyes of Harlan and his family followed her graceful descent, the hearts of the girls falling. They exchanged glances that said maybe they would try their luck elsewhere.

Auron introduced her to the tailor and his family and explained that Harlan had accepted the commission to provide her wardrobe. She greeted each one with a shy smile and a soft "Hello."

As the many packages were unwrapped, Raine could barely contain her excitement and happiness at the sight of the beautiful clothing! Auron silently stood back in the shadows and just watched.

Harlan and Calley went over each piece with her – gowns, dresses in the style of the day, several pairs of slacks from her own world with tops and shirts, dainty underthings. And the most beautiful cloak she had ever seen! Deep ocean blue with a narrow band of scarlet around the front edge of the hood and down the front edges. It was stunningly beautiful! Her eyes sparkled and little bits of laughter escaped that she just couldn't contain.

Calley suggested that Raine try on one of the outfits to double-check the fit. The two of them went to her small room. Calley showed her how to wear the garments of this current world. The style almost had a medieval feel, with a touch of the orient – just lovely and very feminine.

Raine realized that apparently bras hadn't made it through to this time zone - and that would take some getting used to! She was well-blessed and felt very exposed. She would have to get used to that much of herself showing.

A criss-cross of fabric over the breasts and shoulders melded into an almost-snug fit down to the waist where it flowed into a soft, graceful, loose-fitting skirt that fell to mid-calf. There were wide colorful bands that fitted from just below the bust line to the waist – almost like an obi. The selection of bands in deep jewel colors would lend many different looks to the same dress.

The top of this bodice was white; the band she had chosen was red, bordered top and bottom by a narrow, dainty gold braid; a skirt of dark blue softly flowed around her. Worn with a pair of the new slippers Harlan had thought to secure, Raine felt as if she belonged in a fairy tale book. The fit was perfect!

There wasn't a mirror in the room for her see her reflection, but Calley's sigh and "Oh....." gave her encouragement.

She opened the door and a bit shyly went to the living room. Harlan's huge smile gave testimony to his happiness with the results of his labors. The soft "ohs" from his daughters stated their approval.

She turned to Auron, standing far to the side in the shadows. She couldn't really see his face, but after a long moment, she heard him clear his throat and rumble his approval.

She thanked Harlan many times for his skillful work. He couldn't have been more pleased and could hardly wait for her to appear in public wearing his beautiful creations! He had really done himself proud.

Clothing all neatly hung in the wardrobe, more smiles, more thanks, Harlan and his family took their leave.

In the quiet that followed their departure, Raine turned to Auron, still silently standing in the shadows.

"Auron, you - are a so kind and thoughtful." Gesturing at her new dress, she said, "I'm - overwhelmed! Thank you."

She felt a little confused by his continued silence and started to turn away.

"Raine, I …." He stopped and shook his head.

She looked into his beautiful dark eyes and was troubled by the pain she saw in them. "Auron, what's wrong?! Is there something I can help you with? Do for you?"

Another deep growl and he turned quickly away and walked out into the yard of the compound.

Raine didn't know what to think. Had she done something wrong? Was it the clothes? A long sigh, '_I just don't understand!'_

She turned to the kitchen to begin preparation of their evening meal.

* * *

Auron paced back and forth on the grass like a caged animal, a ferocious expression on his face, emitting sounds that were like a cross between a growl and a groan. This was a battle within himself, fighting himself. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

He lost track of time but he finally realized it had gotten dark long ago. He should go back inside. He knew his behavior puzzled Raine but he couldn't explain it to her just yet.

Raine.

A long ragged sigh and he reentered the villa.

It was quiet and dark except for a small lamp in the living room and one in the kitchen. It was much later than he thought. He saw that she had prepared a meal, now neatly wrapped and waiting for him on the table.

No sign of Raine, so he assumed she had retired. He had no appetite, but he certainly could use a drink! He poured himself a very large glass of sake and went to the rooftop. He sat on a bench, sipping the drink, taking in the soft quiet of the darkness.

Blue eyes. He closed his eyes. He could not get her out of his mind. She invaded every thought he tried to put together!

He was her Guardian! He had to behave like it, not like some school boy! Taking care of her was his duty, as he had taken care of and protected others. Why did he feel such agony in his being? Why couldn't he fall back on the training that had served him his entire lifetime? What was it about her?

He went back to the kitchen just long enough to refill his glass and returned to the roof garden. He sat and thought. In spite of everything, he knew that what he really wanted to do was to hold Raine in his arms, to kiss her soft lips. But it could not happen! He was a Guardian and she was his charge.

His head dropped. He felt as if he couldn't breath, as if he was being suffocated. How could he do this? How could he keep sacrificing himself for this code ingrained in him? His jaws were clenched tight. Why couldn't he live a normal life? Why couldn't he have to freedom others did to share their lives, to love, to have a home? WHY?

He was in deep agony.

He finally left the rooftop and went down into the kitchen. He washed the glass, put the food away and went to get a shower.

The hot water pelting him helped release some of the tension from his body and he felt the effect of the strong drinks he had consumed. Maybe he could sleep. He was tired.

Dressed in his sleeping clothes, he laid down and covered himself with the blankets.

* * *

Raine was truly frightened and in distress! She had watched him pacing back and forth, back and forth, a thunderous expression on his face. She didn't have the nerve to interrupt by telling him their meal was ready. She knew she couldn't put one bite into her own stomach, so she wrapped the meal and left it where he could find it whenever he came in.

Frightened at his behavior, she thought it best if she just got a fast shower and was out of sight when he did return.

Many hours passed before she heard him enter the house. Her ears followed his footsteps as he moved about and went up to the roof.

_'What can it be? What can it be??'_ She couldn't fathom. What if he sent her away somewhere? No, he just couldn't! She hadn't been able to identify the feelings that were growing in her since her arrival here, but she did know that she wanted to be near him, even if it meant keeping out of his way as much as possible. At least she would be close to his vicinity.

Why, oh why did those dark eyes keep looking back at her in her mind? The touch of his hands when he had held hers at the table or touched her shoulders made her draw a breath. She remembered his strong arms around her when she tried to describe the experience of being transported. His lips were so close, yet so far. '_Raine, you are in a mess!'_

It was impossible to think without Auron appearing in her thoughts and taking them over. '_I don't know what to do. Mother, I wish I could talk to you!'_

She heard him get his shower and settle himself in bed.

Silence reigned but it wasn't an easy silence.

At some point she drifted away to sleep.

* * *

Auron's dreams were tortured by harsh lectures from Sandor and other monks who had so arduously trained him. Interspersed were scenes of bloody battles and fiends he had fought, barely escaping with his life at times. Summoners he had protected. Friends and companions who had died along the way. A whirling sea of faces, screaming monks and blue eyes.

Even in his dream, his anger rose to the surface. NO! Not this time! No, he wouldn't give in to them. Just this once, just - this - one - time, he wanted to live as a normal human being – and they weren't going to take it from him! NO! NO! NO! Sandor was screaming back at him, "_Control your emotions, Guardian!"_ NO! NO!

Raine awoke with a start at the sounds coming from Auron's room. Heart pounding, terrified, she flew across the hall and into his room.

He was thrashing from side to side, face screwed into a furiously angry mask, words rasping from his throat, "NO! NO! NO! **NOT THIS TIME!!**"

She knelt by the bed and called his name. Nothing. She took his hands in hers and leaned over him, calling his name. "Auron …... Auron!" He was so very much stronger than she, there wasn't much more she could do until he awakened from the nightmare.

As she continued to call his name, he suddenly snapped awake to find himself looking into very frightened blue eyes above him, her hands holding his. He managed a very deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. '_No. I will not be denied the remainder of my life.'_

She loosened his hands, got a clean cloth in the bathroom and let cold fresh water from the tap wet it thoroughly. She wrung it out and returned to his bed, sat on the edge and gently wiped his face, not daring to speak, as his eyes searched every inch of her face.

When she put the cloth aside, he took her hands in his just stared into her eyes. Finally, he dropped his eyes and sighed.

"Raine, I'm so sorry I troubled you. A nightmare ….. " There seemed to be more but he remained quiet.

She so wanted to hold him, to stroke his beautiful face, to move that lock in the front of his hair that always stayed curled forward, to give him comfort. But somehow, there was some barrier that stopped her, something in him that prevented it.

Finally, she removed her hands from his and stood. Troubled, she looked down at him, wishing there was something, anything she could do to help. It brought back memories of the long years when she cared for her mother. She felt the tiny sting of beginning tears in her eyes.

Looking down, she turned to leave, not knowing what to say, except a very soft "G - good night, Auron."

She knew she couldn't go back to sleep so she went up to a rooftop bench. She sat while thoughts tumbled around her mind. She simply had no experience to draw upon and was at a loss as to what she should do or say. He had her thoughts and emotions in upheaval!

_'OK, I've got to sort some of this out! The man has taken over my mind, my emotions - I have no idea why I feel the way I do and I don't know what to do about it!'_

Tumbling thoughts, roiling emotions, dark eyes, big strong hands. She let out a long sigh. She felt as if she could cry though that would help nothing.

She sat and thought as time passed. She closely examined these new emotions and feelings that had taken up residence in her and, as some of them became identifiable, was almost frightened.

_'This just cannot be! I must not let him know how I feel! Auron is doing this because it is his duty! He said so! How has this happened??'_

Thoroughly miserable, tears grew in her eyes and soon splashed onto the front of her white gown. '_Raine, it would be so much better if you had just died!'_

* * *

Auron didn't think he had ever experienced such turmoil in himself. He sat on the side of the bed in the darkness. Then he realized that he had already made his decision; he was going to have as much of a life as he could for whatever years he had left! He had broken loose from the chains that had held him in total, unthinking obedience to the monks' strict codes for a Guardian.

He was more than a Guardian now. He was a real person, a human.

Raine. He couldn't pretend to know what plans the gods had for her, but he did know that he wanted her in his life. In his unyielding obedience to the codes taught to him, he had almost convinced himself to crush his feelings, his emotions for her under the heavy weight of that obedience.

He would be cautious in revealing his feelings because he wanted her to have complete freedom to make her own choices. He didn't want her to feel any sense of obligation because he was acting as her Guardian.

_'You may as well admit it, Auron. You love the girl!' _ Yes, he did. He had no idea how it had happened, but it had. Maybe some day he could tell her. At least he could be close to her. He didn't know what he'd do if she ever chose to leave. '_Cross that bridge if you come to it!'_

Just the fact of knowing what his emotions were and acknowledging them was cathartic in itself. Declaring his independence from mindless obedience lightened his entire being. '_OK, Auron, now you just have to keep it hidden from Raine.'_

He knew she had gone up to the roof but hadn't heard her come down. It had been quite a while so he thought he'd better go check on her. He got up and went to the stairs.

As he reached the doorway, his breath caught in his throat and he froze. The moonlight reflecting on the white of her lightweight sleeping gown cast a blue-white aura around her. Even her hair reflected the light as she sat, unmoving on the bench, eyes cast down looking at the ground before her, dark hair over her shoulders.

Recovering himself, he quietly crossed the expanse until he stood beside her. Still in her own thoughts, she gave a small start when he touched her shoulder.

Even in the moonlight, her eyes were blue. Her face was wet with tears.

He knelt before her, looking into her blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Raine?"

Oh, if she could only tell him! "Nothing, Auron. I guess I'm a little homesick maybe." That's all she could think of to tell him.

He considered that for a moment. '_Yes, she probably was. She hadn't been here all that long so it would be natural.'_

"Raine, I know I've behaved oddly but" - a sigh - " I've had some things to settle within myself. I apologize if I've caused you any discomfort or unhappiness. You'll have a home here as long as you want it and I want you to be happy here. You will lack for nothing, you only have to let me know. I will do my best to see that you are cared for."

Raine listened to his words. They were kind words but were the words of a Guardian doing his duty. She hadn't known that emotions could cause an actual physical, gut-wrenching pain, but she knew it now! How was she going to be able to contain these feelings without them showing?! Her hands in her lap gripped each other tightly.

She dropped her head. When she looked up again, her soft voice said, "Thank you, Auron. You are very kind to me and I'll never be able to repay you for taking me in! Yes, I will stay, if you don't mind. However, I know you must be free to live your own life, so if the time comes, you must not hesitate to ask me to leave. I'll understand."

_'Ask her to leave?? As if that would ever happen!' _Auron took her words at face value: kind words but nothing there to indicate personal interest or involvement. Not what he wished he could hear! But what could he expect? Just because his own emotions had developed so quickly didn't mean that hers ever would.

He just nodded and asked, "Are you ready to go to sleep yet?"

"Not just yet. I'll be down later."

Auron nodded again. "Good night."

So softly, "Good night, Auron."

He turned quickly and left. She didn't see the anguish on his face as he disappeared down the stairs. And he didn't see her shoulders begin to shake as silent sobs broke loose from her soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Not a blooming thing has changed in the disclaimer.....

A Review!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! *Energy is renewe*

A special thanks to you who have bookmarked my story. Wow!

*dancing* (Didn't know I could still do that!!) :-)

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 8

The next morning Raine felt as if there was a lead block where her stomach should be. She didn't want to face Auron across the breakfast table but she had to maintain appearances.

He turned when she entered the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Auron," with a slight smile. "Hope you're well."

"Yes, thank you." Trying to maintain neutrality was a lot harder than he thought. He didn't realize that he was very successful at it.

Raine nibbled at her food and sipped at her coffee. Auron noticed that she didn't eat very much, but he wasn't very hungry himself. They both seemed to be off their feed a bit.

Breakfast completed, Auron cocked his head to one side a bit and asked, "Are you ready to make your debut into society?"

Blue eyes snapped to his and she hesitated. She looked down. "I don't know."

Then she thought, '_At least I'll be out of the house. It will help fill some time.'_

She looked back up at him as her chin came up and said, "Yes. I think so. I have to do it sooner or later. Better to get it over with. I can't stay here forever."

That last sent a pain jabbing through his middle. He didn't know if he could stand her leaving or not. He'd do everything he could to convince her to stay if it ever came to it.

"We'll go whenever you're ready."

"Give me a moment and I'll be ready," as she went to her room.

A few minutes later she reappeared and nodded.

There was a chill in the morning air, so he suggested that she wear her new cloak. When she returned from her room wearing it, he couldn't breathe for a second. Harlan had somehow matched the color of her eyes exactly and the effect with the tiny bit of scarlet trim was devastating. It was the same scarlet as his coat. Harlan was indeed a master at his craft!

He donned his coat and reached for his blade on the wall. She was thinking that this was truly a different world if such weapons were necessary every time you leave the house. She wondered how she could ever manage out on her own.

As he sheathed his massive weapon, she thought, '_That thing probably weighs as much as I do!'_

Auron noticed her observance, but said nothing.

Auron opened the door and waved her ahead of him onto the path to the outer door. Then the outer door was opened. He had told her that the square was a busy place with many vendors selling their wares, but the rush of color and noise momentarily caught her off guard.

A strong hand on her elbow, a reassuring glance and a nod, she took a breath, raised her chin, and stepped out into the sunlight.

It was a very busy morning in the square. They slowly made their way towards the tents and stalls as she took in the sights around her.

The hood of her cloak was resting behind her, her hair open to the sun. Auron found himself fascinated at how the sun seemed to find so many little flecks of gold hidden within the dark brown. It was beautiful as it sparkled with her movement.

Many eyes took in the small woman beside the man in scarlet. Harlan's cloak couldn't have been more perfect for her; she was a picture.

They slowly drifted from tent to tent. The people were anxious to finally meet this woman who had been dropped into their world. She was meeting them in her quiet, gentle way, making a bit of small-talk, asking questions, answering questions, laughing softly. She was open, honest, genuine; her natural friendliness disarmed those meeting her. She found approval and friendliness in return.

Auron stayed a pace or two behind her, letting her set her own pace, find her own way, but close enough to be reassuring during those brief moments when her eyes sought his.

He had no idea just how terribly imposing a figure he was: silent, powerful, slowly escorting this beautiful young woman through the square. People only saw his great size, his strength, that red coat with its buckles and the blue-and-white belt, the distinctive silver touches in his black hair, his left arm out of its sleeve as it rested in the front of the coat, face hidden by the tall collar and dark glasses. And the unbelievably huge blade now sheathed on his back.

It was noticed that times she would glance up at him and he would give an almost imperceptible nod. But they had no inkling of the joy that was racing through his veins that day as he watched her begin to take her place in society. They only saw The Guardian.

She was enjoying the outing so much that they purchased a bit of lunch, eating it off to the side of the square under some large, shady trees.

Raine looked at him, smiling shyly, said, "Thank you for giving me courage, Auron. You make this easy."

He responded, "The courage is within yourself, Raine. I'm simply here if you need me." His pulse increased at the sight of a real smile on her face.

Raine thought, '_Always the distant Guardian.'_

After the midday respite, they continued their circuit. Tent after tent was visited. Raine asked questions about things she didn't recognize and vendors were pleased to help. She often laughed softly at her situation and told them that she would depend on them to help her learn all this.

Her seeming ease in addressing her unique situation made everyone feel at ease. And he found himself looking at his own world in a new way. Things he had never noticed or had paid no attention now were seen through her eyes. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth behind the collar. He was so proud of how well she handled herself.

They eventually made their way to the Chocobo corral. That's where her feet stopped. The big yellow birds just plain frightened her. Carlon, the wrangler, introduced himself and, seeing her trepidation, began to talk to her about the great birds. She listened but her eyes were still wary of the feathered creatures.

Carlon' s brown eyes sparkled in mischief as he offered to take her for a short ride on one of his gentlest birds. She laughed and uttered the phrase which would become a running joke between them: "Maybe one day, Carlon, but it won't be this one!" They laughed.

Auron wanted her to laugh some more so he could soak in the sound of it. He felt a moment of resentment toward Carlon because he could make her laugh. Then he felt anger at his own seeming inability to do that.

Raine had so enjoyed this day that she didn't want it to end. She liked the people and they seemed to like her in return. She smiled to herself. '_At least I have somewhere I can go during the day,' _she thought. Her smile faded as she thought of her situation with Auron. If only she could let her feelings be known.

Auron watched her face. She was truly enjoying herself and he was very glad that she was making friends with the people so easily. '_They can't resist her, either,' _he wryly thought.

Then he saw the smile fade and an expression of sorrow cross her lovely features. She looked at the ground and seemed to be struggling to controlling her emotions for a moment. What was it? What caused this unhappiness in her? He had no clue.

The day's light was beginning to fade so he suggested that they make a visit to Nan's tent before returning to the compound.

As soon as Nan saw Raine, she opened her arms to her and Raine held onto the older woman for several moments. When Nan looked into the beautiful young face, she quickly picked up on great unhappiness in the blue eyes. '_Oh? What is this? What has brought this on?'_

But she voiced none of her concern, instead putting a big smile on her face. "Oh, look how lovely you are in this beautiful dress! Harlan is so talented! It's just perfect for you!"

In Nan's warm embrace, Raine felt as if she wanted to cry and pour her heart out to this wonderful woman who had been so kind to her. But she couldn't. She had to keep it inside somehow.

Instead of bursting into tears as she wanted, She forced her emotions back and smiled back at Nan and blushed at her compliments with a soft "Thank you."

Auron felt a tremor in his own arms as he watched Nan holding Raine for those moments. He wanted that to be himself holding her. Why, oh, why couldn't that be him? He wanted to scream out the anguish inside him.

Nan turned to him with a greeting and asked how she could serve him. He began making a few choices for their evening meal. While he was making his choices, Nan observed what was visible of his face. At one point he removed his dark glasses as he examined some of the items.

_'He's not sleeping well,' _she observed. '_What can be the cause of that?'_

Troubled eyes looked at Raine then looked at Sir Auron. '_Hmmmm.'_ Her eyebrows rose to their highest point.

When Auron placed his choices before Nan, he saw that her eyes were studying his own as if she could see straight into his soul. He felt uncomfortable. No one could know of his conflict.

He paid for their food and escorted Raine back to the compound. Many pairs of eyes followed them, but one pair was especially troubled. '_Oh, this is going to take some delicate work,' _she thought. '_How is it that neither one knows?'_

In the villa, Raine removed her cloak and hung it on the coat tree by the door beside Auron's red coat. The two looked natural there together.

In the kitchen, Auron and Raine began to prepare their meal. It was mostly quiet as both seemed to be thinking their own thoughts.

As they began to eat, Auron asked if she had enjoyed her day. He saw a genuine happy smile light her face.

"Oh, yes! Everyone is so friendly! I really did enjoy meeting them. There is so much to see, to learn. I loved all the colors and sounds, the smells. I hope I can visit with them often! Will that be all right?"

Auron was thinking, 'I_ wish I could cause her face to look that way.' _There was deep sadness in his dark eyes.

"Yes. You can go anytime. I do ask that you let me know where you'll be and that you not leave the square. I'll need at accompany you anywhere else."

She nodded, looking down at her plate of mostly untouched food. The Guardian was on duty, giving her his instructions. When will this misery within her end? She couldn't touch another bite.

"I'm afraid I'm not very hungry. I think I'll go out back."

Auron nodded and she went out the back door of the kitchen. She had previously discovered a wonderful corner of the compound that had several sizable trees, an especially beautiful collection of fragrant flowers and a comfortable bench. She went to the bench, sat and released a very long sigh.

_'I don't know if I can continue this or not. It seems be to be growing bigger and bigger inside me. I may have to find another place. This is becoming too much.'_

But how could she bear to be away from him, to not see his beautiful face, his eyes, hear that deep, rumbling voice. Her eyes were squeezed shut, she could hardly breathe. She held clenched fists to her head.

Auron ate only a little more, then pushed his plate aside with a sigh. He stood and looked out the back window. He saw Raine, head in her hands, in obvious great distress. What was causing her this pain? What could he do to help? He couldn't bear to see her like this. He couldn't stop himself. He opened the door and walked across the soft grass to the bench.

Raine didn't hear him approach and he arrived just in time to hear her strangled voice softly say, "Raine, why didn't you just die! Why didn't you die??"

He was shocked! What could possibly make her feel that her life wasn't worth living?He carefully knelt in front of her, tremendously concerned and took her clenched fists in his big hands.

Softly and gently he asked, "Raine, what is the matter? What is causing you such grief? How can I help you? What can I do?"

His worried dark eyes searched deep into her blue ones and he saw unhappy despair there.

Looking into his eyes, Raine simply couldn't help it. She loosed her hands from his and threw them around his neck tightly and sobbed her heart out. His strong arms wrapped around her, held her close and gently rocked her.

Auron was fighting his own emotions as he held her small body so close. He had wanted to do this so badly though not at the expense of her well-being. But at least he was holding her.

One big hand was stroking her soft hair, the other holding her tightly. His thin black shirt, neck and shoulder were soaked with her tears.

The sun's light faded, but still he held her. When her tears finally stopped, he still held her for long, long minutes, inhaling the sweet, clean smell of her hair.

When she began to remove herself from his arms and sit up, he was reluctant to have her leave his embrace, but he could find no reason to explain holding her any longer. Her face bore the ravages of her hard crying, but she was still so very beautiful to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Auron. I'm sorry." Her eyes were downcast.

"Is there anyway I can help, Raine? I'll do whatever it takes."

She looked up into his dark eyes and wanted more than anything in the world to tell him of her feelings, to kiss his lips, to hold him close forever. But she knew she couldn't.

She dropped her eyes again and shook her head.

It had seemed that for a moment she was going to let him in, to drop the veil behind which she was keeping herself. His heart thudded in hope, but then she retreated again. His hopes dropped.

"Thank you, Auron. I think I'll go in now. Good night."

"Good night, Raine. Sleep well." He sighed softly.

And he sat in the dark alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns rights to Auron and Kimahri in spite of everything I can do!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 9

Days turned into weeks. Nan was really very worried about Raine. She had become pale and was beginning to look gaunt. The lovely clothing that Harlan had created for her now looked too big. Something had to change!

Nan had dropped hints to no avail.

To Auron, "Raine is so beautiful. She will make someone a wonderful wife!" Or "It will be a lucky man who marries her!"; "That's the sweetest girl you'll ever see!" All she got in return was some sort of grunt.

To Raine, "What a handsome man he is!", "He'll be a grand husband to someone!" and Raine would look as she had been slapped in the face.

Other hints, some subtle, some not. She sighed as she sorted through some vegetables. Maybe it was time to be a little more forceful. '_Hmmm. This will take some thinking!'_

Nan was not the only one who was concerned about Raine's pallor and loss of weight. Auron thought that it was time for Julan the Healer to pay a visit. He presented himself at Julan's door with his request and the old Healer promised to come later in the afternoon.

Auron thought it best to say nothing to Raine about the Healer's impending visit. She would just protest that she was fine when obviously she was not. He hoped that Julan could work some miracle. So, later, when Julan arrived, Raine was surprised to see him.

"Hello, my dear! How are you?"

"Well, thank you, Julan. I hope you are."

"Oh, yes, I'm quite well, thank you! You aren't looking so well, my dear! How do you feel?"

How could she possibly answer that one!?

"I'm fine. Really I am! Just not very hungry, I guess. Nan said I needed to eat more, but I just don't seem to have much of an appetite. I'm fine!" There was a brave smile on her face.

Julan watched her as she spoke. _'Hm. Nobody loses that much weight if they are fine!'_ The pallor of her face wasn't good and he also caught the shadow of great unhappiness in her eyes that she tried to hide.

"Well. I have a little potion or two here that may help put the color back in your cheeks and maybe a little weight back on those bones we now see so clearly! I want you to take these and see if you can eat a little more, hm?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Julan. You are so kind!" She genuinely loved this wonderful old man and the smile she gave him said so. He patted the small hand that had touched his arm, and took his leave.

Instead of turning toward his next appointment, he wandered into the square near Nan's tent and strolled in.

"Hello, Nan!"

"Why, hello, Julan! How nice to see you! What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I thought some fresh fruit would be nice. What's good today?"

Nan showed him the fruits and he made his selection. As Nan was tallying the bill, he casually asked, "Do you see much of Raine and Sir Auron these days?"

Nan's bright eyes snapped to attention. "Yes. May I ask why you ask?"

Julan considered his words. "I'm a bit concerned about Raine. She doesn't seem to eating well and is quite pale these days."

Nan thought before she responded. Maybe this is the break she had been looking for.

"Julan, it's not something that any of us can do anything about!"

"Why, what do you mean?" Julan asked, quite puzzled.

"Love, Julan, love! Those two are silly in love with each other but neither is letting the other know! Only the heavens know why!"

Julan's eyebrows shot upward and his jaw dropped. "They're _what_?! Oh, my. Yes. Hmmm. Well, this does explain a lot! A delicate matter, hm?"

Nan told him she had dropped hints to each of them, but they seemed to be ignored.

Julan was thoughtful. "Well, I have to say I'm not sure about what to do. Quite unusual situation! We'll have to think carefully! I have another appointment just now, but perhaps we can talk again on the morrow."

The old Healer and the food vendor bade each other good evening.

Nan decided she needed some help in coming up with ideas. She approached Anya in the next tent. They talked in hushed tones as the problem was discussed. As they talked, Mayla stopped in and asked, "What are you two talking about so secretly?" So the smith's wife was included. Much discussion ensued until the sun began to fade. The discussion would continue in the morning.

The next morning, Tanaka mentioned it to Harlan. Harlan asked his wife Calley if she knew anything about it. Calley asked Leah, Ren's wife, if she had noticed anything. And so it went.

The square was abuzz! Each person had his or her answer to the problem, it seems. As Julan made his way to Nan's tent, four different people stopped him and asked him if he knew!

Julan sighed hugely. '_Oh, Sir Auron is not going to like this!' _Another enormous sigh.

In the villa, Raine had gone to the roof garden to sit for a while. It was a very pretty day and she enjoyed watching the movement of the leaves as the breezes floated through and the smell of the beautiful flowers while listening to the peaceful sound of water bubbling in the fountain. Auron was reading in the living area.

After a time, the sun got a bit hot so she decided to retreat to the coolness of the interior.

She was about halfway down the stairs when she began to get a little light-headed. She paused for a moment, then continued. '_Maybe I'll go lay down for a bit.' _ She was still several steps from the floor when her senses suddenly reeled and her feet tripped. She fell all the way to the floor hitting her head with an resounding thud.

Auron leaped up at the sound of the fall, his heart in his throat as he saw Raine on the floor, unmoving.

"Raine!"

"_RAINE!"_

Heart about to pound through his chest, he wanted to scoop her up but the thought of possible hidden injuries stayed him. He needed Julan!

He ran to the outer door and rapidly searched for someone to run the errand. Not a soul nearby!

His last resort: a certain short, sharp, piercing, two-note whistle.

In hardly a moment, Kimahri was before him. Auron said one word, "Julan!" One glance at Auron's white face was all Kimahri needed.

Kimahri, having just seen the Healer in the square a short time before, turned toward the place he had last seen him and there he was speaking with Nan.

Julan suddenly found himself lifted into the air and being carried off at a dizzying pace by an enormous blue-furred Ronso. He didn't even have time to protest before he found himself being carried into Sir Auron's villa.

He was put upon his feet and immediately saw the reason for the alarm. Raine lay on the floor at the foot of the stairs, deathly pale and unconscious. Sir Auron told him of her fall down the stairs.

Julan began to exam his patient slowly and carefully. As he did, she stirred slightly with a small moan.

"Easy, my dear! Very easy. You've had a nasty fall and I want you to stay still, hm?"

He continued to talk to her in a quiet steady stream as he continued his examination. Finally he stood and turned to Sir Auron, standing behind him, face ashen, lips sealed in a thin, white line.

"She has a concussion and will undoubtedly have some bruises, but I don't think there is anything more severe. She will need to be watched carefully, especially for the next twelve to twenty-four hours. I'll bring some potions that should be helpful."

He studied the younger man's face for several long moments. "And we need to have a talk soon, you and I!" Julan patted The Guardian's arm absently and turned to leave.

Auron lifted her carefully and carried her to her small bed.

Kimahri followed the Healer out and rumbled, "Kimahri apologize. Not mean disrespect to Julan. Sir Auron need quick help. Kimahri very fast."

Julan turned to the massively huge Ronso with a smile. "That you are, Kimahri! I understand. I'll admit I was quite startled at first, but I knew only an emergency would cause such behavior. Give it no thought. Now it is time for me to be go." He paused a moment, turned back with a sparkle in the gray eyes beneath raised brows, "Care to give me a lift?"

Kimahri's rumble was correctly interpreted to be a chuckle and the old Healer turned away with a smile on his face.

Raine had now gotten her eyes mostly open but a sharp pain somewhere behind them made her want to keep them tightly shut. She hurt in many places, but none as badly as her head did. A soft groan spoke of her pain.

Auron had slipped his arms around her and was holding her tightly. If this is what it took to have him hold her, she would do this everyday. '_His arms are so strong..' _Then the crushing pain in her head made the world begin to fade again.

Her next recollection was of Julan leaning over her with a potion of some sort. This one wasn't very pleasant! "Just a little more, my dear, hm? It will help diminish the pain in your head."

The potion consumed, Julan turned to Sir Auron and gave him the instructions for the remaining potions he had brought. "We will talk on the morrow." And he left.

Kimahri took up station in front of the outer door. He saw the many concerned eyes looking toward the villa. They knew something was badly amiss but it wasn't his place to say anything. His friend Auron would tell them what, if anything, he desired for them to know. He would stay outside this door for a time until he knew he wasn't needed anymore.

Nan ventured to the door and asked Kimahri if she could be of any assistance. Kimahri considered this and asked her to please wait one moment. He disappeared into the villa.

He deliberately made noise to alert Auron to his presence in the house. His feet would pad silently on the tile floor if he wished them to. He touched the door to Raine's room and quietly opened it.

Auron looked up at him with a grim face. He had been holding Raine's hand, though she appeared to be sleeping. Auron gestured that they should go to the living area.

Kimahri said, "Nan outside. Need help?"

Auron considered. Raine should be changed but didn't know if she should be jostled. She was wearing a pair of the slacks that Harlan had made and a loose top. It would probably be fine as she was.

Auron went to the outer door. "Nan, thank you for your offer, but I think she'll be OK in what she's wearing now. She shouldn't be moved right now. That was a nasty fall and she has a concussion."

"Of course, Sir Auron. Don't hesitate to call on me any time!" And she turned away. Everyone in the square had the news within minutes.

Back in the villa, Kimahri said, "Need anything?"

"I don't think so, Kimahri. Thank you, my friend. Thank you for coming so quickly! I – I couldn't leave her. I -"

Kimahri waited. Auron's pain-filled eyes looked into the golden eyes of the Ronso.

He took a deep breath. "Kimahri, I have made some major decisions. This is a different world than the one we've always known and our services will rarely be called for."

"I'm a Guardian, but also a man. I've decided that I am going live as normal a life as I can manage. No more rigid codes from decades past. No more sacrifices at all costs. Hopefully, no more bloody battles to be fought. My soul is tired. There has to be more in our lives than that!"

He looked down a moment, then back into the gold eyes intently watching him and said in a low voice, "I love her, Kimahri. For the first time I ever remember, I truly love someone! I like her gentleness, the goodness and kindness in her heart. I want to see her smile, hear her laugh. I want nothing more than to be close to her, to hold her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

His voice dropped. "But I can't tell her! She has to be free to make her own choices and I don't want her to feel under any obligation to me. It's eating me up."

Kimahri was quiet for a moment then rumbled, "Kimahri thinks Raine, Auron take same fall."

Auron looked at his friend with total puzzlement. "Same fall? Kimahri, she fell on the stairs, I didn't. That makes no sense."

Kimahri grunted, "Hmph. Kimahri be outside. Whistle if need."

Auron returned to the small bedroom. Raine's eyes were closed though there was a small frown between her brows. Her head really hurt!

Auron brought one of the big chairs from the living area to her bedside. He sat, watching her, fingers absently rubbing his temple as he thought.

'_All right, Auron. What are you going to do? You nearly lost her today. You have to make a decision: tell her how you feel or continue as you have been?'_

He sat deep in thought as the hours passed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not yet!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 10

Auron kept watch through the night, giving Raine the potions at their appointed times.

She seemed to sleep some but often stirred fitfully. At times she seemed to be murmuring something but he wasn't able to discern what it was. The hours passed.

Raine faded in and out of semi-consciousness. The pain in her head was somewhat relieved by Julan's potions but it was still quite thunderous. Auron. Where was Auron? She called but he didn't answer. Where was he?

The sky was slightly lighter in the east when Raine's eyes eased open. The pain had lessened a bit and her brain tried to resume normal function again but the mental fog was still thick.

Very gingerly, she turned her head. Close beside her bed in the big chair was Auron, long legs stretched out before him crossed at the ankles, head back, asleep. One arm was resting on the edge of her bed, his hand holding one of hers.

Foggy or not, she thought he was beautiful. Asleep, his face was peaceful, his mouth soft. That one lock of hair stubbornly flipped forward. She so badly wanted to caress that face, touch that hair.

Still unable to think clearly, she didn't know what to make of him holding her hand while he slept. Her disjointed thoughts actually meant, '_Why is he holding my hand? To wake him if I move?"'_

So she tried it. The instant her hand moved, his eyes opened, he sat up and leaned closer. She had her answer, '_Yes. It was to alert him.'_

Dark eyes in his concerned face searched her face. "How are you feeling?" asked his soft rumble.

It was too painful to actually make sounds just yet so her response was only a whisper, "Head hurts."

"It's almost time for the next potion. It should help. Are you thirsty? Are you warm enough?"

Another whisper, "Hurts." She felt pain all over.

Auron still held her hand. "I'm so sorry, Raine. I would do anything if I could take that pain for you. Rest as easy as you can. I'm right here." He pressed the hand he held to the side of his face and she could feel the roughness of his beard.

Her muddled mind was trying to compute this information. Holding her hand to his face? What? At the moment she was unable to decipher this. Maybe later.

She faded back out into sleep.

His big hand continued to hold her small one against his face, then moving it closer to his lips as he kissed it, but Raine wasn't aware of it. He sat like that for a very long time.

Sunlight began to fill the small room. Time for more potions. Raine's eyes opened again to find Auron's face close to her own as his arm cradled her into more of a sitting position so she could swallow without choking.

Her blue eyes looked deep into his dark ones so close to her. Oh, she wanted to tell him of her feelings! She hoped there would be a day when she could. She loved him so very much!

As Auron looked into the beautiful blue eyes, it was all he could do to keep himself from just saying, "Raine, I love you!" One day he would.

He eased her back against her pillow, his arms still holding her for a moment as he looked down into her eyes. He used all of his willpower to stop himself from gently kissing those sweet lips. With a sigh, he sat back up. Her eyes followed him, their depths unreadable to him. He didn't know what he was seeing there.

What he was seeing was, '_Auron, I love you so much. I wish I could tell you.' _But he didn't recognize that. He'd never seen it before.

The potions were making her sleepy and soon dark lashes were resting on her checks again.

Auron stood and stretched. He went to the kitchen and started the coffee then got a quick shower and shave. Back in the kitchen, he found a left-over muffin that would serve as his breakfast. Sitting at the table, waiting for the coffee to finish, he still didn't have an answer to his question: what are you going to do? He just didn't know.

Kimahri! Surely he wasn't still standing guard outside, was he? Long strides quickly took him to the outer door. A massive Ronso Warrior stood there but it wasn't Kimahri.

"Alsa! Where is Kimahri?"

Alsa turned and gave his version of a smile to Sir Auron. "Good morning, Sir Auron. Alsa relieve Kimahri; Kimahri rest now. Raine better?"

"Thank you, Alsa. The Ronso have my deep gratitude for all their kind, generous help. I am indebted."

"Thanks not needed. No debt. Sir Auron Ronso friend."

Auron gave Alsa a thump on his chest and rumbled, "Thank you, anyway."

He continued, "Raine is resting. I think she's a little better but it will take a while before she's up and about." A shadow clouded his face as he continued, "We could have lost her yesterday, Alsa." Auron couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

Alsa gave a Ronso grunt in response, but Auron knew exactly what it said.

He looked into the gold eyes of the Ronso. "Everything seems under control now. Why don't you get some rest, too?"

Alsa looked down from his great height. "Alsa stay. Alsa leave, Kimahri kick butt!" The rumble that followed was his version of a chuckle.

Auron had to smile. Alsa was probably right! A parting thump to Alsa and Auron returned to the house.

The coffee smelled good as he poured a cup. He returned to his seat at the table and looked out the kitchen window as he slowly sipped it.

A light tap at the inner door caught his attention. Julan had been admitted by Alsa.

"You're out early this morning, Julan. Will you have a cup of coffee with me?"

"That's very kind, Sir Auron! Yes, I will gladly, but I'd like to see my patient first, if you don't mind."

"Of course," and he gestured toward her room.

Julan noted the proximity of the big chair to the bedside as he checked on his sleeping patient. She seemed to be as was to be expected at this point, but should improve fairly quickly from now on.

They returned to the kitchen where Auron poured a cup of hot liquid for the Healer.

Julan didn't speak at first. He sat just sipping his coffee and studying his host.

Auron knew the older man had something on his mind so he just waited. Julan would speak when he was ready. If there was one thing Auron knew how to do, it was to wait, patiently or not!

Eventually Julan cleared his throat and looked in Auron's eyes. "This is a delicate subject but I think I must address it."

He looked down for a moment, then returned his gray eyes to the dark ones across the table from him.

"Raine has declined because something is making her very unhappy. Something is troubling you and you aren't sleeping well. I think the two are related. I would never bring it up but I think Raine's condition was the cause for her fall yesterday. She isn't eating enough to keep a bird alive and I'm not talking about a Chocobo!"

"Forgive me for broaching such a personal subject but - are you by chance in love with her, Sir Auron?"

Auron was caught off-guard by the question. Many thoughts raced through his mind as he debated about how to answer. At last, he decided that this man across the table from him was as honest and trustworthy as they came. There was something in him that invited confidences. Maybe it was better to just acknowledge his feelings for Raine to him.

"Yes, Julan, I am. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. I can't let her know because I don't want her to feel any obligation to me for being her Guardian. A Guardianship requires strict behavior and I can't betray that. Personal feelings can never interfere with a Guardian's duty. And, she has to be free to make her own choices. I don't want her to feel any obligations to me."

Julan considered The Guardian's words.

"Hm. I fully understand the sense of responsibility you feel toward your position. Your unquestionable integrity is one of the reasons you are so totally trusted in every land. But we have a unique situation here."

He paused a moment before continuing. "I think it is very likely that Raine is in love with you and, for whatever reason, is afraid for you to know. I would never interfere with your duties and obligations as a Guardian, but I think it is time to consider this possibility."

Auron's jaw dropped. What?? He was stunned! His eyes left those of the Healer and looked out the window. Raine in love with him? Could that be??

Julan watched as the information sank in. He said, "Why don't you let me speak with her and see if I can gently sound her out? It may be a day of two before she really feels like talking."

Auron simply nodded as his whirling thoughts prevented any speech.

Julan stood. "Many thanks for the coffee, Sir Auron. I have to be on my way. I'll see myself out." And he left.

Auron sat at the table for a long time, cold coffee untouched in his cup, trying to get a grasp on this possibility that Julan had brought up.

He thought back to the almost-kiss so long ago. How he wanted to complete that kiss! Auron's heart was thudding at the thought that Julan's theory could be correct. He hardly dared to believe it. He asked all the gods in the universe to please let it be so! He sat with his untouched coffee, thinking. Hoping.

Finally he went to check on Raine.

She hadn't seemed to have even moved during his absence. He had hardly settled himself in the big chair when she slightly stirred and her eyes began to open. She slowly turned her head toward him and whispered, "You're back."

He leaned close and said, "Yes, I was talking with Julan. He came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I think." It still appeared to take some effort to speak.

"Do you think you could eat something? Something to drink?"

"Cold juice?"

"Okay. I'll be right back." He'd have to go to the square to get it but it would only take a few minutes.

Coat quickly donned, Auron went to the outer door and there was Kimahri.

"My friend, I am deeply in your debt. You have my gratitude for being here."

Kimahri gave that rumbling grunt. "No. Sir Auron friend. Would do same." Then his rumble that meant a laugh, "Give Kimahri something to do!"

Auron's lips twitched. "I tried to get Alsa to go home earlier but he said you'd kick his butt if he did."

"Alsa smart!" followed by the rumble-chuckle. "Raine better?"

"Yes, I think a little better. It's still hard for her to talk much, but she indicated that the pain in her head is not quite as bad. That's a good sign."

"Kimahri happy to hear."

"She wants some cold fruit juice, so I'm going to get that and will be right back."

"Kimahri get."

"Thank you, my friend, but I need to move my legs and this will help." The thump on the furry arm spoke volumes between the two.

Auron's long legs took him to Bana's tent and he requested a container of the juice Raine wanted. Bana said, "I've just prepared it so it is nice and fresh, Sir Auron!" Auron paid and thanked him, then headed back to the villa.

Nan saw him and caught his attention as he was leaving. Auron stopped in front of her tent a moment.

"Sir Auron, how is Raine? Is she better?" True concern was visible in her normally bright eyes.

"I think a little better, thank you. But it will take some time to fully recover. She wanted some of Bana's cold juice, so I'll take my leave now, if you don't mind. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Of course, Sir Auron. We all are concerned about her. Let me know if I can help in any way."

Auron thought for a moment then said, "She may feel well enough to change into fresh clothing now. If you have time later, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll be there shortly. I'm sure Anya will be glad to watch the tent for me. Business is a little slow today."

"Thank you, Nan. You are a good woman!"

Nan blushed a bit and turned to help a customer.

Auron returned to the villa, filled a glass with the cold juice and took it to Raine's room.

Her eyes were closed but when she heard him move into the room, they opened. A small smile appeared on her lips.

He knelt close to the bedside. "I have your juice. It's fresh and really cold. I hope you enjoy it. Here, let me rearrange the pillows."

He fluffed them and repositioned them so that she was semi-sitting. One arm behind her, he helped her steady the glass as she drank a few sips at a time. "It is so good," she smiled. There was actually a bit of her voice this time instead of just a whisper. Good sign.

He smiled back at her. "I'm glad you like it. Bana had just finished squeezing it when I got there."

Being so close to her, holding her, helping her drink, made his heart rate increase. _ 'Oh, please let Julan be right!'_ He was very glad that it took so long to sip the drink. It meant that much more time to hold her.

The cold drink felt so good in Raine's throat, but Auron's arm supporting her felt so much better and his beautiful face so close to hers was best of all. '_How I wish I could tell you, Auron!'_ It would take a very long time to consume this drink!

Eventually the glass was empty and Auron eased her back on the pillows. A small sigh escaped as he removed his arm from behind her. "Nan will come shortly to help get you into fresh clothing if you feel up to it."

"That will be nice. Nan is special, isn't she?" she answered in a low, soft voice.

"Yes, she is."

As if on cue, Nan was ushered by Kimahri into the house. She tapped lightly on the partly open door. Auron rose from his position by the bedside. "Thank you for coming, Nan. I think Raine will appreciate your help. If there's nothing you need, I'll excuse myself."

Nan turned to Raine, "Do you feel up to a light wash, my dear?"

"Oh, that would be so nice, Nan, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. If you'll bring hot water, Sir Auron, we'll have her all freshened up in only a moment!"

Auron returned with the water and the things necessary for bathing. He closed the door as he left Nan to her task.

He could hear her non-stop chatter, a few chuckles and occasional soft responses from Raine. Little time had passed when the door opened and Nan's smiling face appeared. "We're all done, Sir Auron! If you will lift her, I'll put fresh linens on." Nan was never one to let a good opportunity go by!

Auron's strong arms were gentle as they lifted her from the bed. She smelled of sweet, fragrant soap. He stood holding her as Nan changed the linens, Raine's forehead resting against his neck. She smiled to herself, '_Sir Auron knows an opportunity when he sees one, too!'_

Linen change complete, Auron carefully lowered her to her bed and covered her. Raine felt so much better being freshly clean and in her soft white gown. A sigh escaped and she smiled.

"That feels so good. Nan, I can never thank you enough." Raine smiled at her.

"'Tis nothing at all, my dear. Not something I haven't done many times before for my own girls and grandchildren! Now, I must get back to my tent. Rest well, child. We miss your visits in the square!"

Auron escorted her to the door. "Nan, you have my gratitude. Perhaps there will come a time when I can repay my debt to you."

Nan turned, a determined and serious expression on her face and in her eyes. Her voice was a little stern, "Sir Auron, it is we who are in your debt! You helped defeat Sin. We will never be able to repay you for that! And it will never be forgotten." One last serious look and she left.

Auron took a deep breath. He hadn't known how to respond to Nan and was glad that she had turned so quickly to leave.

He returned to the villa and checked on Raine. She was resting back on the pillows, eyes closed, her breathing slow and regular. The bath must have taken all her energy. He collected the bathing things and took them to the bathroom.

His stomach was complaining about the lack of food it was getting. He went into the kitchen and put a small meal together for himself and ate. '_Where has the day gone?'_

Returning to Raine's room, he made himself comfortable in the big chair which he quietly slid closer to her bed. His hand sought hers and gently wrapped itself around hers. Somewhere in her sleep, Raine smiled.

Day faded into night and throughout the night, he slept in the chair beside her.

The next morning, he was awakened by a tap on Raine's door. He had overslept! Julan's face peered around the door, taking in the scene before him, including Raine's hand enclosed in Sir Auron's.

In quiet tones, "My apologies, Sir Auron! Kimahri admitted me. I hope it was all right."

Auron responded quietly, "Of course, Julan. I have overslept. Welcome."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You barely slept the night before! How is my patient?"

"Better, I think. She wanted some cold juice yesterday, but she hasn't eaten anything yet."

A sleepy voice behind them very softly said, "But she would love an egg and toast if she could find someone to bring them."

Both men turned in surprise. A somewhat disheveled Raine was looking at them with a sleepy smile on her lips.

"I'll go prepare it right now," Auron said. "Coffee?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Auron." Her voice was much stronger this morning.

Auron left and Julan approached her bedside. "Feeling better, are we?"

"Yes, Julan, I really am. Thank you so much."

"Well, you do need to be careful for a while. You had a really bad fall and it will take a while. Especially since you have declined so. What is troubling you, my dear? Can you tell me?"

Raine wanted so badly to tell this wonderful old man. He was so kind and had been so good to her. Should she tell? She looked into gentle gray eyes.

Before she knew it, words were softly tumbling from her heart. Once they started it was impossible for them to stop until her tale was told.

All the while, Julan had sat holding her hand as he listened with kindness on his face, just nodding now and then. Julan's only concern was that Auron would return and interrupt. But Auron could hear the murmur of their voices, so kept himself occupied in case Julan was able to get Raine to open up to him.

Raine ended, "So you see how impossible it is for me to tell him. Maybe one day..." and her voice trailed off.

Julan sat for a time considering his response. A big sigh. "Well, my dear, why don't you give it just a little more time, hm? Time for me to go now. I'll check back again. Enjoy your breakfast!"

_'Give it a little more time? What can he possibly mean by that?'_ She lay back on the pillows pondering the old Healer's words.

Julan returned to the kitchen where Auron waited. He stood as soon as the Healer approached.

"You have a very good day, Sir Auron. It's really quite beautiful out. Perhaps Raine would enjoy a little time out in the sun. Of course, you'll have to help her. She isn't quite steady or strong enough yet." He patted the heavily muscled arm of Sir Auron and smiled hugely.

Auron studied the aging face of the Healer. '_What? What does that mean?' _ Julan, all but reading his mind, chuckled and turned to leave. Glancing back at the puzzled Guardian, he said, "Take my word for it: it IS a beautiful day!" And with that, he disappeared out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: sigh.... Who thinks SquareEnix has given in? Didn't think so.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 11

Auron stood there, mulling over the cryptic words. '_A beautiful day? That doesn't answer my question!'_ He thought he'd better get Raine's food to her before it got cold. He picked up the tray he had prepared and went to her room.

Raine smiled softly when she saw him. "Oh, this looks good. Thank you, Auron."

He rumbled his response and helped her sit up a little more then placed the tray on her lap. She really was hungry and seemed to enjoy the food. She ate most of it and sipped the coffee.

Julan's words were circling in his mind. Okay, he would ask. "Do you think you would enjoy a few minutes in the sun? Julan said it is a beautiful day outside. I'll carry you. I know you can't manage for yourself just yet."

Raine thought, _'if it means a few more minutes in his arms, I'll even ride a Chocobo!'_ She smiled, "Oh, that would be so nice, Auron! If you don't mind, that is."

Auron thought, '_Mind holding you in my arms? Ha!'_

"Let me take the tray back to the kitchen and straighten up. It will only take a few minutes, then I'll be back."

"Okay."

It was only moments before he returned, scooped her up in those strong arms and carried her up to the roof garden. It was a beautiful day and it felt good to be out in the sun again. Auron sat her on one of the benches. He took a seat on the opposite bench.

Eyes closed, Raine tipped her face to the sun with a smile. "The sun feels so good."

She had no idea of the picture she made sitting there in her white gown, barefooted, smiling up at the sun. Auron's breath caught. '_She is so beautiful...' _

When she heard no response, her eyes opened and she looked at him. Belatedly, he found his voice, "Yes. Yes, it does." He sounded a bit odd. Her head tipped to one side, she looked him questioningly.

"Sorry, I was thinking." '_Julan, I had better be interpreting you correctly! Okay, it is now or never.' _The expression on his face was intense and serious and Raine felt a tinge of fear in her chest.

With fear and uncertainty in his heart, he crossed the short distance between the two benches, knelt before her and enfolded her hands in his.

"Raine, there's something I have to say. I know I've behaved oddly but - but I've had some things to settle within myself. From the time I was 5 years old, the monks prepared me to be a Warrior and a Guardian. Their very strict codes of conduct and rigid rules were drilled into me daily. Those teachings have served me well all my life."

He looked down for a moment, then back at her. "The world is different now. The services I provided are no longer in demand. I see a different path before me and I want to follow that path."

Raine's breath was caught in her throat. He was going away! He was leaving! She didn't know if she could bear this or not. She couldn't move. No! It just can't be!

Taking a deep breath, he moved a little closer to her. Dark eyes looked into blue ones.

"Raine, I think ….. No, that's not right."

She thought she was going to pass out with grief over losing him.

"Raine, I - - I have - - fallen in love with you. I don't expect a response now, but I hope that in time perhaps you - - could - - love me, too."

His eyes were locked on hers.

Raine was in shock. '_What?? - - Did he just say - -?' _Her ears were roaring, her heart was pounding. She struggled to get her breath.

"I hope I haven't offended you by saying this. I - I have no experience with this." He saw her staring back at him mouth slightly agape, saying nothing, not moving.

He held his breath in fear as he awaited her reaction. A sharp intake of breath which she held for a long moment. An exhaling sigh followed as her eyes closed for a moment.

A sob escaped from her throat. Tears poured freely down her face as she gave way to the emotions she had held inside for so long. Between racking sobs, she said, "Auron, I have loved you from the moment we met. I have wanted to tell you that for so long. So very long! I thought you only wanted to be my Guardian!"

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she could hardly talk. "I was afraid for you to find out so I tried very hard to keep it hidden. I was afraid you would send me away somewhere if you knew. I didn't think I would ever be able to tell you. Auron, I love you with every fiber of my being. I never want to be apart from you. Never, never!"

Hope, relief and a host of other emotions flooded his face. He stood and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her small body holding her tightly and buried his face in her hair. Finally! At last! His heart couldn't beat any faster, his feelings couldn't be any more intense. He could hardly believe it. _'If this is a dream, there is going to be hell to pay when I wake up!'_

"I don't know how or why you came to this place, but I thank every god that has ever been for bringing you here. You are my life from this moment on, Raine."

He bent down to her upturned face and the almost-kiss was finally, after so long, a kiss.

Gently and sweetly at first, then more passionately and urgently. Neither had ever experienced this before and they were left shaking and shaken by the experience.

Auron held her so tightly she could hardly breathe. He would never be able to describe the relief, the happiness, the release he felt inside. He hardly recognized the feeling of real happiness because he had experienced it only in the distant past of his early childhood.

Her hand seemed to move on its own to touch the side of his neck and slowly slide up into his hair, just behind his ear. Their lips met again, this time with a little more urgency.

He never knew that he liked the feeling of soft fingers in his hair.

Raine's weakness, combined with the emotional roller-coaster she had just been on, made her feel a bit dizzy. Auron felt her sway and immediately swept her up in his big arms.

He moved to a shaded area of the bench and sat, holding her on his lap, his arms still supporting her. He could hardly believe that it was true. It seemed right just to look into her blue eyes as blue eyes looked into his dark ones. Soft sweet kisses, some not so soft. It was a time of realization and acceptance of the change that was taking place in their lives.

Neither knew or cared about the passing time. Only the heat of the afternoon sun finally drove them back into the coolness of the villa. Auron descended the stairs carrying her and sat in the remaining big chair in the living area, holding her in his lap.

They talked a little more, they enjoyed just being close to each other. Soon, Raine's head slowly dropped to his shoulder and her dark lashes rested on her check. Auron's eyes took in her every detail as if memorizing them. He didn't know the name of the feeling flooding him as he had never experienced it before, but he knew that he would move any mountain or capture any star if she wanted it.

He thought of the future. He knew only one thing: Raine was going to be in it. He wanted their future together to begin that very moment. Enough time had passed already. There was no need to waste any more of it.

A little later, when Raine stirred in his arms and lifted her head from that warm place on the side of his neck, sleepy blue eyes smiled at him. "I was almost afraid to wake up – afraid that this was just a dream."

Dark eyes that could melt her soul looked into hers as that deep, soft rumble said, "This is the rest of our lives, Raine. I've never wanted something so badly in my life. I'm near the end of my third decade. If it took all the heartache, pain and sorrow of all those years to have this time now with you, it was worth it and more. I would do it all again."

Raine was deeply touched by his words. She leaned toward him and their lips met. She knew she would never tire of those wonderful firm but soft lips on hers. She would spend the rest of her life doing her very best to make him happy. He was her life, her sole reason for living.

After their lips separated, Auron looked into the blue eyes he loved and his low rumble softly said, "I have one thing to ask of you."

He looked down for one moment. He thought, '_I don't know where all this leads or winds up, but it's where I want to be and with the woman I want to spend my life with. That's all that matters.'_

"Raine, I love you with everything in me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He paused again then he spoke words he never thought he would be able to say.

"Raine, I'm asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" His eyes watched hers intently.

Raine's sharp intake of breath and closed eyes frightened him for a second until she let loose a huge sob, her arms flung around his neck, holding him so tightly and her "Yes. Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!" allowed him to breath again.

He would never be able to name the emotions and feelings that flooded him. He only knew that everything he had ever wanted was right here in his arms. His lips found hers and lingered there for a long time.

When they parted, Raine said, "I love you, Auron. With every fiber of my being, I love you. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I promise you that."

"Then just be yourself and I'll be happy." Oh, that low, rumbling voice!

She wished her mother was alive so she could share some of this overwhelming happiness with her. '_She'd like Auron,' _ she thought. She was lost in her thoughts for a moment when his wonderful lips pressed against her own. Oh, she could get used to this!

They just sat there together, happy in just being close to each another, his fingers tracing small patterns on her back, hers gently stroking his chest, moving to his neck and hair.

Auron's stomach growled. She giggled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving!" she replied.

"Well, I'd better go visit Nan and see what's good today." He stood and gently placed her in the chair he had just vacated. She looked so small in the chair. Before donning his coat, he thought for a moment, went into his room, returning after a few moments. Then he put on his scarlet coast, smiled at her and said, "I'll be right back."

Auron had decided that there was one stop he wanted to make before seeing Nan. He proceeded to the tent of Nahon. Nahon traveled all parts of Spira and had one of the best collections of jewelry available anywhere. Nahon instantly recognized the tall man who had entered his tent and stood to bow a welcome to him.

"Good afternoon, Sir Auron! It is a pleasure to have you visit. How may I serve you?"

"I would like to see a selection of ladies' rings, please."

"Of course, Sir! There is a large variety from which to choose. Is it for a special occasion? Perhaps I can better make recommendations for your consideration if I knew ...."

A moment's silence, then "An engagement ring."

Nahon studied The Guardian for one moment, nodded to himself and said, "Yes. I think I may have something that will interest you." He had a vivid image of the beautiful woman he had seen with Sir Auron in his mind and knew the ring that would suit her best.

He knelt down behind his counter and pulled out several velvet-lined drawers until he found the one he wanted. He placed the ring onto a velvet square and put it on the counter top, focused a small light on it and stood back for Sir Auron's inspection of it.

Under the light, the ring sprang into life. The design of the ring was as if a slim strand of gold was wrapped in a circle, but instead of meeting, the two ends extended past each other, each curving slightly away from the other forming an empty channel between them.

Set into the channel was a brilliant, deep blue sapphire that seemed to pulsate with a life of its own. Beautifully cut elongated diamonds complimented the blue stone and accentuated the gentle sweeping design of the ring. It was stunningly breath-taking. And exactly what Auron had in mind.

He smiled. "Yes. Excellent, Nahon. That is the one."

Nahon was very happy that The Guardian was pleased. And relieved. He was somewhat intimidated by this big man!

"Shall I wrap it, Sir Auron?"

A smile tugged at one corner of Auron's mouth. "No, that won't be necessary."

Auron counted gil taken from his room into Nahon's hand, took his leave and went to Nan's tent.

Nan was always glad to see Sir Auron, so her smile widened when he appeared before her. "Hello, Sir Auron! How is Raine?"

She noted the definite softening around his eyes and mouth at the mention of her name. Her eyebrows rose a little. '_This is new! Progress?'_

"She's much better, thank you, Nan. Still a little weak but greatly improved. She's very hungry so I need something nice for a good meal."

_'Very hungry?' _Eyebrows rose higher and her smile got even wider. '_Yes, I would say that there definitely has been some progress!'_

Nan picked out some special items and offered suggestions for a few other things. Sir Auron made his selections, paid and waited a moment as Nan wrapped them. As he was leaving Anya entered the tent. He nodded to her and started toward the villa.

Anya was about to burst while she waited for the tall man to put distance between himself and Nan's tent. When she felt he was far enough away, she grabbed Nan's arm and exclaimed, "He just left _Nahon's_ tent! I saw him myself! What do you think?"

Nan's eyebrows couldn't go any higher. "Nahon's?? Nahon, the jeweler? Oh! Oh, my!" And they spent much time speculating, examining possibilities, and finally came to only one conclusion. And, as it happens, it was the correct one.

Almost the entire population of the square had the news by the next morning.

Auron entered the villa to find Raine still resting in the chair, legs tucked under her, staring out the window with a soft smile on her face. '_There has never been a more beautiful woman!'_ In her little white gown, barefooted, hair draped over her shoulders, she was innocently enticing. He felt a stirring somewhere in his middle. '_That will have to wait, Auron!'_

Hearing his arrival, she turned and gave him a smile that went straight to his heart. Still carrying the food package, he went to her, bent down, reached around her with one arm and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

Then, his low voice said, "I love you, Raine. I love you more than I can tell you."

"And I love you, Auron. I can't tell you how happy I am."

"Still hungry?"

"Famished!"

Standing, he smiled down at her from his great height. "I'll prepare our meal. Just rest here."

Releasing the hand she had been holding, Raine smiled and nodded. Auron went to the kitchen, a smile twitching one corner of his lips.

When the meal was ready, he went to the living room, stood before the chair and held out his hand to her. Looking up at him with love, she took his hand, unfolded herself from the chair and followed him to the table.

He held the chair for her as she sat and took his own seat. Raine looked at the food he had prepared and an "Ohhh!" involuntarily escaped her. Auron was pleased.

They began to eat, enjoying their meal. The food was really delicious and Raine ate until she couldn't hold another bite. "Auron, that was just wonderful! You really are an excellent cook. Thank you for preparing it." Auron was just glad to see her eating again.

Auron cleared the table and filled their cups with the fresh coffee they both liked. He took her hand across the table. "I'll always remember this day with great happiness, Raine. Thank you for giving this memory to me."

"You have given me more than you'll ever know, Auron." She looked down a moment. "I never had much happiness in my life, but you have more than made up for it. That is a gift I will treasure forever."

Holding Raine's hand, Auron reached into his pocket and said, "I have something for you - a ring - a memorial for the love I have for the beautiful woman who will be my wife and my promise to you that I will love you and cherish you for the rest of my days." And he slipped it on her finger.

Auron smiled. "Is it suitable, Raine?"

Raine couldn't even breathe. She had never seen such an exquisite ring before. Auron's words of what the ring would signify to both of them seemed to be singing from the ring itself.

When Raine finally caught her breath, she looked into Auron's beautiful dark eyes, and said, "I will love you forever, Auron. I will always be by your side and, with everything that is in me, I will do my best to be the wife you deserve. Thank you. Thank you for this ring but especially what it stands for."

She looked at her left hand. The stones truly seemed to be alive as the facets caught and reflected every tiny bit of light. It was incredibly exquisite - a true reflection of the man who gave it to her. Then somehow they were in each others arms, sharing a long, deep kiss.

Julan, that wise old man, was right. It had been a very beautiful day!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: OK! I finally did it! I talked SquareEnix out of their rights to Auron and Kimahri!! Or maybe not....

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 12

Raine awoke the next morning in her small bed shortly after the eastern sky began to lighten. She heard Auron moving around in his room then go to the living area to retrieve his blade and go to the roof.

She looked at the stunning ring on her left hand, thinking of all that it stood for. Her happiness knew no bounds as she thought of Auron. A smile still lingering on her lips, she went to get a shower. She was very glad to be feeling well enough to tend to her own toiletry again!

Dressed in a soft yellow pair of slacks and a matching top, she went into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee as she listened to Auron's blade singing through the air. The reality of yesterday's events, still so new to her, seemed almost too good to be true, but true it was.

Soon Auron came down the stairs. He stopped as soon as he saw her. He still could hardly believe that she loved him. The expression in her eyes as she watched him descend into the room removed any doubt. She was breath-taking in a yellow outfit, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders, a smile any angel would envy on her face.

He bent and kissed her rather quickly. "I need a shower. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

"I'm counting on that for the rest of my life!" and he went down the hall.

Raine slowly began gathering the breakfast things and preparing their meal. She was deep in thought and was surprised when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. She leaned back against a hard, muscled chest. Auron kissed the top of her head. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I love you, Auron."

His deep rumble answered, "And I'll love you forever, Raine."

His kiss left both of them breathless. Raine took a deep breath and said smiling, "I'd better get our food cooked!"

Auron watched as she prepared the meal. The familiar twitch played with his mouth. "When would you like to have the wedding?"

Raine stopped. Being caught off guard, she just looked at him for a moment. "Why, I don't know."

Auron asked, "Do you feel strong enough for – say, tomorrow, or do you want to wait?"

Raine thought a moment then smiled up at him. "I can't think of even one reason to wait any longer!"

Auron responded, "I've waited nearly four decades for this. I think we've lost enough time already."

Raine's laughter bubbled up as she asked, "But how can we arrange a wedding in one day?"

Auron thought a moment. "It won't be difficult. I can run a few errands this morning and I believe that will take care of it. This is a momentous event. It is the only time in my life that I will marry and, because it is so deeply personal, I would like for it to be a time reserved for the two of us as much as possible. Then we can have a reception afterward for the people in the square to announce our marriage. Is there anyone you would like to invite?"

"Kimahri. How about you? People you knew before?"

He thought of those he had known. They had all gone on with their lives, had married and were filling their homes with children. No, they belonged to his old life.

"No, that is in the past. But I agree that Kimahri must be there."

"How are marriages done here, Auron?"

A spark in his eye, "Why, didn't I tell you? There's this big corral full of chocobos and the bride has to lasso one and - "

"_Auron!"_

Knowing that she was frightened of and uncomfortable around the big birds, Auron took delight in teasing her about it.

More seriously, he responded, "A local government person or dignitary usually officiates. I would suggest that we ask Mayor Cardin. He's one of the few I have any respect for."

Hesitantly, Raine asked, "Is he, uh -"

Auron chuckled, "Yes, he's human." He also knew that Raine had not quite gotten over meeting a 'lizard' at the door!

He continued, "The ceremony depends on the ones getting married. Some have large affairs, some are small. Afterward, there is usually a gathering of friends who enjoy refreshments provided by the ones being married."

"I will attend to the arrangements this morning. You'll be okay? Kimahri or Alsa will be close by."

"Of course I don't mind, Auron. I trust you completely in everything you do. That leaves me free to spend all my energy loving you – and I want to do a lot of that! And I'm safe here. Who would dare enter the villa of The Guardian without an invitation?" Eyes full of love smiling at him left his heart thudding.

After they had eaten, Auron stood, "I shouldn't be gone long." He moved into the living area, retrieved his red coat and belted it, sheathed his sword, paused at the door and looked back at her standing in the kitchen entrance. Unmoving for a long moment, his husky voice softly said, "I love you more than life itself, Raine." And he left.

Raine busied herself cleaning up after breakfast and putting everything back in order. She dusted every surface in the house, watered plants, then wandered into her room. What would she wear tomorrow? Harlan's gowns were all beautiful and any one of them would serve well.

After carefully considering, she selected a white one she had not yet worn. It was an especially dainty and feminine gown in a soft white fabric that flowed around her as gently as a springtime breeze.

She had had Harlan make alterations to the tops of most of the gowns and dresses to add some more support and coverage. She was well blessed up top and she just felt too exposed in the original cut. It actually was more attractive on her and left much more to the imagination, but she did it for her own modesty.

Harlan had so skillfully redesigned the bust and added gently gathered lace to this one to achieve her purposes that it appeared to be the intended design. It was exquisitely light, lacy, flowing and feminine.

She took great pains in choosing which color band to wear with it, trying first one then another. Finally, she choose the beautiful deep blue one that was edged top and bottom with a touch of fine gold trim. It seemed to bring the dress to life without overwhelming it. _'Y__es. I think that will do nicely.' _ She smiled and hung the garment in her wardrobe.

A touch of sadness washed over her face as she thought of her mother. '_I wish you could be here, Mom.'_ She sighed as she left her small room and returned to the kitchen.

There was plenty of food for the evening meal so that was taken care of.

She thought about the ceremony tomorrow. Tears of sheer happiness stung her eyes. How could this possibly have happened to her? She was just a plain, ordinary person who had almost no experience in the world, had no particular skills for anything in this new world, and here she was about to become the wife of the most wonderful man who had ever walked the earth.

She felt intimidated in one aspect. Auron was almost revered in this world. He was the most famous man in the land, recognized on sight, his name known by every child. How would she, a nobody, measure up in comparison? People would expect the wife of such an esteemed man to be accomplished and worthy of him. She didn't know if she could manage that or not, but she would do her best.

Then a thought jarred her. The ceremony! She didn't have a ring to give to Auron tomorrow! And she didn't have any money – gil. She wanted so badly to give him a ring. The only gil she had was the household money Auron gave her. He was extremely generous in what he gave her to make whatever purchases she needed or wanted and there was always much left over when he refilled it. Maybe there was enough there!

She took all the gil from the pretty jar in which she kept it, grabbed her cloak and hurried out of the compound. She hoped she could be back before Auron's return. She wanted it to be a surprise.

She hardly waved at Nan as she practically flew past her tent, blue cloak billowing behind. Eyes followed her passage and her disappearance into Nahon's tent.

Nahon stood immediately and bowed a welcome to her. "It's very nice to see you, miss! How may I be of service to you?"

A little out of breath from her rush to his tent, her cheeks wore a light pink flush. "I would like to see some rings for men, please."

"Of course. There is a wide selection. Is it for a special occasion?" As if he didn't know!

The pink flush got a little pinker. "A wedding ring."

"There are some very nice ones. Allow me to select a few I think you might like." He searched through several of the velvet-lined drawers and taking several from each. Standing, he placed them on a large square of dark velvet and turned on the light so they could be seen clearly.

Raine examined two or three when her eye fell on a wide gold band that was engraved with an intertwining design that encircled the entire band unbroken. '_Our intertwined lives,' _she thought.

"That one, please, Nahon."

Nahon said, "That one is a good width for Sir Auron and should be a nice fit. If there is any problem with the fit, I'll be happy to adjust it for you. Shall I wrap it?"

"Yes, please. How – how much?"

Nahon told her the price and she counted out the gil, greatly relieved that there was enough, though she didn't know what she was going to do for grocery money for a while!

Nahon hid his smile, intuitively understanding her situation. He had deliberately lowered the price for her but she would never know.

Eyes sparkling with happiness with her purchase, she shyly thanked Nahon with a smile and left. Nahon watched her leave. '_She really _is _a sweet girl. She suits Sir Auron perfectly!'_ He smiled as he turned back to his work.

Feet carrying her quickly, she waved at Nan again and called out, "Can't stop right now, Nan!" She hurried on.

In the villa, she hung her cloak by the door and took her small package to her room, unwrapped it and gazed at the beautiful gold ring with its engraving. She closed her hand around it, closed her eyes a moment, hoping so much that Auron would like it.

Where to keep it? Then she remembered a small inner pocket in her cloak. Perfect! And there ring was secured.

Thirsty, she went to the kitchen, poured a glass of cold juice and went to the roof garden. There was a wonderful breeze that stirred the leaves of the trees and made the flowers nod with its passing. And she smiled as she thought of tomorrow.

* * *

After leaving the villa, within a half hour's time Auron's long legs had carried him to the center of the sizable town and to the building that served as the government offices. He presented himself before a studious-looking young man seated at a table in the foyer. "Sir Auron to see Mayor Cardin, please."

The young man, thoroughly intimidated by the overwhelming image of towering Legend standing before him, nodded wordlessly and, with his mouth still agape, scurried through a nearby door.

The door immediately reopened and the round face of Mayor Cardin peered out, a huge smile on his face.

"Sir Auron! How very good to see you! Come in, come in!" he waved him into the office and into a chair as they exchanged small pleasantries.

"What may we do for you, Sir?"

"I would like to schedule a small, private wedding ceremony, if you will."

"Of course! Is it someone I know?" the Mayor gently inquired, squinting slightly through the glasses perched on his nose.

Auron's lip twitched and said in that low voice, "It is I."

The Mayor's surprise was apparent but he also seemed genuinely pleased both for the man before him and that he was being asked to officiate. "Congratulations, Sir! I am most happy for you! When would you like for this to take place?"

A spark in the eye, another twitch, "Would tomorrow afternoon be convenient?"

"_Tomorrow_ afternoon! Oh, I see. Well - uh - - yes - yes, that will be fine. There is nothing on the calendar so the time is available for your choosing."

Auron thought for a few moments. If he had his way, he'd run back, grab Raine and return in an hour's time, but somehow he didn't think that would be quite the thing to do!

"Would around four in the afternoon be convenient?" he finally asked. That should work out for the time of the reception to begin in the square as the people finished their work for the day.

Bowing, the Mayor said, "That will be fine, Sir Auron. And it will be my privilege. Thank you for asking."

His business here concluded, Auron thanked the Mayor and left.

There was one more change he wanted to make. He walked two blocks from the Town Center to the establishment of Weldon, the barber. He entered the small shop and was greeted by a surprised proprietor, "Good day, Sir Auron! How may I be of service to you, Sir?"

"Weldon, I need a haircut. In the back."

"The – the braid, Sir?"

"Yes. It is time for a change."

"Of c-course, Sir. If you'll be seated here..."

Auron sat where Weldon indicated. Time to let the past be in the past. All of it.

Weldon took a deep breath and carefully began his work. The braid was off but Weldon continued to work. When he was finished, Auron took the mirror handed to him and saw that in place of the long braid, his hair was beautifully shaped and tapered into what Raine would recognize from her world as a regular man's haircut. He turned to Weldon, "Excellent! It's exactly what I wanted. You are a master, Weldon."

Weldon was tremendously relieved at The Guardian's words and his brown face was smiling from ear to ear. Auron placed a generous amount of gil into Weldon's hand, thanked him and left.

It was going to feel strange for a while, but he was glad he had done it. He smiled to himself. '_More room for Raine's fingers to play!'_

He stopped in at a nearby public gathering place, secured a place at a small corner table in the shadows and ordered a cold drink while he took a moment to think. He had to find Kimahri and Shandin. Deciding where each would likely be found at this time of day, he finished his beverage and continued his errands.

Auron found Kimahri in one of the better local gathering places having a bite to eat. Walking up behind him, he thumped his friend on the back.

Kimahri turned to glare, then relaxed into a fake growl before asking, "All is well, my friend?"

A deep sigh. "For once, I can truthfully say that all truly is well with me, Kimahri." The pause and the grave sincerity of Auron's response garnered the Ronso's earnest attention with a question in his great gold eyes.

In a soft low rumble, he said, "You were right, Kimahri. Raine and I did have the same fall. She loves me as much as I love her. She thought I only wanted to be her Guardian and tried to keep her emotions hidden. That's what caused her decline from not being able to eat. Nan figured it out and Julan gave me the clue."

He paused a moment before continuing. "I have asked Raine to marry me, Kimahri - and she has honored me with her acceptance."

Kimahri was somewhat surprised at the change in the man whom he had fought alongside for so many years. There was a certain air of peace about him, a different look in his eyes, a new tone to his voice.

He had no doubt that his friend was every bit the fearless and ferocious Warrior that he had always been, but there was a new dimension to him now. His friend was walking his new path.

"Kimahri happy for Sir Auron and Raine. Kimahri knows Sir Auron well. Knows move not made lightly, easily. Kimahri gives sincerest, best wishes. May both have long happy life as one."

An enormous paw almost dwarfed Auron's considerable shoulder. Auron was touched at the Ronso's honesty and sincerity.

Auron gave Kimahri a sidelong look, and with a twitch at his lips, asked the blue Warrior, "So, do you feel up to attending a small wedding tomorrow?"

Kimahri almost choked on the beverage he was sipping. "Tomorrow??" He turned and saw the old spark of humor in his friend's eye that he was accustomed to seeing at times during their many adventures in years past.

"Tomorrow?" he asked again.

"Yes. Four o'clock at the Town Center. Neither of us saw any reason to wait any longer. Enough time has passed us by already."

The massive Ronso nodded. "Kimahri honored. Thank you, Auron."

"You are the only one Raine and I are inviting. Yours was the only name she named when I asked. You are tremendously important to us."

If a big feline face could show emotion, that was as close as it would ever come. The look in the golden eyes said all that needed to be said.

A last thump on the back from Auron as he prepared to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow - - and, thank you, Kimahri. I'm honored to be your friend."

After Auron left, Kimahri sat feeling mixed emotions. There was sincere happiness that his friend had broken free from the past and was making a new life for himself. And that the gods had literally dropped his companion for life onto his doorstep. It almost defied belief, but he had seen it himself.

He sighed. "Kimahri need decision, too. What Kimahri do with self?" The answers would come in their own time. He put gil on the counter and left to do his own errands.

Walls have ears and news that Sir Auron was getting married on the morrow was on the wind through the town, flying fast!

* * *

Auron next sought out Shandin. If anybody in this town could put together a reception in less than 24 hours, it would be Shandin.

He was found, as Auron expected, at a gathering place not far from the square. When Auron entered the small establishment, the babble of conversation hushed as he was recognized. Auron quickly spotted Shandin and gestured for him to join him outside.

"Good day, Sir Auron. You are well?" as Shandin joined him outside.

"Yes, thank you, Shandin, as I hope you are."

A slight bow, "Yes, thank you. How may I serve you, Sir?"

"Shandin, I'm afraid I have a major request. I have need of a large reception for tomorrow in the early evening, just about the supper hour, in the square by my villa. There will probably be several hundred people, I really don't know. You know the requirements for such an affair so I will leave the details in your hands and trust your usual good judgment, if you accept."

Shandin was extremely pleased that The Guardian had sought him out for this task, even more so that those in attendance at the cabaret were witness to it.

"Of course, Sir Auron. It will be no problem. So I can more accurately plan, may I ask the occasion for this reception?"

"My wedding."

Shandin almost choked and tried to cover it with a cough. "Of course, Sir. I apologize. I was unaware that such an important event was taking place. Please forgive me."

"No one knows. The decision was just recently made. It will be a quiet, private ceremony at four o'clock but we wanted to include our friends from the square in a reception afterward for the announcement."

Recovering, Shandin bowed slightly again. "I understand perfectly, Sir. It will be my pleasure to serve you and I will do my best to please you with the preparations."

Auron pressed a large amount of gil into his hand, thanked him, and turned towards his villa, confident that all was in hand and taken care of. A hugely grinning Shandin reentered the cabaret.

Auron walked back to the square. He paused a moment. Ceremony time set, invited Kimahri, Shandin is doing the reception, what else? Then it hit him, '_I don't have a wedding band to give Raine!'_

He turned and strode to Nahon's tent.

"Good day, Sir Auron! All is well?" Nahon hoped that nothing had changed.

"Yes, all is well, Nahon. I have just realized that I don't have a wedding band to give my bride."

"I have several that may please you. Just one moment." He opened various drawers and selected two or three from each and placed them on the velvet square and turned on the light.

Auron looked at them carefully, then picked up one. It was a slender band of gold engraved with an intertwining design that completely encircled the ring unbroken. '_Our intertwined lives,'_ he thought.

"This one, please, Nahon."

Nahon smiled and nodded. It was the twin to the one Sir Auron's bride-to-be had chosen. He remained silent about her private visit earlier.

"Shall I wrap it, Sir Auron?"

Thinking a moment, Auron thought of a small inside pocket in his coat. "No, Nahon, but thank you." He put the ring into the pocket and closed it securely.

He put gil into Nahon's hand, repeated his thanks and left. Outside, he stopped and thought again.

_'Okay, what have you forgotten or overlooked?' _he asked himself. Ring in pocket, ceremony arranged, reception arranged, and secrecy pretty much maintained. '_Not bad, Auron,' _he congratulated himself and returned to the villa.

Auron glanced around the villa and, not seeing Raine, ascended the stairs to the roof. She was sitting on a bench, face tipped toward the sky, seemingly just watching the clouds float past. Her hair was being ruffled softly by the breeze; she seemed serene and content.

He crossed the expanse of the roof to sit at her side, wrapping one big arm around her, pulling her close.

"Did you have a successful outing?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Very!" he smiled. "Our ceremony will take place at four tomorrow afternoon, which should work out well for the reception in the square where we will announce our marriage. Is that suitable?"

"Oh, yes." Looking into his dark eyes, she smiled softly and said, "I can hardly wait, Auron. I can still barely believe it is actually happening! For so long I felt I had to hide it and tomorrow afternoon the whole world can know!" Even softer she said, "I love you, Auron."

Holding her tightly, Auron kissed her with an intensity that shook both of them. "I never thought this could happen to me, Raine. I thought I would always be bound to the service of other people and would never be able to have a life for myself. And here I have you! You have made me happy beyond what words can say."

After a moment, he took a deep breath. "I think all of the arrangements for tomorrow have been taken care of. I saw the Mayor and set the time. I found Kimahri, invited him and he accepted. And the reception is taken care of."

She asked, "How is the reception being done?"

Auron chuckled and responded, "Shandin. He's the only person I knew of who could put something like that together on such short notice! He knows everybody and most of them seem to owe him favors. He has handled most of the weddings and receptions that have been held here so he knows what he's doing."

Then, "We should leave here a little after three, I think. Because _someone _refuses to ride a Chocobo, we will need to walk. Is that all right?"

She laughed. "That's fine because _someone_ would rather walk than ride one of those things!"

Then she saw the back of his head! "The braid! You had it cut? It – it looks great!"

"Yes. I want as much of the past removed as possible." A smile playing with the corner of his lips, "Besides, I like your fingers in my hair and it was in the way."

His big arms enveloped her and her fingers explored the hair cut as his lips explored hers.

Tomorrow. They would begin a whole new life together.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All who think I've talked SquareEnix out of their rights to their characters, raise your hands! That's what I thought! :-D

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 13

That afternoon, Raine asked if they could visit the square for a little while. Auron helped her with her blue cloak, then he put on his great red coat, belted it, then began attaching the high collar.

Raine asked softly, "Why do you wear that, Auron?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "This - scar. People can be frightened by it."

Suddenly she was in front of him, blue eyes aflame. "Then people are _stupid__!_" She fairly spat out the last word.

He was a bit taken back by her reaction.

Blue eyes firing sparks, she said, "That is a badge of _honor__!_ If they haven't the sense to see that it stands for all you have given to them for so long, then they deserve to be scared!"

Quieter, she reached up, gently touching the long scar, she said, "It _is_ a badge of honor, Auron."

More softly yet, "Your face is beautiful."

_'Is there any wonder that I love this woman so much?' _ he thought, holding her close.

They left the compound and entered the square. It became evident immediately that the news of their engagement was well known. Every female had to see the ring. Nan was practically beside herself, her tongue actually failing her for once. They eventually wandered back towards Nahon's tent.

Auron decided to stop in to show Nahon the ring on Raine's hand, not knowing of Raine's private visit. The proprietor was extremely pleased at the gesture and gave nothing away. After a few minutes, they moved on.

Soon Raine was beginning to tire, so they stopped briefly by Bana's tent for a container of juice and turned toward the villa.

As they walked, Auron slowing his long stride to match her smaller one, he asked, "Are you sure you feel strong enough for the wedding tomorrow? I can change it if you'd like."

"You bet I do – and you'd better not change a thing! Not even a flock of Chocobos could keep me away!" The laugh that he loved to hear bubbled up from her throat.

Neither was aware of the many pair of eyes watching them or that many ears were close enough to hear.

Auron was uncomfortable with showing his emotions in public, but he squeezed the hand he was holding and they resumed their walk back to the compound.

More buzz. A wedding! Tomorrow! Nan was hyperventilating.

* * *

Her blue cloak with scarlet trim was hung beside his scarlet coat with blue trim on the coat tree near the door. It looked natural as if that was the way it was supposed to be.

Raine turned to the man who stood behind her and melted into his embrace. His hands slowly roamed up and down her back, his chin resting lightly on her head. This time tomorrow they would be wed. There were no happier two people anywhere.

After long contented minutes, she looked up into his face and said, "There is no way I can tell you how much I love you, Auron. I just don't have the words."

A low rumble. "We'll have the rest of our lives to see who can come up with it first, because I can't either."

Their moment together was interrupted by loud cries and screams in the square. "Fiends!! Fiends!!"

Auron quickly donned his coat and grabbed his blade. "Stay inside!" and raced out of the compound.

There was a mad rush of people fleeing the square. Auron turned in the opposite direction of their flight, blade resting on his right shoulder and saw the reason for the panic.

_'Two varuna! How had they made it this far west? This is going to be a tough one! Hope Kimahri is near!'_

Eying the two huge fiends calmly, Auron assumed his perfectly balanced battle stance and had his massive blade at the ready. '_Kimahri, hurry up and get here.'_

The crowd of people had stopped running and had turned to watch the battle about to take place at the edge of the square.

One varuna began advancing on its quarry, hissing loudly. Auron waited, waited, then his blade sliced through the air at lightning speed and found its mark. The badly wounded fiend emitted an ear-splitting screech and lashed out at its enemy. Auron leaped back and the razor-sharp claws missed. Growling hisses spoke of its rage.

The second varuna began moving in. Auron watched both of them, waiting to make his best move. He had hoped his could finish one before the other started in but that wasn't happening. '_Kimahri, where are you?'_

He saw the first varuna faltering, its wound sapping its considerable strength. Seeing an opening, Auron was a blur as he moved toward the wounded fiend and landed a series of attacks, the blade flashing in the sun.

The varuna let out a piercing dying scream that made the blood of those watching run cold. It began to collapse.

The second varuna, seeing its chance, lashed out at Auron, claws raking a deep gash in his bare left shoulder; blood began to flow.

Auron cursed under his breath. '_You left yourself open, Auron! Watch it!'_

As the remaining varuna was withdrawing from its first attack, Auron leaped forward and hit it with an array of spinning, whirling moves that took a heavy toll on the fiend, but Auron momentarily lost his footing in the slippery mess leaking from the varuna he had just killed.

As he tried to regain his footing and balance, a yellow blur raced past him toward the huge fiend, wielding his small practice sword. Raine swung it with all her might and actually dealt it a blow strong enough that gave Auron time to recover, blood now dripping steadily from the gash on his upper arm.

_Raine!!! _Auron was horrified that she was so close to this extremely dangerous creature! He screamed for her to get back as he hit the angry monster with a series of moves that defied every law of gravity, his sword seeming to move in all directions at once. The varuna let out a blood-curdling howl of rage, screeched its death knell and collapsed on the ground.

The battle was over. There was total silence in the enormous square. People were completely stunned at what they had just witnessed! The Legend himself taking on not one, but two terribly fierce fiends and killing them both. With a timely surprise assist from his bride-to-be. It was an unbelievable spectacle that no one would ever forget. The story would be told even in the far reaches of the land.

Auron was shaking from the fear of seeing Raine so close to the monster. She suddenly crashed into him, grabbed him around the waist and held onto him with all the strength in her small body.

After a moment, he pried her loose. With harsh intensity in his voice, he rasped, "Raine!! Raine, you can never do that again! Never!! It could have killed you with one swipe!"

He looked down into blue eyes that were terrified yet ferocious at the same time. "I saw you fighting two of them so I got the sword and I thought it was going to hurt you when you fell. I – I had to stop it..."

Then more firmly, "I wasn't going to let it hurt you, Auron." There was steel in the blue of her eyes. '_She may be little but she is fearless.'_ And he looked at her with new respect on a whole new level.

She picked up the sword from the ground where she had dropped it. It was so pitifully small compared to the blade he had slung over his right shoulder. But it had dealt a strong blow to a strong enemy in the hands of a woman defending the man she loves.

The people began edging back into the square, still stunned into silence at what they had witnessed.

Julan appeared. "Ohhh, nasty gash there, Sir Auron! Let's tend to that, shall we?" as he tried to steer him toward the villa.

Auron resisted. "There may be more. It is most unusual for fiends to be this far west. Especially as there are so few of them nowadays. I'll keep watch until patrols can be readied."

Tanaka approached and said, "We've sent someone to raise the alarm, Sir Auron. Some of the other men and I will keep watch."

"Thank you, Tanaka. Fiends can move more quickly than you expect and can be on you in an instant. I appreciate your help, however, I think I'd better stay with you, just in case."

Julan said, "Well, at least let me bind that for you." His deft fingers quickly had it bound, then he dug around in his pouch until he found the potion he wanted and handed it to Auron. "Drink this."

The potion did help. Auron had given no outward sign of it, but he had begun to feel a little light-headed and his shoulder hurt like blazes. He sighed. '_And I thought I had gotten my last scar.'_

Suddenly an infuriated Ronso was beside him. "Auron all right? Kimahri should have been here! Let friend down!"

Auron knew that to let a friend down was the most cardinal of sins to a Ronso.

"Kimahri, you did no such thing. There hasn't been a fiend around here for many months. No one suspected these would pop up now. I didn't expect it, either."

Kimahri looked at the corpses in the square. "Two??"

Auron nodded. "Varuna."

Kimahri looked back at his friend. "Auron very lucky. Two varuna extremely bad!"

Auron rumbled something that was supposed to be a chuckle. "I had a little help."

Kimahri's gold eyes were puzzled.

Auron gestured toward the outer door. Raine was just standing there, practice sword still in her hand, the point of the sword still on the ground where she had drug it behind her. It may have been a small practice sword, but it was still too big for her handle. Unless she thought Auron was in danger.

Kimahri gasped.

Auron rumbled again. "Yeah."

"I slipped in the goop from the first one and the second one started to move in. Raine flew out of nowhere, knocked it back and gave me time to regain my footing."

Kimahri looked at Raine for a very long moment. When he looked back at Auron, he growled, "Kimahri remember not to make Raine angry!"

Authorities from the Town Center began to arrive, each having to importantly inspect the remains of the two fiends. "As if any one of them could even identify what he was looking at!" Auron muttered.

Auron and Kimahri exchanged glances and moved to the sidelines out of their way and began making their security plans. Alsa was already scouting outside the town walls and it was agreed that Kimahri would join him. Auron would keep watch from within the square and nearby streets.

The authorities, having made their show, were beginning to drift over to where Auron was standing. Most of them were scared of him to begin with and the sight of the Legendary Warrior fresh from battle, blood soaking through the bandages on his arm, his terrifying blade unsheathed and resting on his shoulder, his eyes and face stony, was almost more than they could face.

"Sir Auron, we are deeply in your debt." "The people of this town are truly fortunate to have you here!" and more of the same.

Auron merely nodded without bothering to respond further and they finally went on their way. He snorted, "Hmmph! Wonder if it would ever occur to any of those geniuses to set a watch?!"

It was Kimahri's turn to snort. "Wouldn't hold breath!"

Auron spied the one person who would actually know what to do making his way through the crowd on a Chocobo - Marin, the head of the town's meager security forces. As soon as Marin spotted him, he made straight for him.

Auron caught sight of Raine as the Chocobo came closer. A smile touched his lips. "She'll take on a Varuna with a dull practice sword, but she's afraid of a harmless Chocobo." Kimahri rumbled.

Marin dismounted and approached him. "Thank the gods you were here, Sir Auron. What happened?"

Auron gave him the short version and told him that Alsa was already out scouting and that Kimahri would be joining him momentarily. He himself planned to maintain watch in this area.

Marin's surprise showed. "Varuna? This far west? Hmm."

"You have my thanks, Sir Auron, Kimahri. Please tell Alsa, in case I miss him. I should have known that you would already have security in place! I see the dignitaries have already left."

"Yeah." Snort!

"Okay. I've got some men coming to remove these two from the square." Looking at the two piles in the street, "They sure make a mess, don't they?"

He nodded and remounted his Chocobo, and turned to his duties. Auron knew Marin would make the most of whatever he had to work with. He had good instincts.

Kimahri thumped Auron on his chest, growled and set off to the closest town gate, his huge weapon slung over his shoulder. Auron watched the receding figure of the Ronso Warrior. "Be safe, my friend," he muttered.

Auron looked toward the villa. Raine and Julan still stood as he had last seen them. He wanted Raine to go into the house and stay there, but he wasn't quite sure how he was going to accomplish that if she didn't want to.

He moved to her side. Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, he saw the tiny beginnings of tears. Switching his blade to his left hand and shoulder, he wrapped his right arm around her and held her close, prying eyes be damned! He rested his chin on the top of her head as she clung to him tightly, shaking.

"Auron, I've never been more afraid in all my life!"

He just held her until her shaking began to subside. A kiss on her head and he stepped back from her. "Everything is okay now. Alsa and Kimahri are scouting outside the walls and I'll keep watch from here for a while, just in case. I'd like it very much if you would go inside now, but don't go up on the roof. I'll probably be in shortly, okay?"

Raine realized that she was a liability to him right now, so she agreed to return to the villa. The adrenaline that had fueled her blazing run and attack on the fiend had left her feeling weak and shaky. She turned and slowly walked toward the outer door, dragging the sword behind her.

Auron didn't even try to hide the smile that lit his face. '_Auron, you better watch yourself! She just might be able to whip your butt!'_

* * *

A careful check of the surrounding countryside failed to reveal any trace of other fiends, so Alsa and Kimahri returned to the square. Marin, making his endless rounds, entered the square just after the Ronso returned. He listened to their assessment and was greatly relieved. There was nothing like having two seasoned, world-class Warriors and one certified Legend at hand in an emergency. He knew his pitiful little force was mostly useless at best, but they were brave men who would do their best.

"I'm in you debt. Thank you. The people of this town don't know how fortunate they are that they didn't have to depend on me and my lot!" A nod and he was off.

Auron said, "He's a good man," and got two affirming grunts.

"I think I'll go in now. This shoulder is not happy!"

Alsa grunted, "Auron be careful. Not make Raine mad!"

Auron glared at Kimahri and got a Ronso-styled grin in return.

A thump on Kimahri's chest and Auron left.

Inside the villa, Raine had taken her shower and sat in one of the big chairs, legs tucked under her. She had thought over the events of the afternoon and knew that Auron would probably be angry with her, but she knew without any doubt that she would do exactly the same thing again given the same set of circumstances.

She also knew that she was so tired she could hardly move. Soon her head rested in the curve of the chair back and her eyes closed.

That's how Auron found her when he entered the villa. He stopped in the doorway, drinking in the sight before him. He exhaled forcefully. She had no idea of the danger in which she had placed herself today, but he knew that it hadn't mattered to her. She would have defended him to the death if she believed he was in danger.

In fact, he had been in danger. But he had a razor-sharp weapon in his hand that weighed more than she does, a weapon he was a master in handling. He believed that he would have won the battle in any case, but she had made sure, had given him the time he needed to assure a win.

Quietly, he returned his blade to the wall. '_That will need a good cleaning!'_ but he wouldn't do it tonight. He hung his coat and went to get a shower. The hot water felt good everywhere except on his shoulder and it was throbbing.

He put on clean clothing and straightened the bathroom quickly. '_Well, looks like I need to see Julan.'_ He quietly slipped out the door and walked to Julan's home.

Ringing the bells at his door, Auron apologized for disturbing the Healer. "Nonsense, Sir Auron, nonsense! Hurting a bit, is it?" as he began to examine the jagged wound. "Yes. Hmmm. Hmm. This will sting, I'm afraid, but it will help stop the bleeding and will kill any bacteria or poison that may be in it."

Auron thanked the monks for the years of his training as Julan poured a fiery liquid over his arm. It was several moments before he could breath again. When he opened his eyes, Julan was peering at him, eyebrows raised. "Very good, Sir Auron, very good! That usually gets all sorts of interesting reactions!"

"Julan, I never knew you were an evil man!"

Julan laughed merrily. He checked the wound which had indeed stopped bleeding. He wrapped it carefully. Finished, he said, "That needs to be changed in the morning. I'll stop by if you'll give me another cup of your excellent coffee."

"If having another cup of coffee with you will bring me the luck the first one did, you are more than welcome."

Auron took his leave and returned to the villa. He passed Marin, endlessly moving, trying to be everywhere at once. '_Good man!'_

Inside the villa, Raine stirred as he entered the door and opened her blue eyes. "Are you okay, Auron?"

"Yes. I just saw Julan and he has dressed the wound again. He'll check on it in the morning."

She had unfolded herself from the chair and was holding him tightly around his waist. He lifted her chin and kissed her with a sweet intensity that surpassed anything Raine had ever known.

He said tiredly, "I'm going to have a large glass of sake and then I'm going to retire. I can't wait until tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was their day. And she could hardly wait!

"I love you, Auron. Tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life. I'm going to my room now. I'll see you in the morning."

Her kiss left him breathing hard.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: So, how is everybody? Anything new? Not here, either.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 14

As soon as the sky lightened enough, Auron rose from his bed, started the coffee in the kitchen and stared out the windows as dawn painted the sky with kaleidoscope of changing colors.

He removed his blade from the wall in the living area and took it to the kitchen where he began to clean it from yesterday's battle, while he thought.

This was a day he had never expected to see. Yet, here he was. Many emotions mixed in his being, but he had an inner peace and contentment that he welcomed as a thirsty plant welcomes cool rain. He had no doubts about his decisions and he realized that he was actually _happy_.

Auron. Happy. Those two words were not familiar with each other.

An image of Raine's face formed in his mind and his face softened, his lips held a small smile, his eyes were at peace. Today his life would change forever and he could hardly wait.

His shoulder was complaining and his smile faded. That was a bad situation yesterday. He'd never had to take on two varuna by himself before. They were vicious monsters and were hard to kill. He knew he had been lucky to have gotten away with it though he hadn't had a choice to try. It was exceptionally rare that Kimahri wasn't close by. Kimahri didn't get even half the credit he deserved!

Tinkling bells at the outer door broke into his thoughts. He replaced the now-clean blade back in its holders on the wall and went to the outer door. Opening the door, he saw a bright-eyed Julan awaiting admittance.

"Good morning, Julan! Come in, the coffee's ready."

"Good morning, Sir Auron! How's the shoulder this morning?"

"Sore as blazes but I don't think it has bled much during the night. It probably wouldn't dare after you poured that liquid lightening on it!" He shot the old Healer a look.

Julan chuckled. "It is a painful remedy but it is also the most effective one. I thought that perhaps you would want as much use out of it as possible as quickly as possible, hm?"

In the kitchen, he had The Guardian sit while he unwrapped the bandaging and had a look. "Oh, yes! That's much better! Think you can handle one more application of the 'lightening'?"

Auron sighed and screwed his eyes tightly shut. The old Healer uncorked a small vial from his pouch and carefully poured it onto the jagged gash on The Guardian's arm. It burned furiously but not as badly as the first application did last night.

Julan looked at it carefully. "I don't see any signs of infection or poison, so if we keep it clean it should heal without trouble. Let it rest a day or two; that will give it a chance to heal itself properly."

He skillfully wrapped fresh bandaging around the upper arm and stepped back. "Now! That will cost you a cup of that very good coffee you brew!" A twinkle sparked in his gray eyes.

"My pleasure, Julan. I owe you much, in many ways." Auron sat a cup on a saucer and filled the cup with the freshly brewed hot coffee and put it in front of the old man.

Continuing, Auron's voice was low with the sincerity he felt. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have known about Raine's feelings and who knows how badly that would have turned out."

Looking into the gray eyes watching him, a bit of a smile appeared on his lips. "Because you cared, we discovered our mutual feelings. We're to be married today, Julan. I'm greatly in your debt. Your role will never be forgotten by either of us!"

Julan's old eyes held a bit of mist as he looked down for a moment. He was touched as he hadn't been since he could remember. Not quite trusting his voice, he reached for his cup and took a sip.

Feeling more in control of himself, he said, "Sir Auron, you and Raine are special to me in many ways. Not only because of what you have done for all the people of Spira, but also because of the principles and values that you have lived by and still do. Character is very important! And I appreciate how you've treated an old Healer. Raine feels more like the daughter I never had. She is something special!"

He paused a moment before continuing. "Yesterday, I was absolutely terrified when I saw that you were taking on two of those heinous monsters alone. And when Raine raced in, I'm sure my heart stopped! Thanks to your skill, it turned out well with only the wound in your shoulder." He shook his gray head. "I hope I never witness such a scene again!"

Auron's eyes were thoughtful. "Julan, I've faced so many monsters, fiends and enemies of one sort or another that their number is countless. But yesterday was the first time I ever had to face two of the caliber of the varuna alone. And I wasn't positive that I could take them both. When I slid in the goop, I knew I had a bad situation but I thought I could at least survive. My blade is sharp and I am strong!"

He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "When Raine – when I saw Raine fly by and attack -" He paused again and took a deep breath. "I have never felt more terror than I did at that moment. It could – it could have – killed her in one swipe." His breathing was labored at the memory.

"She had never even held a sword before! It is a dull practice sword and was never intended for real battle. And, for her, it's very heavy. How she swung that thing with enough force to actually do damage to a varuna is beyond me!"

His voice was very low and quiet. "She thought she was protecting me."

Several moments passed before he continued. "And her attack did give me time to get my footing. Without firm footing, not only are your attacks weaker but you have a much higher chance of sustaining a lot of damage to yourself. She made that last killing attack possible."

His feelings for her were so deep and overwhelming that they defied description or naming. He dropped his eyes. _"_There is no way I can tell her how much I love her, how much she means to me. But I'll spend the rest of my life trying."

Julan found his voice, "Her courage will never be questioned! I will never forget the sight of the two of you as that last fiend fell. Sir Auron, she is your match and there is no doubt that the two of you are meant for each other."

The the twinkle returned to the gray eyes. "I am truly happy for both of you! I wish a very long, long and happy life to both of you! And I'm happy I have played a small part. Now, I have to be on my way. Thank you for the coffee, Sir Auron. I hope we can share a cup now and then!"

Auron escorted Julan to the door. "You are always welcome here, Julan. You are regarded as a friend in this house."

Julan absently patted the tall man's arm - something no other would dare to do - and went on his way, his mission accomplished. He knew that Sir Auron needed a release, a moment to talk about yesterday and he was glad that the famous man trusted him enough to talk and admit his fears to him. Talk can be healing and Julan would never break The Guardian's trust; the tall man understood that. Julan's face wore a smile as he made he way down the street.

* * *

Not long after, Raine awakened and smiled. Today. So unexpected. But so right. She knew with everything in her this was as it should be.

A shower, then returned to her room to prepare her clothing. She laid out the clothes she would wear this afternoon. For now, a lovely pair of dark green slacks and a top of varying soft colors from nearly white through all shades of the green of the slacks. Harlan had an excellent eye for style and color. Her own sandals slipped onto her feet, she removed the linens from the small bed. After so long, it would no longer be required.

She went to Auron's room, changed the linens and straightened the room, then went to the kitchen. Auron was at the table finishing a cup of coffee.

She smiled. '_I can hardly believe that this man loves me!'_ "Good morning!"

Standing, Auron smiled. "Good morning." And she walked into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her was the most wonderful, secure, happy feeling there was!

He bent down to her lips and kissed them gently, intensely, until her head was almost reeling. Oh, what a man!

Finally she caught her breath. Looking into beautiful dark eyes, her love poured out of her blue ones. "I can still hardly believe this. If it is a dream, woe to the one who wakes me from it!"

Auron held her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Auron, I – I can't breathe," she gasped.

He immediately released her, concern in his eyes that he might have hurt her but a bubbling laugh rose up after she caught her breath. "You don't know your own strength!"

Then concern shadowed her face. "Your arm. How is it?" Her small hand gently touched the bandages on his upper arm.

"It'll be fine. Julan came by this morning and treated it. He's got the worst potion you can ever imagine that he pours over it. If you still have an arm left after that, you'll be fine!" A smile was working at his lips.

"Julan is such a kind, sweet man. I can't help but love him!"

"What?! We haven't even said our vows yet and you love another man?!" his mock anger made her laugh.

"Yes! You'll have to be on your toes!" More of the laughter that he loved to hear.

He held her, his chin resting on her head for long, long moments. It was incredible that the two of them would have this the rest of their lives. He closed his eyes, just loving the feel of her small body against his, the sweet smell of her hair, the feel of his arms around her.

When they broke from the embrace, he asked, "Hungry?"

"Starving! Sit and I'll cook. Eggs and bacon, okay?"

"Fine." He'd happily eat sawdust if he could just eat it with her.

Raine started the bacon cooking, prepared the toast and set the eggs aside to cook last. Auron poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table, just enjoying watching her. He had been pleased to learn that she did indeed know her way around a kitchen. There was no way she could know of the local recipes, but there were many kind people who would be eager to teach her.

_'Auron, the gods have smiled on you!'_ He unknowingly gave a huge sigh.

Raine turned, "Are you all right?"

"I don't think I will ever be better than I am at this moment," he smiled and received one in return.

Their meal now ready, they sat comfortably across from each other and enjoyed the good food.

Afterward, Auron stood and said, "There are a few matters that require my attention, but I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll return as soon."

She stood, held him in her slim arms as she looked into his face. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Auron buckled the wide belt around his coat, sheathed his blade, and stepped out into the square. He doubted that anyone would ever again question why he always carried his blade. His lip twitched. He had adjusted the sheath so that the blade was carried on his back instead of at his side. With it on his back, he could remove it in one smooth move easier than from his side.

Unknown to him, the word of his pending wedding had spread across most of the entire town overnight. For those who may not have heard, Shandin was on site in the square with the first light with the news, issuing orders.

"People, people, let's get organized here....." "No, no, no, that goes over _there!_ Must I do everything myself?", directing people in every direction, and it seemed the whole world knew of the reception and the reason for the occasion before Auron and Raine had even finished their breakfast.

He quickly found Kimahri. "All quiet. No fiends. Alsa keeping watch. Marin, too."

Auron nodded. He felt as if he too should be doing his part in the watch. Kimahri saw the look in his friend's eyes. "Auron already do his part. Now we do ours."

"I'm not used to being on the sidelines, Kimahri. Habits are hard to break."

A Ronso grunt responded, then, "Shoulder okay?"

"It'll be fine. Julan stopped by this morning and took care of it. Think twice before you let him pour a potion onto a wound!"

Kimahri's questioning eyes looked at him.

"It's got to be the worst stuff that has ever been mixed but it does the job." The twitch at his lips gave away his humor.

"Have you seen Marin? I'd like a word with him."

"Kimahri see outside walls."

A thump on Kimahri's considerable chest and Auron moved off.

The square was only a block or so from the eastern wall and gate so his long legs had him at the gate in a few moments. He looked around. It was really pretty in the surrounding countryside. Thick grass nodded in the passing breeze. Just outside the walls was a grassy knoll with one especially attractive tree on it that was covered in pink and white blossoms. He wasn't familiar with that kind of tree but it was very pretty.

His eyes swept the countryside around him searching for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. He hoped with everything that was in him that the appearance of the two varuna yesterday was an aberration and would not be repeated.

He sighed. Would there ever be a time when he could truly relax? Would he forever have to be on duty? And he realized that as long as he lived he would be The Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira.

He closed his eyes. He would love to get his hands on whoever had saddled him with that ridiculous title! '_The sad part is that people believe it. They have no idea how close they came to losing their 'hero' yesterday,'_ he thought wryly. '_That's all it takes. One slip.'_ He knew that every warrior knew that which is why they universally shrugged off accolades and titles that civilians wanted to bestow on them.

Lost in these thoughts, Marin was almost upon him before he heard the Chocobo's feet on the ground.

"Good morning, Sir Auron! All seems quiet. Haven't had any more sightings. How is your arm?" He dismounted.

"Good morning, Marin. It'll be fine. Just hurts like blazes right now. Glad to hear of no more sightings."

Marin's intelligent brown eyes were thoughtful. "Do you have any thoughts as to why those two showed up yesterday? We haven't seen a fiend, or any trace of one, for many months. I'm concerned."

Auron thought. "I don't know, Marin. Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't traveled much in many months so I'm not aware of exact conditions in all the provinces. However, travelers have reported no problems. I truly hope it was an aberration but I would keep my guard up. Fiends can attack and kill so quickly!"

Marin listened carefully to this Legendary man. He sighed. "I've not heard of any trouble either. My men are spaced around the town but in sight of each other. They are good men, brave. They'll do their best, but I'm afraid they'll be completely ineffective if a fiend actually shows up."

He paused a moment. "Sir Auron, I have some thoughts for better preparing my small force for such emergencies. I would teach them myself but I'm hardly more experienced than they are."

He seemed to be gathering his courage. "Sir Auron, at some point, may I impose on you for some help in this area. You can tell us many things that will aid us in carrying out our duties here. I – I would be most grateful."

He looked at the tall man who was looking straight into his eyes and seemed to be examining his very soul, but he managed to not drop his eyes.

The Guardian noted that Main held his look when most would have averted their eyes. "Marin, you are a good man. You have good instincts and you manage your resources well. I'll be glad to assist you in bolstering the security of the town. There are others who would be excellent in that capacity, as well. There are none better than Kimahri and Alsa. I trust Kimahri with my very life and fought at his side for many years. Alsa is equal to Kimahri in every respect. Their experience is not surpassed. I'll speak to them, if you like."

A relieved smile crept across Marin's tanned face. He swept a hand through his dark hair. "I would be in your debt, Sir Auron."

Auron shook his head. "We all have an obligation to protect those who cannot protect themselves, Marin. It's not what we do; it's who we are."

He paused. "I'll be in touch with you in a few days. Be safe out here."

Marin nodded, remounted his Chocobo, and with a wave of his hand, continued on his endless rounds. Checking. Watching. Encouraging his tired men. Always on the move.

Auron watched him leave. _'In another time, he would have made a good Guardian," _he thought.

He walked a ways down the lane that lead to the town. He had looked it over when he first arrived, but hadn't given it much thought since. Until yesterday. _'_

_Y_ou_ got sloppy, Auron. You got careless. You should have made regular inspections __of the area; you might have had some warning that fiends were near. You should have concerned yourself with the security of the town long ago.'_

He was angry with himself. He knew better. Always keep yourself prepared. Never let your guard down. He would never make that mistake again! In anything!

He turned back toward the town, face stony, closed to the outside world as he thought and made initial plans.

As he neared the square, his thoughts turned to more immediate events, such as a wedding and reception and his countenance brightened considerably. Perhaps he should have a word with Shandin, if he could find him.

He entered the square and had never seen such commotion. Shandin was ordering people here and there, everybody seemed intent on some occupation, there boxes stacked everywhere, it was a great to-do. Shandin seemed to be in control of whatever was happening so he slipped back into the compound.

He didn't see Raine so he checked the roof. She was sitting on one of the benches, looking at the passing clouds, seemingly at peace. The smile on her face was serene.

He crossed the tiled expanse and she stood as he approached, melting into his arms. "Everything okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, all is well. I saw Kimahri for a few moments and spoke with Marin. I was going to have a word with Shandin as I came in, but the entire square seems to be in upheaval with a great deal of noise and commotion, lots of coming and going, so I decided that it would be better if I just stayed out of the way and let him do what he does best!"

Raine laughed at his description. No, arranging receptions would not be Auron's strong suit! Her smile made her eyes sparkle like the ring on her finger.

Taking a seat on a bench, "Do you want a bit of lunch?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, but would you like something?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll just have some juice for now. We'll have something at the reception this evening, I'm sure."

She saw from the look on Auron's face that he had something he wanted to say, so she just sat quietly until he was ready to speak.

Finally, he moved in front of her and took her hands in his big ones. "Raine, about yesterday." He paused and looked down before looking back into her blue eyes. "I have fought hundreds, if not thousands, of enemies of all sorts. I'm one of the best."

She knew he wasn't bragging. He was just stating a known fact.

He continued, "I've never had to face _two_ enemies of the caliber of those two varuna yesterday. Usually Kimahri has been there with me. I was thinking earlier today that he has never had even half the credit he deserves!"

"But, anyhow, when I slipped in that goo, I knew I was in a bad situation though I thought that I would most likely win. Raine, I can handle my weapon as no one else can. Even flat on my back, I can do a lot of damage with it."

"But having said that, there was a real chance that the varuna could have gotten in a bad blow. You can't make an effective attack if you are off-balance or don't have solid footing. I was terrified when I saw you fly by me and attack that monster. A varuna is a deadly, vicious, cunning enemy and can move like lightening if it wants to. It is one of the worst."

"You managed to hit it with enough power that you actually did damage it. Enough that it gave me time to regain my footing and able to make the attack that killed it."

"Your action changed the outcome from 'probably' to 'certain'. I'll never know how you even managed to swing that sword, much less do it well enough to do the damage you did. You get full credit for turning the battle to my favor and everyone knows it."

"But I beg of you! Please! Please! In the future, if there is ever another fight, please stay back out of the way. What if I had swung my sword at the wrong moment? I could have killed you. The varuna could have killed you. I have to know that you will stay clear so I can fight as I've done all my life. Will you promise me that?"

Raine listened and studied his serious, intent face, the dark eyes probing into hers. She thought before she answered. "Auron, I understand what you're saying and why. Yesterday, I saw what you were up against. Kimahri was nowhere in sight. I don't think anybody else in this town even owns a sword so I found your other one. I knew that if something happened and you needed help, there was no one else. And when I saw you slip in that stuff and that thing started toward you, there is no way I could stand there and do nothing."

"I ran as fast as I could and swung as hard as I could. It almost jarred the sword out of my hand. Then I heard you yell at me and I knew you were back up, so I got out of the way."

"Auron, please don't be angry with me, but if it came to that again, I would have to do the same thing. I will never stand by and let anything harm you if I can possibly prevent it! I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise to you."

His serious dark eyes searched deeply into hers. He knew with certainty that she would. He sighed. She waited.

"Well. There's only one thing I can do."

Almost afraid of his response, she softly asked, "What is that, Auron?"

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to actually use a sword, won't I?" That corner of his lip was twitching.

Small arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. "Auron, I'll do my best if you want to teach me. I've never tried anything like that before. Thank you for not being angry with me!"

His kiss was anything except angry.

Later, she moved from the bench and stood in front of him. Even though he was seated, she was just barely taller than he was. "I'm going to get a fresh shower and dress." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. With a sweet kiss near the silver at his temple, she released him and left.

Auron sat for a while. He had never felt so at peace. He smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 15

Auron sat for a while, just thinking. When he thought that Raine had had time for her shower, he went to his room and gathered clean clothing and went for a shower and fresh shave. She had left it neat as a pin for him, clean towels folded within easy reach. He smiled.

As he dressed, he could hear her humming to herself and small rustles of clothing from her room but did not disturb her. Fully dressed in his Warrior's uniform, except for the scarlet coat, he wandered back into the living area unaware that he was truly an awesome sight!

The bells at the outer door announced a visitor. Auron opened the door to Shandin, who seemed loaded down with baskets and other paraphernalia. "Oh, good, you are still here! I have some things here for your lady and ask your permission to assist her with her final dressing."

Auron waved Shandin into the living area. "Wait one moment while I inquire," as he disappeared down a small hallway.

Auron tapped on Raine's door. "Yes?" she responded.

"Raine, Shandin is here with some - - things for you. He would like to assist you with" - (_what did he call it?_) - "your final dressing."

Raine's puzzled face appeared at the edge of the door. "My what?"

"I don't know, my dear. Shandin knows about these things, I don't."

She grinned and said, "By all means, do show him in - - I think -"

Shandin breezed into the room, laden with who knows what, stopped and exclaimed, "Oh, you really are beautiful, aren't you?! Well, let's see what we have here. Ohhhh, very nice dress! Harlan's work? The man is a genius! He really knows color and style. I told him not long ago that he should -" - - and he was off!

Raine smothered a laugh. Chattering nonstop, Shandin took such complete charge of her, obviously quite experienced at dressing brides, that she just relaxed and let him take care of the many, many little details he seemed to feel had importance of mountainous proportions.

"Oh that will never do ..... yes, now, that's better .... Noooo, I think we need this over here...... hmmm ….. Where did I put ....? ...... Oh, yes.... "

"Now your hair.... hmmmm …. Oh, yes, we'll just do it like this ..... and over here ...... now, one of these here …... and this goes here .... yes, that works well ….. very nice …... where is your mirror? _What???_ NO MIRROR??? The man is a barbarian. I'm sorry, just a barbarian!"

Raine laughed right out loud.

Auron, waiting in the living area, wondered what was so funny. What could they possibly be doing in there? How long did it take to put on a dress and some shoes, anyway? She dressed herself every morning in minutes and was beautiful. "Hmmph!" If Auron ever did such a thing, he would have rolled his eyes.

Finally, the door opened and Raine stepped into the hallway. Auron rose to his feet without being aware of it.

She was stunningly beautiful in a white dress that draped softly across her shoulders, leaving them mostly bare. A wide, dark blue, obi-like band edged with fine gold braid encircled her slim waist and midriff. Her thick hair was gracefully arranged upward somehow, intertwined with flowers here and there. A pair of small white slippers graced her feet. She was carrying a beautiful bouquet of white flowers surrounded by delicate greenery.

Auron forgot to breathe.

As she slowly glided towards him, then stood before him, he was unable to wrest even a single word from his throat.

He didn't need to say anything. His face said it all.

Shandin was thrilled! '_Yes! Another success!' _ He was the first to break the spell that seemed to have captured the two. "Now, we need to be on our way, don't you think?" He took Raine's cloak from its place and carefully draped it over her shoulders. He had to admit even to himself that she did indeed look exquisitely stunning. '_Oh, Shandin, you are good!' _ he congratulated himself.

Auron shook his hand, Raine placed her small hand on his arm and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Shandin. You've made this very special for me, for us both. You are very kind. I'll always remember this." she told him softly.

Raine slipped her hand into the small inner pocket of her cloak and smiled. It was there.

Auron belted his great red coat, sheathed his blade at his side, and placed the dark glasses on his face; he didn't think the high collar would quite be appropriate today. With his great height, erect military bearing and in his full Warrior's uniform, he held his hand out to Raine. He quite took her breath.

She smiled the sweetest smile he'd ever seen and took his outstretched hand. They moved towards the outer door and the rest of their lives.

Shandin was silenced by the sight of the two of them - and Shandin was rarely silenced by anything!

Auron stepped through the outer door and stopped abruptly. There sat a white open carriage decorated with garlands of colorful flowers, a uniformed driver on the high front seat holding the reins of four gleaming white horses, bright ribbons woven in their silky manes. A footman waited to assist them and Kimahri stood just to the side.

For the second time in minutes, Auron was stunned speechless. Kimahri's face grimaced into what Auron knew was supposed to be smile. "Kimahri think Lady not need walk so far. Know friend who owes favor." Then, bowing to both of them, Kimahri said quietly, "Carriage for use of Sir Auron and Lady Raine this day. Is Kimahri's gift."

_'So that's where he was yesterday!'_

Auron clutched his friend on the arm, unable to speak. Raine's eyes glistened with tears. She held his massive paw to the side of her face, as she softly said, "Kimahri, you are so very special and you have such a good heart. I'm truly honored to know you."

Then it was the big Ronso's turn to gulp and blink.

The footman helped them all into the carriage and away they went, Auron and Raine seated on the forward-facing seats, Kimahri across from them on the aft-facing seat. It had not been Kimahri's intent to ride in the carriage, but Raine would have it no other way and Auron had looked at him as if to say, "If I have to, you have to!"

Horses are very, _very_ rare in Spira (years of fiends had seen to that!) and costly in the extreme. Few people had ever actually seen one, much less four! The distinctive echoing sound of their hooves on the streets was as a crier going before them. People stopped to stare as they heard the horses approach, then waving, cheering and applauding as they recognized the man in the carriage.

What a sight they all made: the excitement of the horses so rarely seen, a gleaming white carriage covered with flowers; uniformed coachman and footman; the great Legend himself wearing his famous red coat seated beside his beautiful bride; her lovely soft dress of white, her magnificent cloak of blue, flowers gracing her shining dark hair, her eyes, her smile; and the massive Ronso sitting ramrod straight across from them, arms crossed, fiercely staring straight ahead.

Auron was definitely uncomfortable with all this attention focused on him but he looked at Raine's beautiful shining eyes and a smile touched his lips. "Auron, this simply can't be real! A carriage? With white horses? It has to be a fairy tale!" her soft laughter bubbled up – and his heart melted all over again. He would endure anything if it made her this happy. Kimahri's golden eyes, seeing her happiness, was in complete unspoken agreement with his friend. But neither enjoyed being the center of attention and only Raine's happiness kept the two of them from bolting!

Soon they were at the Town Center. The coachman drew up the horses and the occupants of the carriage began to alight. Today Auron wore his coat with both arms in their sleeves. He wanted both hands free to assist Raine, but didn't want the white bandage covering his shoulder and upper arm visible.

Because word had leaked out, the square around the government building was full of citizens, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the great Legend and his bride, especially after the events of yesterday.

_'So much for your secrecy, Auron! Everyone in town must be on to you!' _He gave a slight sigh.

As he helped Raine from the carriage, she noticed the throng applauding from a respectful distance. Her face faintly turned pink, but she turned to face them with a radiant smile and a small wave. The crowd roared. She shyly ducked her head a moment, then took Auron's outstretched hand as he led her into the building, Kimahri right behind them.

Waiting to greet them was Mayor Cardin, dressed in his formal robes, looking like a misplaced cherub with his round merry face, wispy white hair and little glasses perched out on his nose. Beside him were other town officials and dignitaries. Auron and Kimahri exchanged glances that said, "Don't ask me!"

Auron reached into an inner pocket and removed the small gold band he wanted to present to Raine during this ceremony.

She eased one hand into her little pocket and retrieved the large gold band she wanted to give Auron. She hoped so much that he liked it!

Mayor Cardin began speaking as Auron and Raine stood before him, Kimahri just to the side. As he proceeded through the ritual words, Auron and Raine each gave their responses in low voices, as they looked at each other with smiling eyes, radiating pure happiness.

When the Mayor asked if rings were to be exchanged, Auron held out the ring that looked so tiny in his big hand. Raine smiled and shyly held out the ring that looked so big in her small hand. They looked at each other with surprise and soft smiles as each recognized the intertwining engraving on the two rings.

Raine placed the wide gold band on Auron's hand, looking into his beautiful dark eyes as she made her vow to him.

Auron held the small gold ring, looked deep into her blue eyes, and said very softly, "Raine, I love you and I give you this ring as a token of my love and of my solemn promise to care for you, and only you, all of my days." And he slipped it on her finger.

There was a silent pause as the two shared that moment, their hearts speaking through their eyes.

Then, the Mayor stepped back and with a big smile, said, "By the authority invested in me, I proclaim that you are now husband and wife. Sir Auron and Lady Raine D'Auron!"

As his words drifted out to the crowd, great cheering and applauding erupted and continued as Auron gently took his wife into his arms and kissed her for a long moment. Women in the crowd had tears in their eyes at the perfect romantic sweetness of it all; men noted the respectful gentleness with which the great Legend treated his bride. The glass front of the building gave full visibility to all.

They thanked the Mayor and the other people in the room and turned to leave. Kimahri stood before them, actual tears in his great golden eyes. "Kimahri hopes happiness of day never ends," then he turned to open the double doors for them.

At their appearance in the doorway, the crowds again erupted. Auron and Raine looked at each other with a smile. Seated in the carriage, she gave another small wave as the magnificent horses moved out to return them to the villa.

Her face slightly flushed, her eyes out-sparkling the ring on her hand, Auron thought his heart was going to burst from the sheer overload of love he felt for her. With people now free after their workday, the streets were lined. They were being pelted with flowers that people threw at the carriage as it slowly rolled through the streets.

For one pensive moment, Raine looked at Auron and said softly, "I wish my mother could see this." Auron leaned near her and said, "Who is to say that she can't?" He squeezed her hand.

Kimahri again sat as immobile as a statue on the return trip, arms crossed, eyes unmoving as he stared at some invisible point in the distance.

As flowers continued to be tossed into the passing carriage, a very beautiful pink flower that reminded Raine of a hibiscus bloom caught in Kimahri's fur just above his horn.

Auron's face twitched. And twitched. A smile broke out. Finally surrendering to the sight of the massive blue Warrior wearing a large pink flower, a great booming laugh rolled out.

Raine tried so hard not to join her husband, but tiny bubbles of laughter, beyond stifling, found their way up her throat.

Kimahri glared at them both. "Not funny!" he growled, as he tried to swat the offending flower from his head. Which set them off again.

At last the carriage arrived back at the square beside the villa and were greeted by cheers of hundreds of people who filled the space. Flowers decorated every inch of the square; tables lined the sides of the area, groaning with food and drink. Great torches lit the entire area with glowing light.

Auron and Raine were momentarily startled at the display and the sheer numbers of people in attendance. How had all this been achieved in such a short time? How had the news flown so quickly?? They stepped down from the carriage and Shandin appeared at their side. "Welcome, welcome!" Turning toward the crowd, he raised his voice to reach every ear: "I present Sir Auron and his bride, Lady Raine D'Auron!"

Thunderous cheers, whistles and applause. The newly weds exchanged looks and smiled. Each understood the other: '_Let's just get through this as gracefully as we can.'_

Sir Auron, a half step behind and just to the side of his wife, moved through the crowd, accepting congratulations and good wishes. Certainly as the more out-going of the two, the great majority of the responses came from her, on behalf of them both.

With Auron's stoic reserve and the high degree of reverence and respect in which he was held, it just seemed natural for Raine to take the lead in the social setting. Sir Auron simply was not a person that one would even touch, much less slap on the shoulder or back! Her natural friendliness, his quiet, powerful reserve perfectly complimented each other.

A sea of smiling faces, the press of many, many hands. Raine kept slowly moving, nodding, smiling, responding, secure with the touch and warmth of Auron's big hand on her back. She lost track of time.

At last Shandin led them to a white-covered table on a raised platform that was reserved for them. Before she sat, her eyes searched the crowd for an enormous, ferocious-looking, big-hearted Ronso. She spotted him standing off to the side in the shadows. A small wave from her started him on his way through the crowd.

Even with his massive size, it wasn't easy to make a way through the press of people, but soon he stood before her.

"Kimahri, would you honor us by joining us here?" She gestured to the table.

Kimahri bowed low to her in true respect and said, "Kimahri most touched by kindness, but Kimahri begs please excuse. Has had enough eyes on Kimahri this day." A sparkle of humor touched his golden eyes.

"Of course, Kimahri. I'm sorry, it was thoughtless of me. I just didn't want you to be alone."

The fierce blue warrior's head dipped slightly for a few seconds, then he rumbled, "Kimahri never alone - as long as Lady Raine and Sir Auron nearby." Another bow to her and he slipped off into the shadows.

Auron was touched by Raine's concern for Kimahri, but also understood the Ronso's feeling of having had quite enough of being stared at for the day.

Plates of food were brought to them. Raine tasted a little of this and that, and found it to be very good, though she really didn't know what she was eating. Just a sip or two of the drink that everyone seemed to be enjoying was quite enough as the strength of the spirits in the cup stung her tongue.

She noticed that Auron hardly touched his plate, but took what seemed to be welcome gulps from his cup. Seeing her puzzled expression, he murmured, "Good for the nerves, I've heard." She giggled, the corner of his mouth quirked upward.

A non-stop parade of people passed before them - greetings, good wishes, toasts, congratulations.

Auron had no idea what time had passed, but he knew it was finally time for them to excuse themselves. He stood. In his great red coat and full uniform, his sword at his side, his towering height in addition to that added by the platform made him a truly commanding figure. The crowd hushed.

In his deep, strong voice, he said, "We wanted to share this special time with you and we thank you for being here and for your kindness. Please stay and enjoy yourselves."

He turned and held out his hand to Raine. Taking his hand, she stood beside him with one of her beautiful, soft smiles. Auron looked at her, she nodded. He stepped from the platform, then, placing both big hands at her waist, he gently lifted her to the ground.

Shandin appeared before them. "I do hope everything has met with your approval."

Raine smiled, "It was lovely, Shandin. You worked miracles in transforming the square so quickly. Thank you very much! The food is delicious and everyone seems to be having a wonderful time. It's just what we wanted."

The planner smiled hugely and turned to escort them to their villa, amidst the cheers of the people.

The horses and carriage were long departed back to wherever Kimahri had gotten them. Auron made a mental note to find out _how _he accomplished such a feat. Never underestimate the Ronso - never! And he smiled to himself.

Pausing at the outer door for one last small wave at the good people in the square, Raine entered the compound as her husband closed the door on the rest of the world.

They stood on the little path just looking into each others eyes. Then Auron said, "I believe there is one more old custom that must be addressed!" And with that he swooped her up effortlessly into his very strong arms and carried her across the threshold of their home.

Still holding her, his lips sought hers in a very long kiss. "I love you, Lady Raine D'Auron."

"As I do you, Auron. With all my heart."

He set her upon her feet and she removed her blue cloak and hung it on the coat tree. He unbuckled his great scarlet coat and hung it beside the blue cloak. Just as it should be. The great blade was returned to its place on the wall.

The tall man heaved an enormous sigh and took his wife into his arms. "It has really happened. I never thought it would be possible for me. Raine, I love you now and forever."

His kiss touched the depths of her soul.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine; theirs.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 16

As Auron and Raine moved into the living area, they stopped.

The villa was filled with vases of flowers, their sweet scent wafting on the air. Under the watchful eye of Shandin, some of the women had entered the villa with armfuls of flowers, freshly baked muffins and fresh fruit in a basket for the couple's breakfast on the morrow, scented candles placed here and there, and a special gift from Harlan – a beautiful kimono-style robe for each of them laid upon the bed. Red and black, with fine gold braid trim for Auron, blue and silver with the same fine braid in silver for Raine.

There was one other item. In one corner of the large bedroom, stood a full-length mirror in a beautiful white and gold frame. The attached note read: "I just couldn't bear the thought of you not having a proper mirror. Please accept and enjoy. In highest esteem, Shandin."

The care taken in the gifts left for them to find was touching.

The hour truly was getting late as they prepared to retire. Raine wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to wear – if anything – so she settled for one of the pretty, soft white sleeping gowns in her wardrobe. As she finished her evening toilet and brushed out her hair, she had to admit to some nervousness, but she had complete trust in Auron and would let him guide her down this path she had never trod.

Auron had pondered the question of apparel, as well. This was certainly not a topic covered in his education at the temple! Finally, he compromised by wearing just the bottoms of his sleeping clothes. This was an incredibly important time for them both and he genuinely wanted it to be pleasurable for Raine. He eased into bed beside her and wrapped her in his powerful arms, with only one short thought for his injured shoulder, _'Julan can fix the thing in the morning.'_

With unconditional love, they slowly became as one. The events of the emotional day, the energy expended in the social aspects of the events, and not least, their first venture into the physical side of their love, had worn them out.

They slept as intertwined as the engravings on their rings.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet – still theirs....but my plotting continues!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 17

With the dawning of the day, Auron awoke with lustrous dark hair in his face. He smiled. He closed his eyes savoring the memory of their union during the night – and sighed.

Raine stirred, enjoyed her long, luxurious morning stretch, opened her eyes and smiled at the man beside her.

The kiss that followed threatened to delay their rising, but breaking away was a little harder than he expected. A deep breath broke the kiss.

"Why don't you get your shower while I straighten up in here?" he said softly.

"Oh, is my husband turning away from me so soon?" she asked teasingly.

With a shake of his head, in his a deep growl of a voice, he said, "Oh, my love! If you only knew!" Then a little lighter, he said, "I have discovered that my early training can be quite handy at times!" Auron's smile reached all the way to his eyes. And he was beyond beautiful to her blue eyes.

"OK." She hesitated a second. '_Umm, am I supposed to cover myself? Put on my gown – where is it, anyway? How can the simple act of getting out of bed be complicated?!' _she thought to herself.

Auron saw her hesitation, reached for the beautiful new robe Harlan had made for her and held it out to her, smiling.

She looked up, smiled shyly and he slipped it on her. She turned to face him and said in a soft, low voice, "Auron, you are everything in this world to me. I love you more than I can ever say!" A brush of her lips on his face and she slipped out of the room.

Donning his own robe, Auron picked up their clothing from the floor and put on fresh linens. It seemed that he instinctively acted to protect her on every level, always thinking of her. Instinctively her loving Guardian.

Shortly she emerged from her shower, freshly dressed in a pair of dark blue slacks and lighter blue top, hair still damp from its washing. Auron thought, '_She would be beautiful dressed in rags!'_

Auron got his own shower and shave, dressed and went to the kitchen where she had started the coffee. The gift basket would provide an excellent breakfast for them.

The first rays of the morning sun streaming into the house softly glowed as it touched her hair and bare arms as she gathered cups and plates for their meal. One eyebrow rose as he noticed that the top she wore only had a thin strap over each shoulder, the lacy lower edge of the garment floated freely just above the waistband of her slacks. He growled to himself.

She looked up questioningly. He smiled, "Nothing, my love. Just my thoughts." She had no idea how tempting she was to her husband.

After they ate, Raine straightened the kitchen and Auron began moving furniture. The small bed was disassembled and put away, the desk and chair were returned to their original places, her wardrobe in the small bedroom was moved to their room, and the large chair in which he had kept his vigil was returned to the living area.

Raine was surprised that it was all accomplished so quickly, but then she thought, '_It makes a difference when you're strong as an ox!' _She smiled.

She wandered into the living area and, for the first time, really looked at the titles of the books crowding the bookshelves. Many on military topics – history, commentary, biographies - were to be expected in Auron's library, but she was surprised to find several volumes of poetry among the eclectic selection present.

She was surprised, but then again, she realized that she shouldn't be. Auron was a deep, complex person of great intelligence. Others weren't aware of the true depth of the man because he preferred it that way. Few were allowed to see beyond the high collar and glasses. They had no idea what was in his mind, in his heart, in his soul.

She took a volume of the poetry, seated herself in a sunny spot in one of the big chairs and began thumbing through the book, reading ones that caught her eye. She was particularly struck by words written by Elsa Gidlow many centuries in the past:

"Yesterday we walked apart

Separate and mortal.

Now the sacred kiss has joined us,

Now we stand inside the portal

That permits no returning

And my heart is burning, burning.

I know not what the word may be

Or what the charm or token

That has filled us with this glory,

But never let the spell be broken."

She smiled. Miss Gidlow knew of what she wrote. "Never let the spell be broken."

Auron had been silently looking at the picture before him: the most beautiful woman in the world, seated in a big chair with legs tucked under her, sunlight dancing on hidden golden flecks in her dark hair. He saw her smile and nod.

"What has captured your attention?"

She looked up and her smile grew. "I was just reading words written many hundreds of years ago, but they are especially meaningful today." And she read the poem aloud to him.

He sat on the arm of the chair as she read, caressing her hair, enjoying listening to her beautiful quiet voice. Yes, the words were sweet and very fitting.

His deep, quiet voice broke the moment's silence, "I also think of the words written long ago by someone named George Sand: 'There is only one happiness in life: to love and be loved.' I never knew what that meant until I met you."

She kissed the back of the big hand she was holding, then pressed the side of her face against it. The gold ring on his hand fairly glowed.

* * *

Weeks passed and their lives began to settle into a routine that pleased them both. Auron had his appointments and private business to attend to, she was focusing on learning to cook the local dishes and foods that Auron enjoyed.

She felt quite confident in going into the square alone as she was making many friends with the people there. Or she thought she was alone. Between Auron and Kimahri, she was rarely out of sight.

The vendors grew accustomed to seeing her run out the door, feet flying, hair blowing behind her, as she needed one more ingredient, or help with some aspect of a dish. She had no idea of the picture she made as many pairs of eyes followed her back and forth. They knew that she was earnestly doing her best to adapt and fit in, and they respected her for it. They were especially pleased that she called on them to help her. The sight of her brought many smiles.

Auron learned to stay well back in the shadows as she flew back and forth, working so hard on a new dish for him. He didn't want to spoil her surprise. There were times when he honestly thought he was going to just explode with love for her and the happiness she had brought to his life.

Had anyone looked he would have seen nothing of this on his famous face – or the little of it that was visible. Outwardly nothing seemed to have changed with him. But up close, they saw the softening around his eyes when they fell on her or when her name was mentioned. And he wasn't in public as much, preferring to be with his bride in their home. Certainly no one could fault him for that. The square was a happy place these days.

On the days when he knew she was working on something with which to surprise him, he waited to enter the compound until he saw her take a taste of the finished project to whichever vendor was helping on that day for a final taste test.

Upon his arrival, she was usually putting the finishing touches on the meal she had prepared, eyes sparkling with anticipation of his reaction. He was so delighted with her and the way she tried so hard to please him, he could not have fully verbalized it if his life depended upon it. But she saw it in his eyes, felt it in his embrace, tasted it in his kiss.

Raine had the uncanny ability to see into the souls of people. Somehow, she just knew and understood.

She had even approached Alsa, Kimahri's fellow Ronso, and tentatively asked about Ronso preferences in food. Shyly explaining that she wanted to invite her husband's friend to dine with them, but, being new to this world, she simply didn't know what she should serve. Her open honesty was completely disarming.

Alsa slowly took her through food vendor tents pointing out this or that, explaining how it was to be prepared and served. Raine carefully listened to every word, asking a question now and then, and nearly overwhelmed the enormous blue creature with her obviously sincere thanks for his help.

Kimahri, watching from deep shadows, knew something was afoot and that sooner or later he was probably going to be somehow involved. '_Hmm.' _He looked into the shadows in the far side of the enormous square at a figure in a red and got a small shrug in response. OK, so they both were in the dark for the time being. Without doubt they would find out soon enough. He just hoped it wasn't something he would hate because there was no way he could deny his friend's wife anything she asked.

In a few day's time when Raine asked him if he would do them the honor of joining them for a meal at their home, the light dawned. Kimahri was genuinely touched that she had gone to so much effort to prepare food especially for him, as the Ronso palate didn't always agree with that of other races, including humans. For once, he was actually looking forward to a dinner invitation. He knew that she would put everything she had into her efforts on his behalf.

On the day of the dinner, Auron actually began to feel some concern for her. She must have run between the villa and the square two dozen times for one thing or another.

Finally, as the dinner hour approached, he entered the villa. The wonderful smells wafting on the air from the kitchen instantly made his mouth water. He didn't know what it was but knew that it was going to be delicious.

She had really turned the villa into a home. Little touches here and there that brought warmth, comfort and life to the entire compound – all in her quiet, unobtrusive way. A home. No longer 'my quarters', but 'my home.'

Knowing that her only source of gil was the household money he gave her, he made certain that it was generous enough to cover the cost of extra things she may want to purchase. He touched the beautiful gold ring on his finger and smiled. She never bought anything for herself, but she had nearly bankrupted herself so he could have this ring. For a second, he felt the tiny sting of tears. '_Auron, take hold of yourself!'_

Soon Kimahri arrived and his nose sniffed appreciatively at the smells coming from the kitchen.

Bright, happy blue eyes greeted him and welcomed him. Gold eyes briefly met dark ones as they silently agreed that, whatever the cost, they would eat and enjoy the meal on which she had worked so hard.

Seated at a table beautifully set, a small vase of fresh flowers gracing the center, Raine served her husband and his friend one of the best meals either could remember. Kimahri hadn't tasted a more delicious meal since he left his homeland many years before. He ate until he simply couldn't eat anymore.

Raine was so relieved to see the two eat with such unfeigned relish, really enjoying their meal. She didn't eat a lot, but she took great pleasure in watching them. The two most important people in her world were here and she would do anything she could to make them happy.

The last bites eaten, Kimahri and Auron gave long, satisfied sighs. Raine laughed that wonderful laugh that bubbled up from her throat. "I'm so sorry that neither of you liked it!" Laughing again, she said, "I was beginning to wonder if the plates would be safe!" They laughed – and it was wonderful.

Raine told the two friends to go do something with themselves while she cleaned up. She had cleaned the bowls and pans as she had used them, so there was actually little to clean and put away. She put the last bit of Kimahri's favorite dish in a small container that he could take with him.

Auron and Kimahri took themselves to the roof while Raine cleaned up.

Auron said, "Many more meals like that and I'll be doing workouts twice a day!"

Kimahri's growling chuckle agreed with him. "Auron, Kimahri never been so welcome, made so happy. Kimahri thinks Sir Auron should have married long ago!"

They shared another chuckle, then Auron sobered, "But it wouldn't have been her, Kimahri. Raine is what makes it all so perfect. She is an incredibly warm, thoughtful and giving person. I love her so much that sometimes I can hardly stand it."

"Kimahri understand. Kimahri love Lady Raine, too. As friend. Friend like Sir Auron."

Auron was incredibly touched. He knew that Kimahri's designation of Raine as 'friend' was not given lightly or without a great deal of reflection. To be 'friend' to a Ronso was to be more like a blood brother, a close family member, bound for life – and they took exceptional care in those they designated as 'friend.' Having that designation required that all Ronso treat that individual as he would a brother or sister. Not many received it.

Again, all he could do was place a hand on the massive furred shoulder in response. And again, no other words were necessary.

Soon, Raine joined them.

"Kimahri thanks Lady Raine for wonderful meal. Not had such food many years since left home. Kimahri grateful for great efforts. Will remember this many times and smile. Best Kimahri can, anyway."

They laughed.

"Kimahri, it was my pleasure. Truly my pleasure. And I am so relieved that you both enjoyed it! Trying new recipes can be an uncertain venture! I've put the last bit in a package for you to take with you. You may want a snack later."

"Kimahri stomach full, now Kimahri sleepy. Think Kimahri excuse self now."

He stood, towering over the seated Raine by many feet. He knelt down on one knee, took her small hand in his massively powerful paw and planted a gentle kiss on it.

In his own low growl, he said, "Lady Raine very special lady. Is Kimahri's friend as long as Kimahri live."

Raine felt tears sting her eyes. Auron rose and put a hand on his friend's back as they turned to leave.

Raine followed them down the stairs and to the door. "Thank you, Kimahri. It has been such a lovely evening. Thank you for being here."

A bow to her, a thump on Auron's chest and Kimahri left, small packet of food in his paw.

Auron turned from the door, looked at her with pure love and admiration. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Make everyone fall in love with you?"

She laughed and went into his arms.

They returned to the rooftop to watch the stars. Auron explained to her exactly what Kimahri meant by calling her 'friend.' She listened with rapt attention and was deeply touched at the honor bestowed on her.

"How can I thank him, Auron? Such an honor can't be ignored!"

"You honor him, Raine, by caring for him, being kind to him, and by doing what you think will make him happy. In other words, just be yourself. You honor him by being who you are. No one has _ever _gone to so much trouble to prepare a meal just for him, Raine. Your thought and desire to do it, your efforts in inquiring, learning, then executing it, said all that was required. You _are _his friend. Your heart is as big as he is."

Raine dropped her head. Auron always made it sound as if she was due credit of some sort. She did it first because she loved him, because it was for someone close to him; and she did it because she saw the great heart and genuine goodness in the Ronso. And because she loved him, too. As her great friend.

Auron knew her thoughts. He marveled that she simply didn't know how truly special she was.

It was time to retire. He led her downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: How long can they possibly hold out?? sigh …. still theirs.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 18

Raine loved visiting the various tents in the enormous square. There seemed to be an endless array of things to interest her inquisitive mind.

Her favorite was the Al Bhed tent which occupied a very large space in the center of the square. Those resourceful, mechanically-inclined and gifted people had found that some areas of the forbidden zones now tolerated life and they were doing extensive salvage work there, bringing their findings to the town squares throughout Spira. Many of the items were dug out of the desert-like sand that covered most of those areas and the items were preserved like new.

Raine was irresistibly drawn to the tent and Auron found the visits fascinating. He was gaining a greater understanding of her world by hearing her describe the objects and their uses. Her world was very complex!

The Al Bhed delighted in her visits as she was the only person who knew what the articles really were. She would usually pick up an object, hold it in her hand a moment, silently looking at it. Jaho, who operated the Al Bhed tent here, would wait and she would eventually identify it for him, tell him how it was used, as much as she knew about it. Cell phones, a credit card, telephones, a microwave oven, an iron, a tire, a leash, a baseball, a camera, a hair dryer, a toaster oven, a television set – many, many objects from her time and era. Auron silently observed.

The information she gave was carefully recorded in Jaho's notebook. Soon the airships were bringing their salvage cargo straight to this town for her inspection and identification.

Many of the articles were things that could be very useful to the people of Spira, making their lives easier. Some pieces revealed strong clues to the technology used to create them; these would be carefully studied. Some of it yielded answers to questions of the how, what and where. All of it was important. And all of it depended greatly on Raine's ability to identify and describe each piece.

She was usually quiet after visiting that tent. These objects were things that had been in her daily life in her world. It was a reminder of the home that no longer existed. She rarely said anything, just a silence and a withdrawing into herself for a time. Auron would just hold her quietly and give her the time to deal with the emotions that these visits sometimes evoked.

And he made it a point to be with her on the visits to this tent if he knew her intention of going there beforehand. Always her Guardian but now his actions were born of love, not just duty.

She loved watching the huge Al Bhed airship fly over the town before settling just beyond the town walls, anchoring in an empty field, as it made its periodic visits to their town. A joyous expression on her face as she watched it, "It's nothing like the airplanes I knew. It's so beautiful! _How _ do they make it fly??" Auron loved watching her discoveries in her new world, having his own eyes opened to the wonders she saw in it. He had never given it any thought: how _did_ they make it fly?

As word of Lady Raine D'Auron spread, the scholars and elders of the land also wanted to talk with her, ask her questions that only she could answer. Auron found himself being approached by emissaries of these learned men, seeking his permission to make appointments with his wife for those who sent them.

Auron considered long and carefully before approaching Raine about the requests. It was a special situation. She was unique in all this world, but it would be her decision and he would support her totally in whatever she decided.

But he was also aware that the quiet life they were in the process of establishing for themselves, that they both craved, was coming to an end. He knew that the learned men of this world, as esteemed and honorable as they were, would never run out of questions to ask. Again he was being asked to sacrifice part of himself, themselves, to help others. He sighed. Would it never end?!

She listened as he told her of the requests and sat quietly for a long time. Auron waited in silence as he watched her give it thorough thought.

At last her blue eyes sought his. "Auron, I hate to give up some of the time in our lives to it, but I think I must. My world is lost in history. If I can bridge this time with that one, I think I have to do it. The Al Bhed are bringing so much of it back..." Her voice drifted off as her eyes wandered to the window and back through many centuries to what had been her life.

Long moments passed.

A deep breath and the chin came up. "If you agree, yes, tell them I will help as much as I can. I don't know what arrangements need to be made, but I will leave that for them to sort out. They can ask their questions."

Auron understood her thoughts, her sense of duty and responsibility, her sense of rightness, the knowledge that the world which only she knew would be remembered and the information she could give would help this present world. Important lessons could be learned if they would but give it due attention.

Raine was quiet and thoughtful. "I'm not quite sure what they expect of me. I'm – I _was _- just an ordinary person there. I really had little except my books and music. But I will answer their questions as best I can. They can have one week."

Auron relayed her answer to the emissaries. He sensed a major new chapter opening in their lives and wasn't sure if he liked it.

Duty. Always duty and self-sacrifice.

* * *

She had mentioned music several times, but Auron had never inquired further into it. Music was not something often found in Spira outside a few temples here and there. Life had been tenuous and difficult in the extreme for many hundreds of years after the frightful war waged with unspeakable weapons of destruction.

All efforts were directed towards sustaining life in this tiny, surviving corner of the planet – shelter, clothing and food. With only whatever was at hand did those hardy survivors scrape together enough to keep bodies and souls together.

World-wide resources were gone. Communication was nonexistent – TV, radio, Internet, phones. Electrical service was a thing of the past. There was no monetary system, no legal system, no law enforcement, no commerce, no transportation, no travel except very short distances on foot. Nothing except themselves and their desire to live. They had to truly start over in every aspect.

It was an incredibly hard journey, but some of those stalwart people and their descendants had survived. Other races came into being. They made their peace with each other and the spark of life on planet Earth survived. In time, even some fairly large cities came into existence. They had brought order to their society, established their standards and minted their coins.

Sin made its regular rampages, taking a heavy toll, until it was defeated several years ago.

All this left little time, energy or resources for activities like creating musical instruments, even if the raw materials for their creation could be found and manufactured.

It took many centuries for them to make this much progress. Music would be somewhere in their future as they continued their progress. Hopefully.

He had heard her singing as she worked at some task and greatly enjoyed the quality and rich tones of her voice. She seemed unaware of his listening and he wanted to keep it that way. He took great pleasure in watching her wonderful naturalness while she was occupied with something. She was singing just because the song in her needed to come out, not for any other reason. And he loved listening to songs never heard in this present world. Many times, he found this melody or that drifting through his mind and it made the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

Auron realized that Kimahri had been right at the very beginning: he truly was taking another journey, one that he never anticipated from many different aspects. He had thought that his marriage to Raine and their quiet life together was journey enough; it was all he wanted. He had no idea that the gods had other plans for them.

He looked at Raine and realized that he was indeed still The Guardian. Guardian not to just to the woman he so deeply loved, but also to someone vitally important to the world, in many ways even more equal in importance than a Summoner had been. He was very quiet and thoughtful as he watched her.

Where was this path leading them?

* * *

A few days later, Raine was gathering the week's laundry into a bundle, readying it for Hop Sing's collection. She had to laugh at herself. She had almost been angry when she learned that the premier laundry service in town was owned and operated by an Oriental man and his family.

Her first reaction was '_How many millions of years have to pass before these people can get out of the laundry business??'_

But as she met the man and came to know him, she was assured that he and his family were quite happy with their profession. Knowledge passed down through countless generations benefited his family greatly. They had an enormous business, not only in this town, but in several others as well.

Their reputation was that nobody but nobody could get laundry as clean and fresh as Hop Sing's people. The articles were always returned on time, beautifully finished, soft and fresh. Hop Sing was a very respected business man and person in the community and enjoyed a very comfortable life as the result of his integrity, his knowledge and his business.

And she like the small sparkle in his eye as he passed some gem of wisdom in their conversations.

Finishing the bundle, her eye caught sight of the Al Bhed airship as it positioned itself above the anchorage just beyond the town walls.

As she watched through the window as the ship was being maneuvered into place, a powerful body came up behind her and muscled arms found their way around her waist. Soft warm breath in her hair said, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She melted back against a hard chest, her hands gently caressing the strong arms that held her.

She smiled. "There is a song that asks almost that same question." And she began to softly sing it to him in her sweet alto voice. "Have I told you lately that I love you...."

When she finished, his low voice said, "I like your songs."

She turned to face him, as his hands made slowly roamed her back. "I wish you could hear all the music I still hear in my memory. The full rich orchestrations of many instruments blending, complimenting. I would love to have those rich melodies swirl around us as we slowly dance on the roof under the stars..."

"Dance?" A dark eyebrow jumped upward.

"Yes, and don't tell me you aren't capable! I know better! You would like it." she laughed softly, remembering the image of him and his blade on the roof.

Positioning his hands, she said, "It's done like this." And began to move with him to the song she hummed. After only a moment, his natural grace in movement caught the rhythm of the melody as they danced slowly together.

Her soft movement against him, the sound of the song touching something in him, began to have a definite effect on him. Pressed against him as they gently moved to her song, she became aware of his reaction and looked into the dark eyes that were looking down at her.

"See. I told you you'd like it." Smiling blue eyes adored him.

"I must learn to listen to my wife more often." That rich, soft, deep voice....

Lips softly meet as the dance lesson was forgotten, as small hands and large ones begin to caress the bodies they touched.

Then the bells at the outer door rang.

A deep, highly exasperated growl. "I swear I'm going to destroy those bells once and for all!"

A flushed, upturned face smiled into his as her hand reached up to touch his soft hair. "And I will help you!" she laughed softly.

The insistent bells rang again.

"I'll get it," Auron growled as he turned toward the door.

Raine took a deep breath as she smoothed her clothing and ran a quick hand through her hair.

The outer door opened just as Jaho was about to turn away. He hesitated a brief second as he saw thunderous sparks in the dark eyes looking at him.

"Oh, good day, Sir Auron! I - I hope I'm not interrupting -" but the expression on the face glaring at him said that his visit was somehow very badly timed. One did not cause The Guardian displeasure, even inadvertently!

A slight flush appeared on the Al Bhed's face. "An airship arrived a short time ago and I wanted to ask Lady Raine if she would visit the tent. Some articles have already been unloaded."

About that time, Raine appeared beside her husband in the doorway. "Good day, Lady Raine."

He noted the glow on her face and the slight pink in her cheeks. '_Jaho, you have messed up!'_ he thought to himself.

Gathering his wits, Jaho bowed slightly and continued, "When it is convenient for you, will you visit the tent? A new shipment has just arrived and there are several most interesting articles there."

Raine shot a glance at her husband's face and answered, "Of course, Jaho. I'll be there shortly."

Jaho bowed again and hurried back to his tent. He couldn't help but feel he had narrowly escaped with his life!

The outer door closed.

Light bubbling laughter escaped Raine's throat. "Auron, you are terrifying when you look like that! It's a wonder poor Jaho didn't faint on the spot!"

Auron looked into the laughing, happy face of his wife and his expression was anything but terrifying. That patented deep growl rumbled up from somewhere in his middle as he grabbed her in his arms, her feet lifted from the ground as he just held her, making little noises in his throat.

With a sigh, he set her on her feet. With a spark flickering in his eyes, he said, "I wanted to dance some more. I'm sure there are more steps I need to learn."

Her arms around his middle, laughing eyes sparkled at him. "Oh, believe me, my love! You have no need of a teacher in anything that matters!"

"If you're going to Jaho's, you really need to release me. Now! Or the Al Bhed mission will just have to wait."

Her head tipped as far back as it would go, she closed her eyes as she took a very deep breath, then let out a very long sigh. Loosening her arms and stepping back, blue eyes looked into his with a promise.

Face slightly flushed, "I need to put myself in order..." as she disappeared toward the bedroom.

_'Auron, you'd better do the same!'_ he muttered to himself as he prepared to go into public. His private side, open and loving, stayed within these walls with Raine or in secluded moments outside.

His public demeanor remained the same, or so it appeared. He wanted it that way. People expected a certain behavior from him and they got it. It made them feel comfortable and secure with the stability of the familiar and it gave him freedom to keep everyone else at bay. He was content with that.

In a few minutes, Raine appeared, dressed in a pair of the dark slacks Harlan had made, one of his beautiful tops and black slippers. Auron knew that she wasn't entirely comfortable wearing the tops without that restrictive upper undergarment she first wore, but his eyes were very pleased. Especially with his height, the view from above was often spectacular! A small smile tugged at his lips.

"What?"

The smile grew. "I'll never tell, my beautiful wife! I will never tell!"

They exited the compound and walked toward the Al Bhed tent.

Jaho looked up as they entered, a little surprised to see them so soon. A tentative smile at the imposing man escorting Lady Raine, a genuine warm smile for the Lady herself.

"Thank you so much for coming, Lady Raine. Some interesting things here!" And he began to bring out one article after the other. Most she knew, a few she didn't.

Then, as they waited for him to bring the next batch out to her, her eye fell on a metal contraption leaning against the tent wall in the shadows.

"Oh, a bicycle!" she exclaimed as she began digging it out from its place. Jaho appeared and lifted it out to the center for her.

"A bicycle!" she said again, a happy smile on her face. "You ride it," she explained.

She bent to check the tires. Auron's eyes were happy with the view she innocently presented. She was explaining to Jaho about tire pressure – and he actually found an ancient old pump amongst the pile of artifacts. She was amazed that the rubber material of the tires would even hold air after such a long, long time, but the dry sand had protected it well.

Tires inflated, a bit of oil on the chain and sprocket and Raine walked the bike out into the public walkways. People were fascinated to see her with this very odd device and turned to see what she did with it, Auron included.

Finding a clear pathway, Raine put one foot on a pedal, pushed off and rode a huge circuit around the square, an enormous smile on her face. Her hair blowing behind her, her face radiant , her laughter bubbling, it was pure fun! Raine realized that she hadn't enjoyed a bike ride since she was a young child.

Everyone wanted to try it. One after the other, Raine instructed and citizens tried their luck with it – with often hilarious, screamingly funny results. Tents and crates were crashed into, spills were taken, but they never gave up. Raine laughed until her stomach hurt. She never remembered having this much fun in her entire life!

The sight of Nan, frizz of once-red hair blowing, bright eyes wide, mouth open wider, wobbling through the square on the bicycle, squealing with total delight, people diving out of her way, had her gasping for air!

After pumping up the old tires many times and after everyone had had a turn trying the wonderful 'bike', she was leaning against the wall of the villa, hand holding her aching stomach, eyes wet from laughing so hard, hair blowing in the breeze.

Auron felt as if he was going to pass out from a sheer overload of love. Hundreds of people laughing until they cried, having more fun than they'd probably ever had in their lives.

Her eyes sought him in the crowd and found him where he was most comfortable, back in the shadows, unobserved but fully observing. She wanted so badly to go to him and throw her arms around him, but she knew that would cause him discomfort. She fully understood his wanting to keep their private lives private and respected it, so she settled for a small brief wave and smile sent in his direction.

Anyone looking at him would see the intimidating, fierce, stoic Guardian silently watching, totally in control, no emotion showing. Raine knew better and the message in the grin she now sent told him so. His answering smile was hidden behind his tall collar. It didn't matter; she knew it was there.

As people began to unwind from the excitement, laughter and fun of the day, they took notice that the sun was slipping low in the western sky. As Jaho came to take the old bike back to his tent, Raine said, "What a wonderful afternoon it has been, Jaho! Thank you so much for allowing us to play with the bike. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard!"

Jaho's face still wore the traces of his own hard laughter. His eyes sparkled, "Lady Raine, this has truly been one special day! I don't think I will ever forget the sight of some of our esteemed citizens trying to control that bicycle!"

A little more serious, he continued, "We are so in your debt, m'lady. Thank you for doing this for us. At a time that is convenient, will you come tomorrow? There is much left to see."

"Jaho, I'm just glad I can help a little. People here have been so kind to me since I arrived. Their kindness has helped me tremendously in making a life in what was a completely alien world to me. I feel that it is I who are indebted to them. And, yes, of course, I'll come tomorrow."

Seeing a tall figure sedately making his way across the square toward her, she smiled and said, "I think now it is time for me to retire to the kitchen. I'm sure my husband is hungry."

Jaho turned to catch the momentarily unguarded expression on the big man's face as his eyes were locked onto his wife and, judging by that expression, Jaho questioned if her husband's hunger was just for food.

A small smile, Jaho bowed to them both and turned towards his tent.

What an afternoon!

Auron opened the outer door and ushered his wife into the quiet compound. She turned to him, her face still flushed from the happy activity in the square, eyes sparkling, she said, "Will you please shut that door?" And with that she jumped into his arms, their private time returned to them.

After their meal they sat at the table across from each other, holding hands and enjoying conversing as they finished their coffee.

"That was one of the most fun afternoons I think I've ever had," she laughed. "I will never forget it! Did you see Nan? And Nahon! I would never have thought that he would have tried! I guess it was just irresistible." Eyes sparkled.

Auron sat watching her, eyes just slightly narrowed, drinking in every tiny detail of her. How had he ever been chosen by the gods to have this woman as his wife?

They straightened the kitchen together, then went up to the roof garden. It was so quiet and peaceful. A soft breeze carried the sweet scent of the flowers.

The sparkle of brilliant stars was showing in the darkening sky above them.

Auron looked at the sky a moment, then he stood tall before her holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the rights to Auron and Kimahri. You believe that, right?

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 19

Auron had kept his promise to Marin to provide sword training to his little band of men. Some time later, he watched as the men practiced the moves he had been teaching them. Most were doing fairly well, a couple were doing very well and two were hopeless. But not one of them complained and went through the practices earnestly. He, Kimahri and Alsa had been working with them regularly and their willingness could not be questioned.

None worked harder than Marin. He was sincerely dedicated to providing the best security possible for the town. Auron was actually impressed with Marin's progress with a sword. For someone really just beginning, he was doing quite well.

Auron had, with Marin, attended a Town Council meeting. Auron stayed in the shadows at the back of the room as Marin stood to speak, broaching the subject of gil for the town's Security Force and their desperately needed upgrades in equipment, material, etc.

He was instantly met with political hedging, empty rhetoric and waffling. Auron listened for a time. Then he stood and walked to the front of the room and when The Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira stands to speak, everybody else shuts up and listens.

"I'm hearing a lot empty, meaningless words! The people of this town need to be able to live in peace and security and the Security Force has to try to provide that. They cannot accomplish it with no training, inadequate, worn-out equipment and too few men to do the job."

"I would think that the appearance of fiends actually inside the walls of this town would have been enough to wake you up! I saw most of you that afternoon supposedly inspecting something that you couldn't even identify. Who among you had even one thought of setting a watch for other intrusions that were entirely possible?"

The room was totally silent.

"One man. One man was instantly on the job. One man marshaling the few resources he had at his disposal, setting a watch with a few untrained men. He didn't stop for two whole days, always moving, encouraging those few tired men while you were home sleeping in your beds! That man was Marin."

The eyes of the Council members turned to the modest man who had first addressed them. Some had never laid eyes on him before, never having given the town's security any thought.

"He's a good man who has my respect. On his own, he has sought training for himself and his men. On his own, he has worked to provide this town with real security. With no help from any of you!"

Hearing The Guardian's words, most now looked at Marin with interest and some with new respect.

"I have fought more battles and enemies than I can count. There are two lessons I've learned above all: keep yourself prepared and never let your guard down. I'm telling you, _warning_ you, that you must take action tonight to provide Marin with what he needs to do the job he's trying to do. If you don't, the citizens of this town will pay the price with their blood. It is your responsibility to see that that doesn't happen. Marin and his men are the guardians of this town. It is your moral obligation to support them in anything they require to keep you safe!"

The room remained silent as The Guardian's words rang in their ears. He remained standing and stared them down until the very last one lowered his head in shame. "We will leave you now to discuss it." At that point, he and Marin left, their boots thudding on the floor in the silent room.

Outside, Marin offered his hand to The Guardian. "Sir Auron, again I'm in your debt. If that doesn't get them moving, I don't think anything will!"

Auron shook the man's hand. His deep voice quietly said, "Marin, sometimes it takes strong language to make a point. I hope it got through. And you have no debt to me, now or in the future. I should have taken an interest in the town's security long before I did. I apologize for relaxing my guard. It won't happen again."

Marin looked down for a second then back up at the man towering above him and nodded his head thoughtfully. "Good night, Sir Auron."

"Good night, Marin."

Marin watched as the big man walked away down the darkened street, boots resounding on the stones, his red coat swirling around him. Auron had no idea of the measure of esteem in which he was held by the other man.

Marin had never expected that a man of Sir Auron's stature would take such a genuine interest in his little backwater, ragtag group, but he had. For months, Sir Auron had spent many hours under the hot sun in a field outside town with him and his men, teaching them swordsmanship, strategy, deployment, every imaginable aspect of security, about the many kinds of fiends and the weaknesses and strengths of each. They had learned much. And Marin regarded himself as the chief pupil.

Kimahri and Alsa, had provided invaluable lessons in fighting with other weapons, enabling those who were inept with the sword to become proficient with other weapons. It served to give the little force more options which was good.

Marin didn't know if they were prepared to take on powerful fiends such as the varuna, but he thought they actually might have a chance against most of the lesser fiends should they appear.

He sighed and turned toward his home. It had been a long day.

* * *

Walking home after the meeting that night, Auron thought of his other pupil, Raine. She had shown herself to be quite adept in the use of a sword. Some time earlier, they had taken a long walk into the town to visit Nathan, the sword-smith.

Nathan was thrilled to see The Guardian enter his shop. There was no better treat for the sword-smith than to have the opportunity to discuss weapons with a truly knowledgeable man as he.

"Sir Auron! Welcome, welcome! It is so good to see you again." Nathan's brown eyes were fairly dancing.

"Hello, Nathan. Thank you! It is good to see you, as well. My wife and I would like to see some of your smaller blades, if you will. Since she took it upon herself to save my hide with a dull practice sword, it is only right that she have a blade of her own, don't you think?" That corner of his mouth was twitching.

Looking at Raine, Nathan said, in all seriousness, "Lady Raine, I am delighted to meet you. And I want you to know that you truly have my respect. That was no small feat in either courage or accomplishment."

Raine blushed and softly replied, "Thank you, Nathan. But I only did what I had to."

Nathan looked into her blue eyes and just nodded. He saw her measure in those eyes and knew that she was deserving of his respect.

Turning to his racks of weapons, he stopped in thought. Eyes narrowed, he paused before each rack as he slowly and thoughtfully gathered a dozen or so blades and put them on a table for their inspection. "There are others but I think you will find one among these that you will be comfortable with."

Auron's expert eye took in the selection and glanced at Nathan. This was a serious collection of weapons! He nodded his approval and stepped back for Raine to try them.

She thoughtfully picked up one after the other and put them down. Then she picked up a beautiful silver blade that had graceful curve to it, the grip of the hilt a perfect fit in her hand. There was a delicate design beautifully engraved on the guard which continued onto the blade then curved upward and along the spine. Though a novice with swords, she instantly felt the perfect balance of the blade. It felt like an extension of her arm. A smile crept across her lips.

The two men watched her feeling out the sword and exchanged a look and a small, knowing smile. It's always the same when a person is fortunate enough to actually find the blade that was created just for him. Or, in this case, her.

She tested it by going through a few minutes of the ritual workout that Auron had taught her and it felt flawless. Auron noticed again that when Raine went through the moves it was more a beautiful dance than a workout, very graceful, but the moves would be just as deadly in battle. He prayed she would never have use it for that purpose!

She was so entranced by the perfect feel of the sword, she was unaware of the delighted smile on her face. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at Auron with shining eyes. "This one."

He nodded at Nathan who looked at Raine with a higher level of respect. She may be relatively new to swordsmanship but under the tutelage of Sir Auron she was already fairly advanced. He had never seen those steps before but he readily recognized the battle movements of the sword incorporated into them. He had no doubt that she would be able to hold her own if it came down to it!

"A sheath, Sir Auron?"

Auron thought. She needed a means to carry it, but what manner of sheath would suit her best? He finally decided on an adjustable one like he had. That gave her the option of switching from a side carry to a back carry.

Nathan brought out the smallest one he had and Auron began to fit it on her, but it was just too large.

"No problem, Sir Auron. I'll make one for her. It shouldn't be more than a few days and I'll have it ready. I'll bring it when it's done, if that is satisfactory."

"Yes, that is fine, Nathan. Thank you."

Nathan got a few measurements, Auron placed gil in his hand and they left, Auron carrying her sword for her.

Walking back home, he didn't say much, but there were almost continual twitches around his mouth. '_I never would have thought that I would be buying a truly fine, first-class blade for my wife!' _

Raine glanced at him with questions in her eyes, but he just rumbled something she took to be a chuckle of some sort.

As soon as they got home, she turned to him and asked, "Can we go to the roof, Auron? I'd like to practice with the new sword if that's OK." Her eyes were shining with excitement, hope and anticipation. Auron was insistent that she practice only under his supervision.

He couldn't help but smile before turning very serious. "Yes. Raine, this is a finely crafted, first-class, razor-sharp sword that can inflict great damage. You must always be mindful of that. Know where your blade is in relation to your position at all times! If you lose focus or lose the position of the blade for any reason, you must stop immediately. Understood?"

She nodded. She listened very carefully to him whenever he spoke, but particularly when he was functioning as her instructor. And she was an excellent pupil.

On the roof, he stood to the side and watched as Raine placed the blade in the starting position before her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting her mind focused. When she was ready, she began the steps of the ritual, the silver blade flashing as it beautifully moved around her, Auron's expert eye intently watching every nuance and move. As time passed, the pace increased and increased until he felt that it was fast enough for her at this stage. She was still developing the muscle strength and control required to handle the blade at much higher speeds.

He spoke in a very low, quiet voice, almost a whisper. "Now begin the ending." It was important to not interrupt the flow of the mind of one doing ritual. The mind had to be totally focused on the steps and the movements of the blade. Instructions had to be given gently and quietly so as to not disturb that focus.

He watched as she smoothly changed modes and began the long sequence that would complete the steps until the blade stopped perfectly in front of her, in perfect control. He gave her a moment to take a deep breath and release her mind from the intense discipline of the steps.

She stepped back and looked at him for his critique and got a big smile for her answer. "The best yet! I'm very proud of how well you're doing."

She smiled, took a big breath and exhaled. "That felt good. Really good!" Auron smiled because he knew exactly what she meant.

She handed the blade to Auron and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Auron. Thank you not just for the blade but especially for teaching me the workout steps. That is a very special part of you, something you treasured, and I treasure it because you have shared that with me."

She looked at him with a smile and said, "And have I told you that I treasure you?"

"No, but I'd like to hear it often!" he smiled as he took her into his embrace.

* * *

True to his word, Nathan appeared at the door a few days later, new sheath for Raine in hand.

It had been carefully crafted out of white leather and the fit was perfect. Auron took her to the roof to teach her how to use it. She practiced until she felt as if her arm was going to fall off, but she kept at it, day after day after day.

It wasn't long before she was able to draw it in one smooth, easy, natural motion from the back carry, blade instantly ready. Auron was pleased no end at her progress. She was at the point that she needed to gain some experience against a sparring partner and he knew who it would be.

After an afternoon session with the Security Forces, he approached their leader. "Marin, you've progressed well with your sword. I have a favor to ask of you. I've been instructing my wife in the use of a sword and I feel that she's at the point now that she needs to gain experience with a sparring partner. Would you be willing to serve in that capacity for her?"

Marin's face split into a wide grin. "Sir Auron, I would be delighted! If she is your student, I know she's undoubtedly a worthy opponent who will show me a trick or two. I will benefit greatly and I thank you for asking. As you know, I have no domestic obligations so I'll be at your disposal whenever I'm not occupied with my duties."

A few days later when Auron told Raine of his plans, she was hesitant. "Do you really think I'm ready, Auron? I'm not sure about this."

Auron's dark eyes looked at her with a smile in them, "Well, I am and who is better to judge?"

"Okay, if you're sure. I trust your judgment. I just hope I don't embarrass you." That was still Raine's greatest fear. She never wanted to reflect badly on him and she tried very hard to always present herself well.

The top of her head was at the perfect height to serve as a rest for his strong chin when his big arms wrapped themselves around her. A deep soft rumble assured her that she should never have any concern for that. Her face against his chest, she loved to just listen to the sound of his beating heart. "I could stay like this forever," she sighed.

"Then I shall tell Marin that the sessions are canceled." he responded with a smile.

"When is he coming?" she asked.

"He'll be here any minute now."

"What?! Auron! You didn't give me any warning!"

"I know. I didn't want you to have time to fret about it." He was smiling into her surprised blue eyes.

"I'll go change into slacks." She shot her husband a look as she hurried to their room. '_A little warning wouldn't have hurt, you know?!' _ She shook her head with a half-smile on her lips.

She had barely reached the bedroom when she heard the bells at the outer door. '_Wow. He wasn't kidding about 'any minute'! Well, they'll just have to wait a minute for me.'_

She grabbed her white slacks and a plain white, sleeveless shirt. Didn't have time to think about coordinating colors. She laced up the white shoes Auron had had made for her. They gave better support and more secure footing than did her slippers.

She hurried down the hall and into the living area, a bit breathless from her rush, unaware of a pink flush in her cheeks. In her white clothing, dark hair and flushed cheeks, Auron thought for the millionth time that she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Marin, who had seen her but had never met her, was almost intimidated by her appearance.

The two men rose as she entered. Auron said, "Raine, I would like for you to meet Marin, head of the town's Security Forces. Marin, this is my wife, Raine."

Raine smiled, held out her hand which Marin took and gave her a small bow. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Lady Raine! I hope you will have mercy on a novice swordsman," he said with a smile in his brown eyes.

She laughed that light, bubbly laugh that made Auron's heart jump. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Marin. Welcome to our home! My husband speaks so highly of you. But he didn't mention our sparring sessions until only a moment before you arrived so I wasn't properly attired. I apologize for keeping you waiting while I changed." Another look shot in Auron's direction which was received with an upward tic of one side of his mouth.

"Think nothing of it, ma'am. I thank you for having me in your home."

Auron led them up to the roof and explained what he expected of them in this first session. It would be broken into very short segments as he demonstrated offensive and defensive moves to them, which they would then practice. He had also taken the precaution of putting guards on their blades; no sense in taking any chance on injuries as they learned this next phase of their training.

He told them, "Marin, you will have the advantage of height and weight. Raine, you will have the advantage of speed and agility. You each have to learn how to best use those advantages."

And they began. Many mistakes were made but they learned quickly from them and they were rarely repeated. Auron kept after them and they worked hard, both glistening with sweat as the afternoon passed. Without the blade guards, each would have had his/her share of nicks and cuts, but it was time well spent.

By the time Auron called a halt, both were spent and thirsty, but had smiles on their tired faces. Auron was actually pleased with both of them but gave them honest critiques and advice. They listened attentively – and he was as pleased with that as anything. They were more than willing to learn – and that was a major component to success.

Each had learned in this first lesson: Marin on how to better avoid her quick attacks and Raine on how to avoid Marin's longer reach and stronger parries. They looked at each other with respect and grins of just enjoying what they were learning.

Auron brought some cold juice for the three of them and they sat on the benches as Auron imparted more knowledge to them. Before they knew it, the sun was fading.

Raine got up, "Let me get a quick shower and I'll prepare some food."

Auron said, "Why don't I prepare the food while you shower. That will be quicker. I'm hungry! Marin, you'll stay?" as they descended to the kitchen.

Marin didn't know quite how to respond. He also needed to shower and being in the the home of Sir Auron for instruction was one thing, but being there as a guest was something else.

Auron read his thoughts as he gathered the things for the meal. "Marin, you are welcome in this home any time. We want you to feel at ease here. Anyone invited here is invited because he is found worthy of the invitation beforehand and should be entirely at ease."

Marin dropped his eyes a moment. "I am honored, Sir Auron. As you know, I'm just an ordinary man in a small town and -"

Auron cut him off. "Marin, you are anything but ordinary. If it were not so, you wouldn't be here." He paused. Then, "Coffee or juice with your meal?"

Marin smiled. "Coffee, please."

Auron got a fresh towel and handed it to Marin. "If you'll feel better, you can freshen up here at the sink." Marin was grateful and did just that. He didn't worry about not combing his dark hair; it was unruly no matter if he did or didn't, so he just brushed his hand through it after which it returned to the exact same state it had been in before.

In a few minutes, Raine reappeared fresh and sweet-smelling from her shower. "I'm glad you stayed, Marin. I look forward to our lessons." Smiling at Auron, she said, "We have the best instructor on the planet all to ourselves!"

Marin laughed, "That we do! And thank you for the invitation."

The food was ready quickly and they enjoyed it as they talked. Marin found, to his surprise, that he did indeed feel at ease in the company of these two most esteemed people.

Lingering at the table long after the meal had been eaten, they talked about swords and swordsmanship, his plans and hopes for his Security Force, about this and that.

Marin suddenly noticed that the sky was black and quickly stood. "Oh, the hour must be late! I'm sorry, I didn't realize how the time had gone by. I apologize for overstaying my welcome," as he began collecting himself to leave.

"You've done no such thing. I've enjoyed the conversation very much. Thank you for working with me. I look forward to the next time!" Raine said.

Auron held out his hand to Marin. "Thank you, Marin. That was a good session. As soon as you're available, we need to continue, if you're willing."

Marin laughed. "Willing? Sir Auron, I'll be here as much as I'm able! I just don't want you to get tired of me. As far as I know, I'm available tomorrow, if that is suitable. Just let me know."

Auron looked at Raine who nodded. "Then let's plan on tomorrow, unless something comes up that requires your attention."

Marin agreed. He thanked both of them, shook Auron's hand again and a bow to Raine. He left with a smile on his face. Who ever would have thought that they would make a nobody like him so comfortable and welcome in their home.

His thoughts remained on Sir Auron as he walked home. Sir Auron's intervention on his behalf at the Town Council meeting had been very successful. For the first time, he actually had some funds to work with. He had made arrangements with Nathan to provide some decent weapons for his men. He had been able to hire several more men whom he thought had good potential and even made a deal with Carlon to lease several Chocobo when needed instead of having to use one tired bird all the time.

Following the advice of Sir Auron, he had selected a second-in-command. Sir Auron had explained beforehand the pros and cons of creating that position but he had been right, of course. He had to have someone he could rely on to serve in that capacity as he himself couldn't be on duty around the clock every day.

Before making his selection for the position, he had thought very carefully, weighing and balancing each man's abilities with what the position would entail. Finally, he choose Sten, a solidly built, quiet man with steady blue eyes to go with his light-colored hair. When he told Sir Auron of his choice, the tall man nodded. "Good choice, Marin. He'll do well and the position won't go to his head."

Marin reached his home tired, more than ready for a shower and his bed. It had been a good day! He smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: How many ways can I say this?? They have it, I don't. (That's not to say that I have given up!)

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 20

Kimahri had listened to the messenger from his homeland with concern. He and Alsa were wanted in their homeland to help select the next Senior Elder who would rule their land until his death. It was a most important decision but Kimahri felt a disconnect with his native land now.

It was they who were responsible for his leaving in the first place. His stature being smaller than most Ronso and his broken horn had brought him nothing but scorn, derision and laughter at home. Remembering brought back many unhappy emotions within his enormous chest.

He had listened to Alsa's thought that, by sending the messenger with the request for his presence, that they were reaching out to him.

Kimahri was still hesitant. He had earned a highly respected reputation and was widely known, especially as comrade-in-arms to The Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira. He couldn't help but feel that that was the real reason behind the request. They wouldn't accept him for himself, but they would welcome the famous Warrior and Guardian who is the companion of Sir Auron.

Expressing his unease to Auron, Auron thought long moments before responding. "Kimahri, they are your people. They have requested your presence, for whatever reason. I wonder if it isn't time to make a short visit and look into their eyes. Then you'll know. Times change, people change. Look at me! But it is your decision and you must be comfortable with it."

In his heart, Kimahri knew that their lives were so closely interlaced that he and Auron would forever be in close proximity. That was just the plain fact of the matter. And, in honesty, he did not want to be out of that close proximity. They had fought beside and protected each other for so long, it was second nature to them both. But, with misgivings, Kimahri finally set off with Alsa for a short visit to his homeland, many days journey away.

Auron felt his absence keenly. Kimahri, returning to his homeland after so many years, was feeling much the same.

* * *

Auron continued his work with the Security Forces. With gil finally wrested from the white-knuckled fist of the Town Council, Marin was able to contract with Harlan to provide uniforms for the men. They decided on dark brown pants and a light tan shirt, a combination that would look nice and be practical.

Calley, Harlan's wife, designed a patch to be worn on the left shoulder of the shirt that had the town's name and 'Security' on it.

Raine had drawn a sketch of a baseball cap which Marin liked immediately. The idea of the long-billed cap was enormously appealing. Using Raine's sketch and description, Harlan created perfect replicas using the same rich dark brown as the uniform pants.

Adopting another of Raine's ideas, a gold star was embroidered on the front of each cap, instantly identifying the wearer as a member of the town's Security Force.

The uniforms, the training, the new weapons and the new level of confidence had made an incredible difference in the men. They carried themselves with a more erect bearing. There was a look of belief in their abilities in their eyes. They had pride in their part in their organization. They were professional.

People in the town looked at them with respect now and the town leaders found themselves impressed with the small force. Marin had more applications to join than he could process. He could pick and chose only the best.

Sten was more than satisfactory as second-in-command. He understood his role and carried it out well. Work and patrol schedules were developed and instituted.

Marin had accomplished a major feat: he had created a viable, functioning, effective unit of men capable of meeting almost any emergency they'd face. All of them had worked very hard and continued to do so. Training never ended, practice was constant. Auron was highly pleased with all of them!

* * *

Some days after Kimahri left, a rider arrived in a flurry on a tired Chocobo, inquiring for Sir Auron. Tanaka pointed out the residence with a feeling of foreboding. The rider went straight to the door and insistently rang the bells.

Sir Auron appeared in the doorway. The rider, in awe of being in the presence of The Guardian himself, at first had trouble with his words, but the importance of the message finally overcame his intimidation.

"Sir Auron, I have been sent by the Councilmen of Cortland who ask for your assistance! Fiends are appearing more and more frequently and our people are nearly overwhelmed. They ask if you will please come. They need you."

Auron was deeply concerned. More fiends. Where were they coming from? He knew Cortland was to the east of this town so it was reasonable to believe that the fiends would eventually show up here. He needed to know what was coming.

The timing could not be worse with Kimahri's absence and he would have to leave Raine alone. He was sorely tempted to refuse the request, but he knew he couldn't.

He thanked him and told the rider to go tend to his tired bird and to find accommodations for himself. The rider nodded and moved toward the corral as the outer door closed.

Auron went into the house. Raine, reading in the living area, looked up as he entered. The smile on her face faded when she saw his face. She dropped the book and stood, waiting for him to speak. Something was obviously very wrong.

Auron was torn as he never had been before! He had to leave the only reason he had for living in order to do his duty to the people of both Cortland and this town, duty he couldn't turn his back on no matter how badly he wanted to.

He stood just looking at Raine. How could he tell her?

She asked quietly, "What is it, Auron?"

He walked over to her and nearly broke her ribs with the strength of his embrace. She finally gasped, "Auron, I can't breath." He relented the intensity of it but didn't let her go. Raine wasn't sure he was breathing – and the chilled fingers of true fear ran down her spine.

Auron finally loosened his grip on her, put his hands on her shoulders and looked into the very blue eyes he'd loved since he first saw them. "Raine, there is a problem in the town of Cortland, east of here. Fiends. I'm needed there."

Now it was her turn to stop breathing.

Then she did what the wives of Warriors have done since the beginning of time: she took a deep breath, raised her chin and put a brave smile on her face.

Looking into the dark eyes she loved so deeply, she said softly, "I understand, Auron. I really do. Just promise me that you'll come back to me quickly!" The brave chin had developed a tiny tremor.

Auron saw the brave face she was trying to maintain and nearly lost his resolve. He enfolded her in his arms, just holding her, memorizing every detail of how she felt in his arms, the sweet smell of her hair, the feel of her arms holding on to him for dear life.

Her muffled voice asked, "When do you have to leave?"

He sighed. "The sooner I go the sooner I get back. It's a good 3-day journey just to get there. I'm not sure how many days there – and 3 days back."

He pretended he didn't hear the small sob that escaped her. He just continued holding her for long, long minutes.

When he finally stepped back, the tell-tale trace of tears was on her face, but that determined smile was on her lips. She was doing her best to reassure him and his heart about thundered out of his chest with love for her.

Reaching for his coat and blade, he said, "I need to check on a couple of things and I'll be back very shortly." He touched her arm and was gone.

Raine fought tears as hard as she could. She was not going to send him into danger with the image of a tear-soaked, weak-willed woman in his mind! Trembling or not, the chin came up and stayed up.

The people in the square had the news: more fiends in the next town to the east and Sir Auron's presence was requested. They saw him leave the compound, face chiseled of stone, red coat flapping about him as his long strides quickly took him into the town.

At the Town Center, he strode into Marin's small office without ceremony. One look at Auron's face and Marin stood, reached for his cap and sword, ready to go face whatever news he was about to hear.

"Fiends are in Cortland and my assistance has been requested. I'll be leaving shortly after I leave here. You already know that Kimahri and Alsa are away. I'm asking, while I'm gone, that you keep an eye on Raine, as your duties permit. She can be very stubborn at times, but I'll ask her to follow your requests of her. I would be very much in your debt, Marin! She's my only reason to stay on this earth."

Marin looked up into the tortured eyes of his mentor and saw the very high price of duty in them.

"Sir Auron, I give you my solemn promise that I will protect her with my own life." He paused before asking, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Three days there, not sure how long actually there, three days back. I'd have to guess at least nine, maybe more."

Marin nodded. "I'll advise the Mayor and alert the patrols to be on their toes." He looked at the big man and said, "Thanks to you, Sir Auron, we actually have a good chance of success if a fiend does appear."

Auron rumbled something that could have been anything but Marin seemed to understand what it was. He took his leave and returned to his home.

Inside, Raine had prepared packets of food, had filled his sake jug and had packed a few items of clean clothing in the smallpack he would attach to the back of the belt of his great coat.

He saw the efforts she had made for him and felt the sharp sting of restrained tears. He took her into their room and showed her the large chest full of gil hidden there and told her to use it if she needed it. He filled the purse attached at his waist and returned the chest to its hiding place.

He cursed himself for delaying too long to update his legal papers to provide for her in the case of his death. He would attend to that as soon as he returned!

He got a quick shower and shave not knowing when he would get another of either and put on clean clothing. Dressed, he returned to the living area, belted his coat, sheathed his blade on his back, attached the small pack and jug, and placed the food packets in pockets here and there.

Raine had watched in silence, not trusting her voice.

Dressed and ready, Auron turned and looked at her. "I love you, Raine. Always know that!"

Taking her in his arms one last time, he kissed her with tenderness and longing. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Marin will look after you. Let him know if you need anything. And, please follow his instructions, Raine. He'll guard you with his own life!"

Raine was fighting tears with everything in her. She nodded. Then taking an enormous deep breath, she managed to say, "Auron, just come back safely! You are my life. I love you more than there are words to say. I'll love you til my very last breath!"

They separated, Auron took a last very long look, then turned quickly and, red coat flying, went out the door.

Raine stood there a moment, then went to the outer door. She saw Auron striding down the street toward the gate, coat swirling about his strong legs. She watched until he was out of her sight then turned her face to the wall and let loose the pent up tears and emotion she had been hiding.

The square was silent except for the sound of a woman's heart breaking.

* * *

Days crawled by with slowness that she'd never known. Nights were even worse. Their bed seemed so huge and empty without him in it. He never left her mind for even one waking moment.

* * *

Auron walked for hours until his legs ached. '_You're out of shape, Auron!'_ he ragged at himself. He found a log upon which to sit and leaned back against a tree to rest for a few minutes. He reached for his sake jug, uncapped it and took a big swig, then placed the top. The burn of the drink felt good. He took a deep breath.

It had taken all of his considerable will power to keep himself from turning back as his ears caught the sound of Raine's sobs as he went down the street of their town. At least she hadn't seen the tears in his own eyes as he kept walking, hating himself for having to do it.

One day! There just had to be a day when he would be released from this unending obligation. Hadn't twenty years been enough? How much more would they ask of him?! Dropping his eyes to the ground, he knew that it would never end unless he simply said, 'No.' And he didn't know if he ever could. A sigh.

Looking at the sky he knew that there wasn't a lot of daylight left. He'd better cover some more ground while he could. It wasn't wise for a man to travel alone after dark. As if the threat of fiends wasn't enough, there were highwaymen about here and there looking for an easy target. A few more miles and he would find a sheltered place to wait for dawn.

And on the third afternoon he entered the town of Cortland. He asked a citizen for directions to the town's government building and proceeded there.

His arrival in Cortland caused no little stir. The sight of the towering man with the massive sword and wearing the famous red coat brought people to a halt in their tracks. He had actually come! The cue of people following in his wake made it seem as if he was leading a parade.

Entering the small government building, the town's mayor was practically beside himself with relief and excitement of meeting the great legend personally!

Auron let the man sputter on for several moments before interrupting him to say, "Mayor, thank you but I have little time. Will you please summon those whom I need to see? Your security people? Whoever?"

"Oh, of course, Sir Auron. Please be seated and rest. I'll gather the others." And Auron was left to himself.

Three hard days of walking was putting him back in shape again, but he wasn't quite there yet and he was tired. '_The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go home!'_ He'd give most anything to see beautiful, dark blue eyes right now, or to hear bubbling laughter or a sweet, low voice singing. Lost of these thoughts, it seemed that it was only moments before the mayor returned with several men in tow.

He stood and each was introduced to him. Most were useless politicians simply wanting to bolster themselves by actually meeting, and being able to brag about meeting, The Guardian in person. At the end of the line was Cortland's version of Marin, introduced to him as Lan.

He knew by the intelligent look in Lan's eyes that the rest of them could go home. He would conduct his business with this man. He surprised all of them by saying, "I'll go with Lan. He can tell me what I need to know." With a nod, he touched Lan's arm and they left the room.

Lan hardly knew what to do with himself so suddenly in the overwhelming presence of The Guardian. Auron, reading his face, said, "Lan, is there a quiet place we can sit, talk and maybe have something cool to drink? I've been on the road for three days and I'm tired!"

Relieved at the matter-of-fact, unpretentious statement of the huge man in front of him, Lan couldn't help but smile. "This way, Sir Auron. I think this will do and we won't be disturbed."

Seated at a small table at a nearby establishment a few minutes later, Auron had a very large glass of cold juice and a platter of food. Raine's provisions had run out yesterday and he was very hungry.

Lan sat back while Auron devoured his food. "Either my wife didn't pack enough for three days or I ate too much of it too soon!" Pushing the empty plate aside, he sighed, "That was good."

Lan had noticed a wide gold band on The Guardian's left hand, but wasn't about to ask any questions. He, as well as everyone else, had heard the stories about her, but hadn't know if they were true or not. The more he thought about it, he decided that the stories had to be true. It would take a remarkable woman to catch the attention of The Guardian. She would be worthy of him!

Though he held him in highest respect, Lan was beginning to feel more at ease with this famous man. There was a no-nonsense, down-to-earth quality about him that he appreciated.

Turning to the business at hand, Auron started asking questions – where, when, what kind, how many, etc. Lan answered succinctly and clearly. He told Auron that there were several that he had never seen before and wasn't exactly sure what they were. He gave the best description of them he could.

Sir Auron sat thinking, his brow furrowed. Finally, he spoke, "Lan, most of those you mentioned seemed to originate in the southern and far eastern parts of Spira. I know there has been considerable effort to eradicate them in those areas. My thought is that perhaps the fiends are drifting our way trying to avoid those efforts."

Lan held his peace as the tall man across from him sat in thought.

Auron looked at him and asked, "What is the state of your security group?"

Lan's eyes dropped as he gave a soft snort. "Pitiful, to be honest, Sir Auron! The Town's council is loath to part with their gil and it's awfully hard to put together a meaningful force without it. We do the best we can, but it isn't much – and certainly not what it needs to be." He shook his head, "I don't see how supposed 'leaders' can be so short-sighted!"

Auron sighed. "It was the same in our town. I had a few words at a Town Council meeting which finally opened the purse strings for the Security head there. Since that time, the men have gotten training, good weapons and uniforms. It has made a big difference."

A long look at Lan before he asked, "Would a word with your council be helpful?"

"Would it ever! I tell them and they blow it off. Hearing it from you will have much more impact. Thank you, Sir Auron!"

Auron rumbled. "I need accommodations while I'm here. Can you make a recommendation?"

"Mandy's. Just around the corner. Not fancy but it's clean and secure. I'll take you."

Auron left gil on the table for their bill and followed Lan out the door and around to the small inn. Auron ducked his head as he entered the doorway of the inn. Behind the small counter was a short, plump, gray-haired woman whose face wore a big smile.

"Welcome, welcome! Oh, my! Sir Auron! I hope my small inn will suit you. We don't often have such special guests!" She could hardly believe the famous man was in her inn!

One corner of Auron's mouth turned up at the smiling lady. "Ma'am, I'm just a tired traveler looking for a clean, comfortable place to rest. Lan tells me that this is that place and I take him at his word. If you have a room, I'd be grateful to have it for a couple of days. I'm not quite sure how long it will be but I hope for not more than that. I want to get back home to my wife."

Mandy saw the man through his words. He certainly didn't regard himself as an important person! Her sincerity showed in her response, "Sir Auron, it will be our pleasure for you to stay here. The room is yours for as long as you need it. And I know your wife is anxious to have you home as soon as you can get there."

A serious expression replaced her smile. "Thank you for coming here, Sir Auron. I hope you can talk some sense into those thick skulls in the Town Hall! They seem to have their heads stuck in the sand about security around here. I guess I'm supposed to swat at some ugly fiend and scare it off with my broom!"

Auron had a mental image of that and couldn't quite suppress his smile. He heard a distinctive snort/cough from Lan standing behind him.

"Lan, give me time to clean up and we'll make a circuit while you show the the layout."

"Yes, sir. I'll wait right here. Take you time."

Auron walked upstairs and back to the room Mandy had given him and opened the door. It was a very pleasant room at the rear of the inn where it was quiet, an important point to Auron. In addition to a large bed, there was comfortable-looking chair beside a small table beneath window that looked out on a garden full of flowers and a shady tree. Most welcome of all at the moment was a nice bathroom with plenty of hot water, soap and thick, clean towels.

A shower, shave, fresh clothing and Auron felt renewed. Dressed again, he went back downstairs. "Mandy, excellent room. Thank you!"

Her ever-present smile grew wider. "I'm so glad you approve, Sir Auron! You two be careful out there!"

"Yes, ma'am," Lan responded, a little embarrassed that she was admonishing The Guardian to be careful but he caught the little quirk at the corner of Sir Auron's mouth and relaxed.

Lan gave him a quick idea of the layout of the town, then led him out one of the gates. The surrounding countryside was much like that of his own town, so Auron knew immediately what lay there.

As darkness began to fall, the two men walked the perimeter of the town, stopping to talk briefly with the men stationed around the walls. Auron had their measure quickly and, again, found them to be the counterparts to Marin's men. Yes, he would definitely be having a word with Cortland's Councilmen before he left!

Several hours later they reentered the gates, agreeing to meet in the morning and patrol further out into the countryside. Auron would be able to tell more of what may be about by checking for food kills and spore.

Offering his hand to Lan, Auron bid him good night and turned toward Mandy's. He asked her to please see that he was up at sunrise, just in case he overslept. Having spent the last three days walking and two nights dozing on the hard ground, he wasn't sure he would awaken on his own.

Mandy assured him she would and wished him a good night. He hardly knew when his head hit the pillow, his last thought was of a beautiful woman with incredibly blue eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: What do you think??

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 21

Auron felt as if his head had just touched the pillow when a light tap at his door woke him. Groggy, he went to the door where the ever-smiling Mandy greeted him and put a cup of fresh, hot coffee in his hand.

Indicating the steaming cup, he said, "Mandy, I'm in your debt. Thank you!"

Closing the door, he went to the chair by the window and looked out at the peaceful garden below as daylight began to reach into the shadows. Sipping the good coffee, Auron turned his mind to the task before him.

He wanted to spend this day probing deeper into the countryside to see if he could get a better idea of exactly what was out there. The fiends Lan named for him yesterday were serious enough but not anything that couldn't be fairly easily handled. It was the others Lan didn't recognize that caused his eyes to narrow. He had his suspicions but he'd wait to see what evidence he found.

A hot shower, a shave, clean clothes and Auron was out the door. He met Lan at the same establishment where he had eaten yesterday. Lan was waiting for him and stood as The Guardian approached.

"Good morning, Sir Auron! Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Lan. Yes, thank you. Hungry?"

"Yes, sir. I always wake up hungry and this place has an excellent breakfast."

Their orders taken, each sat quietly with his thoughts as they sipped the hot coffee that had been placed before them. Auron was thinking of mornings when he sat across the table from Raine. There was a huge ache of missing her in his middle. If there was any way possible, he would never be separated from her again! He loved watching her move around the kitchen, soft gold morning sunlight catching in her hair, gently brushing her soft skin.

Lan sat quietly watching the Legend across the table from him. He caught the expression in his eyes and saw the deep, aching loneliness for his wife there. Like Marin, he was seeing the price exacted by duty. It made him respect the man even more. People never thought of the personal cost to those who served them.

Their food arrived and they ate with no wasted time. Stomachs full, they were ready to go into the field.

Lan led the way though one of the town gates. Auron stopped for a moment, his eyes sweeping the landscape. Nothing. '_But that doesn't mean they aren't there,'_ he thought with a sigh.

His low rumble to Lan, "All right. Let's move outward a bit and see what we find. Keep your eyes open. They can pop up out of nowhere."

Further out, the sounds were different. Little of the noise of people in the town, more of the breeze blowing through leaves, little animals scurrying, a different smell in the air.

Auron stopped and just listened for many long minutes. Lan stood unmoving beside him, not really understanding what was happening, but was following the example of the highly experienced man beside him.

Then Auron began slowly moving into the trees, eyes on the ground, searching. After a time, he came to an abrupt stop. "There," he said, pointing to something Lan didn't recognize.

"Spore," Auron explained. "Fairly fresh. Stay alert!" He continued his quiet movement for long minutes until he stopped again. This time Lan knew what to look for. "Is it the same as the last?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," came the low response. "They are definitely here. And it is not good news."

Lan looked at him with concern and questions in his eyes. Auron shot him a look before continuing.

"Most of what I've seen are the lesser ones that shouldn't pose much of a problem. However, there are others. I'd guess Zimwe."

"My apologies, Sir Auron. I don't know that one."

"Be glad you don't and pray you never do!" was the terse answer. "I came across one and it took four of us to finally kill it. Four seasoned, experienced Warriors and we nearly lost."

Lan stood with his mouth open. There was no way he and his men could take on such an enemy. For the first time, he really felt the cold reality of fear.

They continued their search in silence, each alert and watchful, pointing out signs to each other which were acknowledged with nods.

After encircling the entire area beyond the town, they turned toward the gate they had exited earlier. Auron had begun to quietly discuss the identified fiends with Lan when he suddenly stopped and spun on his heel, drawing his blade from its sheath.

Lan was startled and did nothing for a moment, then drawing his own blade as he watched Sir Auron for clues and direction. Sir Auron was on full alert, his ears hearing tiny sounds his own did not; looking for any sign that his own eyes would not know.

A very soft rumble, barely audible, "That smell. Remember it."

Suddenly, a violent rush of black evil burst out of the trees and brush with ear-splitting screams. Lan was so shocked he was frozen in place. Two of the most horrible, heart-stopping beings from hell's worst nightmare were instantly in front of them.

Sir Auron had assumed his battle stance, blade at the ready, his eyes flicking from one to the other. His ears just barely heard Sir Auron's very low voice, "Run, Lan. Get the gates into town closed." Lan was having trouble getting his body to respond to commands from his brain until he heard a harsh "NOW!" from Sir Auron.

He turned and ran on wobbly legs to carry out the order. As he raced toward the gate, he heard the most horrifying sounds and screams behind him, but he couldn't slow to look. Arriving at the town wall and grabbing one side of the gate, he screamed to someone to get the other side and the gates slammed shut.

Unable to run any further, he yelled as loud as he could to get all the gates shut and locked but the sound of the battle followed him inside. He grabbed his ears to try to shut out the unearthly sounds beyond the walls.

Then it was quiet. His heart pounding so hard he thought he was going to pass out, Lan made it to the gate, cautiously raised the heavy crossbar, and looked outside.

At first he couldn't see much at all. Then his eyes picked out several forms laying on the ground. One was wearing a red coat.

Sir Auron! Calling for several men to come with him, Lan ran to where the battle had taken place. He saw the bodies of the two hellish fiends, obviously dead. Sir Auron was laying in a large pool of blood, unmoving, unconscious.

"Quickly! Quickly, men! We have to get him into town." They lifted him together and carried him as fast as their heavy burden would allow. With great difficulty they got him into Mandy's. Her horrified eyes took in the situation and directed the men to a small room off the lobby where they placed him on a narrow bed.

"Get the Healer! Run quickly!!" she directed.

Grabbing clean towels, she tried to staunch the flow of blood from several very serious wounds with only limited success. "Where is the Healer?!" she asked, receiving no response.

Lan directed one of the men to return to the scene of the battle, retrieve Sir Auron's weapon and bring it to him.

Time passed and still the Healer did not come. Finally Lan went in search of him, finding him finishing his lunch at one of the more expensive establishments in town. Lan was enraged! "Weren't you told that you were needed?! A man may be dying and you're sitting here eating your lunch?!" The patrons in the establishment were staring, mouths agape, at the Healer and the man screaming at him.

The Healer took note of this and his eyes narrowed. "How dare you speak to me in that tone, young man! I demand an apology this instant!"

Lan drew his sword, held it under the man's chin and in a low voice seething with anger that carried to every corner of the room, said, "You have three seconds to get out that door or I swear I'll run you through myself! The Guardian has been terribly wounded in battle where he killed fiends that none of us could even hope to slow down. He has to have help! MOVE!"

The Healer recoiled at the rage he saw in the eyes of the man holding the sword at his throat.

Mustering what he could of his courage, he sputtered, "If you'll move that weapon, I'll go check this out. They should have said it was The Guardian!"

Lan snarled, "You treat the known and the unknown differently?"

The Healer shot him a look of pure hatred and headed out the door.

Lan still had his sword in his hand and never sheathed it until after the Healer had entered Mandy's Inn. It took him several tries to sheath it because his hands were shaking so badly with anger at the man who called himself a Healer.

By this time, the Mayor and several of the Town Council had appeared outside Mandy's. Lan gave a full report of the events, including the difficulty in getting the town's Healer to give his attention to Sir Auron. Report given, Lan went inside.

Mandy was seated in a chair in the small lobby, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Lan, it is so bad! I've tried to stop the blood but it just keeps coming."

Lan patted her arm and entered the small anteroom where Sir Auron lay. The Healer was standing above The Guardian, arms crossed, just looking. Lan was incredulous! "Aren't you going to even try to save him?!"

The Healer looked at the younger man with a small smirk on his face. "Sorry you embarrassed me now? You should have thought of that!"

Then, a feigned look of resignation on his face, the Healer shrugged and said, "Sorry, there's nothing to be done. He'll die." With one last look of triumph at Lan's stricken face, he turned and left the room.

Lan broke from his horror and tore out of the room after the Healer who was now outside shaking hands with the Mayor. His hand gripped the Healer's shoulder and spun him around, "If that man dies, your name will be known with shame throughout Spira! There are enough of us who know the truth and we WILL see that it is known! And to think that you call yourself a _Healer!_ You are despicable!"

The Mayor and the Councilmen looked from one to the other. The Healer smoothly turned to them, "This young man seems to be distraught – perhaps from fear. There's nothing to be done for the wounded man. There's only so much a Healer can be expected to do."

The eyes of the dignitaries took in the rage in the younger man's eyes and the hard set of his mouth. "This would never have happened if you had just listened when I first tried to get you to pay attention to security for this town. Now look what has happened! It is on all of you. You are to blame for this!"

A touch of fear was in the eyes of the men before him. They realized the truth of his words but there was the matter of protecting themselves from the fallout of The Guardian's death while in their town. They moved away, murmuring amongst themselves.

Lan slowly turned back to Mandy's. There would be no help for Sir Auron who was dying.

His head came up. He knew one thing. The Guardian loved his wife beyond all measure. He owed it to both of them to try to get her here so they could at least say goodbye.

He told Mandy, "Do everything you can to keep him alive, Mandy! Do whatever it takes!" And he flew out of the room.

His boots thudded in rapid staccato on the street as he raced to the Chocobo corral. "Janson! JANSON!"

A mop of red hair showed itself from around a door followed by light blue eyes in the face of the wrangler. "What is it, Lan? You'll scare my birds!"

"Janson, I need the fastest, strongest bird you have! Now!"

"What for?"

"I've got to get a message to someone fast. It's three days there, three back."

"Who's riding?"

"Me, I guess."

"Nope. You have hands like lead. You're not ruining another one of my birds. Who else can go?"

Lan thought furiously. Dale! He'd do it. He was light and could travel faster.

"Dale! I'll go get him!"

"Yeah, he'll be OK. I'll have one ready by the time you get back!"

Lan tore off down the street to find his friend Dale.

In record time, Dale found himself mounted on a Chocobo with a message for Lady Raine D'Auron in the next town west. Lan had emphasized the urgency over and over until Dale finally said, "Lan! I've got it! I understand! Now move so I can leave." And the Chocobo left out of the corral area at almost top speed.

Lan's head dropped. Janson came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll get there, Lan. He's an excellent rider. I just hope the Lady can get here in time."

Lan nodded his head. After a moment, he sighed and turned back to Mandy's.

* * *

Mandy kept pressure on the wounds and used clean towels to absorb the continued bleeding. The pile of bloody towels on the floor grew higher and higher. When her husband came in, he gasped at the sight.

"Don't just stand there, Jon, help me!" She quickly explained the situation as he removed the pile on the floor and went to the storage cabinet to obtain more clean ones.

Lan and one or both of them stayed with Sir Auron every minute. Mandy tried giving him a few sips of water and moistened his dry lips, wiped his face. Lan's stronger arms kept hard pressure on the worst of the gaping wounds on Sir Auron's side and chest.

After a time, the pile of towels on the floor grew more slowly. They were making progress but was it enough? He had lost so very much blood! His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat slow and irregular.

They did their best, but by the next morning infection began to appear in some of the wounds. Mandy shook her head. How much more could the man survive?! Jon thought a moment when Mandy pointed out the new enemy. "I'll be right back!" and he disappeared out the door, then quickly reappeared with a bottle of spirits.

He held it up to Mandy, eyebrows raised. She thought for a moment. "Well, it can't hurt!" and they began pouring it over the wounds at regular intervals. When Lan returned from a short break, he finally began to have hope that they could keep him alive until his wife could arrive. Lan and Jon continued to care for Sir Auron while Mandy got some rest. When she returned, Jon took a break. And the days slowly passed. That he was alive at all was nothing short of a miracle.

On the road, Dale was pressing the Chocobo as hard as he dared. They were magnificent creatures, but they could only go so hard for so long before it was mandatory that they have a break. He chaffed at these delays but knew there was no way around it. He rode straight through, taking only the necessary time to rest the bird. It was a risky venture in the dark of the night, but he did what he felt he had to do.

During the long hours of riding, his mind kept going to the many stories he had been told about The Legendary Guardian. He knew every word was true. The man had defeated Sin not once, but twice. He had served the people of Spira selflessly his whole life. Dale was determined that he would do whatever he had to do to get this message to The Guardian's wife. He just hoped that she could reach Cortland in time.

And he rode. He rested the bird and he rode some more. Finally, in only two days, he rode into the eastern gate of the town walls. A moment later he entered a very large busy square, full of people. He reined the bird to a halt and looked around.

He saw a Chocobo corral not far away and started in that direction, but he was stopped by two men wearing a uniform of some sort. "Security" the patch on the shoulder said.

"I'm looking for Lady D'Auron. Can you direct me to her residence?"

A tall, sturdy looking, dark-haired man asked, "What is your business with Lady D'Auron?"

Dale wasn't sure whether, or what, to answer. Finally he said, "I've ridden almost non-stop from Cortland. Sir Auron has been gravely wounded by fiends. He's – He probably - won't live long. We wanted – we hoped that she could get there before – while there's still time." His tired voice trailed off. "She'll have to hurry."

Marin's face blanched white at the news. Many people had crowded around as Dale spoke and gasps were heard from them all at the news. Sir Auron dying?!!

Taking a deep breath, Marin said, "I'm Marin, head of Security for this town. You are -?"

"I'm Dale, sir. I was sent by Lan, who heads our security – such as it is. Will you direct me to Lady D'Auron, please? There isn't any time to waste." His great fatigue was etched in every line of his face.

Marin responded, "I'm responsible for Lady Raine while Sir Auron is away." He paused as he thought a moment. "I think I should break the news to her but she'll want to speak with you herself, I'm sure."

Carlon, who had joined the crowd, said, "Dale, I'm the wrangler here. I'll take your bird for you and get her some feed and water. You can get her whenever you're ready to return. It's on us."

Dale nodded his thanks. The days and night without sleep had taken their toll on him and his exhaustion clearly showed. He needed food and sleep badly.

Marin turned to Sten and looked into his steady blue eyes. Sten just nodded as he said, "Yes, you have to go with her. Sir Auron trusted you to look after her. All is well here; you've prepared us well and we can handle anything that comes up. Go do what you must."

Marin clenched his jaw tightly, put his hand on his lieutenant's arm and motioned for Dale to follow him.

Hundreds of silent, distraught faces watched as he approached the outer door. He stopped for a moment, his head down. Then a deep breath, he raised his head and rang the bells.

In only a moment the beautiful smiling face of Lady Raine appeared at the door.

"Why, hello, Marin! How ni-" she stopped as she took in the grim look on his face, the anguish in his eyes, his mouth set as if he was bracing himself for something.

Then she saw the exhausted stranger standing behind him. Her face went white. So very softly, she asked, "Is he alive?"

Marin nodded. "Yes. But we have to get there quickly. It isn't good, Raine."

Eyes closed tightly, she gripped the edge of the door, swallowed hard, gritted her teeth, swallowed again and took a deep breath as tiny tears tried to appear. "Come in."

Dale told her what he knew. She was keeping herself together only by extreme will-power. Her throat felt so tight she didn't know if she could speak or not. When he finished, she just nodded, her breathing ragged as she digested the information he'd given.

Marin went into the kitchen and poured a glass of cold juice for her and one for Dale. Dale accepted it thankfully and downed it quickly. Raine held hers, not even knowing it was in her hand, staring with unseeing eyes at the wall across from her.

Then she took a deep breath. "Dale, I'm in your debt for the service you have done for me and my husband. I want you to be our guest at the Inn while you are here. It is so little in return for your efforts. I thank you very much."

Dale, past exhaustion now, nodded his thanks. Marin took him to the outer door where he caught Sten's eye. "Sten, will you ask one of the men escort Dale to the Inn? He's Lady Raine's guest so please inform the staff there. I'd like someone to be on standby to assist him with anything he needs."

Sten nodded. "Rob is available. I'll assign him." Then turning to Dale, he said, "Come. You need a bed and some food. Follow me." They left the square and Marin returned to the villa.

When Marin entered the house, Raine was not in sight. He wasn't certain he should venture beyond the living area but as he hesitated she came out of the bedroom with several articles in her hands.

She was packing a few items in a smallpack such as the one he had seen Sir Auron use. Then he noticed that her blade was already strapped to her back in its sheath.

Before he could say anything, she looked at him levelly with blue steel in her eyes. "I'm going to my husband. I need you to help me with a few things, if you will, before I go."

"Lady Raine! You aren't going alone! I'm going with you. I gave my word to Sir Auron that I would take care of you in his absence and that's what I'm going to do!"

She just looked at him for a few seconds. "Are you prepared to leave in a few minutes?"

Marin thought. "A few moments in the square and I'll be ready."

Raine paused, then asked, "Do you have a purse?"

Marin was a little taken aback by the question, but nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. We'll both need to have gil. I'll be right back." And she went into the bedroom, returning in a few moments with both hands full of gil.

"Here. Fill yours and I'll fill mine. That way if something happens to one purse, we'll still be OK." Then her voice faltered badly, "I don't know what we'll face in Cortland."

Marin watched as her iron will regained control. Shoes. She looked at her slippers. No, she needed the sturdier white shoes Auron had gotten for her. Shoes were changed and securely fastened.

Food. There wasn't anything suitable in the house to take with them. "Marin, will you buy some supplies for us while you're out? I don't have anything here. And we'll need something to drink. I don't know if there is water along the way or not."

Marin nodded and went out into the square. His face may as well have been carved from stone. No one interrupted him. He went from tent to tent, quickly making purchases with the money from his bulging purse. Vendors could see what was being planed and extra amounts of this and that were added to his packs without charge. Bana brought as many cartons of juice as he could carry.

Marin looked at the amount of supplies before him and wondered how they were going to carry it all. He asked Nan, whose tent was closest, if he could leave everything there for a few minutes, then he made his way to Carlon's corral. "Carlon, I have need of a couple of pack-bags if you'll loan them to me. I need something to carry supplies in."

Carlon dug through a bin and brought out two that were in excellent condition and handed them to Marin. "Will these do"

"I think so. Many thanks, Carlon."

"Just be careful out there, Marin. May the gods be with you!"

Marin nodded. "It's what we'll find in Cortland that worries me."

Carlon just nodded, his eyes lowered.

Returning to Nan's tent with the bags, Marin carefully packed the supplies he'd purchased.

He next strode to Harlan's tent to pick up his new uniform jacket. The jacket was made of a very sturdy fabric of the same beautiful dark brown as the uniform pants. The same emblems appeared on the jacket that were on the shirts. The embroidered gold star appeared over the jacket's left breast pocket. Harlan was well pleased with the neat, clean, professional appearance of the uniforms.

In addition, Harlan had secured gold insignia from Nahon that would indicate rank. Gold stars for Marin, one on each side of the shirt collar, and silver for Sten. Quite impressive, though Marin had no thought for any of that at the moment. He needed the jacket to ward off the chill of the night and early morning on the road and hardly noticed what had been pinned to his collar.

He made a couple of purchases for his own smallpack, enough to see him through, he hoped.

He reentered the villa to find Raine dressed in dark blue slacks, a short-sleeved white shirt, her white sparring shoes and blue cloak. The cloak fit nicely over the sheath on her back, the hilt of the sword easily available. She had attached her small pack of personal items and her purse to the back of her waist with a narrow belt.

"Are we ready?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes. I think so." Marin wasn't sure how far she was going to last. Well, they would do their best.

Raine ran down her mental check list, took a last look around her home and walked out the door, Marin right behind her.

Marin had expected her to turn left on the street toward the eastern gate, but instead she walked with a determined stride towards the corral. Carlon watched her approached with surprise and questions in his eyes. His corral was one place she carefully avoided.

Then he was looking into blue eyes that held many emotions, determination predominate at the moment. "Carlon, I need two of your very best birds. I'm not certain when we will return."

Carlon wasn't sure he had heard right. Everybody knew of her real fear of the Chocobos.

"L – Lady Raine, you are going to ride a Chocobo?"

Tiny tears began to sparkle in her eyes as she swallowed hard and said, "Yes, Carlon. I have to get to my husband – and this is the fastest way. Do you have them or not? I don't have much time."

The tremor in her voice was barely controlled. Carlon looked into her eyes and slowly nodded. "I'll be right back," and he disappeared into the barn.

In a couple of minutes he reappeared leading two big yellow birds. Raine never moved but a tremor was visible in her hands. Carlon handed one set of reins to Marin and slowly led the second one closer to Raine.

"This is Daisy. She'll give you everything she has. She's gentle, but she's tough. Trust her and she'll take care of you." Then he stood and waited for Lady Raine to gather her courage to approach the bird.

Instead of walking to the side of the bird, Raine slowly walked to the front of the bird. She looked up into the bright black eyes of the Chocobo. They just seemed to look at each other for several moments.

Then Raine spoke softly to the bird. "Daisy, I have to get to my husband as quickly as I can." Tears began to slide down her face and her voice was strangled, "Will you help me, Daisy? Please? He's all I have."

Her head dropped as her tears turned momentarily to sobs. Daisy's big eyes blinked, then she slowly lowered her head until it was beside Raine's cheek and softly chirred and cooed. Raine's hand found its way to the soft yellow feathers of Daisy's neck and gently stroked them.

Carlon watched with his jaw dropped. It was almost as if the bird understood!

After another few moments, Raine regained her control, looked at Carlon and asked, "How do I ride her?"

He quickly showed her how to mount, dismount, and the most comfortable riding position.

Raine looked at Marin, nodded and mounted Daisy. Daisy gracefully rose from the ground mounting position and stood quietly, awaiting Raine's command. Carlon told Marin, "Yours is Dan. He and Daisy have ridden together before so they should get along without trouble. They're both good birds. You know what they need; just take care of them and they'll take care of you."

Marin nodded, mounted his bird and looked back at the steely determination on Lady Raine's tear-stained face. She nodded, they moved off and were quickly outside the gates of the town.

The people in the square watched in silent respect at the two retreating figures, fearing what would be found in Cortland. Fearing more what their return would bring.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Does this really have to be done for every chapter?? OK. Just checking!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 22

Raine discovered that riding the Chocobo was not as difficult as she had feared. Daisy had a rhythmic stride that was easy to adjust to. She and Marin said little, just letting the birds eat up miles with their long, strong legs.

Unfortunately that freed her mind to dwell on the reason for this desperate race against time. '_Live, Auron! Live!! You have to live! I'm coming. I'm coming. Live!'_

Marin kept a close check on her, watching her face. Her thoughts were plainly written there. She was willing Sir Auron to live with every ounce of energy within her.

Marin thought that he had now seen the gold-standard in what to look for in a wife: Soft, gentle, kind, loving but with an inner strength that defied measure.

The town was now many miles behind them and it was time to give the birds a rest. He began reining Dan in and Daisy began to slow her pace, as well. The change in the rhythm finally made Raine aware of her surroundings again.

She looked at Marin questioningly. "We have to rest the birds." She nodded.

He guided the birds off the narrow road to a large grassy area where the Chocobos could forage. Dan knelt and Marin dismounted, removed the supply pack and turned the bird loose.

He gently approached Daisy, took her reins and gave her the signal to kneel. He helped Raine dismount, removed the second pack and Daisy moved off to join Dan in looking for the certain grasses they loved.

He had spotted a cove of trees off to the side that would afford them some shelter and protection in which they too could rest. Unloading a few things from one of the packs, Marin took a little of the food and some juice and placed it before Raine. She was still in her own world of pain and wasn't capable of real thought. She looked at the food as if she wasn't really sure what to do with it. "You have to eat, Lady Raine. Just eat a little."

Numbly, she nodded and began to place a little of it in her mouth, though he was sure she couldn't have told him what it was. When most of the food was gone, he knelt beside where she was sitting, put the small bottle of juice in her hand and guided it to her mouth. She drank without protest – or any reaction at all. It could have been sour vinegar or water for all the notice she gave it.

Finally, she turned blue eyes to him. "Marin, what will I do?" He froze as he returned her look. "What will I do without him?"

Kneeling there, he pondered his answer. "Lady Raine, he's strong. Very strong! He loves you beyond all measure and he has tremendous determination. Don't give up on him. Just don't give up! Remember who he is!"

She studied his eyes for a time, then nodded. Glancing around, she asked, "Can we go now? Have they rested enough?"

Marin looked out at the Chocobos who had finished eating and were now just sitting. "Yes, I think they're ready. We can cover some more miles before dark."

Raine's eyes shot to his, "We have to stop at night? We don't have time, Marin! We can't stop!" The distress in her eyes was enough to melt any heart, especially when tears threatened to spill over.

He quietly said, "It just isn't safe to travel at night. Not only is it harder to spot fiends, but there are highwaymen on these roads. We must be very careful or we'll not reach Cortland at all."

Her eyes dropped. Her voice was so low he had to strain to hear. "We don't have time, Marin. We just don't have time. I have to get there."

Then her chin came up and her voice was stronger as she looked directly into the brown eyes above her. "Dale made it through, Marin. If he did, we can. We'll rest the birds as they need and ride straight through."

Marin thought of Sir Auron's words, "She can be stubborn..." and sighed. How to handle this?

"I'll compromise with you. We'll stop at dark and find a sheltered place where we'll be safe. Both highwaymen and fiends are most active during the first two-thirds of the night. Very early morning hours should be relatively safe. We'll rest during the first part of the night and resume travel the last part."

She thought about that. He could see that she didn't want to agree but could see the logic of his proposal. Finally she reluctantly nodded. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he exhaled at her response.

"But if we don't see any trouble, we'll keep going, right?"

Marin sighed. The Lady was going to Cortland as fast as possible and Sin itself wasn't going to stop her, much less one man. Well, he had been warned!

He collected the bags, helped Raine to her feet and his eyes scoured the road and surrounding area before leading her out of the protective trees. As soon as Dan and Daisy saw the humans, they rose and trotted over to them.

Raine found that she actually liked the feel of the soft feathers around their faces and they were quite vocal in their delight in having her pet them. Marin watched as he settled the pack-bags on each bird. Who ever would have believed that Lady Raine would not only be riding but petting Chocobos! It would take a powerful force to bring that to pass: love. If Sir Auron died, the people of the town would be losing two, not one, because she would never survive his loss.

Mounted again, Dan and Daisy resumed their steady, miles-eating pace. Marin and Raine were left to their own thoughts.

When they next stopped to rest the birds, the sun was all but gone. Marin had spotted a secure-looking place where they could all rest, Dan and Daisy included. He led them into it, turned the birds loose and seated Raine on a large broken tree limb where she could lean back against the trunk of the tree it had come from. He again placed food before her and she sighed. Blue eyes looked at him, "Thank you, Marin. You've been very kind to me."

He gave her a small smile, nodded and dropped his eyes. Later, their food eaten and juice consumed, Marin closed up the pack-bags, stood and stretched. "I'm going to make a short patrol of the area. Won't be gone long. Just stay here, OK? I'll be close by."

She nodded and he vanished into the darkness. She listened but could hear nothing but what seemed to be ordinary night noises. Dan snorted and she jumped. It seemed she heard other sounds but didn't know what they were. This was the first time she had ever been outside of the town at night. What was that?! That didn't sound right....

She stood, trying to see into the blackness. Her heart was now pounding, her breath a little faster. Where was Marin? He should be back now. She could see nothing; it was just too dark!

Then something moved and brushed up beside her. A yelp escaped her as a scream formed in her throat. Large hands took her arms as a voice said, "It's me, Lady Raine. Marin!"

Shaking, weak in the legs, Raine's breath left her in a rush. "Marin! You scared the daylights out of me!"

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you."

Catching her breath, Raine nodded her head, not thinking that he couldn't see it in the darkness that surrounded them. "Raine? Are you all right?"

"Oh! Y-yes. Sorry, it was quite a start! I've never been outside at night in this world. And Au – Auron - has always been with me when I've been out late in town." The sadness in her voice was beyond description.

It was quiet for a time. "We'll get there, Raine. I promise you that we will get there."

She didn't respond.

"It's quiet out there. Why don't you try to get some rest for a while. We'll get a very early start, OK?"

Her low voice, "I'll try. Where will you be, Marin?"

"I'll be right here. The grass is thick so it should be fairly soft. Maybe you can doze a bit." He gave her a steadying hand as she wrapped her cloak about herself and settled onto the grass in the pitch blackness of the night.

He moved several feet away, found himself a semi-comfortable place and settled in to keep watch for a while. The night stayed quiet and a late moon rose sometime after midnight. '_Good! That will provide some light for an early start.'_ Marin finally entered a fitful doze.

A few hours later, he awoke. The moon was well up and casting sharp shadows. There was light enough to see that Lady Raine was where he had left her. He sighed, stretched and stood.

"Is it time, Marin? Can we go now?" She probably hadn't slept at all.

"Yes. Let me wake the birds. They probably won't be real happy about this." And he moved to quietly wake them and bring them up to where Raine waited. Loaded, mounted, they set out, miles passing beneath the feet of the birds.

They followed the same pattern until dark the second night. This time it was easier to convince Raine to wait until the early hours to resume their journey. With luck, they would reach Cortland sometime tomorrow. A knot formed in Marin's stomach as he thought about it. He greatly feared what they would find but he tried to hide it from Raine.

The next day they only had to rest the birds once. They reached the walls of Cortland before the next rest was required and Marin was a bit surprised. They had made better time than he had thought!

As the two entered the town, people stopped and silently watched them. Marin asked a citizen for directions to Mandy's Inn and the man just pointed. Giving the man an odd look, he led the way for Raine and quickly found the small inn. He had no idea that his appearance in his uniform was somewhat intimidating to those unaccustomed to see them, especially as he was escorting the wife of The Guardian to his deathbed.

Raine's tears, held in check for so long, began to course down her face. Marin halted Dan and Daisy and dismounted. As he was assisting Raine from Daisy, a young man existed the inn, looking from one to the other. Seeing Raine's face, he said, "Lady D'Auron?"

She nodded, her eyes not leaving his face. "I'm Lan. I was with Sir Auron – when..." Raine broke in sharply, "Take me to him!" Lan nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

A man who identified himself as Janson, the local wrangler, told Marin that he would look after the birds for him. Marin nodded his thanks and said, "We may not be here very long." Then he followed Raine into the Inn.

Raine entered the small anteroom where her husband lay so still, swathed in bandages and towels. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached his side and took in the gray look of his face, the many wounds. She bent over the bed, took his hand in hers and kissed him. He never moved.

She knelt beside him and talked to him in her soft, low voice. "I'm here, Auron. I'm here. I love you! Oh, how I love you!" Repeated over and over. Nothing. She didn't think he could even hear her. He seemed to be barely breathing, his heart beat so weak.

Her stricken eyes looked at Marin's. She shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. "He doesn't even hear me, Marin." A sob broke through.

"We don't know that, Lady Raine. We don't know that!" Marin looked at Lan, "Where is your Healer? Why isn't he here?!"

Lan told him what had happened. The only help Sir Auron had had were the two elderly owners of the inn and himself. He described what they had done in keeping him alive and had kept the infection from spreading by use of strong spirits.

Marin's eyes turned hard as stone. "Bring that man here. Bring him to me." Lan's mouth quirked upward a little and said, "It will be my pleasure!"

A crowd had gathered in the streets outside. Word of the arrival of Lady D'Auron and her uniformed escort had spread quickly. Indeed, the Mayor and other officials were present, as well, waiting to try to ingratiate themselves with her.

Raine was studying Auron carefully. Clearly he would get no help from the Healer here. She had to get him home. Somehow she had to get him to Julan. That was his only chance.

She went to the door of the inn seeking Marin. "Marin, we have to get him to Julan. That's his only chance! Is there a way to rig a litter for him between Dan and Daisy? They can carry him and we'll walk." Her voice broke, "That's the only way, Marin. He'll die if he stays here."

Marin looked into her blue eyes. He suspected she was right. "I need to see the local wrangler and see what we can devise. I don't even know if Dan and Daisy will accept such an arrangement; Chocobos always work independent of each other."

He paused, holding her hands, speaking very gently, "Lady Raine, you do know that he may not make it back home, don't you?" His brown eyes showing his own hurt, worries and fears.

She nodded. Barely audible, "I know, Marin. But we have to try. We have to try."

He thoughtfully nodded. He was about to turn to find the Chocobo wrangler when Lan broke through the crowd, roughly holding a terrified looking man by the elbow, shoving him before him.

"Here he is. This is the Healer who refused treatment for Sir Auron." The crowd gasped.

It had been Marin's intent to lay the man out in small pieces but he didn't get the chance. A flash in a blue cloak darted in front of him.

"YOU! You denied treatment to my husband?! You let him lay there for all these days and REFUSED to help him?!! YOU left his care to two elderly people and a man? You're nothing but a charlatan and deserve to be drawn and quartered!"

The terrified Healer was eying the sword she carried on her back.

She turned to the Mayor and the dignitaries. "How did you allow this?! You stood by and did nothing? YOU called him to come HELP you! He left his home and came to help YOU. What did YOU do to help HIM?! NOTHING!!!"

She was in full fury. "Know this! I'm going to do everything in my power to get my husband home where he can get real treatment – if he lives that long. If he doesn't, I will make it my personal crusade, as Lady D'Auron, to see that every person in Spira knows of the town of Cortland and of it's lily-livered, weak-kneed, sniveling excuse of a Town Council and especially of its pencil-necked, social-climbing, lying, coward of a charlatan 'healer' and the role each of you had in his death!"

"And if you don't think that the rest of Spira won't care about that, you are totally delusional!"

Turning to the Town Councilmen, "You were too cheap to pay the cost of security for your own town! You were willing to put your own people in jeopardy – because you were too cheap! What do you want your defenders to do? Swat at enemies with sticks?!"

Her voice dropping, "Do you know what the price of your cheapness is? My husband. Go in there and look at his body. Go see the price HE paid for your cheapness. That's his blood out there on the ground and soaking through all those bandages. His. He came because you asked. And you tried to kill him with your negligence."

Turning back to the Healer in a low voice that dripped with venom, "Get out of my sight, you useless worm! May you rot in Hell!"

Fury spent, her shoulders began to sag. Marin moved to her and spoke very quietly, "Are you all right?"

Equally low, she responded, "No, Marin, I'm not. I won't be all right until I get Auron home and restored to health again. I simply won't let him die!" Tears were sparkling in her eyes.

There was total silence in the crowd.

Raine returned to Auron's side and Marin went with Lan to Janson's corral. Marin explained what he wanted to attempt and asked Janson if he would help him devise a way for Dan and Daisy to carry a litter between them.

Janson rubbed his chin, then the side of his face, and finally his red hair as he thought.

"Well, to begin with, Chocobos don't work like that. They'll carry riders and independent pieces of cargo, but they won't work in tandem."

Marin's hopes dropped. Then he thought of very blue eyes. "Well, we'll just have to make it work. My thought was if we make a soft harness for each bird and then rest the litter length-wise between the two birds, neither bird would be overstressed as the load would be evenly distributed between the two. The litter wouldn't interfere with their movement. Lady Raine and I will lead the two of them."

He waited while Janson thought some more. At last he said, "That might work but you will have to find a way to get them to rise and kneel at the same time." He looked at Marin, eyebrows raised.

"I'll deal with that part if I come to it. Do you have something we can make the harnesses out of?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let me have a look back here."

Shortly he reappeared with lengths of soft material which he began to fit on Dan and Daisy. When he had finished looping, tying, fitting, and adjusting, he had the device Marin needed. The two Chocobos would travel beside each other, the litter between them. The ends of the litter would fit into special loops which would tighten as the weight of the litter was positioned, holding it securely. Marin paid Janson for his care of the birds and for the harness he had created. Thanking him again, he led Dan and Daisy back to the inn.

He and Lan discussed how to make a litter to carry Sir Auron. One of the men in the crowd, overhearing the discussion, tentatively interrupted and said, "I think I have something that may work for you. It'll take me a few minutes, but I'll go get it."

True to his word, the man appeared with a pair of strong railings, a heavy canvas stretched between the two. Marin thanked him and reached to put gil in his hand but it was quickly withdrawn. "Oh, no, sir. It's little we people of Cortland can to do make up for our leaders. But as little as it is, you are more than welcome to it!"

Marin nodded his thanks. A boy from the crowd offered to hold the reins of Dan and Daisy while Marin went into the inn.

Raine was still holding Sir Auron's hand, still talking to him. Marin caught her eye and he took her out to show her the arrangement they had rigged. She looked at the hard canvass of the litter. "We'll need to pad that with something."

The padding of the small bed upon which Auron now lay! It was narrow and would fit. Raine spoke with Mandy and asked for permission to take the thin mattress. It was gladly given. Raine hugged both Mandy and Jon, thanking them for their untiring efforts to save her husband. "There's no way I can adequately say 'Thank you' for that, but, from my heart, I do thank you. May you both be blessed!" She pressed a large amount of gil into Jon's hand over his protests.

Marin, Lan and several other strong men lifted the mattress and carried it out to the litter. Dan and Daisy looked a little skittish. Raine went to them, talking to them softly, gently stroking their feathers the way they liked and they settled readily.

Raine's eyes never left her husband as he was placed on the litter between the two birds, his head toward the front, feet to the rear.

The sight of the bloody bandages wrapping his many, grievous wounds drew gasps from the large crowd of onlookers. Raine looked at them, pointed at her husband and said, "That is the price he paid! Remember it!"

Marin accepted Auron's massive blade from Lan and placed it beside him on the litter. Raine carefully and gently covered him with his great red coat. She bent over him, caressing his ashen face, brushing that lock from his forehead, and kissed him gently.

Walking to stand in front of Dan and Daisy, she looked up at them with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Please help me get him home. Please help me one more time."

Daisy lowered her face to Raine's, Dan rested his head on her head for a moment. When Raine stepped back, she shook Lan's hand and thanked him profusely for his help, his thoughtfulness, and especially for his efforts in keeping Auron alive.

She looked at Marin and nodded. They turned to the birds, gently pulled the reins, and the two Chocobo carefully stepped out almost in unison, carrying their very precious cargo between them.

The crowds parted silently as the party made their way to the western gate of the town. A handsome young man in a unique uniform, a beautiful young wife in a blue cloak taking her husband home, and two Chocobo carrying a Legend. Going home.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nope! It's amazing how attached they are to their characters!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 23

They walked and walked and walked. It wasn't necessary to rest the birds as often now because they were walking instead of running. But the pace was so much slower. Raine kept glancing back at Auron and almost felt despair. How would they ever get home in time? Not having to rest the birds as much or as long would help some, but was it enough?

She sighed and kept walking. Marin watched her, knowing her fears. When they finally did stop, it was as much for themselves as for the birds. Dan and Daisy were working in perfect unison as if they had been doing it all their lives. They knelt as he loosed the harness from them, the litter resting on the grass in the shade of a large tree.

Raine had gotten the supply packs and was trying to ease a little juice between Auron's lips. Her arm beneath his head, cradling him to her. She checked his bandages and added padding to them as she found evidence of fresh bleeding. As she finished, she just sat beside him, holding his hand, talking to him. There was still no sign that he heard but she didn't stop until Marin caught her eye.

Handing her a packet, he said, "Have a bit to eat and we'll go."

She looked at the food then back at him. The set of his mouth told her that he wouldn't move until she ate something. When the food was mostly finished, a bottle of juice appeared in front of her held by a large hand. She sighed and took it. She drank as much as she could hold, recapped it and handed it back.

Looking up into brown eyes, "Now?"

A small smile appeared, "Now."

A short whistle brought Dan and Daisy to them. Marin led them to the litter, each bird stepping carefully on either side of it. Marin gave the signal and they knelt while he refastened the harness to them and fitted the handles of the litter into their slots. Double-checking, he was satisfied that everything was secure before giving the signal to rise. They rose smoothly keeping the litter stable and level.

Marin led them to the road, replaced the supply packs, looked at the road ahead and sighed. They set off again.

Raine lost track of time. She just kept walking. When she glanced at Marin, she could see fatigue on his face. '_How are we going to do this?'_ she thought, then shook her head. '_We simply have to do it, that's all!'_

Marin was having similar thoughts. He and Lady Raine had hardly had any rest for three days, they still had a very long way to go and the pace was much slower now. He glanced back at Sir Auron's still form on the litter. The set of his mouth was grim.

He glanced over at Lady Raine. Her face showed fatigue but fierce determination. '_If she doesn't get him there, it will be because she died trying,' _ he thought.

They kept walking, stopped now and then to check on Auron, Raine trying to get a little juice into him. At least the amount of new bleeding was minimal. That was encouraging. He simply couldn't lose any more. Marin wondered if The Guardian could really recover from the great amount he had already lost. He decided that he would just accept the fact that Sir Auron was still breathing and that his heart was still beating as good news.

The sun was sinking below the horizon before them and Marin started looking for a place for them to stop. When he saw a likely place, he said, "We'll stop here for a while." He began to lead the two Chocobo off the road and toward the trees he had noted.

Marin looked back at Raine, still standing in the road. "Lady Raine?" She didn't move. More sharply, "Raine!"

That got her attention. "Do we have to, Marin? We're moving so slowly..."

The birds knelt, he released the harness and the birds moved off to graze and rest. He quickly checked Sir Auron then went to Raine's side.

His hand on her elbow, he began steering her to the trees. "You know we have to wait for moonrise. We simply can't see the road in the darkness."

Then he said the magic words, "Sir Auron needs a break from the motion of riding, too. We have to conserve whatever energy he has."

Blue eyes shot to his with a sharp intake of breath. "Marin, I didn't think of that!! Oh, I might have caused him more injury..."

Her head dropped and she spoke softly. "Thank you, Marin. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing." Looking at the still form in the litter, intense sadness filled her eyes along with the sparkle of beginning tears. "I couldn't get him home without you. I wouldn't have survived that first night. It's only because of you that we've made it this far."

She looked into earnest brown eyes, "Auron was right about you, Marin. You are a very good man."

Always uncomfortable with compliments, Marin's gaze dropped and he looked for a diversion. "I'll get the food."

Raine spent hours just holding Auron's hand, talking to him, easing juice between his lips, constantly checking his bandages, his breathing.

At last she laid down beside the litter and dropped off to sleep, still holding his hand. Marin watched over them for a while until he too dozed off.

Sometime later, Marin was awakened by something soft brushing the side of his face. Coming awake quickly, he saw the bright, black eyes of a Chocobo inquisitively blinking at him mere inches from his face.

Dan? He sat up and looked around. Raine was still asleep beside Sir Auron's litter, Daisy standing near them. Then he realized that he could see. The moon was up.

He slowly turned and gave Dan a long, thoughtful look. Dan cooed softly.

"Okay, big guy. Thanks for the wake-up!" His hand gently patted yellow feathers.

He stood, stretched and turned to look at the big bird again. "Hmm." He reached out and rubbed the soft feathers once more.

Before waking Raine, he scooped a little water from a nearby stream and shaved as well as he could without being able to really see what he was doing. One thing that Sir Auron had impressed upon him was the importance of personal care and appearance even while in the field. He took everything Sir Auron taught him to heart. And, he admitted that it made him feel a whole lot fresher than he really was!

Returning his things to his smallpack, he knelt beside Lady Raine and gently touched her shoulder. She stirred, sighed and her eyes slowly opened. Then, remembering where they were, she sat up quickly, "Auron?! Marin, is -"

"Shhh. Shhh. He's fine. The moon is up; we can be on our way shortly."

"Shortly?"

"Yes. After you eat something."

He heard a sigh that he hoped was one of resignation and had to smile a little when he heard no further protest.

He handed her a packet of food and a bottle of juice. He checked on Sir Auron, finding no change that he could detect. He managed to get a little of the good juice into him, then ate his own food.

When everything was repacked, Dan and Daisy took their positions on either side of the litter and knelt while the harness was reattached and the litter secured between them.

They rose smoothly, Marin led them to the road and they started walking. Raine was aware that her feet were terribly sore but she said nothing. The white shoes were the sturdiest she had but she was afraid that they were not going to be adequate for her needs. Well, nothing to be done about it now. Just keep walking.

The sun rose behind them bringing a warmth to the air. They paused a moment while she checked on Auron, not wanting him to be too warm. She adjusted his red coat a bit and gave him a little more of Bana's juice. She removed her blue cloak and secured it under the pack that Daisy was carrying.

They walked on. Mid-morning. Noon. Stop briefly, check on Sir Auron, a little juice, and walk on.

Afternoon. Late afternoon. Dusk. Another stopping place. Another moonrise. Get up and walk.

By this day, Raine felt her mind was moving like molasses from sheer fatigue. Marin's face showed it, as well. How much further? They started out again.

The moon's light was just bright enough to follow the road, their tired minds not focusing on much else.

Too late, Marin caught movement out the corner of his eye. "Hold there, my friend!" A rudely dressed man, sword drawn blocked the way. Two others, one beside Raine, the third slightly behind the first stood with ugly grins on their faces.

Marin could have cursed himself a thousand different ways for his lapse. He accepted no excuse for his failure.

The first one slowly walked around them. "Now, what have we here? A pretty lady - - and what is this?" as he walked around to peer down at Auron on the litter.

Raine whipped around, her sword flashed out of its sheath, her voice shaking with rage, "You touch my husband and you're a dead man!"

The rogue's jaw dropped open in surprise as he stopped in his tracks. He wasn't real sure which man she was talking about, so he backed up a step or two, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and the man standing beside her.

"Now, now, little lady. Nothing to get upset about. Just put your little sword away and everything will be just fine."

Marin, seeing the set of her chin, knew that wasn't going to happen. The second and third highwaymen, watching their leader instead of him, gave him the opening he needed.

His sword whipped out and suddenly the three thugs found themselves on the defensive. The leader, seeing the look in the woman's eyes and seeing her companion ready to fight, knew when to call a retreat.

But, the second man, misunderstanding the leader's signal, lashed out with his sword, hitting Marin's left upper arm, slicing deeply into muscle, almost to the bone.

Marin's sword flashed in the pale light and had the rogue breathing his last on the ground in seconds.

Raine had engaged the second one and had him desperately trying to defend himself when the leader yelled at him. He disengaged and crashed into the brush behind the leader, leaving their cohort in the road.

Dan and Daisy had held their place but their restless feet and anxious faces betrayed their nervousness before this violent activity. Raine paused a second to reassure them, glanced at Auron and turned to Marin who was down on one knee at the edge of the road.

His arm was bleeding profusely, his eyes squeezed tight against the pain. "Oh, Marin. One moment!"

She quickly brought the pack containing the bandages and knelt beside him, easing his injured arm out of the jacket sleeve and put a bottle of juice in his right hand. He opened his eyes, looked at the bottle, then at her. "Turn about. Drink it!" The faintest of smiles touched his mouth.

She cleaned the wound and pressed it closed as best she could as she wrapped a secure bandage around it. Marin felt light-headed, slightly nauseous and his arm was screaming with blinding pain but he would say nothing of it.

She could see the relentless pain in his eyes and on his pale face which was covered with the sheen of a fine sweat. "I wish I had a potion to give you, Marin. I know that has to be terribly painful."

He gritted his teeth, willing the grayness to retreat from his eyes and the roar from his ears. He had to remain lucid and alert. He had to get Sir Auron and Raine safely back home.

She fastened the bottom part of his jacket which formed a natural sling in which to rest his arm. She looked at him with the trace of a smile and a slight shrug, "It works for Auron." And the faint smile returned to his own lips.

Raine stood and looked at the dead man laying in the road. '_They can tend to their own,' _ she thought. The thugs would have slit their throats without a second thought and she knew it. Time to be moving on. She didn't know how far the remaining two had gone.

"Let me get the birds down and you can ride Dan, Marin. He's a bit stronger than Daisy, I think."

His voice weak and raspy with strain, Marin said, "No. No, I - can walk. They have enough - to carry." He was trying to get himself to his feet but was on the verge of passing out.

"Nope. Change of command here. That is not a minor injury, time for me to take some responsibility for a change instead of leaving everything to you."

Not giving him time to respond, she signaled the birds who lowered themselves gently to the ground.

Marin could feel his body trying to deal with the horrific shock of the wound and knew he had to give it a while. He thought, '_Okay, I'll give myself a few minutes to recover from shock, then I'll be all right again.' _So, reluctantly, leaning heavily on Raine, he got himself on Dan's back, hoping that he wasn't throwing off the delicate balance the birds had so beautifully maintained. A touch over six feet, Marin was not a small man.

Dan adjusted himself a little to the additional weight, resetting his big feet, then rose easily with Daisy when Raine gave the signal. Taking a deep breath, she took the reins in her hand and set off down the road. Maybe the sun would be up soon.

She checked back on Auron and Marin frequently while trying to keep an eye on the road and on the thick bushes and trees along side the road. She could hear little sounds now and then but couldn't identify them. Probably ordinary sounds but her nerves were taunt after the attack on them.

She blamed herself for Marin's injury. She had been the one insisting on the early departures. He had warned her of the dangers, but her overriding concern for Auron had driven her to ignore his warning. She would still do the same thing, but she felt incredibly bad that he had suffered because of her. That was a terrible wound he'd suffered.

Thinking these thoughts, she was caught off-guard when a rough hand shot out before her and grabbed the reins out of her hand. "Think you got away from us, did you, missy? Well, there's just you now, huh? All the better for us, eh, Jake?" A crude laugh spewed from his ugly mouth.

The two rogues thought they had an easy target in one small woman left helpless by two injured men. Busy leering at her, evil thoughts occupying their minds, Raine's sword suddenly flashed in the moonlight, slashing one on the side of his neck, sending him howling to the ground as blood rapidly flowed from the carotid artery.

The other one, sword in hand, reached out in a slash of his own catching Raine's torso drawing an anguished cry from her. What he didn't see was Marin slide from Dan's back, sword in hand, blind fury in his eyes.

Marin extracted full revenge on the remaining highwayman, leaving him where he dropped without a second look.

Raine was on her knees, bent over, hands holding her midriff, trying to breathe.

Marin knelt beside her, gasping in pain, barely able to breathe. "Raine? Raine! Let me see." He eased her over to the grass beside the road and her onto her back. The front of her shirt was covered in dripping red. He caught his breath.

Marin staggered to the birds and, with his right hand, he retrieved the supply pack from Daisy, found their dwindling supply of bandages and separated the halves of her torn shirt. The blade had sliced her from the left side of her waist, up across her ribs, stopped just beneath her left breast. The white of bone was visible and blood poured from the gash.

A rough, raspy whisper, "Just - wrap it, Marin. Don't - stand on manners - now." The pain made her breathing ragged and a sob escaped her throat.

Marin clamped his teeth together, willing his body to keep going and wrapped her wound the best he could with one hand. She just laid there for a few minutes, trying to get her breath and chase the red swirls from before her eyes.

"Can you help me up, Marin?" He could hardly hear her.

He reached his right arm around her and got her to a seated position. The effort had Marin's head buzzing. Pain and shock caused her head to reel. "I'll need just a minute," she gasped as another sob shook loose.

"You'll need - more than that." Marin's ears were roaring and the exertion caused grayness to again cloud his vision. His head was spinning.

Through gritted teeth, "No. Auron's - got - much worse - than this. I can do it," gasping.

"He's stronger - than you are, - too," said Marin's strained voice through ragged breathing.

She countered raggedly, "Just - bigger." Breathing was agonizing! "Okay. Can you - help me up?"

Marin got a grip around her as best he could with his right arm and raised her to her feet. She sagged against him with a strangled cry, trying to breathe, shaking like a leaf. A whisper, "Just a minute. Give me - just a minute... I can - do it. I can do it."

The two leaned on each other, holding each other up, wrestling with shock and pain. How would they ever make it home now?

Dan and Daisy were agitated, upset with the activity around them, but they held their position. Dan kept turning his head looking at the still man on the litter. Marin focused all of his resources and helped Raine closer to the birds, gave the signal to kneel and half-carried her to Daisy's side.

"Wait. She can't - carry me, Marin. I'll - be OK," she managed to get out.

"Right. If - Dan - could carry - me, she - can carry - you. On!"

Raine had never known such unrelenting pain. She could not stop the long groan that came from the depths of her soul. She dropped her head and whispered, "Just for a little while. Marin, is there any juice left?"

He managed to get aa bottle out of the pack and handed it to her.

"How much - is left?" Oh, talking was so hard!

"Six full - bottles. That - should be - enough. I'll get - some for - Sir Auron while we're - stopped." He managed to get a little juice into Sir Auron, then staggered to his feet, vision blurring.

Though not cold, the juice was cool enough to feel refreshing and it seemed to help chase away some of the uncontrollable shaking.

Marin reappeared at her side and she handed him the bottle which he recapped and put into the pouch. "Auron?" she asked softly.

"No change. Which is - good under - the circumstances. It can't - be much longer - now." The pain in his arm had turned into a relentless, blinding, all-encompassing power unto itself, every cell in his body trembling as his body fought to function in spite of the horrendous injury done to it.

Marin knew he couldn't ride Dan. Since Daisy was now carrying Raine, more of the load would shift to Dan. He was a tall, strongly built man and adding his weight might be too much. He would have to walk.

Signaling Dan and Daisy to rise, Marin took their reins in his good hand and started off down the road, spots dancing in his blurred vision, breathing hard and unevenly. The sun was rising behind him.

Though Daisy's movement was gentle, the long gash through the muscle and bone was agonizing. Finally Raine just leaned forward, laying against Daisy, unable to sit upright any longer.

Marin concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, completely unmindful of time or distance. One step after the other. One after the other. And another. The exhaustion, the pain was all-consuming but he kept walking, face set like stone, lips a thin, white line, willing himself to keep going. They would die on this road if he didn't.

Time had no meaning. The only thing that mattered was putting one foot in front of the other. One more step. Another. Another. Another. Just one more. Another. Another. And another.

He was past the point of being able to think but he gradually became aware of cooing and chirring from Dan and Daisy. Turning to look at them with blurry, unfocused eyes, he saw that their heads were up and their eyes were sharply focused at a point down the road before them.

Marin strained to see through the late afternoon sun in his eyes – and saw the walls of the town ahead. He'd never been so exhausted or in so much pain, but a huge smile crossed his very tired face. They had made it.

He looked at Raine, barely conscious, laying forward on Daisy. He wouldn't disturb her. They would be there soon and there would be plenty of helping hands.

Though it was more like stumbling, he kept walking, the birds were more than happy to oblige. They had experienced more on this one trip than either had in their entire lives and they would be very happy to return to the familiarity of their home corral!

Another hour passed before Marin entered the town gates. With his very last vestige of strength, he led the birds into the square, stopped near the outer door and leaned his back against the compound's walls. Exhaustion complete, he slowly slid down the wall to a sitting position on the ground.

Cries began to arise in the square as the little group was noticed and recognized. Carlon and Tanaka were the first ones to reach them, others close behind.

Shocked eyes took in the scene. Marin collapsed against the wall, blood covering his jacket front, one arm held in it, obviously badly wounded. Lady Raine mostly unconscious, laying on Daisy, blood staining the yellow feathers on the bird's side. In a litter between the two birds was Sir Auron, ashen, seeming more dead than alive.

A runner was sent for Julan as fast as his legs could carry him. Marin's eyes opened a crack and made out familiar faces around him. "Julan," was a croak from his throat.

Carlon knelt down before him. "He's on the way, Marin. He'll be here in a minute." Carlon looked at the birds awaiting a command. "Marin, how do you get the birds down together?"

Marin slowly raised his shaking right arm and gave the kneel signal. Both birds lowered themselves in perfect unison. Carlon's mouth was hanging open. "How...?" He shook his unbelieving head. There would be time for questions later.

Strong arms lifted Lady Raine from Daisy's strong back, which brought a sharp cry of anguished pain. The front of her clothing was dripping wet with red blood.

Carlon studied the harness assembly and figured out how to release it and free the litter from the straps securing it. Dan and Daisy watched the activity around them with interest but showed no signs of the distress that Carlon would have expected. '_What have they experienced on this trip?!'_

Strong, willing arms carefully lifted the litter and were carrying it toward the villa when Julan arrived. He looked quickly at Sir Auron, made a quick check of the wounds of Lady Raine and Marin, and told Harlan, "Get Casen here as quickly as possible! Tell him there is an emergency here and to bring all his potions!"

Casen was another, younger Healer who lived on the other side of town. Harlan caught sight of Sten approaching on a Chocobo and relayed Julan's urgent instructions. Sten turned the bird and raced off.

Julan directed the men to take Sir Auron's litter to the bedroom, put Marin on the couch and Lady Raine on the bed beside Sir Auron. He quickly opened several potions and instructed Tanaka to get those into Marin immediately.

He turned and went into the bedroom. He shook his old head as he looked at the extent of Sir Auron's wounds. How had the man ever survived them?! He uncapped a series of potions and began easing them into his mouth.

Checking the heavy bandaging, he noted that there didn't appear to be any new bleeding, which was excellent, indeed.

Turning to check Lady Raine more thoroughly, he recognized a sword wound when he saw one. This one had gone through muscle, sinew, right down to bone. She would survive but it was a painful injury with much blood loss. Potions for her, pack the wound, then back to check on Marin.

Marin's wound was bad but survivable. The pain of it must have been horrendous and he too had much blood loss. One of the potions that had been administered would help with the pain. The rest would take longer. Recovery of the use of his arm would take time and painful therapy.

He stood and shook his head. "I don't know what the story is, but it is going to be amazing when it is told!"

Many heads nodded in agreement. Sten's bird all but skidded to a stop before the outer door. Casen hastily dismounted and hurried inside.

"Thank you for coming, Casen. We have our hands full here! Sir Auron has multiple, severe wounds, has had severe shock and massive blood loss and dehydration. Lady Raine has a sword wound from her side to the breastbone, ribs exposed, shock and much blood loss. Marin has severe exhaustion, dehydration, major blood loss and shock from a very serious sword wound on the upper arm almost down to the bone. If you'll start with Marin and Lady Raine, I'll begin working with Sir Auron."

Casen nodded and turned immediately to work. Nan and Calley acted as his assistants, helping as he instructed. Tanaka and the other men drifted out into the square outside the door to the compound.

The main question seemed to be: who would be so savage as to attack a small party carrying a gravely wounded man, a man who happened to be The Guardian himself?! _Who_ would attack a woman with a sword?!

Carlon left the group to take the two magnificent birds back to their corral. Plenty of good feed and fresh cold water awaited them. They had obviously performed past anyone's expectation or imagination.

Carlon looked at the red stains on Daisy's side. How far had Marin and Lady Raine had to travel with those wounds? How had Marin even stayed on his feet?! After Daisy had had time to rest, he would try to cleanse the red from her feathers.

Sten checked on his boss, unconscious on the couch, Casen trying to clean and close the gaping wound that slashed his arm from near his shoulder to his elbow. He noticed that even though he had been in the field under extremely trying conditions, Marin's face had been freshly shaved that morning. He shook his head.

Today was only the sixth day. That meant that he had escorted Lady Raine from here to Cortland and had returned on foot with Sir Auron in a litter almost non-stop. Six days to travel that distance left very little time for sleep. Very little! His boss was indeed a worthy man.

He went to make a report to the Mayor and to check on the evening patrol. He knew they would be in order and on time, but he was expected to check so he would. He would do his best to fill in for Marin until he could return.

Bana brought an armful of containers of fresh juice for those working on Marin, Lady Raine and Sir Auron. Anya brought food and baked goods from her tent. Harlan offered strips of cloth if needed for bandaging. Tanaka kept himself available for any heavy lifting that might be required.

Julan had decided to leave Sir Auron on the litter for now. He didn't want to take any chance on reopening a wound and starting more bleeding. Sir Auron simply didn't have that much left!

Extra lamps were brought in and the two Healers worked late into the night. Finally, Marin and Lady Raine had had what treatment that could be done to that point. For the next twelve hours or so, it would be a matter of monitoring, administering potions and liquids.

The townspeople from the square worked out a schedule amongst themselves to see to those duties.

Casen then turned his full attention to assisting Julan with Sir Auron. Never had he seen a human survive such injuries! When he made that comment to Julan, Julan gave him a side-long glance, one eyebrow raised and said, "This is Sir Auron, Casen."

They worked slowly and carefully, trying their best to preserve what ground had been gained and to lose as little as possible.

Hours passed as they worked. Finally, in the very early hours of the morning, they had done all that could be done for the moment.

Casen told Julan to go home and rest. "I'll stay right here and will have you called if there is any change." Julan hated to admit that his age was getting to him, but he was extraordinarily exhausted. He nodded. This was going to be a long haul and he knew he would be of no use without getting some rest. Sten gave him a ride home and his bed felt very, very good.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Theirs.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 24

Raine slowly became aware of sounds. Low voices somewhere nearby. She became aware of a searing, burning pain in her side. She wanted to turn away from it, to get away from the fire and pain.

Strong hands held her shoulders. "No, Lady Raine. You must stay still. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes tried to open, tried to focus on the strange face above her.

"I'm Casen, Lady Raine. I'm a Healer who is helping Julan. I want you to be still. You can't move, OK?"

His words penetrated into her mind, but there was not a lot of understanding. She _did_ understand 'Julan', though. Her eyes tried to focus on the room she was in. Their room? They were home?!

Her eyes darted here and there. A whispered rasp, "Auron?! Where is he?!"

"He's right here beside you. We're taking care of him. He's right here."

Her right hand drug itself across the covers a few inches and found the huge hand that she instantly recognized. Tears trailed down the sides of her face and into her hair as she held that hand with all the frail strength she could muster.

The voice continued, "There will be another potion in a few minutes that will help you rest, but it is important that you stay still so the wound can begin healing. Understand?"

The tiniest nod of her head conveyed her response. Then her eyes opened a bit again and Casen just made out, "Marin?"

"He's in the other room. We're taking care of him, too. He'll be fine. Just rest and let us take care of all of you, OK?"

Another tiny nod.

Shortly, a potion was pressed to her lips which she drank and sank back into peaceful darkness again, released from the burning pain. But her hand never released the hand of the man beside her.

* * *

Marin was trying to find his way out of the thick, cottony fog that enveloped his mind. His left arm felt impossibly heavy and waves of fierce, intense pain were trying to overwhelm him. A groan escaped him as the pain left its tracks across his face.

Someone placed some liquid into his mouth which trickled down his throat. Then more and yet more. He tried to turn his head away as thoughts attempted to form in the midst of the fog.

Just the vaguest wisps floating in the fog, more like impressions than real words - Where? Home? Sir Auron?! Lady Raine?

Sounds came from his throat but none of them were words. Carlon, taking his turn on what had become known as the Care Schedule, and guessing at the meaning of the sounds, said, "You're back home, Marin. You're in Sir Auron's villa. Sir Auron and Lady Raine are in the other room. Julan and Casen are taking care of all three of you."

Carlon paused and said in a low voice, "You did it, Marin. You brought them home."

Carlon watched Marin's face intently. He thought he saw some acceptance of his words but wasn't sure. He reached again for the water bottle and began trying to get down the injured man's throat as Julan had admonished. "Water. Lots of water!"

Then time for another potion that blotted out the pain and the world.

* * *

Auron knew nothing. His mind was protecting his body with total blackness, protecting him from the killing pain that he would know if he awoke, giving his body time to try to restore itself, heal itself, to make blood, to make use of the potions given to him, to continue in life.

Somewhere in the blackness, some distant, primal part of his mind caught tiny bits and pieces of something that gave him peace and comfort, that seemed to increase his strength, something that his spirit responded to.

Words, maybe. A touch, maybe. A sweet scent, maybe. The darkness was too deep for such definitive identification, only in the deepest part of the soul itself could it be identified at this stage.

He breathed. His heart beat.

Days passed. His care continued without ceasing.

He breathed. His heart beat.

* * *

With the passage of time, both Raine and Marin improved, though neither was capable of managing on their own just yet.

Their story was told – and, as Julan had said, it was an amazing one. Sten had requested that the town scribe be present to write it down to be sure that the words were preserved. Marin told it as seen through his eyes, followed by Raine telling it through hers.

When asked about leaving the three highwaymen in the road as they did, Raine gave the scribe a long, level look before answering in a low, steady voice. "We were exhausted by six continuous days on the road and still had to keep moving. Those three would have slit our throats without a second thought! They started it, we finished it. There is no way I would further delay getting my husband home to Julan's care by spending even one minute on them."

She paused. "The devil can take care of his own."

Marin nodded. The room was silent for a time. No one could disagree.

* * *

In time, Marin was released by Julan and Casen to return to his own quarters, potions and instructions in hand. He would be checked on regularly. Sten assigned one man a day to be with and assist their boss in any way he needed. The duty was eagerly sought by the men who genuinely admired and respected him.

Marin was anxious to get back to work but had to settle for a few hours or so in the office, at first. Then, he was able to ride a Chocobo for short periods of time as his strength continued to return.

The day after their return from Cortland, Harlan had taken his jacket, replaced the ruined sleeve, and had taken it, along with a blue cloak and a scarlet coat, to Hop Sing. In a few days time, all three articles were returned in new condition.

Finding a sling very awkward and uncomfortable, Marin decided to use Raine's idea of using the jacket itself as a sling. It worked well for him. The first time Sten saw it, Marin grinned and said, "Lady Raine's idea. Hey, it works for Sir Auron!" Sten grinned in return.

Late one afternoon shortly afterward, he stopped by the villa to check yet again on Sir Auron. Lady Raine met him at the door with a welcoming smile.

With care in her eyes she asked, "How are you doing, Marin?" It still bothered her that Marin's injury was incurred while helping her get Auron home though he was the one who made the journey successful.

He thought for a second. "Making progress. Riding the Chocobo a bit now. Just wish I had more use out of that arm! Casen said it will take a while, but it should be restored in time."

His brown eyes looked at her as he asked quietly, "How is Sir Auron?"

Her blue eyes glanced out the window a moment as she softly sighed, returning her eyes back to him. "About the same, Marin. Julan and Casen seem to think that this continued state is working for him, not against him. Julan said that sometimes the mind protects the body like this so healing can take place."

Her eyes dropped as she almost whispered, "I do hope so."

"Listen to them, Raine. They are experienced and understand these things."

A small smile. "I should know by now to listen to you, Marin." Tears tried to spring her eyes and he knew she was thinking of the arduous journey they had made.

"Yes, ma'am, you should!" That brought a smile to both of them.

They sat quietly for several minutes before he asked, "Have you been out of the house yet?"

She looked up. "No. Not yet. I've just stayed close to Auron since I've been able to be up a little."

A bit of a smile crossed his mouth. "Would you like to go see Dan and Daisy for a few minutes?"

A genuine smile spread across her face and the look in her eyes brightened. "Oh. Oh, I would like that, Marin! Just a moment!"

She told Casen she was going into the square for a few minutes and would be right back.

From the bedroom, he heard, "Oh, no, Lady Raine! You aren't ready to be out alone yet!" Casen walked into the living area. As he saw Marin, he said, "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Marin. How are you doing?" casting a professional eye over the younger man.

"Doing better, Casen, thanks to you and Julan. Wish it was faster but I'll take what I can get!" He smiled. "Thought Lady Raine would like to visit Dan and Daisy for a few minutes. Getting out a bit may be refreshing."

"Yes. You're right. If you are with her, it will be all right - but not for long, okay?"

Marin nodded. Raine returned from the kitchen where she had collected some treats for the birds and Marin escorted her out into the square.

The brightness of the sun was harsh in her eyes for a few moments so Marin waited until her sight adjusted. "I had forgotten how bright it can be out here!" she laughed.

Her escort was thinking, '_I think that's the first time I've heard her laugh since we got the news about Sir Auron.'_

They walked slowly across the expanse towards the Chocobo corral, greeting the people who called out to them along the way.

As they neared the corral, two of the birds pressed as hard as they could against the railing, feet agitated, cooing and chirring animatedly. Marin looked at Raine and said with a smile, "I do believe they recognize you!"

"Us, you mean!" Her eyes were glued to the Chocobos, an expression of real joy on her face.

Carlon appeared in the doorway of the barn, a big smile making its way across his face. "Well, I wondered what was the cause of all the ruckus out here! They've been looking for you ever since you got back!"

He shook Marin's hand and gave a short bow to Raine. Raine went straight to the railing, both birds excitedly greeting her. She talked to them, stroked their soft feathers and fed them the treats she had brought. Carlon and Marin stayed back and just watched, exchanging a small smile.

Carlon spoke in a very low tone, "I didn't think I'd ever see that! Takes something powerful to bring a change like that!"

Marin, watching Lady Raine, answered, "It was love, Carlon. Nothing short of total, unconditional love! She would have gotten to Sir Auron if she would have had to crawl."

He paused a moment before continuing. "She was willing to stop long enough to rest the birds, but I can tell you that I was hard pressed to get her to even take time enough to eat, much less get any sleep!"

He sighed and said, "Carlon, don't ever get between a woman and the man she loves, even if it is for her own safety! Whew!"

Carlon smiled. "I can only imagine!" Then, giving a serious look at Marin, "How are you doing now, Marin?" gesturing to the arm resting in the front of his jacket.

Marin shrugged with his good shoulder. "Much too slow, but I guess it's getting there. I'm not used to the inactivity. There's too much I want to do."

A rough hand fell on the good shoulder. "Give it time, my friend. You went through a lot. It'll take some time to get all the way back."

Marin nodded and looked down. Then he sighed and nodded towards Lady Raine. "Now I've got to convince her that it's time to get back. Casen said to make it short."

They strolled over to the railing. Carlon said, "They've hardly taken their eyes off that door over there" - gesturing to the outer door of the compound - "because that's the last place they saw you." He paused. "They've been waiting for you."

Raine's eyes sparkled with the threat of tears. "Carlon, they did so much for us. The wrangler in Cortland said they wouldn't work together, but I knew they would. They knew! Somehow, they knew."

She paused before continuing, "I've been thinking, Carlon. I – I haven't been able to discuss it with Au-Auron yet, but I would like to purchase Dan and Daisy from you, if you'd be willing. They would still live here in the corral and we would pay you for it. Is that something you would consider?"

Carlon looked down into the blue eyes so earnestly looking into his face. He had to smile. "Lady Raine, I may as well. I've tried to lease those two out several times since they got back and they nearly kicked the barn down. Nobody will get near them! I think you'd be doing me a favor if you did that."

A big, delighted smile lit Raine's beautiful face. "Name your price, Carlon; I'll be glad to pay it." Her eyes went back to the two birds peering at her at the railing.

"They are yours, Lady Raine. I'll conclude the business with Sir Auron when he's able. Give it no thought."

She turned to the wrangler. "Thank you, Carlon. You are so very kind."

Marin spoke up, "It's time for me to get you back, Lady Raine. Casen won't be pleased if you tire yourself out."

A mischievous look crossed Raine's face. "You mean I don't have to eat first, Marin?"

Marin shook his head and chuckled at Carlon. "Don't ever try to get this woman to do something she doesn't want to! You will never hear the end of it!"

Still chuckling, he slowly lead her back to the villa.

* * *

More days passed. Raine stayed by Auron's side, talking to him, touching his face, letting her fingers drift through his soft black hair, even singing softly to him.

She would sometimes fall asleep during the day while sitting in a chair, leaning onto the side of the bed, her head close to his, holding his hand. At night, she slept beside him, still holding his hand. She was rarely physically separated from him.

One morning as the sun's light began to filter into the room, Raine woke and turned to look at her husband's still face. "I love you, Auron. I love you so very, very much! One day you'll wake up. I know you will." She raised the hand she was holding to her lips and kissed it gently.

For a moment she wasn't sure that she had actually felt it, but she had! There was a slight – very slight- pressure on her hand from his.

She jumped up too quickly and nearly fell, bringing Julan into the room, eyebrows raised.

"Julan! He squeezed my hand! Just a little, but he did, Julan! He did!"

Julan carefully checked Sir Auron. The only detectable change was a very small increase in his respiration. "Hmm. Are you sure, my dear?" he asked, peering at her with his gray eyes.

"Yes, Julan! Yes!!"

"Well, let's watch carefully, then, shall we? Let me know anything else you detect, hm?"

She nodded, her eyes on her husband's face. Nan stopped in a while later and tried to get her to come eat a bite of breakfast without luck. There was no way she was leaving Auron's side now!

She talked, sang, stroked his face, his hair, held his hand – waiting for any sign. Nothing. By late afternoon, she couldn't keep the tears from falling. Maybe she _had_ imagined it. Maybe she just wanted to believe it had happened. Julan and Casen both had failed to get her to leave to eat or drink all day. She simply refused.

At sunset, Marin came to check on Sir Auron. Casen told him what had happened that morning but that there had been nothing else all day. "We can't get Lady Raine to leave him long enough to eat anything. She keeps hoping there will be another sign."

Marin thought a moment. "May I see her?"

Casen gestured toward the bedroom and said, "Right in there."

Marin softly entered the room to see Raine on her knees beside the bed, holding Sir Auron's big hand in her small one, talking softly to him, tears running down her cheeks.

He quietly knelt down beside her, the leather of his sword belt creaking, "Raine. Time to take a break. Come on; let's get a bite to eat."

Raine looked at him, face wet, eyes overflowing. "He squeezed my hand this morning, Marin. Just a little. A tiny bit. But he squeezed it."

A sob broke through. "But nothing else all day. I _know_ it happened, Marin. I know it!" Her shoulders were shaking with her sobs.

"You aren't going to be any help to him if you don't eat. Remember what happened last time! To help him, to be here for him, you have to take care of yourself."

At first Marin thought she was just going to ignore him, but she finally raised her head and took a deep breath. "Okay. I don't know what's in the kitchen" - a sigh - "but maybe there's something."

She stood and looked down into Auron's face for long moments before turning to the door. Casen's eyes, eyebrows raised, caught Marin's as they entered the living area and turned into the kitchen.

A bit of rummaging turned up enough to put together a small meal and some of Bana's ever-present juice. Marin had already eaten but he made a pretense of nibbling on a little food just to satisfy her.

Raine sat eating, her eyes troubled. Marin just sat quietly. After a time, she looked at him thoughtfully for several long moments. "Did you just rescue me again, Marin?"

A bit of a smile. "No. Just helped you realize that you need to eat now and then."

"Every time I turn around, you're making me eat! If I get fat, I'll tell Auron to take it up with you." A faint smile played with her lips.

The smile disappeared as she sat thinking, then serious blue eyes looked at him. "Marin, you do know that your name will forever be linked with Auron's, don't you? You saved his life. You will never be able to go back to life exactly the way it was before."

She saw that he hadn't considered this.

"Some people are going to want to associate with you because of what they think you or that association can do for them. Some are going to regard you as a prize to be won for whatever purpose. Some, politicians in particular, will try to use you in any way they think possible. And, thankfully, some will still like you just because you are you."

"I think that's why I like the townspeople in the square so much. They accept me just as myself. They let me just be me."

"Kimahri is dealing with the same thing. He and Auron have spent so many years with each other, fighting together, taking care of each other, that he is forever associated with Auron."

"Auron said that Kimahri has never gotten even half the credit he is due. Yes, Kimahri is known as a fearless Warrior and as a Guardian, but he's mostly known because of his relationship with Auron."

She explained the misgivings Kimahri had about returning home for this visit, and his suspicions of the reason for the request to attend.

"I just want you to be aware of these things, Marin, to be prepared for them. You know those few you can trust now, just be careful."

She paused and looked down before looking back into his serious brown eyes. "I'm so sorry that it is this way, Marin. But know that you are always welcome here for just you yourself. You have been a very good friend to me, the best friend I've ever had. I never had brothers or sisters and never had time for socializing when I grew up. The people I've met here are the first real social contacts I've ever had. So you really are the best friend I've ever had!"

"I guess I'm trying to say 'Thank you' for all that you are, for all that you've done, and mostly for being a friend to me when I needed you the most."

She smiled and said, "Auron saw it immediately. I'm so glad for the trust he placed in you."

Marin dropped his eyes. He had no idea how to respond to this. His face flushed a bit as he said, "Sir Auron honored me with his friendship and his trust. And now you have done the same. I will try very hard to be worthy of it. To be your friend is the highest honor I can ever receive. I don't know how to thank you."

Touched by his sincerity and knowing his difficulty in accepting accolades or praise, she just smiled and nodded.

Marin glanced out the window at the darkness. "I always seem to be overstaying. I'll be on my way. Is there anything I can do before I go?"

She shook her head. "No, but thank you so much for the visit outside today, Marin." She half-laughed. "What do you think Auron is going to say when he finds out that he now owns two Chocobo?"

Marin had to laugh. "I'm sure I wouldn't know! And I'm glad I'm not the one to tell him! I seem to recall that he walks everywhere because he does NOT like riding them!"

On that note, Marin left, and Raine returned to Auron's side to continue her vigil.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: *sigh* :shakes head sadly:

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 25

Two days later, Raine was seated in a chair beside the bed, holding Auron's hand in one hand, stroking his soft hair with the other, just looking out the window at the green leaves of the tree against the blue of the sky.

A small movement of the hand she was holding made her stop breathing. Yes! There it was again!! "Julan! _JULAN!!"_

The old Healer hurried into the room, eyebrows raised, gray eyes anxious and questioning.

She held his hand, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Look. Look, Julan! Just watch!!"

In a moment, the hand moved again, moving to wrap large fingers around a small hand.

Sobbing and laughing at the same time, "Did you see it, Julan? Did you see?!"

Julan's laughter joined hers. "Yes, my dear! Yes, I did! That's a very good sign. Oh, very good!" He sighed hugely, his kind face wearing a big smile.

Raine cried tears of relief and joy. He was coming back. A small step, but he was coming back! She wanted to scream it from the rooftop: He's coming back!!

In the days that followed there were other indications that his mind was slowly releasing him from the coma that had held him while his body healed. Raine stayed by him, still talking, still singing softly, still holding his huge hand, her fingers still running through his hair.

The only person who could convince her to leave for a few minutes to eat was, of course, Marin. He appeared in the doorway, she would look at him, sigh, and slowly get up and follow him to the kitchen.

"I swear, Marin, I'm going to buy you a restaurant!"

He laughed. The recent news of Sir Auron's improvement had return the sparkle to his brown eyes.

Raine looked through the remaining food in the kitchen and sighed. "I need to visit the vendors."

She told Casen where she was going and would be back momentarily. She looked at Auron with her heart in her eyes, then turned to do her shopping.

In the square, she bought a few things from Nan and from Anya, Marin close at hand.

She said to him, "I should get some juice from Bana."

She paused for a moment, eyes on the ground. Marin asked, "Is something wrong?"

A small sigh. "No. Bana's juice reminds me of our journey."

Another pause, another sigh, then blue eyes turned to brown ones. "Marin, you saved us. You got us there and back. I can never tell you 'Thank you' enough for that. Never."

Tears were beginning to form. "You saved Auron, Marin. Without you, he would have died."

Townspeople nearby heard her words and looked at Marin. They saw the sunlight glimmer on the gold insignia on each side of his collar, his cap on his unruly dark hair, his uniform neat and sharp, his upright carriage, the quiet confidence in his intelligent eyes, his sword at his side. There was pride and great respect in their eyes for this handsome man they so depended upon for their safety. He had earned their trust.

An uncomfortable Marin touched her arm and said, "Let's get the juice. You don't want to be away long."

Returning to the villa, food was prepared and eaten. Raine smiled at Marin, "Am I free to leave now, sir?"

Marin smiled back and said, "Yes, ma'am." He paused, "But only until the next mealtime!"

Suddenly Raine realized that she loved Marin like the brother she had never had. That thought almost brought tears as the truth of that hit her.

Marin saw her expression quickly change and looked at her questioningly.

Raine didn't respond right away. Then, "Marin, do you have any sisters?"

Puzzled, he answered, "No. Just one brother but he doesn't live here."

She looked at him with a half-smile as she considered her response. "Would you like one? A sister, I mean?"

Marin still had puzzlement on his face.

She laughed. "Marin, I hope you take this the right way – but I just realized that you are the brother I never had!"

Marin didn't move for a second, then a big smile spread across his face. "I would love to be your brother! That gives me the right to bully you into eating, doesn't it?"

She laughed, "You do that anyway."

He smiled at her. Yes, she really was like his sister. And he liked it. A lot! He just hoped that Sir Auron would approve!

Raine straightened the kitchen, Marin returned to his duties, and she returned to Auron's side. Holding his strong hand, she thought, '_If I had to travel through more than a thousand years to find the only man I'll ever love and the brother I never would have had, it was truly worth it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat.'_ She smiled.

The next morning, Weldon came to shave Auron as he had every morning since their return. He would take no payment, shaking his head. "No, Lady Raine. This is a very small service I can for Sir Auron. He has given everything to us!"

Just as he was finishing and wiping Auron's face, Auron's head moved a little. Weldon and Raine looked at each other. "Casen!!" Raine called excitedly!

Casen hurried into the room.

"He moved his head! Weldon saw it, too!"

Weldon nodded. "He did, sir! He really did!"

They stepped back as Casen checked Auron carefully. He then looked at them and said, "Very good! This is most encouraging." Looking at Auron, he was nodding his head, saying, "Hmm" to himself.

Raine thanked Weldon as usual and he returned to his shop. She stayed beside the bed still talking and singing, touching and stroking, holding his big hand.

Every day there were more signs of Auron's return from the coma in which he had been. Raine was so filled with joy and hope that it fairly radiated from her face.

A short time later, she was at her usual place, holding his hand against her face as she quietly looking out the window, she heard her name spoken in a very soft low voice, barely above a whisper. "Raine."

Breath sharply taken in, her blue eyes snapped to the face of the man she loved so totally, looked into the beautiful dark eyes she hadn't seen in so long, and tears flowed in a torrent down her face.

"Auron...." It was breathed almost like a prayer. "Auron …. Auron" She could barely breathe. He was awake. He knew her.

Her eyes never leaving those of her husband, she called Julan, who caught the different note in her voice and hurried into the room. The first thing he saw was Sir Auron's dark eyes looking into his wife's blue ones. A huge breath taken in and released. At last. At last.

As time passed, Auron gradually came completely out of the life-saving coma and returned to reality. He was still continually cared for by either Julan or Casen. And Raine was by his side.

Slowly, he regained the strength to sit, then to stand, then to walk. Marin came every day, helping Sir Auron move by providing a strong right arm to lean on. At first Auron balked at having to lean on another person, but Raine intervened and he finally accepted it.

The first time Marin helped Auron into the living area, Auron took notice of Marin's limited used of his left arm. He asked, "How did you injure your arm, Marin?"

Brown eyes and blue eyes snapped to each other. Auron saw it and his eyes narrowed slightly. His low voice commanded, "Out with it!"

To this point, the journey to and from Cortland had been glossed over and few details had been given. Auron hadn't asked many questions or said very much except to voice his surprise over Raine riding a Chocobo. He still didn't know that he now owned those two Chocobos!

Raine, seated beside his chair on the floor, looked up at Auron and said softly, "We had a problem on the way back home, Auron. Marin's arm was injured."

His body stiffened and dark eyes went from one to the other. "Problem?"

He saw the looked exchanged between Raine and Marin, who sat on the couch across from them. Then Auron saw her chin come up. '_Uh-oh,' _he thought.

Raine took a deep breath and began to tell him the story. Marin interrupted now and then to interject something but mainly Raine told it.

Auron's face became hard and unreadable as she told of the events in Cortland and of how they began their journey home. His eyes never left her face as she spoke but he could see her reliving it as the story unfolded.

When she dropped her eyes and paused, he knew the worst part of the narrative was still to come.

She was describing the early, dark hours of the sixth morning when her voice faltered a bit and she looked at him before continuing.

Marin broke in. "We were set upon by three highwaymen, Sir Auron. It was my fault and I have no excuse. I had let down my guard and missed it until it was too late."

The expression on Auron's face never changed. Raine told of the group's leader moving close to the litter and she drew her sword to move him back. Marin told how he had seen a chance in the lax attention of the other two and of the retreat called by the leader, then of the unexpected attack by the second thug.

They both told of Marin's injury, the quick roadside first aid, of Raine putting him on Dan and of her leading the two birds down the road in the pre-dawn darkness.

Raine looked at Marin and shook her head as he started to speak. "I'll tell this part," she said.

Looking into Auron's dark eyes, she continued with the story. Taking a deep breath, she continued with the events that led to her own injury.

She had made no mention of her injury to Auron prior to this and the expression in his eyes and on his face was that of pure hatred and rage. She was almost afraid.

In a choked voice, tinged with a tremble, his low voice growled, "Where are these men now?"

"They're dead, Auron." She looked steadily into his angry eyes. "You trained us well. As weak and terribly injured as Marin was, he jumped from Dan's back and killed the third man. They're dead. We left them where they fell."

Dark eyes looked into brown ones. A long silence ensued. Then he nodded.

Raine told of her mostly unconscious ride back on Daisy as Marin walked the long hours of the day, leading them home, saying, "He'll have to take it from here. I don't remember anything else until the next morning."

Marin took a deep breath. "Well, there isn't a lot to add. It was just a matter of keeping myself moving, to just - keep walking. By late afternoon, I couldn't even think. Dan and Daisy alerted me to the sight of the town in the distance. I think I remember getting to the compound walls. I think maybe Carlon was there. Don't remember much after that for several of days. Julan and Casen will have to take it from that point."

Auron's eyes stayed on Marin. Again, time passed before he spoke. "You did well, Marin. Very well. I don't know anyone else who could, or would, have done that. I'm tremendously in your debt for saving my wife. I knew my trust in you would not be misplaced." He continued to look at the younger man through slightly narrowed eyes for long minutes, thoughtfully nodding. Yes, he would have made an excellent Guardian. In fact, he was one whether he carried the title or not.

Raine looked at him. "I didn't want to tell you earlier, Auron. You just weren't strong enough. You – you'd been in a coma for so long. I hope you aren't angry with me."

He looked down at her with his heart on his face, took her hand and said, "My precious wife, I can never be angry with you. Is there another woman anywhere who would do for her husband what you did for me? No."

She held his hand against her face, fighting back tears that wanted to fall. Looking back at him, she said softly, "Auron, you are the only reason I live. I'll love you even after I die."

Marin watched them and thought, '_That's my goal in life. To find that kind of love.'_

* * *

Raine had told Auron of her relationship with Marin, forged during those long days on the road and afterward as they struggled to recover, while watching over him and as Marin badgered her into taking care of herself so she could continue looking after him while he lay in the deep coma. "He has become my brother, Auron. I hope that is acceptable to you. Is it?"

Auron had looked at her with understanding. He told her, "The very best relationships are forged in hardship. Kimahri and I are brothers for that same reason. Yes. It is more than acceptable to me. I highly regard Marin and am pleased that you have him."

A sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Besides, if he can get you to take care of yourself, I'll have him give me lessons!" That earned him a pillow tossed at his head.

* * *

Then there had been the matter of telling Auron of his ownership of a pair of Chocobos. During the early part of his convalescence, while he was resting in one of the big chairs in the living area, Raine had gotten some treats from the kitchen and had told Auron that she would return in a few minutes. "I'm going to check on our birds!" as she went out the door.

When she returned, Auron said, "Did I hear you correctly? _Our_ birds?" as he looked at her sternly.

Raine froze. '_Uh-oh. Did I say that?!'_

Watching her discomfort but hiding his enjoyment of it, Auron stayed silent, waiting for her explanation. She approached him slowly, searching his face for any hint of encouragement, but finding only the Auron stare.

"Auron, aft – after Dan and Daisy did so much in getting me to Cortland and then bringing you back -" She paused, then, "I'm sorry if you're angry, Auron, but I just couldn't let them go. I asked Carlon if we could buy them. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to do anything against your wishes."

Swallowing hard, she said in a small voice, "We can sell them. I'll tell Carlon." She turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but a big hand caught her chin and turned her beautiful face to his.

A gentle rumble said, "Raine, you can keep your birds. They mean a lot to you and they brought us home. If they make you happy, then you having them makes me happy."

She caught herself just before she was about to launch herself into his lap; his injuries were nowhere near healed enough for that. So she sat on the arm of the chair and kissed him tenderly and sweetly while one hand slowly played in his hair.

"After a kiss like that, I may go buy some more birds!"

She laughed.

He said, "I don't have to ride them, do I?"

She smiled, "Not if you don't want to. From what Carlon said, nobody except Marin and I can get near them without them trying to kick the barn down."

A low chuckle. "I knew I liked those birds! You and Marin enjoy riding them, then. I'll be happy to wait for you with both feet on the ground."

She kissed him again. "Thank you for not being mad, Auron. I don't ever want to do anything that displeases you."

* * *

When Kimahri returned, he was so enraged when he learned of the events that had occurred during his long absence, that Raine was truly afraid he was going to destroy the walls of the compound, so hard did he beat his massive fists on them! His enraged roar had everyone within a mile shaking in fear!

Later when he had calmed, his golden eyes looked at Auron and at her. "Kimahri make promise. Kimahri not ever leave again. Kimahri home here!"

Raine looked at her big blue friend and said, "Kimahri, you can't blame yourself. No one could have anticipated all that."

He responded, "Kimahri not leave. Then Kimahri not worry."

Auron knew the Ronso Warrior well enough to know that nothing short of death would cause him to break his promise and that no words would erase the deep sense of guilt he felt for what he perceived as his failure for not being there when he was so badly needed.

Kimahri played an important role in Auron's physical therapy. He was there daily working with Auron, urging him on, pushing him, rebuilding the badly battered body.

Finally there was the morning when Marin came by to join Raine and Auron for coffee, as he often did. When Raine met him at the door, she took him by the hand, her face radiant, and hurried him into the kitchen.

"Listen, Marin. Hear it?" she softly asked.

Marin heard something but didn't know what it was.

"His sword. It's singing again. He's back, Marin! The sword only sings when he's at top speed in the workout ritual. It's the first time it has done that since before – " The sentence was left unfinished.

She lead him part-way up the stairs so he could see what she was saying without distracting Auron.

Marin's mouth dropped open. Never had he seen such a display! His eyes followed the man commanding that massive sword in moves and at speeds that had to be superhuman! It defied belief unless one saw it for himself. He was seeing The Legend – and it gave him chills.

Raine touched him on the arm and led him back down to the kitchen. Marin sat at the table with disbelief on his face. "How does he do that?!" he asked in a hush.

Raine explained the ritual to him and its importance to Auron, its meaning to him. Marin listened attentively, nodding. He understood.

Shortly afterward, Auron descended the stairs, wiping his face with a towel, the corners of his mouth were quirked slightly upward.

He saw Raine's expression, paused, that corner of his mouth ticked upward a touch more, and he nodded. It had been a long, hard journey, but he had made it. The Guardian was back.

She ran to him and leaped into his arms, laughing with complete happiness. Auron held her tightly, rocking her back and forth for long moments before setting her back on the floor. "I need a shower. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want!"

"Then come with me."

She laughed. "Eggs, bacon and toast?"

"I'll settle for that for now, if I must," as he moved down the hall.

Marin enjoyed just watching the two of them. People would never know the depth and strength of the love between these two. He himself had never seen anything even close to it before and he felt very privileged that they were comfortable in being open like that in front of him. They regarded him as a member of their family. He had their full trust and he would die before betraying that trust.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: How many ways are there to say this? Theirs, not mine! But, as Captain John Paul Jones said, "I have just begun to fight!" :-)

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 26

Raine stood and watched with shining eyes as Auron readied his uniform and coat. Every buckle, tassel and attachment was checked. The new breastplate replacing the one shredded by the two zimwe fit comfortably over the thin, black shirt he wore beneath it. The sheath carrying the great blade was strapped onto his back, his preferred position for it.

Finally, the tall leather collar and glasses were donned. Anyone looking for The Legend in his full glory would not be disappointed today.

This is the first time he would appear in public since he was nearly killed in Cortland. He had refused to let himself be seen until he was one hundred percent recovered. It had been a very, very long, hard journey but he had done it.

Raine had dressed in slacks and a shirt because she wanted to take Daisy out for a short ride. Chocobos need to be ridden regularly to keep them in good condition.

They stood on the path leading to the outer door, just looking into each other's eyes, each understanding the meaning of this day to them personally and to many others, as well.

Raine smiled with great love, "I'm so proud of you, Auron. You've worked so hard and I'm tremendously happy for you!"

Auron looked at her with overwhelming love, respect and pride. "I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you, Raine. And Marin. I owe my life to you both."

She just smiled, "Didn't do a thing you wouldn't have done yourself and you know it!"

He kissed her for long moments then opened the outer door and stepped into the square.

They had hardly taken six steps when they were spotted by some of the vendors and their customers. Someone began to applaud, then another and another, until the entire square rang with the sound of hundreds of hands welcoming The Guardian back from the grave.

Raine felt Auron's body stiffen as he held his breath. He would never let it be known what that ovation truly meant to him. The Legendary Guardian had a facade to maintain. It was expected of him. But the man behind the title was tremendously touched! Only his wife knew how much.

She glanced up and caught the expression in his eyes behind the dark glasses. Her hand touched his and received a quick squeeze in return. They knew what was being said in that communication, message sent and acknowledged.

He had paused a moment and nodded his head once but then resumed the sedate pace at which he always moved, nodding slightly now and then as they moved toward the Chocobo corral. He was very glad when they arrived and the attention directed at him could be ended. Auron did _not_ like the spotlight on him.

Carlon stood inside the corral at the railing and said quietly, "Welcome, Sir Auron. This is a happy day for all of us."

Auron said, "Thank you, Carlon. It's good to be here."

Giving his wife a sidelong look, he continued, "I understand that I now own two rather bad-tempered Chocobos." Raine ducked her head slightly and grinned as her blue eyes flashed a glance at the very tall man beside her.

Carlon smiled at the quick exchange between The Guardian and his wife. "Yes, Sir, I believe you do. They're not bad birds, they just refuse to work for anyone except Lady Raine and Marin. Let me get them."

He disappeared into the barn then returned leading Dan & Daisy out. As soon as the birds spotted Raine, they began cooing and chirring, obviously happy to see her.

Then Dan spotted Auron. He stopped and studied the tall man for several moments. Raine and Carlon froze, waiting to see what he would do. Auron and the bird just looked at each other, then Dan stepped carefully to the railing and gently laid his head on Auron's shoulder, softly cooing.

"He recognizes you, Auron!" Raine exclaimed. "He remembers you!"

Auron was totally taken back by the big bird's action and his big hand slowly reached for the soft yellow feathers on Dan's neck and gently rubbed them, much to Dan's delight.

Daisy, seeing Dan's attention to Auron, gave him her own examination. Her vocalizations told them that she too recognized the man they had so carefully carried home. She was funny as she tried to look behind his dark glasses, cooing to him. That corner of Auron's mouth quirked up in spite of his efforts to stop it.

Raine had the sparkle of tears in her eyes as she watched Dan and Daisy stake their claim to a portion of Auron's heart. He would probably never admit it but she knew that the birds would always be special to him, as they were to her.

"I'm surprised they remember," Auron said softly.

Raine laughed, "They had to carry your heavy self for three days! They remember!"

Auron glared and she laughed again.

The two birds then returned their attention to Raine and she fed them the treats they loved. Auron watched the joy on her face as she talked to them and they talked right back to her.

Then his eyes fell to a faint discoloration on Daisy's side and he stiffen noticeably. Carlon realized what Sir Auron had seen and said in a low voice, "I tried to clean it but not all would come off. I don't think she's noticed it. Hasn't said anything about it, anyway." The wrangler paused and added, "Daisy carried her all day, plus half of the weight of the litter. She's quite a bird."

Auron nodded. "Thank you, Carlon. Raine's had enough to cope with these last months." Then, looking at Carlon, "I believe we have some business to conduct. I'll see you tomorrow, if that's agreeable. How much gil do I owe you? Be sure to include the cost of their care and feed."

Carlon figured and came up with a number. Auron nodded and said, "Done" as they shook hands.

Marin, just having finished his time on duty, walked up to the corral. A smile on his face, he said, "Well, I see you've met your birds!" He received an Auron snort in return. Marin and Carlon both laughed.

Raine, spotting Marin, asked, "Want to go for a ride, Marin? They need exercise."

Marin glanced at Auron. That corner of The Guardian's lip twitched upward and he gave a slight nod. In reality, he couldn't wait to actually see his wife riding a Chocobo of her own free will! He had thought that would never happen.

Dan and Daisy, sensing that they were going out, were dancing on excited feet. Raine gave the sit signal and the birds sat in unison for their riders to mount.

Marin and Raine glanced at each other, grinning. Marin gave the rise signal and the birds rose as one and they moved off, moving in unison. It was hard to tell which were happier, the riders or the birds.

Auron watched, seeing the great joy Raine took in riding Daisy with Marin and Dan right beside her. She rode well, too, he noted. Better than he himself. His great height always made him awkward and uncomfortable on the birds, so he much preferred walking.

He noticed that Marin, standing right at six feet, sat his bird well. Oh, well. They could enjoy themselves; he was more than content to wait. He was very glad that Raine had a riding partner who could watch out for her.

Carlon, standing beside him, shook his head. "I'll never know how they taught them that. Chocobos simply do _not_ work together like that! We're seeing something that will never happen with other birds." He stood and watched a moment before asking Sir Auron to excuse him. "Got work waiting for me!"

Taking the birds out the eastern gate, Marin and Raine rode around the perimeter of the town and thoroughly enjoyed their ride. Both had laughing, happy, flushed faces as they brought the bright-eyed birds back to the corral.

Many smiling eyes watched them. Lady Raine riding a Chocobo and having the time of her life, the captain of their Security Force escorting her, and a tall figure in a scarlet coat back in the square after so long. It was a very, very good day!

* * *

A few days later, Auron and Raine were again strolling in the square when they came to an area they had rarely gotten to. They stopped by the work area of Ren, the master carpenter.

A stocky, dark-haired man greeted them. "Good day. I'm Ren, the carpenter. Welcome!"

Raine extended her hand to him with a smile, "Hello, Ren! I'm Raine."

Ren quickly wiped his workman's hand on his shirt before taking her hand and giving her a small bow.

Raine saw some projects he had in progress and asked about them, genuinely interested. Sensing her interest, Ren explained what he was making and how. He seemed happy to answer her questions and was delighted to see her smelling the different woods and running hand over their smooth surfaces.

Auron, standing back as was his habit, enjoyed watching his wife interact with people. She was so natural at it, the opposite of himself. It had always been his nature to keep people, except for a very select few, at a distance.

As he stood watching Ren and his wife, a small boy ran up to him. "Hello, Sir!"

Auron looked down into the smiling face of Tep. He stooped and said, "Hello, Tep. How are you?"

"Fine, Sir!"

Ren stepped out and said, "I apologize for my son, Sir Auron. He's still learning his manners."

Auron stood. "Tep is a friend of mine. He has helped me from time to time. He's a fine boy, Ren."

Ren smiled, looking at his beautiful son. "He's smart, too, Sir Auron. Gets that from my wife, Leah. She's the smart one. I've always wanted to learn but I never really had time. Worked with my father from the time I was Tep's age."

He paused a moment, then his voice roughened. "But I'm determined that my son will be educated if there's any way I can possibly manage it! I don't want him to grow up ignorant like his father!"

Auron looked at the man. "Ren, you are an honest, hard-working and valued member of our community. Your value comes from that, not from what you may or may not know from books. Who among us can craft wood the way you can? Not I. Yes, educate your son, but know that the most important lessons a father can teach his son come from within a loving home where he learns respect for others and responsibility for himself. You are doing that. You should hold your head high."

That was an exceedingly long speech for Auron and Raine was caught by the meanings in it that only her ear could hear. She heard Auron's longing for the home that was snatched from him at such a young age, about the age of Tep. And she saw the hidden dream of his heart. She felt very sad for him.

They took their leave of Ren and began their walk back home, each quiet with their own thoughts.

* * *

A few days later Auron excused himself to attend to some personal business. "I shouldn't be too long. Are you going out?"

Raine thought, "I'll probably go see Dan and Daisy. I don't know if Marin is on duty now or not, so I don't know if I can go riding – unless you want to go?" The last was said with eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Not if I can help it, my love! I'll leave that to you and Marin!"

He kissed her with a kiss that threatened to delay his departure. "I'd better go while I still can!"

Raine busied herself with a bit of cleaning and dusting, planned their evening meal, then went to the square. She first bought a few treats for the birds then went to the corral to visit them.

Auron's business took him to the town's center. He was meeting with a solicitor to update his personal affairs. His primary business was to ensure the protection of Raine in the event of his death. The solicitor took down all of his instructions, then the papers were signed and sealed.

There was one other piece of business that he wanted done. He gave his instructions to the solicitor and asked him to please see that it was done. The solicitor gave his word, "It will be done tomorrow, Sir Auron!"

Auron left, stopped to see Weldon to get his hair cut and to thank him personally for the care he had given when he was incapacitated. Weldon was delighted to see him.

Though it was not expected, Auron made sure that a large handful of gil was placed in Weldon's hand as he left.

His next stop was to see Nathan whose bright eyes lit up at the sight of his visitor. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you, Sir Auron!" Nathan had come to the villa the day after their arrival from Cortland and had collected three messy swords. When they were returned, they were immaculate and sharp as razors. As soon as Auron was able to check his blade for himself, he recognized Nathan's careful work. Only he would think to care for the blades.

He thanked Nathan who said quietly, "Was nothing, Sir Auron. It was the little I could do."

"Nathan, I'm looking for a very special blade," Auron said, then giving the details of what he wanted and that he wanted it kept confidential. "I understand, Sir. I'm not sure that I have what you want here. If you'll give me a moment, I'll see what I have. If I don't have it, I'll begin a search for it. If that isn't successful, I'll make it myself!"

Auron waited while Nathan slowly went through his inventory. When the sword-smith returned, he said, "There are two that may be close, but they are not what you want, Sir Auron."

Auron said, "I think I'd just rather have you make it, Nathan. You know exactly what I want and I'd rather not waste time in looking for something that probably won't be found. It would be better for it to be a one-of-a-kind blade anyway. You'll accept the commission to do it?"

"With the greatest pleasure, Sir Auron!" Auron gave him the information he required and left.

* * *

The next day, Ren was busy sanding some wood when a man appeared at the entrance to the work area. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Ren, the carpenter."

"I'm Ren. How may I help you?"

The solicitor explained that a Patron who wished to remain anonymous had learned of Ren's desire for an education for his son. "I have here legal documents which promise the payment of a certain amount to be placed into your hand every month for the purpose of your son's education. I think you'll find that the amount is quite generous and will allow your son to pursue his education anywhere he desires, until he reaches age eighteen. Is this acceptable to you?"

Ren stared at the man with incredulity. Who would do this for an unknown carpenter in a small town? Who would do this for him, for his family, for his son?

Then the image of a tall man in a scarlet coat stooping with a smile to speak with a small boy came to his mind. The identity of the mysterious Patron was not unknown to him, but he would respect his wishes to remain anonymous.

Through the years as their paths crossed, Auron would always ask about Tep and Ren would always tell of his son's efforts and progress in his education, but as their eyes met, each man would continue to pretend that the other did not know.

* * *

One day shortly after Auron's visit to the center of town, Marin looked up to see Sir Auron in his doorway and was momentarily taken back to the fateful day when The Guardian left for Cortland. Seeing Marin's face, Auron knew what was passing through his mind.

"Busy?" he asked.

"No, Sir. All is well?"

"Yes. What time do you get off duty?"

Marin thought for a moment. "Should be clear later this afternoon."

"Someone is spending a lot of time at the corral railing these days making two ornery birds fat with too many treats. Think you'd have time for a ride?"

A smile creased Marin's face. "Yes, Sir, there's nothing I'd like better! I need to check on the class in training when I finish here, but there should be plenty of time for a good ride afterward."

"Is there any assistance I can render?"

Marin thought. "Sir Auron, we always need your instruction and your advice. Anything you are willing to do, I am most grateful for. Kimahri and Alsa have resumed weapons training and I think the men are doing well."

Then he smiled and said, "Everyone is asking if you'll be resuming sword instruction."

Auron thought a moment. "Yes, I think it is time. Set up your training schedule and let me know."

Marin nodded. "Yes, Sir, I will work on that tomorrow."

Auron said, "Why don't you plan on staying for a meal after your ride?"

"I will. Thank you, Sir!"

Auron left, that corner of his mouth tweaked upward a bit.

When Marin presented himself at their door a little later, Raine was delighted at his proposal to go for a good ride. She looked at Auron and nearly bowled him over with her hug.

"Give me a minute to change, Marin! I'll be right back!"

And she was back quickly, dressed in slacks, shirt and her white shoes. Auron noted that the shoes were badly worn and made a mental note to have new ones made for her. He held out her sheath and waited as she fastened it into place. Whenever she was leaving the walls of the town, he required her to have her blade and he received no protest.

"I'll prepare the food for this evening, so enjoy your ride."

She gave him a big kiss and she and Marin left.

Dan and Daisy, always eager to see them, alerted Carlon to their arrival even before they reached the corral. He grinned as he greeted them. "Going for a ride? Good! They need it! Been getting real restless."

Raine smiled. "Sorry, Carlon. Auron won't let me go unless Marin is with me and he's very busy with his duties."

Carlon smiled back. "I understand, Lady Raine. Come whenever you can." He turned to Marin, "How are you, my friend? How's the arm?"

"Made a lot of progress with it, Carlon. Casen's therapy has about killed me, but it seems be working! I guess if you survive, it's worth it!"

Mounting the birds, the two moved out and exited the gate. They rode, thoroughly enjoying the freedom of riding, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. It was a good afternoon for them and for the birds.

When they entered the house, they were still arguing good-naturedly about an impromptu race which Raine won by a feather and which Marin was protesting.

"You need to spot me some time! Dan has to carry more weight!"

"You just don't like losing to a girl!"

"No, I just don't like losing!"

Auron smiled as he heard them from the kitchen. Marin was just what she needed. He was good for her and he was thankful that the relationship between the two of them had worked out as it had.

They entered the kitchen, faces showing the glow of a good ride and good company.

Raine gave him a big hug and a sweet kiss, her eyes still sparkling from her afternoon out. "Need a hand?"

"No. It's about ready. Have a good time?"

"Oh, yes! Except for the sore loser over there!"

Marin laughed. "Not a sore loser. Just want a little more equity, that's all!"

"Yeah, right! You and Dan just can't keep up with me and Daisy! Girls win!"

Working at the counter, Auron had his back to them which hid the smile on his face. He enjoyed hearing their banter. He had never had a brother, either.

The meal ready, they sat and enjoyed it.

"Auron, you really are an excellent cook. Maybe you should do all of it!" Raine teased. All she got back was a look from under one raised eyebrow. She laughed.

Raine cleared the table and poured more coffee, as they sat and enjoyed a bit more conversation after the meal.

Shortly afterward, Marin said it was time for him to take his leave and began to get up from the table.

Auron said, "If you have a minute, Marin, there's something on the roof I'd like for you to see."

"Yes, Sir." He got up to follow Sir Auron up the stairs.

Raine, mystified, followed the two men.

Auron turned to Marin. "Do you mind removing your sword belt?"

Puzzled, Marin shook his head and loosened the leather belt from around his waist and handed it to Sir Auron.

Auron moved over to one of the benches and picked up something from it before turning back to Marin.

In his hand was a beautifully tooled leather sword belt which he handed to Marin. Marin looked at the beautiful belt with astonishment.

"S-Sir Auron! Th - this is - beautiful!" He looked at Auron with puzzlement. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Auron said, "I thought you could use a new belt."

Marin was obviously thrilled with the beautiful gift. "I – I hardly know what to say! Thank you, Sir Auron! I've never had such a beautiful gift before!" He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful design tooled into the belt.

Auron said, "Try it on. See if it fits."

Marin nodded, put it around his waist and fastened it to see a perfect fit. The smile on his face was a sight to see. He simply could not believe that he had something so magnificent!

He reached for his blade to put into the sheath of the new belt, but Auron said, "I don't think that one will fit. Try this one." And he held out an incredibly beautiful blade like Marin had never seen before!

It was graceful, yet powerful looking. The grip fit his hand as if it was made for him, as it had been. The length was perfect for his reach, the balance superb. The guard was delicately engraved with the same design that was tooled into the leather of the belt. The design carried from the guard down onto the blade and about half-way down the spine.

Marin looked into Auron's dark eyes. In a very low, uncertain voice, he said, "I – I don't know what to say, Sir Auron." It was clear that Marin was totally overwhelmed.

Auron said, "Marin, you've proved yourself to be a man worthy of the best blade possible. Nathan crafted this one for you from the information he had on you for the Security Force blades. It was custom-made for you and there isn't another one like it."

"You don't understand what you have accomplished. You don't understand what you have achieved. I've known respected Guardians who could not have done what you have. You have the ability, you have the character. You are a Guardian, Marin. You're the Guardian of many."

"May this sword serve you as well as mine has served me."

Marin looked as he was in complete shock. "Sir Auron, it will take some time for those words to sink in. You see much that I don't. But I will promise you this: I do my utmost to live up to those words and to never be the cause of any bad reflection on you."

He continued, "The only higher honor I've ever received has been the friendship and trust bestowed on me by you and Raine. I don't think I've ever felt more humbled then at that time and this one."

He looked Auron straight in the eye and said, "Thank you, Sir Auron. I accept with grateful thanks."

Auron's mouth played with a smile. "You're welcome. Take care of it and it will take care of you."

Raine wasn't sure that Marin's boots ever touched the stairs after leaving the roof. She gave him a big hug as he was leaving. He asked, "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head. "No. Auron probably knew that I could never keep it hidden from you! I would have spoiled the surprise."

He left, still in a daze.

Raine went to her husband, put her arms around him and said, "Auron, that was the sweetest thing you ever could have done! That was just so kind and thoughtful. No one has ever given him anything. He will never forget this!"

He looked down into her blue eyes and said, "He deserves it, Raine. I'm just glad I was the one to be able to give it to him."

Raine smiled at him, "I have the most incredible husband! And I love you so very much!"

He kissed her until she couldn't breath anymore. Then he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to their room.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: *yawn*

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 27

With Auron's return to health, the delayed meetings between the Elders and scholars of Spira and Raine were rescheduled. This night the Town Council was meeting to decide on the arrangements.

Auron stood in the dark shadows at the back of the room as this faction and that faction jockeyed for position, threatening to turn the entire event into a political football.

Finally, he had heard enough. As eyes saw him walking up the aisle, tongues fell silent. By the time he had reached the speaker's platform there was quiet in the room and every eye was on him. The sight of the big Guardian was truly intimidating! An aura of power surrounded the man.

"I've heard nothing but political squabbling here. These proposed meetings are for the soul purpose of sharing information that may prove useful and helpful to the people of Spira – _not_ to further anyone's political career or standing."

"I have spoken to Theron who owns the large storage building adjacent to my home. It is mostly empty at the moment and has more than enough room to accommodate a large number of people. Theron offers its use at no charge for these meetings. The town only needs to provide seating and security. I suggest you take him up on his generous offer."

"One last point. No one is to make any arrangement, commitment or plans for Lady Raine without first consulting with me. I alone speak for her."

"The meetings will be for one week only."

He stood silently looking at every face in the room. Satisfied that his points were well taken, he stepped down from the platform and the only sound in the room was the thud of his boots and the slight flapping of his scarlet coat around his long legs as he left.

Arriving at the square a short time later, he paused as a shadow stepped out of the darkness.

"All is well, my friend?"

A deep rumble from an enormous blue furred chest responded, "Quiet. Meeting good?"

A low chuckle, "I think they understand my position."

A Ronso rumble-chuckle. "Kimahri's bed calling."

"Good night, Kimahri. Thank you."

Kimahri responded with a thump of his fist against broad Auron's chest.

Auron watched as the Ronso Warrior walked across the square. His very low voice said, "Be safe, my friend."

Sharp feline ears heard even at that distance and one enormous paw was raised in a wave as he disappeared into the darkness.

Auron turned toward his home.

* * *

Raine had resumed her visits to the Al Bhed tent, identifying many, many items and explaining their uses to the best of her ability.

This day she and Auron walked to the tent and entered to be greeted by Jaho. The day was warm so all four sides of the tent were open to catch the breezes. Many items were piled in about every available space, everything still backed up from her long absence.

Jaho brought one object after the other, Raine identified, described. They had managed to clear most of one section. As she sat waiting for the next batch of articles, she spied something under a canvas-like cover.

Holding her breath, she lifted the bottom edge of the cover and saw three very sturdy legs. Suddenly, the cover went flying, Raine frantically trying to move the remaining articles sitting on top of the object she was digging out.

Jaho hurriedly called a few extra Al Bhed hands to catch the things she was about to fling aside, her rapt attention centered on this large object.

Finally it was completely uncovered and Raine stood looking at it, almost transfixed, hardly daring to breath. Even Auron didn't intrude on her. Obviously this thing was extremely important to her.

She slowly reached out and ran her hand over the dark wood, then went to one side of the odd-shaped thing and raised one side of the top, propping it up with a small stick-like device that had been laying inside.

Raine looked inside the opening, then began searching for something and found a very small compartment that held a small tool of some sort. She returned to the widest part of the object and opened a long narrow lid which revealed things that looked like black and white tabs of some sort.

Completely oblivious to anything or anyone around her, Raine began touching the tabs which emitted sounds, then she would take the small tool and adjust something in the casement. More and more people were being drawn to the tent by these strange sounds.

When she was finally satisfied with the adjustments she had made, she pulled out a small bench, looked at the row of tabs and sighed, a soft, sweet smile on her lips. Her eyes found the eyes of her husband who was watching her intently and saw the sparkle of tears in her blue eyes.

Then her fingers began to move over the keyboard and the beautiful strains of many, many melodies floated out over the mesmerized people who were listening. She played for more than an hour without stopping. Old ballads, songs from Broadway, some contemporary songs from her era, country, Chopin, Liszt, Brahms, a steamy tango – a little of everything.

Auron recognized the last song as soon as she began to play it. Have I told you lately that I love you? It was a beautiful song. She looked at him with all of her love in her eyes as she played. He had heard her sing the words so many times that he could hear those words in his mind as the music flowed from her heart to her fingers.

When she finished, a silence hung over the entire square. Jaho slowly moved to her side with a strange expression on his face. "Lady Raine, what is this thing?" he asked.

"A piano, Jaho. A baby grand piano." Her hand slowly caressed the wood of the piano, reluctant to leave it. "I didn't think I would ever have the chance to play again," she said mostly to herself. Tears forming in her eyes finally spilled down her cheeks.

"For most of my life, I only had my books and my music. I didn't think I'd ever hear music again."

She took a deep breath, pushed the stool back and stood. "Jaho, thank you for giving me a few minutes of my life back. I'm very grateful."

Auron, close at hand, took her hand and held her close, her need for him at that moment more important than his facade.

The people in the square were hushed in their conversations, as though they didn't want to break the spell the music seemed to cast over them.

Raine said, "Auron, I think I want to go home." She needed to deal with the emotional aspect of suddenly finding such an important piece of her life in Jaho's tent. The crowds silently parted as they passed through. It was almost as if it had been a spiritual experience for them.

Marin joined them as they walked home. He looked at Raine as if he didn't know what to say. "I've never heard anything like that!" he finally said in a hushed voice.

A low rumble responded, "None of us have, Marin."

In the living area, Auron sat holding her in one of the big chairs, Marin occupied the couch.

Raine said, "I can't tell you what that felt like! There are so many new and wonderful things here in this world that I've loved learning about - but the only thing I've truly missed from mine has been music. I played for hours every day. My mother loved to listen and I loved to play."

She was quiet for a moment, then said softly, "I do hope Jaho will let me play once more before they take it away. Just once more..."

"I'm sure they will, my love."

Gathering herself, she said, "I'd better get some food together. Y'all must be hungry." Speech from her native South still slipped out.

Auron said, "I'll get the food together. Why don't you two take a ride while there's still good daylight? It'll do you good. Marin, that okay?"

"Yes, Sir. A ride sounds great!"

Raine thought, '_Yes, a ride with Daisy is exactly what I need right now!'_

They went to the corral, got the birds and rode through the gates. After they left, Auron ran a quick errand, then returned home and began preparing the evening meal.

By the time the two riders returned it was nearly dark. When Raine walked in the door, she let out a loud cry followed by many sobs. Even Marin's breath caught.

Auron strolled out of the kitchen, that corner of his mouth tweaked upward, his eyes watching his wife as she saw the piano in place in the large living area. He wasn't quite prepared as she suddenly launched herself at him, bracing his feet at the last moment, catching her in mid-air.

She was so happy that she was laughing and crying at the same time. Auron just held her tightly until she regained some control. Marin, watching, had moisture in his own eyes.

Very wet blue eyes looked at dark ones. "Auron, you'll never know how much this means to me! And there's no way I can thank you enough." Looking back at the piano, she said softly, "A huge part of my life has returned to me. I thought I'd never see or hear it again."

Turning back to her husband, looking deep into his beautiful eyes, her voice was very soft as she said, "Thank you, Auron. Thank you so very much! You are so kind to me."

His low rumble said, "Just enjoy it, my love. It's yours."

Finally, he pried her loose from his neck, her feet returned to the floor from around his waist and said, "If we don't eat soon, the food isn't going to be fit to eat! Hungry?"

She laughed up at him, "Starved!"

Marin said, "Well, that's a change! No badgering required for once!" A pillow caught him in the chest. He laughed and threw it right back!

This really felt like a home should. It was the home that Auron had always longed for. No one could see as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. His heart was happy.

* * *

Many changes had occurred in Cortland since Sir Auron nearly died there. That entire Town Council and the Mayor found themselves looking for other employment and the man who had called himself a Healer vanished overnight.

The new Mayor and Council members had some serious meetings to set their agendas to meet the needs of the people in the town. That included generous funds to set up a Security Force for themselves like the one in Sir Auron's town. Seeing a fully uniformed Marin, thoroughly capable and well-trained, hand-picked by The Guardian himself to watch over his wife, had made a huge impression on everyone.

Lan found himself on a Chocobo headed west with orders to seek out Marin and see if he, or someone he would designate, would undertake the challenge of setting up a similar force in Cortland.

When he arrived, he asked for directions to Marin's office. On arriving at the Town Center, he was directed to a neat, orderly office where Marin sat busy at a desk. When Lan tapped on the door, Marin looked up and smiled in recognition.

"Hello, Lan! Come in! Have a seat. What brings you to our town?"

"Hello, Marin! Good to see you again! I've been sent to ask a favor."

The two sat as Lan brought Marin up to date on the situation in Cortland. Marin listened carefully to the request to train and set up a security force for them.

"This will take some thought, Lan. I have two shifts a day here, twenty men per shift and we're getting ready to increase that to three shifts a day, with at least thirty on each shift."

"We have weapons training every day, and instruction in other aspects of security three days a week. I also have two new training classes in session that I'm either teaching or overseeing. I just don't know how I can work in any more!"

Lan was very disappointed and it showed.

Marin said, "Let me think on it and see what I may be able to come up with. How long are you going to be here?"

A chuckle, "As long as it takes to convince you to do it!"

Marin picked up his cap and buckled on his sword belt. "Come with me. I need to make some rounds. You can see something of our setup as we go."

Lan noticed the belt and blade. "Nice blade there!"

Marin paused a moment, his hand touching the leather of the sheath. His voice was very quiet as he said, without any elaboration, "It was a gift." Lan just nodded, understanding much more than was said.

Lan couldn't help but be impressed by the carriage of the men in the force he saw, the look of confidence in their eyes, the neat, clean uniforms they wore so sharply, the purpose with which they moved. This was an organization worthy to be emulated. Lan wanted this for his own men.

He and Marin observed the latter part of one of the training sessions where overall security was being taught. Those in the class were listening to the instructor carefully. When the class ended, Marin introduced Lan to Sten.

"Sten is our second-in-command, also the best instructor we have." Sten shot his boss a quick look with a quiet snort.

Sten gripped Lan's hand and his blue eyes looked levelly into the visitor's eyes. '_A good man,' _he thought, taking his measure as greetings were exchanged.

"Lan wants us to train a force for Cortland. I told him I'd have to think about it. I explained that we have about as much as we can handle right now, but he's persistent."

Sten glanced at his boss and said, "Add any more and I don't know how we can do it."

Marin nodded. "Maybe you and I can talk about it and see it there's any way."

"Yes, sir. Let me know when and I'll be there."

Marin clapped his lieutenant on the shoulder and turned away, "I'm making rounds."

"Yes, sir!"

Lan followed him as he checked on the men making their rounds within the town walls, moving in pairs, quietly walking, observing what was going on around them, totally profession in demeanor and appearance.

Then he and Marin made a complete circuit outside the town walls as Marin checked on each position manned by his people. Each pair of men was found alert and watchful. He noted that as Marin neared them, the men stood respectfully and addressed him as 'sir'. He also noted that even as they spoke with their leader their eyes continued sweeping the area.

When they finally returned to the town, Lan was quiet as he digested what he had seen. Marin glanced at him as they walked but could see the other man was deep in thought.

"Lan, I didn't do this by myself. I was in much the same situation that you have been in. Sir Auron scared the Town Council into loosening up some operating money for me. Then he, Kimahri and Alsa did the training. Kimahri and Alsa do weapons training for everything except swords. That was Sir Auron's specialty, which he has resumed."

"Everything I've learned, I learned from them. Now Sten and I are passing it on the newer men. I'll give your request more thought but bear in mind that the credit goes to those three."

Lan listened closely. "Do you think they would come to Cortland and get us started?"

Marin paused a moment before answering. "I really don't know, Lan. I'm to be at Sir Auron's home shortly. I'll broach the subject to him."

He paused another moment, then laughed. "If he does, you can believe that Lady D'Auron will be with him!"

He sobered and his eyes dropped. "We nearly didn't make it back, Lan."

Lan could see the painful memories in Marin's brown eyes. He waited before responding. "I heard about it, Marin. The story has become well known by now and those few who don't know will soon enough."

Lan waited another moment before continuing quietly, "That was one hell of a job you did, Marin! One _hell_ of a job!"

Marin shook his head and sighed. "Lan, sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. Keep putting one foot in front of the other."

Taking a deep breath, Marin said, "I'm due at Sir Auron's soon so I have to be on my way. You have accommodations?"

Lan nodded and extended his hand. "Thank you, Marin. I've learned a lot just by observing today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marin turned toward Sir Auron's villa. Lan watched him walk away. He may have had a lot of help getting started, but the organization reflected the man who ran it. How could he ever live up to the standard Marin had set? He didn't know if he could but he would give it his best effort.

* * *

Auron had again started Marin and Raine on their training with their swords. They were both good, but under his instruction, they were on the way to becoming very good! Auron enjoyed teaching his two eager students and worked them hard on the rooftop nearly every day, pushing them to new limits constantly.

One evening as the two were sparring and practicing the moves taught to them, Raine suddenly stopped and looked at Marin with surprise. He usually pulled no punches with her and he clearly just had.

"Marin! I missed that move! You could have easily moved in and I couldn't have blocked you! Why didn't you take advantage?" She just looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

Marin just stood there, his sword hanging by his side, an odd, unreadable expression on his face.

Auron looked from one to the other, then, replaying the last moments of the practice in his mind, he saw where Marin's sword would have gone. Right to the beginning of the long scar on her body and Marin couldn't bring himself to do it even in practice.

Raine looked to Auron then back to Marin. "Did I do something wrong?"

Auron spoke from the sidelines quietly, "I believe you already have one scar there."

Auron realized more everyday the price these two had paid in getting him back home. They were both stronger people for it, but the price was high and the effects far-reaching. The feeling that hit him in his chest was intense.

Then Raine realized where Marin's sword would have hit her. Her breath taken in sharply, she looked at Marin, understanding the pained look in his eyes.

Then her chin came up. "Well, looks like I need a lot more practice with that move, then, doesn't it?"

She resumed her stance, her sword came back to the beginning position, and she said to Marin, "Defend yourself, brother mine!" and they went back at it again, neither giving any quarter.

That corner of Auron's mouth lifted a fraction as he watched them.

After this evening's session, as they sat in the coolness of the early evening drinking cold, refreshing juice, Marin brought up the subject of Lan and his request. "I just don't think Sten and I can take on anymore. We're both about at capacity now."

Marin looked at Sir Auron. "Lan wondered if perhaps you, Kimahri and Alsa would go to Cortland and set them up as you did me. I told him I'd mention it to you."

Auron's eyes never left Marin's face, but he could feel two blue lasers zeroed in on him. He finally looked to the side as he considered.

He said, "I'll have to give that more thought, Marin. I can't give an answer right now."

Totally aware of her look, he finally glanced at his wife. Marin followed Sir Auron's glance and his face struggled to control itself. Raine was looking at Sir Auron with many centuries of wifely determination on her face that translated into any language as "Over my dead body, buster!" But then his face became solemn as he realized that once it nearly had been.

Auron's lip twitched. "There seems to be some opposition to that idea, Marin. Let me think about it."

After Marin left, Auron turned to face his wife. "Auron, you aren't seriously considering going back to that place, are you?!"

He put his hands on her shoulders, feeling the tension there and looked into her eyes. "Raine, there are many things to consider, but no, I don't think I'll be going back to Cortland any time soon."

Some of the tension in her relaxed at his words. "Setting up what they need will take months. I will not leave you for that length of time."

She sighed and the tension left her. She knew he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

While she was thinking this, she missed the glint of mischief that appeared in his eyes. "Besides, the thought of walking all that distance with Daisy breathing down my neck would be just too much to bear!"

He caught a laughing, loving wife as she jumped into his arms and held onto him, enjoying feeling his strength again, loving him with all her being. The kiss that he got removed any thought of being separated from her!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Negotiations are underway. Sorta.

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 28

Jabari dressed in his customary dark clothing, his graying hair neatly combed straight back from his face. Hard, dark eyes stared out from beneath heavy dark brows that nearly met over his thin nose. Everything about him was dark, including his mood.

He wished he was anywhere except where he was! He had spent these last months establishing himself in the town of Maynon, many days journey from here, as an imminent scholar and had been successful. He enjoyed a lofty position in the eyes of the townspeople and he liked the deference shown to him.

Now he felt threatened. And by a woman yet. There was no way he could avoid attending these meetings between the Elders and scholars of Spira and Lady D'Auron. His non-attendance would be noted in Maynon and he needed to maintain a front, lest he lose status. Status was extraordinarily important to Jabari.

Play it cool, gather information, then plan any moves he felt necessary to keep his position and carefully crafted reputation intact. Jabari's lips curled into a thin snarl. Why didn't that man just die as he had expected? People don't survive injuries such as those he had.

He would have to be very careful and keep himself in the background as much as possible. He would be very, very careful! He and shadows would be as one for this week.

* * *

Auron's eyes opened as the first rays of light touched the sky. Raine's hair seemed to always to be in his face; a hint of a smile touched the corner of his mouth.

If it took all the heartache and misery of his lifetime to reach this point, it was all worth it. She was his first thought in the morning and his last thought when he closed his eyes at night. And he slept peacefully without the nightmares that had haunted him throughout his lifetime.

That deep, aching void in his inner being was gone, filled now with the happiness he had with her. He had a home and he had the love of his life; he felt fulfilled, happy and content.

He never thought that those words would be used to describe him! People who knew him from his former life would not believe it without seeing it for themselves. That corner of his lip twitched again.

The sky had lightened noticeably as he had enjoyed his waking thoughts. Today was the day. The first day of the meetings with the imminent scholars, Elders, Healers and leaders of Spira.

He looked at Raine, still asleep beside him. Dark lashes lay against her cheeks, soft hair all over the place, her head on his shoulder, nestled between his side and the arm holding her, her hand resting on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her.

His thoughts darkened as they turned to the coming events of the day. Most of those attending were honorable men simply seeking knowledge. But he knew that there were those who wanted nothing more than to gain attention for themselves, to use the occasion to attempt to further their own ambitions. Ambition and greed would never die. He sighed.

Well, he hoped that his presence would be effective in deflecting some of it. At times there were advantages to being The Legendary Warrior & Guardian of Spira. He snorted at himself and briefly wondered again who had come up with that ridiculous designation he was stuck with! However, it _would_ be a full uniform today. Down to the last very last attachment, tassel, buckle, bracer, medallion and accoutrement! He grinned in spite of himself.

Raine stirred a little. He loved watching her wake up. A long stretch, a deep breath, dark blue eyes opened and always immediately sought his. A sleepy smile. A good morning kiss. Her warm soft body against his. Her stretching reach for his neck, stubbly face and hair brought more of her body in contact with his own. Some mornings they had breakfast later than others, much later.

But requirements of the day forbade any dalliances this morning. Sighing, he left her warm embrace and reached for his red and gold robe. No workout this morning so he got his shower and shave, dressed and went to the kitchen.

Resting against Auron's pillow while he had his shower, Raine inhaled the wonderful Auron smell still on his pillow. So uniquely him. She smiled. Then the smile faded as she had her own thoughts on the meetings that day. She felt a small knot of nervousness in her stomach. She just hoped she was able to give them the information they wanted. She decided that if they weren't satisfied with her responses they would just have to deal with it; she would do her best.

Hearing Auron's boots head in the direction of the kitchen, she located her robe and got out of their warm bed. She changed the linens, tidied the room which mainly consisted of picking up their discarded sleeping garments from the floor and putting them in their wardrobes, collected her clothing and went to get her own shower.

The dress she had chosen for today was the color of the softest butter yellow that covered her well at the top, but left her arms bare. The skirt was full and flowing and fell all the way to the floor.

She selected a shimmering gold band to wear around her midriff and waist. She liked the effect that she saw in the mirror Shandin had given her. Her hair, shining and lustrous, contrasted well with the pale yellow and soft gold.

She went to the kitchen. Auron was sitting at the table, cup of coffee before him, staring out the window, absently rubbing his temple as he thought. Her movement in the entrance broke his reverie and he froze for a moment as his eyes took in the sight of her.

"You take my breath away, you know that?" as he stood, holding out his arms.

"No, but I love to hear it," she said, smiling in his embrace.

Then more seriously she asked, "Do you think this is appropriate for today, Auron? I'm just not yet familiar enough with all the customs to know what is appropriate or expected in some situations. And I've sure never been in this one!"

The softest of smiles touched Auron's lips. "You chose well and properly. You have nothing to concern yourself with on that account."

She was a bit shy as she responded, "I never want to cause you any embarrassment or discomfort in public, Auron. I want to represent you well. Your name is known by all, your place in the world is set forever! I'm really still learning and I don't want my mistakes to reflect badly on you."

Her eyes dropped a moment, then she looked up at him with genuine concern in her eyes. "I want you to be able to be proud of me and for you to have no regrets about having me as your wife."

Auron dropped his head for a few seconds. Cupping her chin in one big hand, he looked intently into those beautiful dark blue eyes he loved.

"Raine, never, _never_ have any concerns about me not being proud of you! You have no idea how truly pleased, how happy, how proud, how _honored _ I am that you are my wife and it grows with every passing day. If I started this very minute, I could never tell you before the end of time."

There was a short, reflective pause before he continued, "In all my life, I had never known happiness. Never! There was a yawning, gaping, empty hole inside me that you have filled with your love. No one else could do that - only you."

So softly, almost whispering, "I love you with every fiber of my being, my precious wife. I will even with my last breath."

He kissed her so tenderly, but with such intensity, that they both were shaken.

Raine looked into his dark eyes, "I never knew it was possible for one person to love another so completely and overwhelmingly as I do you, Auron."

They stood in their embrace for long minutes.

Finally, Auron loosened his hold on her. "We should eat. Time grows short."

Raine took a deep breath. "Yes. Though I'm not sure my stomach would welcome food this morning. I seem to have some butterflies."

Auron's big hand caressed her face. "You will do well, as you always do. Answer as you would to Jaho. These are just people, after all. They may be scholars and Elders but remember that it was _they_ who requested audience with _you _! You know things, many things, they've never even thought of!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Auron. I could never do this without you!"

"Yes, you could. I'm just here to remind you of it!" he smiled at her. "Here, why don't you sit while I fix a little something. I'm hungry. Do you want anything?"

"Do you have one of those little potions that will calm my stomach? I'm really not feeling well."

Auron searched through the potions he kept on hand and selected one, handing it to her. He was concerned at her nervousness but knew she would do very well when the time came. Her life had been one of mostly isolation and seclusion; the prospect of speaking before a large group would be intimidating. She gratefully accepted the small vial and drank the contents. It helped almost immediately and she smiled. "Thank you."

He quickly prepared and ate a small breakfast and put the kitchen in order.

He went to the bedroom and finished putting the last touches on his Warrior's uniform and returned to the kitchen.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked. Raine had seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Auron recognized the look on her face - she had been thinking of her homeland.

She turned. "Yes." Looking at him, she smiled, "You are the most handsome man who has ever walked the earth."

He started to say something, but she interrupted him with a soft finger on his lips. "Don't argue with your wife!" she said softly and kissed him.

He helped her with her cloak, then he took a moment to don his scarlet coat and made sure that every buckle, every attachment, every adornment was just right.

Then he lifted his massive sword from the wall and sheathed it at his side. He debated about adjusting the sheathing to carry it on his back as he usually did, but decided that in this instance, he wanted it where he could rest his right hand on the hilt at his hip. The stance while standing for long times was more comfortable that way.

Raine silently watched as every detail of the uniform was carefully checked and adjusted. She knew that he was doing this for her, not himself. Those in attendance today would be speaking with her, but there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who was there watching over her. His appearance and powerful aura were truly magnificent, almost beyond description.

Finally satisfied, he gave her a long look, kissed her gently and escorted her out into the square.

The square was alive with activity. Visitors from all parts of Spira were present for these unprecedented meetings. The vendors were all smiles as many extra purchases were made by the strangers, small groups stood here and there talking, gesturing. Others were wandering around, just looking, while waiting for the meetings to begin.

As the couple paused a moment taking in the scene around them, a multitude of eyes fell on them and many breaths were sharply drawn.

The Guardian in his full magnificent uniform, standing with his straight military bearing at his full towering height of well above six feet, one hand at his hip near the hilt of a blade of impossible size, the other at the back of the lovely woman beside him.

Dressed in a soft yellow gown, gold band, and beautiful blue cloak edged in the same scarlet as his coat, her dark hair catching the sun's light as if it was touched with gold dust, she appeared as soft and gentle as he was fierce and intimidating.

Marin was waiting near the outer door. "Good morning!" he greeted them.

He got a "Good morning, Marin!" and a warm smile from Raine and a nod from Sir Auron. Marin knew that The Guardian was in his public persona and he would never have expected anything more. Sir Auron looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

Marin responded, "Everything looks good. My men are maintaining a high-profile presence. No problems reported. Seth is supervising the men on duty in the outer area and I'll be inside with you along with a contingent of twenty of my men."

Auron nodded. He knew that Kimahri and Alsa would be close at hand, as well. He didn't think there would be any problems but he would never be unprepared or let his guard be caught down again. Especially when Raine was involved!

They turned toward the entrance to Theron's building, being greeted by dignitaries as they passed. Auron responded only with a slight nod of his head. Inside, a raised platform stage had been placed at an angle near the corner to the right of the entrance. Two chairs had been placed upon it.

In front of the platform, benches and chairs were fanned out in many rows to accommodate the guests. Auron didn't know there were that many spare chairs and benches in the entire town!

As they entered the building, they were greeted by Mayor Cardin who seemed genuinely pleased to see them. The place was rapidly filling; Auron was somewhat surprised at the number of people present. There were easily three hundred people already in their seats. There were not that many accommodations in the town; he briefly wondered where they all slept!

Jaho appeared before them and explained that he had rigged an amplifier system that would enable Lady Raine to speak in a normal voice but it would easily be heard throughout the building.

Raine was relieved; her voice was naturally low and soft and she had been concerned that people may not be able to hear her well. Leave it to the Al Bhed! Jaho received a dazzling smile for his thoughtfulness and he beamed in pleasure.

Her eyes met Auron's and smiled. Behind the high collar and glasses, she knew her smile was returned. The fingers of the hand lightly resting at the back of her waist moved in a reassuring caress.

The remaining seats quickly filled, Mayor Cardin escorted them to the platform and indicated comfortable chair placed there for Lady Raine and another for Sir Auron. Raine removed her cloak and sat as Auron stood beside her for a moment, silently facing the assembly.

Everyone knew of Sir Auron, knew the stories of his feats and adventures, the battles he had fought, of his great courage and abilities as a Warrior and Guardian, even of the last battle he had fought near Cortland and of his near-death, but not that many had actually seen him or been in the presence of the revered Legend himself.

His imposing height on the platform, the splendor of the full Warrior's uniform, his upright military bearing, his size and obvious strength and the aura that surrounded him stilled every tongue, every movement in the building ceased.

Every eye on him instantly accepted, without question, every story ever heard as factual truth by the very sight of him. His aura was actually felt! There was no doubt in any mind that he was more than capable of accomplishing all of those feats and more. His being radiated power, authority and strength. Gasps were actually audible here and there. They were thoroughly awed. They were in the presence of The Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira.

After a moment, he moved to take up station on the far right side of the platform, somewhat in the shadows, yet in full sight but not close enough to detract attention from Raine. He had made his point to anyone who may have needed it.

Raine's eyes swept over the people before her and around the huge building. Many of Marin's men seemed to be present. And there. In that dark area out of the way but not too far away, she detected a large presence.

She glanced at Auron to her right. His head barely moved in a nod, indicating that he too saw. Kimahri would never be very far away. As long as he had breath he would be there.

Mayor Cardin was speaking, making welcoming remarks but Raine wasn't really listening. She was gauging her audience. Most eyes were taking in her appearance with open, frank curiosity. Some looked skeptical, some looked interested, some looked unreadable.

Mayor Cardin finally finished his remarks and said, "Distinguished guests, I am privileged to introduce to you Lady Raine D'Auron of this town." Polite applause followed while the Mayor handed the make-shift microphone to her and left the platform.

Raine took one brief moment for a deep breath, then rose. A stray beam of sunlight found her as she stood center of the platform alone, a soft gown of pale yellow, a band of glimmering gold, the sun dancing on the dark hair cascading down her shoulders. As Auron looked at her standing there, he thought, '_I want to remember that as long as I live!'_

She began to speak and her quiet, low voice filled the building, giving no indication of her early nervousness. She sounded composed, calm and in complete control of herself.

"Thank you for your invitation to be here. I know you are aware of my unexpected arrival in this place. The people who live here have taken me into their community and have helped me establish a life here. I am deeply indebted to them. Hopefully any information I can give to you that will be of any benefit someday will help repay that debt."

"You should be aware of my background. In my own time, I was an ordinary citizen, living with my mother who was in poor health. I was educated in the public schools of the time. Most of my years were spent caring for my mother, as my father had died when I was very young. I spent much time reading on many subjects that interested me. It was the year 2009 when I – was transported. I'm not an expert on anything, but I will do my best to answer your questions from what I know.

"I should also say that most of my responses will be from the standpoint of a citizen of the nation in which I lived. There were many, many nations that made tremendous contributions to society and were most important in the world. I take nothing from them, but my references will be from that which I know." She paused another moment then said, "I will take your questions now."

The thought flicked through Auron's mind, '_She has the internal fortitude of a Warrior!' _She may be quaking inside, but nothing but complete control was visible on the outside. The truth of that realization surprised him for a moment and his respect for her climbed even higher. Her inner strength amazed him!

And as she returned to her seat, Auron thought with a twitch of his hidden lips, '_And if that voice doesn't charm them, nothing will!'_

The questions began - the systems of government, the monetary systems, the banking systems, the transportation systems, the school systems, industry – and she answered.

Thinking of the needs of Spira, she described the beginnings of the postal system, even the old Pony Express rider system that carried mail quickly from one point to another. Thinking of the Pony Express reminded her of the old stagecoaches which she also described. Anything she could think of that could be quickly put into place to help advance Spira, she mentioned and described.

Her explanations were clear and concise, well informed. When there was something she didn't know, she said so. Auron found his own interest captured by her responses. He knew she was well informed, but he found himself truly impressed at how very much she knew. She put the scholars of today to shame!

Everyone seemed thoroughly engrossed in the information flowing from her mind and seemed to be impressed with the wide range of her knowledge. Many scribes in attendance were taking down every word she spoke which would be taken back the cities and towns throughout Spira. Many heads thoughtfully nodded as she spoke.

Hands were respectfully raised when additional questions came to mind during a discourse, leaving Raine the option of choosing exactly when to interrupt herself and acknowledge the questioner.

At one time the question was raised about the horrific wars which, in essence, ended the known world. Raine paused a moment, eyes downcast, as she considered her response.

"Obviously, it happened at some point after I arrived here. There were several rogue nations that had nuclear capability, nations whose leaders were mad men, fanatics. Even while I was still there, some of those leaders had made threats to use those weapons. It was a very tense time in the world. Diplomacy was useless in so many cases. I have to think that it started with one of them, other nations responding in defending themselves. I can only guess. I wish I had a better answer for you but at this point there is no way to know exactly. It is almost unthinkable that anyone with even a shred of sanity would start such a war. It meant certain death for billions of people."

A thoughtful silence hung over the assembly as they considered her answer. Then came yet another question.

Many hours had passed and the day was far spent. Auron sensed Raine's growing fatigue. Finally, when she had completed answering a question, he stepped forward before another question could be asked.

The participants had all but forgotten his silent, unmoving presence in the shadows as their attention had been so focused on Lady Raine. His movement onto the platform stilled every tongue.

A nod to Mayor Cardin brought the Mayor to the platform. Auron took the microphone from his wife's hand and handed it to him. "That is enough for today. We will return in the morning."

They watched silently as he gently placed a blue cloak over his wife's shoulders and ushered her out of the building, escorted by a young man wearing the uniform of the town's impressive Security Forces.

A lingering silence filled the building for several moments after they left. Then, as if the assembly took a collective deep breath, they began stirring, murmuring to each other on the information Lady D'Auron had given them, about actually seeing The Guardian for themselves. Soon the whole place was abuzz with conversations.

Outside in the late afternoon sun, Raine looked up at her husband gratefully as he escorted her toward the villa compound. Marin excused himself to attend to several things that required his attention.

Once inside their home, her cloak removed, Raine moved into his arms and he just held her for long, long moments. She looked up into his eyes and said softly, "You give me strength. When you hold me, it's as if your strength flows into me."

He held her, thinking about her words. He knew that holding her made him feel stronger. Maybe their spirits were so intermingled that they completed each other. He knew that he had felt her strength flow into him while he had been in the coma for so long. Somewhere deep in his soul he had been aware of her presence, of her touching him, singing to him, being there.

They ate a little food, discussing the day's events, until Marin returned for their daily sword workout with Sir Auron.

After a short but good workout, Auron stopped them for the evening. He knew that both Raine and Marin were tired and fatigue makes for mistakes. Calling it an early night, Raine got her shower and was asleep early.

The days of the meetings passed quickly and suddenly they had reached the final day. Raine felt almost drained by the non-stop stream of questions directed to her. Shortly after the questioning began this last day, one man stood and Raine nodded at him.

"Lady D'Auron, some of us have noticed that when some of the questions have overlapped, that many of your answers do not seem to match with previous answers given. Can you explain?"

Raine thought for a moment. Then she answered.

"Sir, I have been asked questions non-stop for a week. I have answered each question to the very best of my ability. I see many scribes here taking down every question and answer. I believe that if the questions and answers were compared, there would be no conflict in any answer."

She continued, "I told you in the beginning that I am an expert on nothing, simply an ordinary citizen of my time. I answered every query the best I could. There are many things I know existed but I do not know exactly how they worked. I see the beautiful Al Bhed airship flying in the sky here and I know that it does fly because I can see it. But I don't know how they make it fly."

Another man stood and she nodded to him. "Lady Raine, we are very aware of the incredible volume of information you have given to us and we deeply appreciate it! I personally have noticed no conflict in any answer you've given." He paused a moment, and, with a small shrug and a grin, he said, "I don't know how they make the airships fly, either!"

His colleagues chuckled at his comment, agreeing with him.

As the day passed, the sunlight traveled from one side of the building to the other. As Raine continued to answer questions, her attention was caught by one thin dark man who had previously been seated in the deep shadows, but who was now spotlighted by a ray of sun.

Raine never missed a beat in the answer she was giving but her eyes never left the dark man. Auron followed her eyes, wondering about her visual focus on this man. He didn't recognize him and the man had drawn no attention to himself. He watched intently, his senses on full alert.

As Raine talked, she walked to the edge of the platform and stepped down, slowly but steadily making her way toward the mysterious man, her eyes locked onto him. Marin seeing her leave the platform but not seeing who she was heading for, began to make his way in the direction she was moving.

Auron saw that her quarry's face was beginning to show signs of distress. He took several steps closer, his hand now on the grip of the hilt of his astounding blade.

By now, everyone in the building was straining to see where she was going. The expression on her face was neutral but her eyes were icy lasers locked onto the man.

She reached the place where the man was seated, the ray of sun still holding him in its light. Raine continued answering the question, still not missing a beat, as she very slowly walked around the man's chair, circling like a shark.

Marin had moved closer to her. Though her eyes had never left the face of the dark man, she slightly lifted one hand to Marin, signaling him to stay back.

After having made several slow circles around him, she stopped in front of the man as she completed her response to the last question asked. He kept his eyes down as if afraid to look at her, his mouth open as if he couldn't get enough oxygen. There was total silence in the enormous building, every eye focused on this unexpected drama unfolding before them.

As she addressed him, she could well have been asking someone if he or she was having a good day. "Sir? Will you tell us your name?"

The man spoke, his eyes flitting back and forth. "I – I am Jabari. A s-scholar from Maynon." The man swallowed hard.

Raine's dark blue eyes had not left his face from the moment she saw him. Her voice smooth and calm, "A scholar? From Maynon. Is that what you said?"

"Y-yes."

Her voice subtly commanding but quiet and smooth asked, "How long have you been in Maynon, Jabari?"

His breathing was becoming quite labored, his eyes constantly moving. "M-many months now. Uh, I'm – I'm not feeling well. I th-think I'll have to leave now."

Shocking everyone, Raine's voice being carried throughout the building by the amplifier system, said very smoothly, low and quiet but with steel in it, "Oh, I don't think so, Jabari! I really don't think so."

She paused for a moment before continuing, her voice coated with ice, "I think people ought to know exactly who you are, Jabari! I think these esteemed leaders, scholars, Elders and Healers of Spira should know your name and especially your face!"

Auron watched all of this carefully. From her words, he knew this had to be connected to something that had happened in Cortland and he saw that she had full control of the man, but he never relaxed his readiness to spring to her assistance if the man made a wrong move. He also saw Marin's readiness.

To those assembled, she said, "Look carefully at this man! Look at his face. Remember him!"

Jabari was now sweating profusely. He desperately wanted to flee, but his legs wouldn't have carried him if he tried.

Still not moving her eyes from Jabari, Raine now motioned Marin in a little closer. When Marin saw Jabari's face, his body stiffened and his face wore an expression of cold rage which was not missed by the assembly. When Jabari saw Marin's face in front of him, he completely collapsed inside. There was nothing but the shell of the man left.

Raine, still locked onto Jabari's face, began speaking in a voice tinged with scorn. "Gentlemen and esteemed visitors, Marin and I have met this man before. At the time we met him, he was claiming to be a 'Healer'. A 'healer' who was willing to let a man die because he felt his pride had been injured. A 'healer' who felt it was more important to finish his lunch at an expensive establishment rather than come to the aid of a critically injured man. A 'healer' who neglects - and lies - and runs away in the middle of the night."

Her eyes boring a hole into the quivering man as she continued, quietly yet firmly, "We met you in the town of Cortland, Jabari!" The mention of the town of Cortland started a buzz in the building. The story of Cortland was now well known.

Addressing the gathering, Raine finished in a low voice, "The man he refused to treat, that he was willing to let _die_ – was my husband!"

Gasps and exclamations exploded all over the building. Jabari's face was committed to the memory of everyone present.

Auron nodded to himself. He understand the raw rage that that Raine felt towards this man. She had utterly destroyed him with nothing but her words. The man may as well be dead – and probably wished he was!

She addressed Jabari in a low, ice-laden voice that very slightly shook, "I told you then, Jabari, that you were a useless worm and you still are. I told you then to get out of my sight and I tell you the same thing now!"

Silence filled the building except for the sound of the boots of several of the Security Forces moving in at Marin's gesture and his order to them, "Take this man to collect his personal belongings. Then take him immediately the closest gate. He is never to enter this town again!"

Raine stood unmoving, watching, as Jabari was forcibly carried from the building, his legs failing to function. Her rage and anger spent, she began to tremble.

Auron was suddenly at her side, his huge hands draping her cloak over her. He gave the Mayor one look and handed him the microphone. The meeting was over.

Auron said nothing as they walked the very short distance to the outer door to their home. Inside, he simply took her in his very strong arms and held her. Minutes passed and neither moved.

Raine was completely drained from her unexpected encounter with Jabari. Finally she said from within the comforting warmth of Auron's arms, "I didn't think I'd ever see that man again, Auron! I can't believe he came here!"

Auron's deep, soft voice said, "I don't think he ever expected to be caught in a stray beam of sunlight. And he sure didn't expect to have you skewer him for everybody to see! The man has nowhere to hide; he has been exposed for all to see. He'll spend the rest of his life regretting his actions."

After a moment, he said, "You did well, Raine. You saw that justice was done today. He'll never cause harm to anyone again. I'm very proud of you."

His kiss said much more. Much, much more!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: How can I say this? Not yet? It's wearing thin, that's for sure!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 29

All of his life, Auron had had his earnings sent to the temple where he was raised and had the monks hold it in trust for him. After his marriage, he had sent word for it to be sent to him.

Auron was quite surprised when it had arrived in two very large chests with an escort of the monks themselves. He had no idea so much had accumulated, but after he thought about it he realized that little is used when most of your life is spent sleeping on the hard ground, eating whatever can be found.

He had made arrangements for Raine to be cared for all of her life in the event of his death. The villa in which they lived was paid for and she would want for nothing for lack of gil for as long as she lived.

Since Marin had approached him with the idea of training a force for Cortland, he had been thinking.

The way of the old Guardians was passing into history and there was a need for a new breed of Guardian: a new breed such as Marin and the Security Forces of the town.

There had been much comment on Marin's men by the visitors from throughout Spira who had attended the meetings with Raine. They had seen what could be done and saw the lack in their own cities and towns.

Thus, an idea had come to his mind. He did a bit of investigating and, when he was ready, asked Marin, Kimahri and Alsa if they would convene at his home.

Sitting around the kitchen table, Auron revealed his thoughts concerning the creation of a training facility in their town where other towns and cities could send their candidates to be trained in all phases of security.

He outlined his thoughts on the stringent requirements in character, ability, aptitude and commitment to the profession. The candidates had to be worthy of their time and effort.

Kimahri asked, "Where we do this?"

A smile played with Auron's lips. "Right next door. I've inquired of Theron and he is willing to sell for the right price."

The massive size of the existing building would certainly meet their requirements. Plenty of room for classrooms, weapons training, and a dormitory for the trainees to live in while they were in training.

Auron, Kimahri and Alsa discussed many aspects of such a facility – from the code of conduct and character requirements, to costs, to who would teach which phases of weapons training and many more aspects of the proposed project.

Marin listened. It was interesting, but his hands were full with running his department. He wondered why he had been asked to be there.

Raine too had sat quietly taking all of this in. Somehow she couldn't quite see Auron, Kimahri or Alsa actually running this new school. Finally when curiosity got the better of her, she asked, "Which of you will actually run this place?"

Auron's lip quirked upward slightly. "Marin."

Marin's head jerked up. _What?!_ His shocked eyes snapped to the dark ones of his mentor across the table from him.

"_Me?! _But I -"

Auron interrupted. "Hear me out. You and Sten have the most experience and your men are extremely capable. Assuming that everyone is in agreement, my thought is to approach the Town Council with the proposal that our academy provide the town's security free of charge."

"In return, we get a solid cadre of men with some experience to provide the initial staff we'll need and we'll have a town in which to provide real-life training. If there are men currently in the Forces who want to remain there, they could serve as the basic force which would be augmented by our trainees under our supervision."

"It could work quite well in many aspects. By having the men come here to train, the various vendors benefit by the purchases that would necessarily be made – everything from haircuts to food, clothing and weapons. The entire town would benefit."

One side of his mouth ticked upward a touch, he said, "And we already have our first contract waiting. Cortland."

"The primary service we would provide is world-class instruction in security with the finished product being a fully functional, professional force."

Pausing a moment, looking at Kimahri and Alsa, he said more softly, "It is our responsibility to pass our knowledge and experience on to the next generation of Guardians. If we don't, it will be lost. It's up to us."

Silence followed as each considered Sir Auron's proposal.

Kimahri and Alsa exchanged glances. Having just made the very long, disappointing trip to their homeland, they both knew that their lives would be spent elsewhere. And Alsa knew that Kimahri would never again be far from wherever Sir Auron was so this was a good deal for both Ronso. They would stay active and involved, doing something they excelled in and enjoyed.

And, the point made by Sir Auron of the change in the role of Warriors and Guardians was well made. Their accumulated experience must not be allowed to wither and die. It had to be passed on to other worthy men who would continue the tradition. It was more than that. It was a Legacy they would be leaving to all future generations.

Marin probably had the most to consider. He had so much of himself personally invested into the Security Forces that he found himself reluctant to turn it loose. Then, as he thought further, he realized that his men would form the backbone of Sir Auron's academy, responsible for the much larger task of training security for most all of Spira rather than providing security for just one town.

He would have to discuss it with Sten, but thought that he too would embrace the broader challenge.

When he finally looked up, he saw Sir Auron looking at him as if he knew every thought that had come to his mind. Marin's face slowly creased into a smile and he nodded. "I'd like to talk with Sten. He has worked very hard and should be consulted. He deserves that."

Sir Auron nodded. "Sten is a good man and will be a strong asset if he's agreeable to join us."

They all seemed satisfied with the proposal, but Raine felt somewhat unsettled. The four of them would be busy from before sunrise to after sunset. She well understood Auron's thinking and reasoning. And, as always, he was right in everything, but she felt completely left out. She felt she had no right to say anything about what she saw as her selfish misgivings, so she kept quiet.

But there was another point that needled her somewhat. They were setting it up as an all-male institution. There had been female Guardians, hadn't there? Why not women on the security forces, then? She was unaware that her chin had risen with those thoughts that had also brought a tiny frown to her face.

Her eyes were downcast, focused on the table top as she thought. When she looked up, four pairs of eyes were looking at her. She looked from one to the other.

Ronso faces are naturally unreadable, but Marin seemed to be suppressing a grin and Auron's eyes had that certain glint in them.

"What?"

Auron's lip twitched as he said, "Out with it!"

"Out with what?"

"Whatever you were thinking that raised that stubborn chin of yours!"

"Oh."

Was she that transparent? She took a breath. May as well say it! "Didn't you tell me there were female Guardians on many of these pilgrimages? Well, why not on security forces?"

Now it was time for the four men to be quiet and consider.

Auron's eyes looked at her with interest. "That is a very good question. Why not, indeed! Character and ability are not the qualities of just one gender – as you have so thoroughly demonstrated, my wife!"

His head tilted a little to one side, he said, "Perhaps you could be responsible for the female candidates."

To which she responded quickly, "No! I will not be relegated to a hen house!"

There were definite sparks in her dark blue eyes. "If women are to take their place on the forces, they have to do so on equal footing, having the same instruction and instructors as their male counterparts, learning side by side. Otherwise, it will never work. It has to be a level playing field on both sides. Believe me, this is something I DO know about!"

Quiet reigned for several long moments.

Marin said quietly, "She's right."

Auron nodded and looked at his wife with respect and appreciation. "Yes. Definitely something to keep in mind. Excellent points."

* * *

The Town Council was very happy to accept Sir Auron's proposal as it would save them a great deal of gil and they would still have the benefit of the best security available.

The men on the Force were well pleased with the opportunity offered to them. Marin had chosen well when he selected them. They saw the vision of The Guardian and wanted very much to participate.

Auron purchased the huge building next to the villa. He approached Ren about contracting to do the renovations and adaptations required. He visited Harlan and discussed uniform issues for the staff and for the trainees. He discussed food needs with Nan and Anya, in particular. Nathan was contacted about weapons supply and Weldon was agreeable to come to keep everyone's hair neat and trimmed.

There were many meetings at the kitchen table setting up a table of organization, the curriculum, schedules, and a myriad of details that had to be decided upon and dealt with.

Auron left every morning right after a hurried, very early breakfast and didn't return until long after dark. He would get a quick bite to eat, get a shower and fall asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Marin was everywhere, seeing people, directing people. Raine hardly saw him except maybe as he was going from one place to another, papers in hand, or working with Auron and Sten on something at the kitchen table.

Raine stayed quietly in the background as the months passed. She spent a lot of time with Dan and Daisy, just talking to them, feeding them their treats. On this day, she stood and watched the activity in the square, taking in the many changes.

Nan, Anya and Bana had decided to combine their businesses under one big tent and it was working well for them. Raine thought with a small smile, '_Spira's first supermarket!'_

Harlan was in the process of moving his business from his tent to a sizable building Ren had built for him against one of the square's walls. He had hired several people to meet the demand for the uniforms and other items the academy would require.

Tanaka was in the process of making frames of what would become bicycles. Having seen the bike, people realized what a simple yet effective mode of transportation it was and wanted them. The smith had even worked out a solution for the tires. It wouldn't be long before he would have some ready for sale to eager customers who were waiting for them.

Even Carlon was expanding his barn and corral because more people meant more demand for his Chocobos.

Weldon was busy making the swords and other weapons that Sir Auron had ordered.

She sighed. She badly missed the good meals in the evening with Auron, the conversation, the workouts on the roof, the rides with Marin on the birds. There didn't seem to be a place for her these days. Even Auron didn't have time for more than a quick kiss as he was leaving.

One morning, just as he was leaving the table to leave, he noticed several small bottles of potions on the counter. He asked, "What are these?"

Raine answered, "Some things Julan gave me."

Auron asked, "Are you ill? Is something wrong?"

She said softly, "No. I'm not ill."

He looked at her for a moment, then turned to tend to his business of the day. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't know when it will be."

Raine just nodded and he was out the door. Her heart felt like lead as the silence of the house closed around her. She decided that she just had to get out for a while. She thought of the beautiful lake that was about a mile outside of town and decided that she would go there for a while. She wouldn't be missed, that's for sure!

She put on a pair of the new slacks Harlan had just made for her and one of the comfortable, loose tops. Slippers were exchanged for the boots she had gotten after the Cortland journey, her blade strapped to her back in its sheath and she went to the corral.

Carlon was no where in sight, so she led Daisy out and left leading Dan by his reins. She just couldn't leave him behind when she knew how much they both loved going to the lake.

Outside the walls, she looked around and saw nothing out of place so she guided Daisy toward the lake, arriving at that quiet, peaceful place quickly. She let the birds free to forage and she sat on the soft green grass beside the water.

Deep in her thoughts, she was unaware of the passage of time.

Much later, Carlon returned to the corral after helping Ren unload, sort and stack a large shipment of lumber and noticed that Dan and Daisy were not among the birds in the corral. He checked inside the barn; not there either. '_Marin and Lady Raine have finally gone for a ride. __Good! It's been a while.' _Carlon turned to his work.

The day was far gone when Carlon looked across the huge square and saw Marin entering Sir Auron's building. Alarmed, he dropped the bridle he was repairing and hurried across the square to the former warehouse.

The first person he saw was Sten. "Where is Sir Auron or Marin?" The tone of Carlon's voice told Sten that this was no idle query. "This way!" and he led him to the back of the building where they were looking over the plans for the construction of the dormitory section now underway.

Auron saw Sten rapidly approaching with Carlon beside him. Marin turned to see what had caused Sir Auron to stiffen.

Without preamble, Carlon said, "Dan and Daisy are gone!" He told them what he knew.

Auron froze for a second before saying in a low voice, "Sten, alert your men to start looking for her!" Looking at Marin, "Do you know where she might have gone?"

Marin thought for a minute and said, "Yeah, I think so. I'll go see. Sten, just check around the outer walls. If she isn't there, I know where she is." He, Sten and Carlon quickly left.

Auron's face was an unreadable mask. Raine had never gone outside alone before; she had always been either with himself or Marin. What could have possessed her to do it now?

He left the building and entered the compound of the villa where he was met by silence. She wasn't here, either. Where had she gone and why?

Inside, he saw the piano and slowly realized that he hadn't heard it played in a very long time. His eyes slowly looked around his home. It was empty. Silent. Without her in it, it was just an empty house.

He sat in one of the big chairs, thinking, absently rubbing his temple. His mind wandered back over the last few months. He realized that he had hardly said hello to her much less anything else. He had allowed himself to become consumed by the new academy.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his mouth in a hard grimace. How had he let this happen?! Raine was the entire world to him and he had neglected her completely! The only way any of them even knew that she was missing was because Carlon had realized that Dan and Daisy were gone and Marin wasn't with her. And, it was Marin who knew the place she would most likely be found, not him.

The full realization of what he had done clawed at him, digging deeply and painfully into his innermost being. How had he done this?! _HOW?!_ Raine was his only reason for being on this planet and he had completely closed her out for weeks, even months now. His breathing was labored and ragged.

* * *

Marin hurried to the town gate. As he made his way to the lake, he began having some of the same realizations that Sir Auron was having. His mouth was set into a thin, white line with anger at himself.

Raine was tremendously important to him. She truly was a sister to him. Since they had discovered that he was a year older than she, he had become 'Big Brother' and she was 'Baby Girl'.

He didn't have much time to fully berate himself before reaching the lake. He saw her small form sitting on the grass staring at the water, elbows on bent knees, chin in hand.

He quietly walked up to her and sat beside her, not saying anything.

After a few moments, she looked at him with quiet, sad eyes.

"Marin, have you ever thought about how I got here?" He just shook his head.

Looking at the water, she continued, "I had no idea that such a thing could even happen. To a rational mind, it sounds impossible. I mean, you're just sitting there minding your own business – and suddenly, without explanation, without reason, you're somehow zapped through time and space and just plopped down somewhere!"

She looked down and paused before returning her eyes to the water and continuing, "It would seem that all of your molecules and cells would just fly apart into nothingness or something."

Marin still didn't speak, just letting her talk.

Her voice was low. "I have no idea how I got here. Or why. And there is no way I can ever find my way back."

Marin was really concerned at the track of her thoughts. She had never before spoken about going back to her former home.

She just sat staring at the water for long minutes more before saying a bit wistfully, "I miss the ocean. Where I lived, I mean."

Marin finally spoke, very quietly, "Tell me about it."

She glanced at him before turning back to the lake. "My home was on a little strip of land way out from the mainland, right on the Atlantic Ocean. The water was wild, untamed! So very beautiful! Sometimes deep blue, sometimes gray. Always changing. Long white beaches as far as you could see in either direction. And the ocean breezes always blew bringing in the fresh, clean salty smell of the sea."

She was quiet as she saw her homeland in her mind. "There were great, tall lighthouses to help guide the ships through the very treacherous waters. It was even called 'The Graveyard of the Atlantic.' My ancestors were sailors, sea captains and fishermen who sailed those waters. I miss it."

Listening, Marin realized that he had never thought of just where her home had been, what it had been like. She had just kept all that inside herself. As far as he knew, no one had ever thought to ask her about her home, either. She had only spoken of the nation she had lived in.

He wondered at first if she was just suffering from a bad case of homesickness, but realized that it ran deeper than that.

Softly he asked, "Raine, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond for a time, finally just shaking her head slowly, saying in a very low voice, "I'm okay."

He slid closer to her and put his arm around her, drawing her to him. "You can't fool your Big Brother, Baby Girl."

Raine just sat, leaning against this very dear man for a time, the sadness she had kept inside for these last few months threatening to burst loose.

Marin had about given up getting a response when she turned to look at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen and said, "I'm pregnant, Marin."

A surprised jolt hit him at her words! Why was she so sad? He would have thought she would be ecstatic! And Sir Auron had indicated nothing.

Then a thought hit him. "Does Sir Auron know?"

A tiny tear escaped the outer corner of her eye and began to fall down the side of her cheek. A very low, small voice said, "No. He – he's busy."

Then Marin understood. The creation of the academy had taken over all of their waking hours and she had been pushed aside and ignored during one of the most important times in her life. None of them had paid her any notice for all these months in their busy-ness. He hated himself for being a part of her hurt.

He held her close and said, "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl! I'm sorry. I'm as guilty as anyone else. Please forgive me! I was so caught up that I -" his voice trailed off.

Raine sighed. "Marin, don't blame yourself. It is a very important project. It is something that will be important for many generations to come. I tried to stay out of the way, I didn't want to be a hindrance to anyone. But then when Julan told me -"

More tears escaped and dripped onto the front of her blouse. A large thumb gently cleared the path they were following down her cheek and a deep voice gently said, "Well, a few things have to change and change beginning now."

Daylight was fading fast. Marin said, "It's getting dark. We need to get back. Sir Auron has probably dismantled half the town looking for you!"

Her soft voice said, "He's pretty mad, huh?"

"No! He's worried sick about you!"

She sighed. "I guess we'd better go then. He'll probably have plenty to say when I get there."

But she made no move to get up so Marin stood and held out his hand to help her up. Seeing his hand, she took it and stood.

Looking into his worried brown eyes, she said quietly, "Thank you, Marin. You are my rock. I can't imagine how I'd make it without you."

Giving her a hug, he said, "I'm your Big Brother, Baby Girl. I'll always be here! Now let's wake these lazy birds and get them back to their corral."

A short whistle alerted the Chocobos and brought them to their riders and they returned to the town.

As they approached the corral, Carlon's worried face relaxed a bit. Before he could speak, he caught the tiny shake of Marin's head so he kept quiet. As he took Daisy's reins, Raine only said softly, "Thank you, Carlon." Marin just looked at him and nodded as he handed Dan's reins to him, then began guiding Raine toward the compound.

Marin wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Sir Auron, but he had to say something. The prospect of having a heart-to-heart talk with someone he held in complete awe was a daunting thought but he had to do it and would have to live with the consequences!

By this time they had reached the villa. Marin opened the outer door and escorted Raine into the house.

Sir Auron was sitting in one of the big chairs, his face a mask of bleak anguish. The second he saw them at the door, he leaped to his feet and swept Raine into his very strong arms and held her tightly. When he finally released her, he looked into her beautiful dark blue eyes and said, "Raine, I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I've let myself be caught up into something and I've neglected you so badly. Please, please forgive me! It will never happen again. I promise you that!"

Raine looked at him, not saying anything at first. Then, "Auron, I've always loved you. I always will. I tried to stay out of the way and let you do something that is very important to you. But, somewhere, somehow, you went away from me. You left me."

She continued, "Yes, I do forgive you. But, please, don't ever leave me again! I can't bear that."

Auron's eyes met Marin's and Marin tipped his head slightly towards the door. Auron released Raine from his arms and said, "I need a moment with Marin and I'll be right back." Raine nodded and looked at Marin and gave him a small, soft smile. "Thank you, Marin. I never knew I needed a big brother so badly!"

He returned her smile and just nodded, then followed Sir Auron out onto the grass of the compound lawn. He told the big man that he had found Raine at the lake and a quick review of her words, except one very important part which he would leave to Raine to tell.

Then he said, "We have to resume something of our former lives and routines. All of us have been running around, fully occupied with our own business and have totally ignored Raine and her needs. We haven't ridden or had sword practice in many weeks, maybe months – I can't even remember. We are all she has, especially you! You really are her life, Sir Auron. But today, the only friend she could turn to was that big yellow Chocobo she loves so much! I have made the promise to myself that this will never happen again!"

Then he paused a moment, "There is no way say how highly I hold you in esteem, Sir Auron, or to tell you what your mentoring has meant to me in so many ways, so it is awkward for me to say these things, but, for Raine's sake, I felt I must. I hope you aren't angry with me for being so forward."

Auron was quiet for a long minute before replying, "Marin, every word you have said is true. I have made some promises to myself, as well. Yes, as of this minute, we are changing our schedule."

He paused again before continuing in his deep rumble, "I would appreciate it if you could come for a meal and some sword instruction tomorrow."

Marin's face relaxed. "Yes, Sir, I would enjoy that very much. If there's nothing else, I'll go now, Sir Auron. It has been a very long day."

Auron shook his head, saying, "Good night, Marin."

Marin nodded and left.

Auron stood thinking for a moment more. He would never have thought that he was capable of so neglecting the one person on earth who was so precious to him, who was life itself! He would never forgive himself for what he had done. He was devastated to realize that he had never thought to ask her more about her personal home, either. He dropped his head just looking at the ground.

This woman had given him her unconditional love and had given him the home he had wanted all of his life. Long nights while he laid on hard ground, he used to think about the home he wanted so desperately, had tried to visualize it, but had thought it would never happen to him. But it had! And he had let something else take precedence of that long-held dream that had come to pass. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and in his heart. '_Auron, you don't deserve her!'_

He returned to the house to find Raine in the kitchen putting a meal together from the odds and ends available. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head as he used to do. She leaned back against him, her hands on the arms holding her, her eyes closed. They stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, Auron turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. "Raine, I love you. I have behaved so badly and I know you've been hurt because of it. You – you can't know the pain that that knowledge gives me. And I am truly sorry!"

She reached up and caressed the side of his face. "Auron, you are life to me! Please let's just move on from here and take up our life together again. I have missed that so terribly. I have missed you!"

He kissed her so tenderly yet so intensely that she was literally dizzy. His hands caressed her back as he held her, slowly moving down to her waist where they slowed even more, then completely stopped.

The kiss ended and his eyes looked at her slightly questioning. A soft smile played around her mouth. "I've gotten a bit larger, haven't I?"

Now his dark eyes were puzzled.

She smiled at his expression. "And I imagine I'll get larger yet."

Auron wasn't breathing. "I'm pregnant, Auron. In a little less than 5 months, we'll have our baby."

Auron's face melted. A laugh flew out of him. His breathing was rapid, matching his heart rate. "You – you're -" He grabbed her, lifting her clear of the floor, swinging her around and around, laughing.

"I can hardly believe this! I never thought I'd – I never thought -" And he laughed again from his very soul. The final hidden dream of his heart was coming true. Tears formed in his dark eyes and fell unhindered down his checks as he buried his face in her dark hair.

* * *

A month or so later, Raine and Marin were on the roof as Auron was putting his two students through their paces. After a time, Raine stopped and raised her hand.

Breathing heavily, she said with a sigh, hand on her expanding abdomen, "I can't breathe! Judging by the number of hits Marin is getting, I'm pretty sure I've lost that 'speed and agility' thing, too. I feel about the size of one of those Shoopufs Auron told me about."

Making her way to one of the benches, she sat. "I think I'm done for while. It isn't going to get any better for a few months, either. Sorry, Marin."

Marin just grinned as he said, "Well, it took a six-month pregnancy for me to finally be able to get the best of you! And I get to be an uncle, too!"

She grinned back. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you changing diapers!"

"Well, we'll have to talk about that!" he shot back.

She just laughed and said, "No worry! Auron can teach you how."

Auron, just returning from the kitchen below with cold juice for them caught only the last part, asked, "What can I teach him?"

Grinning, she said, "How to change diapers!"

Auron stopped dead in his tracks, the expression on his face priceless as this previously unconsidered fatherly task dawned on him. Raine and Marin laughed until tears ran down their cheeks. Auron didn't even glare at them!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Any of the previous 29 chapters will do......

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 30

The day finally came when the facility was complete. Notices had previously been sent throughout Spira to announce that The Academy of Guardians was accepting applications. The notice was clear that only those of exceptional character and commitment would be accepted for training. Applications began pouring in from cities and towns in every corner of the land.

The men from Cortland, the first class, had been carefully screened and interviewed and those meeting the very, very high standards were accepted for training.

The thirty men were crisply dressed in their light tan trainee uniforms and were seated in a large classroom awaiting the speakers who would address them on this first official day of their training.

The door opened and the trainees rose to their feet as the Commander and Deputy Commander entered, followed by the famous Ronso Kimahri and Alsa, then by The Legendary Warrior and Guardian Sir Auron himself.

Chills ran down many spines as the full realization of exactly where they were and who they would be training under hit them. At the command of one of the instructors standing by the door, the class sat, still staring in awe at the men standing before them, Sir Auron in particular! Lan still had trouble believing that this was actually happening.

The uniforms of the instructors and staff of the academy were incredibly striking, having been taken directly from the famous uniform worn by The Guardian.

Black pants, shirt and boots topped by a sharply tailored scarlet tunic which fell to just a touch below the hip. A very narrow, dark blue stripe ran up the front edges of the tunic and around the stiff, upright, mandarin-style collar that fastened around the throat. A wide belt, light blue bordered by white, was worn around the waist.

Each person wearing this very special uniform had personally and formally sworn to uphold the honor and code of conduct of The Guardian whose legacy was being entrusted to them. Each man very keenly felt the depth and significance of the pledge he had made.

Sir Auron had looked each one in the eye as the pledge was made. Not one of them would forget it. The trust would not be broken. And each took it as his personal responsibility to instill those same ideals into each person he trained. The Legacy would live.

Marin, wearing the gold insignia of Academy Commander on his collar tabs, rose to speak briefly. Auron listened, only half hearing. His mind was on another event that happened as the Academy was coming into being.

* * *

It was about a month after the evening on the roof when Raine had declared herself unfit for sparring. She had been at the kitchen table with him, Marin and Sten as they reviewed the curriculum they had been working on.

Auron had been looking at the papers when Marin's hand, which had been resting on the table, had moved a few inches to tap his elbow to get his attention. Looking up at Marin he followed Marin's eyes which were locked onto Raine's face.

She was looking at the table top, her eyes moving a bit restlessly, a strange expression on her face. Then her eyes closed momentarily as she seemed to wince slightly.

Auron touched her arm, his voice low but concerned, "Raine, are you all right?"

She took a breath as she looked at him, her dark blue eyes wearing a touch of fear. "I – I don't know. Maybe this is normal - - I'm not sure."

Auron's eyes never left hers as he said, "Marin, Sten, would one of you get Julan, please?"

Sten quickly stood. "I'll go. The bird is right outside." Then he was gone.

Marin felt his heart thudding in his chest. No. There just couldn't be any trouble! These last weeks had been so very happy for all of them. He had seen Sir Auron stand in the middle of busy construction and commotion just staring into space, totally unaware of what was going on around him, a bit of a smile on his lips. He knew the great man's mind was seeing the child he had dreamed of and longed for his whole life.

Raine looked a little pale and asked for some cold juice. Auron jumped up so quickly to get it that his chair fell over. After sipping some of the juice, Raine again closed her eyes and dropped her head for a moment.

Again getting her breath, she looked into Auron's eyes with real fear, and said so softly, "It's too early, Auron. It's too soon!" A soft sob slipped out.

Auron, struggling to control his own fear, knelt beside her. "It's okay. Julan is on his way. It'll be okay. Shhhh." He wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her, whispering to her.

Sten ushered Julan in quickly. The men stepped out of the way so he could talk with Raine. He asked questions and she answered briefly as she looked into his kind gray eyes.

Patting the hand he was holding, the old Healer nodded and said, "I have some potions here, my dear. I want you to take these now and there will be some others later. And, I'd like for you to change into comfortable clothing and go lay down. It's important that you rest and stay calm, hm?"

Looking into his old face for reassurance, Raine wasn't sure she found it. But she nodded and drank the potions he opened and handed her. As soon as the last one was consumed, Julan said, "Now Sir Auron will help you and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

She stood to leave the kitchen but was swept up in powerful arms before she could take a step. Auron carried her to their room where he stood for a few moments just holding her, his face against hers.

He sat her on her feet and pointed to the side of the bed as he started to rummage through her wardrobe, looking for one of her sleeping gowns. Wrecking the order in the drawer, he found one and turned to her.

Kneeling in front of her, his dark eyes looked deep into the blue eyes he loved as he began helping her change. Partway through, she had to pause as another pain began. Auron's heart all but stopped. How could this be happening? Would Julan be able to stop this in time?

Finally in her white gown and resting on her side of the bed, Julan entered the room with two additional potions. "This will probably make you very sleepy, my dear, so just close your eyes and rest, hm? We'll be close at hand, so don't concern yourself with anything except resting." He had spoken gently but with authority. Raine just nodded, trying to keep her tears from leaving her eyes.

It seemed that it was only minutes until her eyes grew very heavy and she slept. Julan motioned for Auron to follow him into the living area. He looked the tall man in the eyes for a moment. Auron had learned to recognize that and waited until the Healer spoke.

"Sir Auron, this is not good. I hope that the potions are strong enough to overcome the contractions but -" he shook his gray head - "I just don't know. We will do our best!"

He searched through his pouch, "I'll leave these potions with you while I go prepare some others. I'll return as soon as they are ready." He gave Auron instructions for use of the potions then turned to Sten. "If your magnificent bird can make one more trip, will you take a list to Casen and ask if he will send some things to me, please?"

Sten nodded as Julan wrote the list, then he said, "If you're ready to leave, I'll take you home before going to Casen's." Julan nodded his thanks. His old legs would appreciate the ride.

In the quiet after Sten and Julan left, Marin asked Sir Auron, "Do you want me to get Kimahri?" He knew that Kimahri's relationship with Sir Auron and Raine was close.

Auron thought for a moment. He didn't know what the night would bring and did not know what might be needed. Though his huge friend may spend long hours of the night simply staring at a wall for nothing, it would be comforting to know that he was nearby and available. And Kimahri would want to be there. He nodded, "Thank you." Marin left.

Auron returned to the bedroom where Raine was deeply asleep from the effects of the potions. He held her hand, looking at her beautiful face, peaceful in sleep.

This was his fault. If he had only paid the least bit of attention to her earlier when she first knew, he could have spared her those months of unhappiness and sadness. This was his fault and his alone. The stabbing pain that hit him in the chest was crushing, almost overwhelming. He had jeopardized the last and most precious of his dreams. He could barely breathe so intense was the pain inside him!

Holding her hand to his face, his eyes screwed tightly shut with his agonizing thoughts, he was startled when a massive paw touched his shoulder. He looked up into sad, gold eyes. He just nodded, Kimahri gave a soft grunt, each knowing exactly what the other said.

Padding out on silent feet, Kimahri returned to the living area and took up the vigil with a tight-lipped Marin who stared unseeingly at the wall across from him. He too was blaming himself.

Kimahri looked at the young man, understanding his thoughts. His big paw touched Marin's shoulder bringing his questioning eyes to the gold ones.

Quietly the Ronso said, "Not blame self."

"How can I not, Kimahri? I paid no attention to her. I should have -"

Kimahri interrupted, still speaking quietly but a more sharply, "Not blame self!"

Quieter, he said, "Blame for all."

His deep rumble dropped even lower, "Kimahri, too."

Silence hovered over them until Kimahri spoke in his low rumble again, "School cost much!"

Marin nodded and retreated into his troubled thoughts.

He thought back to the evening on the roof when Raine and Sir Auron had discussed names. Raine was insistent that the baby would be a boy and that he be named after his father.

Sir Auron was pleased but wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. He felt that having that name would be a burden and he wanted his son to be able to chose his own path in life.

Sir Auron had asked Raine what her father's name was. "James," she answered.

She brightened and said, "Auron James! That's it!"

Sir Auron had thought for a moment, then one of his half-smiles had crept across his mouth before he had nodded and said, "Auron James. Sounds very nice!"

He remembered how Raine's eyes had sparkled as she looked at her husband. "We can call him AJ. How's that?"

Sir Auron had smiled and had enveloped his wife in his arms, saying, "AJ. I like it."

Marin's eyes were squeezed tight trying to control the tears evoked by the memory. Why, oh, why had they forgotten her? Why didn't one of them notice?

These thoughts were interrupted as Casen entered the house. He said he'd thought that perhaps he should come and do what he could to assist Julan. Sten had carried the requested items on to Julan's home and would bring Julan when he had readied the potions. Casen had also brought a supply of the same potions that Julan had left for Auron to administer.

Casen quietly entered the bedroom, nodding at Sir Auron and checking on Raine, who was still under the strong influence of the earlier potion. He gestured for Sir Auron to follow him out of the room. In the hallway, he asked if there had been any more contractions. "Not since Julan gave her the last potion. She has seemed to sleep quietly."

Casen nodded. "That's good. Let's hope it continues. If you detect any change at all, please let me know immediately. I think I know the potions Julan is making and he should be here with them shortly. If there's anyway I can assist him, I will. He's not as strong as he once was."

As Auron nodded his thanks, he saw the stricken face of Marin who was seated in the living area. He knew what his protege was thinking. As Sir Auron approached, Marin stood, looking into the taller man's eyes, waiting for him to speak.

Sir Auron's low voice was rough as he said, "This is on me, Marin. No one else! I failed. The blame is mine alone."

Marin started to protest but the look in Sir Auron's eye caused it to die in his throat.

After a moment, Sir Auron said, "It may be helpful to have Dan available to transport anyone who needs it. Will you bring him into the compound? The grass should keep him happy. When Sten returns, have him bring his bird in also. He shouldn't be left outside."

Marin had kept his eyes on Sir Auron, his protest silenced but not unvoiced as his look spoke to his mentor. Knowing that his message was read by Sir Auron, Marin nodded and left to bring Dan from the corral to the compound.

Auron returned to Raine's side. She was stirring a bit when he entered the room. He immediately called Casen. The Healer's face was concerned as he examined Raine. Auron was watching his face intently.

When Casen glanced at Auron, Auron's heart sank. The potions weren't strong enough.

"Can you give her another one?"

Casen was thinking. It would be a bit risky but he had brought antidotes with him as a precaution for just this very situation. He explained that to Sir Auron and said, "I'll be right back."

Casen went into the kitchen and retrieved the potion bottles he wanted and returned to the bedroom and eased them down Raine's throat. She quickly sank back into a deep sleep.

Casen stayed with her to watch her respiration, the antidote at hand if needed. Auron sat silently, his eyes never leaving his wife's face while holding her hand.

Sten returned Julan to the villa with the new potions he had prepared. The older Healer was very pleased to find Casen present, but dismayed at the news of additional contractions. His old face looked very sad as he sighed.

He and Casen went to the kitchen to discuss the various potions and which combinations they thought would be most effective. Julan had prepared some very intricate, advanced potions that Casen had heard of but had never seen before.

He was amazed yet again at the extensive knowledge of the old man and he was thankful to have had as much time with him as he had. He had learned much during the long weeks of caring for Sir Auron!

Their course of care decided upon, Casen convinced Julan to return to his home and rest, as Lady Raine would most likely sleep at least until daylight, if not longer. He promised to send for him if her condition changed. Sten's faithful bird again carried the old Healer to his home, then was brought into the compound with Dan on his return.

Several hours passed in silence until Raine again began to stir, her face betraying the pain she felt though she wasn't really awake. Casen quickly went to the kitchen and got the most powerful of Julan's potions and got it into her, watching her carefully.

She quieted a little, but as the sun began to rise, it was obvious that the battle was being lost. Even through the drugs, she cried out as Auron held her hands and softly talked to her.

Casen finally went to the living area and quietly said, "Get Julan." A grim-faced Sten left with his bird.

Marin got up and went out the back door. He knew he was going to lose his battle with his tears and preferred that it happen in private.

Julan and Sten returned and the old man hurried to the young woman who was so dear to him, his old heart saddened almost beyond words.

Still partly drugged by the potions, she still struggled with the pains that gripped her, her tears and soft cries not for herself but for their baby. Sir Auron's pain was even greater as he watched her, blaming himself for what was happening. Julan knew that no potion would ever help him, that the scars on his body were nothing compared to the wound now in his heart.

A few hours after sunrise it was over. Raine and Sir Auron cried together as their hearts broke, their tears mingling. After a time, Julan gave Raine a potion that eased her back into sleep.

The tiny bundle Casen held was wrapped in what was to have been his swaddling clothes but had instead become his shroud. He stood silently.

Finally, Sir Auron's eyes left his wife's face and saw Casen waiting. He rose, went to the living area and put on his scarlet coat, returning to the bedroom where he took the small bundle from Casen and carried it gently with his left arm.

Sten, Marin and Kimahri stood silently as Sir Auron entered the room. Auron wordlessly went out the kitchen door, returning momentarily with a sturdy spade, then walked out the front door, the three men behind him.

The vendors and customers in the square watched silently as The Guardian, his face stoney and gray, a tiny bundle cradled in his left arm, walked through the eastern gate. He continued to a grassy knoll where an especially pretty tree grew and buried his son.

* * *

The weeks that followed were grim, though each of the men worked very hard to do what was necessary to bring the training facility to completion. Their minds were never very far from a grassy knoll.

Raine physically recovered in good time, well cared for by a dear old man and his younger colleague. And she had spent much time talking with Julan and she eventually came to understand that it wasn't something that she or anyone had done. It had just happened. That just the way it was. She mourned the loss of their son, but it was no longer layered over with guilt.

It was a balm to her soul to know that it was no one's fault, but she knew that Auron was suffering mightily in his belief that the fault was his. She talked to Julan about it. She told him much of Auron's story and the desperate longing he had held for so many years in his heart for a son of his own. The guilt that he believed was his was killing his soul and she was very afraid for him.

Julan nodded and sat thoughtfully for a time. Finally he asked, "Who is the one person he trusts who might be able to get through to him?"

Raine answered immediately, "Kimahri."

Julan nodded, patted her hand. "I'll talk with Kimahri then."

Once Julan finally convinced Kimahri of the validity of the fact that no one had been the cause of AJ's premature birth, the great Ronso felt a certain peace steal over his own soul.

Seeing this, Julan said, "Now we have to convince Sir Auron, Kimahri. You are the one person he trusts so this task falls to you. Do you think you can do it?"

Kimahri's gold eyes looked at the old Healer and said, "Kimahri do."

It wasn't an easy assignment. Auron found every excuse in the book to keep himself isolated from everyone. Finally, Kimahri planted himself in front of his friend and said, "Auron come with Kimahri! Now!"

Auron looked at the massive Ronso, standing arms akimbo in front of him and knew there was little chance of him dissuading the blue Warrior from whatever he had in mind.

Thinking that the quickest way to deal with the problem was to simply go see what Kimahri wanted, Auron sighed and nodded.

He followed Kimahri, becoming more puzzled as the Ronso seemed to be leading him toward the eastern gate. The closer they got to the gate, the more his boots slowed. Kimahri looked at him and said, "Auron walk or Kimahri carry!"

Auron most reluctantly walked but his anger was rising by the minute. By the time Kimahri had to take him by the elbow and forcibly walk him to the small grave under the tree, Auron was in a blind rage!

He screamed at the blue Warrior every curse he had ever heard for forcing him to come there. He swung at him mightily only to have a powerful blue arm swat him away, sending him sprawling to the ground.

A menacing growl of rage contorted Auron's face as he proceeded to take all of his pent up anger, hurt and guilt out on the huge Ronso. Kimahri's much greater strength easily deflected every punch, kick and strike directed at him.

The great feline face remained stoic and silent the entire time. He had no idea how much time had passed, but finally an exhausted Auron sat sprawled on the ground before him, defeated, having no more strength to fight against his friend, his anger and rage spent.

Seeing this, Kimahri spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the knoll. Pointing to the small grave, his deep rumble said, "Not Auron's fault! Julan say so!"

Looking at the tiny grave he himself had dug for his son, tears began to stream down Auron's face, then his whole body was shaking with sobs which continued unabated for a very long time until his soul was completely cleansed. Though he didn't know it, he could now properly mourn his son and begin his own recovery.

Seeing his friend's tears finally ending, Kimahri sat on the grass beside him and pulled out a flask from the smallpack at the back of his waist. He uncapped it, took a swig of the sake and wordlessly handed it to Auron who looked at it and took a grateful gulp.

Having a second big gulp and then a third, he passed it back to Kimahri. Kimahri grunted and growled, "Auron drink too much!"

Auron glanced at the enormous Ronso seated beside him. "If you had a decent-sized flask, then you'd have enough to share!"

Kimahri grunted a "Hmph! Auron need keg!"

One side of Auron's mouth ticked upward. They sat there for a while in silence, each comfortable and secure with the other.

Auron finally turned to look at Kimahri for a long moment. Very quietly he said, "Thank you, my friend."

Kimahri rumbled something and thumped Auron's shoulder.

Auron asked quietly, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kimahri's face twisted into a big Ronso smile, complete with a deep rumble-chuckle, then he said, while lightly brushing off an imaginary spot, "Get Kimahri's fur dirty!"

Auron rumbled his own laugh.

Kimahri stood and said, "Better go. Late. Raine kick Kimahri's butt."

Auron smiled. "Yeah, she might."

Kimahri reached out a paw to give Auron a hand up and the two friends walked back to town.

As soon as Auron walked in, Raine detected the change in him. She didn't know how Kimahri had done it, but whatever he had done or said had been successful.

Auron held her in his arms for a very long time. Their hearts began to heal from the loss of their son.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: yawn....

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 31

Though newly established, The Academy of Guardians was flourishing. As soon as the first class began the second phase of its training, another beginning class was started, following the same stringent requirements as the first. As soon as each class moved up a level, a new class was waiting to begin. The Cortland class was about ready to graduate, the Academy's first.

Auron was thankful for the very high caliber of men that Marin had chosen for his Security Forces. These men were performing well as instructors under the watchful supervision of Marin, Sten, Kimahri, Alsa and himself.

The extraordinary screening process to which prospective trainees were subjected was proving itself in the performance levels of those actually accepted for training. More than one young man was sent home disappointed by not being accepted.

One morning, Raine had wandered into the Academy building and observed some of the beginning swordsmanship classes. Standing quietly to the side, she noticed one young man, not much taller than herself, who was really struggling.

As she watched, she saw that his problem was that he was trying to use the same tactics as his taller, heavier sparring partner. She looked at the instructor but didn't know him, so her eyes searched the area until she saw the tall figure she was looking for.

She eased around the perimeter of the area until she reached Auron's vicinity and waited until she could catch his eye. As soon as he saw her, she made a tiny motion for him to join her. Auron knew that she rarely came to the building so he went to her immediately.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, my husband. I just wandered in to observe a bit and I noticed a problem." And she explained. From her own experience in sparring against Marin, she had learned much about tactics to use against larger opponents.

Auron nodded. "I have noticed the same thing but haven't had time to work with them."

He thought a moment or two more, then said, "Come with me!" Hurrying to keep up with his long strides, she finally said, "Auron, slow down!"

He looked back at her, that corner of his mouth twitching as he waited for her to catch up. "Sorry, my love!" She followed him out of the building and, puzzled, into Harlan's new building.

Harlan saw Sir Auron and greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Sir Auron! What can I do for you?"

"Harlan, remember that package you put aside for me?"

The tailor's eyes smiled as he nodded. "I'll get it for you." He returned in a few moments with a carefully wrapped package and handed it to Sir Auron.

"Let me know if it needs any adjustments." Auron nodded and took Raine's elbow and guided her toward the villa.

A puzzled smile on her face, Raine asked, "Auron, what are you up to?"

Getting no response other than a slightly upward tilt of his mouth and a glint in his eyes, he ushered her into their home and straight down the hall to their bedroom. She was confused! What was he doing?

Auron said, "Take your clothes off."

Raine's mouth dropped open. _"Auron?!"_

He had his back to her as he was removing the wrapping from Harlan's package. The tone of her incredulous voice caused him to turn, realizing how that had sounded.

He laughed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." Looking at her shocked expression, he took her in his arms and hugged her to him with a chuckle as puzzled blue eyes looked at him.

Turning back to the package, he said, "I have something for you." When he turned back to her he held up a beautifully tailored Academy staff uniform.

Raine's mouth dropped open again. _What?!_

Auron took her face in his big hands, smiling at her tenderly. "I hoped that the time would come when you would join the staff at the Academy so I had Harlan make this for you. Now, I think that time has come. You can fill a vital role there. Will you accept?"

Raine was taken aback. This wasn't something she had even thought about! Would she be accepted by the other instructors? The trainees? Would they think that she was there just because she was Sir Auron's wife? Would her presence disrupt the smooth running of the new operation?

Her blue eyes sought Auron's dark ones. "Auron, I don't know if this is the thing to do! There's a lot to consider."

His low voice said, "I've already considered it from every angle, my love. I've thought of every question you can bring up. No one can question any instructor on the staff as long as that instructor is providing a needed service. And you will be. In fact, I brought it up to the top staff at the outset, just waiting for the right time. It's time."

Raine was still hesitant. Auron finally said, "Will you at least give it a try? Please?"

She looked into the face that she found so beautiful. "Because you ask, I will. But, if it causes any problem, you must tell me immediately, okay?"

He smiled and caressed her face gently. "I promise. Now, will you change?" He couldn't wait to see the uniform on her!

She smiled and began changing into the black pants, sleeveless shirt and boots and the scarlet tunic. Harlan's mastery in his profession showed in the perfection of the cut and fit of the uniform. She brushed out her shining dark hair and turned to see her husband looking at her, his face very soft.

Shyly, she asked, "Is it okay?"

Auron reached for her hand and led her to the full-length mirror Shandin had given her so long ago. "Yes," he said softly.

In the living area, he reached for her blade and sheath. "Which way do you want to wear it?"

She paused for a moment thinking that it was more natural to her with the back carry, but didn't know if that would work with the uniform. She asked Auron's opinion. "Wear it the way it is most comfortable for you." So back carry it was.

Auron took a long moment to look at her before they left. Raine said, "Auron, I feel like I'm playing 'dress up' or something. I just don't feel that I'm qualified to wear this. I haven't earned it."

Auron took her by the shoulders and looked at her with intent eyes. "Raine, you are more qualified than any of the instructors already on staff. And, believe me, you have every right to take your place on the staff of the Academy. I've been waiting for this!"

He continued, "Now, raise that chin and let's go. There is something I want to do!"

She had to smile at him. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Entering the Academy building, Sir Auron asked the nearest Instructor if he knew where the Commander was. "I last saw him in the first classroom, Sir Auron." Auron nodded his thanks and headed that way.

Raine wasn't sure if she was supposed to stay or follow him. When he realized that she wasn't with him, he turned and gestured for her follow. A small shrug and she caught up as he reached the classroom door.

Marin was quietly standing at the back of the room, just observing. Seeing the scarlet coat in the doorway, he immediately headed that way, nodding at the instructor by way of apology for the interruption.

As soon as Marin saw Raine, his face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen. "Finally!" he said with a laugh. "We've been waiting for you, Baby Girl!" Looking at Sir Auron, he asked, "How did you finally convince her?"

Lips twitching more than usual, Auron replied drily, "I took her home and told her to take her clothes off."

Raine's eyes squeezed shut as her face winced and grew very hot. Her loud whisper was mortified, _"Auron!!" _

A very low chuckle, "Then I unwrapped the uniform."

Marin was so happy to hear their banter again, to see them enjoying each other again.

Sir Auron turned to the man he had selected to head the Academy. "Marin, I need to ask a favor of both you and Raine. There is one area of the sword training that we have overlooked and I want to rectify that beginning today."

He had their full attention.

"I'd like for all trainees to be convened for a demonstration which I will conduct."

Marin responded, "Yes, Sir. I can do that; no problem. But what is the favor?"

Auron said, "I want you and Raine to have a match with each other before the assembly. We have men of different sizes all trying to fight the same way. We know that doesn't work."

"At times during your session, I will call for a freeze and you both will hold your positions while I explain what I'm seeing and how that position can be used to their advantage or disadvantage. Both tall and short will benefit."

Marin and Raine looked at each other. Until now, their sessions had been private and each felt a moment's apprehension at the prospect of performing before the entire Academy.

Seeing this, Auron said, "I'll be functioning as your Instructor, as always. You simply have to focus on each other and listen to me, just as before. I have full confidence in you both or I would never ask it."

He paused as he considered his next words. "Neither of you realize just how far you have come. I've taught many people through the years and you are the best students I've ever had. And, you are the most advanced of anyone here except me, Kimahri and Alsa."

Looking at their surprised expressions, that corner of his mouth tweaked upward as he said, "Don't let it go to your heads. I can still beat both of you at once!"

His two students laughed quietly at the obvious truth of his last statement. In response to his raised eyebrow, they nodded their agreement to the demonstration, then looked at each other and grinned.

In an hour's time, the trainees of all class levels and the entire staff of the Academy were assembled in the large weapons training area. They waited quietly until they heard the command to rise as the door opened to admit the Academy Commander, The Guardian and a small woman who was wearing the distinctive Academy staff uniform.

Sir Auron stood on a slightly raised stage at the front of the assembly flanked by Marin and Raine as the trainees heard the command to be seated.

Sir Auron stepped forward and a pin drop could have been heard.

"I requested this assembly to conduct a demonstration in swordsmanship that will be beneficial to everyone here. Also, The Academy of Guardians welcomes an Instructor in Advanced Swords to the staff, Lady Raine D'Auron. Lady D'Auron and the Commander will provide the demonstration."

He stepped back and in a very low voice that only they could hear gave a last few instructions to his two students as the wide eyes of the audience took in the three famous people before them, the Cortland story making the exploits of Marin and The Guardian's wife well known to all.

Marin and Raine removed their scarlet tunics, leaving them in the all-black portion of the uniform. The sleeveless black shirt revealed the long, angry scar on the Commander's left arm. Everyone knew how he had gotten it and now, actually seeing it, their respect for him increased even more.

Auron stepped forward again. "It is obvious that the Commander is much taller and heavier than Lady D'Auron. This demonstration will show both types of individual how to use his body type to advantage."

He stepped to the back of the stage leaving ample room for Marin and Raine to move, signaled them to take their beginning position, then a soft "Begin!"

In less than a moment, Marin and Raine may as well have been back on the roof. There was only the two of them and Auron's quiet voice in the background. At times, he would give the Freeze command and they froze in their positions as he showed the advantages and disadvantages of each of them.

But after a short time, Auron just let them go, letting the audience see them in uninterrupted action. Those watching knew they were seeing something special by the two highly-trained private students of The Guardian and their attention was rapt.

At last, Sir Auron's "Break!" stopped them and the two breathed heavily following the long, strenuous bout they had fought.

Marin and Raine couldn't help but flash a grin at each other. Both looked at their Instructor and, seeing the small quirk to one side of his mouth, knew that they had not disappointed him.

The entire assembly spontaneously broke into loud, thunderous applause which caught Marin and Raine off guard. When the building was again quiet, Sir Auron addressed the assembly.

"You have seen a superior demonstration today. An even draw. Just because you are tall, doesn't mean that you can't be taken. Just because you're small, doesn't mean that you can't win. Learn from this!"

The assembly was called to attention by an Instructor as Sir Auron nodded to his two students who bowed their heads to him, sword hilts at waist level, blades straight up in front of them, a salute to their Instructor. The respect shown to him was not missed.

After Sir Auron left, Marin and Raine collected their tunics, Marin going to his apartment in the Academy complex and Raine returning to her home for a long, hot shower.

Auron was waiting for her just outside the door. Raine's shining eyes told him how much she had enjoyed the match. "Auron, that was so much fun! But we can still continue our sessions on the roof, can't we?"

He smiled down at her flushed, happy face. "Of course! But after instructing all day, I wonder if you'll want to."

They were walking into their home as she said, "What kind of schedule will I have? Won't Marin or Sten have to revise what they have?"

Auron shook his head. "No. I told you we've been waiting for you. The slot is already in place. Marin will probably bring a schedule when he comes."

She gave him a long look. "You were pretty sure about me, weren't you?"

"No. But I hoped. And I wanted to be prepared if you did agree. And after today, you are fully respected and accepted as an Academy Instructor." He grinned. "You and Marin were superb! You really made me proud!"

He caught a laughing, happy wife as she launched herself at him! When she was again set on her feet, she said, "I need a shower. I'll be right back."

A short time later, a freshly showered Marin appeared at the door, grinning from ear to ear. Sir Auron's raised eyebrow asked why. Marin said, "As soon as the assembly was released, there was a near-riot of people wanting to sign up for the Advanced classes! Some of the Instructors actually had to intervene!" He was so pleased he simply couldn't retain it.

Raine, having finished her own shower, entered the living area and gave Marin a hug. "What are you grinning about, Big Brother?"

He told her and laughed out loud at her stunned look. She took the copy of the schedule from his hand and found the Advanced Swords time slots. She made no comment, just stared at the paper in her hand.

Auron finally asked her if something was wrong. She looked at the two men who seemed to expect her to walk in and start teaching as if it was something she was accustomed to doing.

"Auron, I've never taught anybody anything! I've just been your student and Marin's partner. It's one thing to observe and notice something or to put on a demonstration, but that's not teaching. Marin, you've been teaching for almost two years now, if you include the original Security Forces." She hesitated, then said, "I wouldn't even know where to start!"

Auron wrapped her in his arms. "I know, my love. We thought about that, too. You, Marin and I will be teaching the Advanced courses together. I guess I should have been more clear on that."

Blue eyes sparked. "Clear?! It was about as clear as mud! You should have told me."

"Yes, I should have. I'm sorry. I think once we get into it, it is going to be a rewarding experience for all of us."

After their evening meal, they sat in the cool roof garden discussing the classes to be taught. Thankfully, Auron took the lead, Marin and Raine happy to follow his direction.

Raine asked, "I need to know the protocol on something. If I see something that needs correction, as I did today, may I ask the Instructor's permission to show or demonstrate something?"

Auron and Marin both nodded, Auron responding. "Yes. When not teaching our own classes, we are to observe and supervise the other classes, always showing respect to the Instructor, especially in front of his students."

He rumbled, "And after the show you two put on today, there's not an Instructor anywhere who would not welcome your assistance!"

That small, upturned corner of his mouth showed his pleasure with them and they were thrilled to have pleased him, but for them personally, challenging and pushing each other was just plain fun!

* * *

Today was a very important one for The Academy of Guardians. The first class of the new Guardians would graduate.

That morning, Marin sought out Lan who headed the class from Cortland. Finding him still in the dormitory section, Marin held out his hand. Lan, looking into the eyes of the Academy Commander, took his strong hand with a smile.

Marin said, "Who knew where our meeting would lead, huh?"

Lan replied, "It's been amazing, Marin, seeing the transformation in all of us. I'm taking home a unit of men that the people of Cortland can be proud of, who they can really depend on to protect them. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"You know what I started with; it was pitiful! It took Sir Auron nearly dying to get some changes made. And meeting you, seeing how you conducted your department, gave me the vision of how I wanted ours to be. I'm taking that home with me, Marin. It was _your_ department that inspired all of this! I just want to live up to the standard you set. I'll do my best!"

Marin answered, "Lan, you'll have no problem. You have it in you to continue Sir Auron's Legacy or you wouldn't have been accepted here."

Lan nodded. He understood. When the emblem of The Guardian was pinned to his uniform shirt today at graduation, he would wear it with extreme pride and devote his life to living up to the standards expected of one wearing it.

Marin clapped him on the shoulder. "Stay in touch, Lan. And good luck!"

Lan nodded and thanked him, watching with respect as the Academy Commander walked away.

Later, as everyone assembled for the first graduation, Raine looked at Auron from her place in the ranks of the staff and read much in his face and eyes. His vision for continuing the role of Guardians was actually happening.

The entire staff stood in neat rows, their appearance in their striking uniforms very impressive. Behind them in the center of the raised stage stood The Guardian flanked by the members of the senior staff: the Commander, Deputy Commander, Kimahri and Alsa.

The graduating class, dressed in the neat dark blue uniforms they had chosen for themselves, were seated in the first two rows, the undergraduates in their tan trainee uniforms seated behind them. The leader of each graduating class had several different styles of uniform from which to chose for his contingent, usually after taking a vote of the preference of his men.

Marin, as Academy Commander, stepped forward to speak, his eyes meeting those of Lan. He paused a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"An unlikely course of events led to this moment, but, by those events, the vision of one man has been culminated in the establishment of The Academy of Guardians."

"It is the sworn obligation of every person here to live by the code of conduct established by this man, to uphold the ideals and purpose of those codes in order to fulfill our duty."

"This man once told me that it is our responsibility to protect those who cannot protect themselves. He said, 'It is not what we do, it is who we are. We are their Guardians.' It is a lifelong profession."

His eyes scanning the men who were graduating this day, he said, "At the conclusion of this ceremony, you will be taking up the Legacy of the most respected man in the history of Spira. The emblem that will be pinned on your chests today will be your constant reminder of whose footsteps you are following and carrying into the future. It is incumbent upon you to wear the emblem, to live your lives and to govern yourself accordingly, at all times, without exception."

The Commander paused, then walked to the side of the stage, leaving Sir Auron standing alone in the center of the stage.

The overwhelmingly impressive appearance of The Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira in his full uniform and the aura of raw power emanating from him spread out over the audience in increasing ripples. Every man there felt the physical impact of it and experienced chills with the sheer realization of the path on which he was embarking and the place in history that he was taking with this graduation.

The silence in the building was broken as the entire assembly, unbidden, seemed to rise as one in total respect for the man standing before them. Their silent salute to The Guardian was incredibly intense.

After several very long moments, the Commander and Deputy Commander moved to center stage and the assemblage took their seats.

As the name of each man graduating was called, he stepped onto the right side of the stage, was presented his certification document by the Deputy Commander, had The Guardian emblem pinned to the left side of his uniform shirt by the Commander, then turned to look into the eyes of The Guardian himself as he shook the hand of each graduate who would then exit to the left. It was a powerful experience.

The undergraduates, watching this, desperately wanted that same experience for themselves, vowing to work as hard as they could to achieve it.

The last man called to the stage was Lan. It was a very meaningful experience for all of them. Lan's eyes looked deeply into those of the men on the stage, each of them acknowledging Lan's place in the story of the Academy's birth.

In addition to the beautiful silver Guardian emblem pinned to his dark blue uniform shirt, Marin also pinned the gold stars of rank on his collar to denote his position as head of the Security Forces he would lead in his town.

The ceremony complete, the assembly was dismissed for the rest of the day. The new graduates were extremely happy, yet sober at the same time at the mantle of responsibility they had taken onto their shoulders.

Since the stage was now empty, Lan stepped up on one edge and gathered his men in front of him. First he congratulated them for for completing the very tough Academy courses and graduating as Guardians.

Having given very careful thought to his selection, he next asked Dale to step forward. Grinning at his surprised friend, he pinned silver stars to Dale's dark blue collar, officially making him the unit's second-in-command, the perfect choice.

Then, giving them his instructions for their departure early the next morning, he dismissed them. Most sought out this Instructor or that one to give a few last words of thanks, then went out into the square where they would secure their supplies for the long walk home and tend to the packing of their belongings.

Marin and Sten stood off to the side quietly watching after the ceremony ended. Looking at the men respectfully listening to Lan, they glanced at each other with small smiles. They were looking at themselves as they were not so long ago. But, thanks to Sir Auron, these men and those who would follow them would not have the struggles to create a Security Force as they themselves had had.

Neither would have ever dreamed that they would be standing where they were today.

On the other side of the enormous room, in the shadows, stood a very tall man wearing a scarlet coat. Beside him, a small figure in a sharp Academy uniform, quietly watched with him, his hand holding hers.

As his group disbanded, Dale stayed as his eyes scanned the room for someone who had played an important role in his successful graduation. Watching him from the shadows, The Guardian gave his wife a gentle push toward the open floor.

As she stepped out of the shadows into the light, Dale spotted her walking towards him and a big smile lit up his face. As one of the smaller men in the group, he had especially benefited from her tutelage and had actually become quite good with his sword. His practice partners had begun to eye him warily whenever they drew him as their partner for the day.

Lady D'Auron had worked with him and some of the other smaller men on the sidelines for many hours as they mastered the moves she showed them. She and her group were often the last ones to quit for the day and the first ones on the floor before the official start of the instruction day.

Other Instructors, taking note of the time she spent with students who needed a bit of extra help in one area or another, began to follow her example. The trainees, seeing that the staff was willing to spend the additional time with them, worked that much harder themselves.

Auron found himself doing the evening meal preparation more and more often, his lip tweaked upward as he did. One evening it was well after dark before she came through the door, obviously bone tired, to find Auron, Marin and Sten at the table, enjoying a cup of coffee after their meal.

Unfastening her sheath and removing her tunic, she plopped down in a chair at the table. Auron took one look at her face and couldn't hide a chuckle. "Long day, huh?"

She sighed, closed her eyes and nodded.

He saw that she had something on her mind and waited for her to tell. As he warmed her food, she began to tell them about one trainee named Nelson.

He had the vision, he had the heart, he had the intelligence, he had the very great desire to become a Guardian. The only problem was that he had coordination skills of somewhere around zero to none and wasn't nearly large enough to try any of the other weapons with which Kimahri and Alsa could help.

She signed. "He's just too good in every other category to expel him outright. He wants to serve so badly! We just have to find a slot for him somewhere!" She looked at the men. "Any ideas?"

Sten looked at Marin who returned the look. Seeing this, Sir Auron raised one eyebrow and waited for a response.

Sten said, "Sir Auron, Marin and I are finding ourselves back where we were when we were trying to run the Security Forces for the town: too much to do, too many places we were needed at the same time."

A glance at Marin as he continued, "We badly need an administrative assistant to handle a lot of the paperwork that is threatening to bury us! If Nelson has the aptitude for it, he may be able to fill a very real need for us."

They waited for Sir Auron's response. He was aware of the need, having seen all that Marin and Sten were trying to do. The needs of the Academy had already surpassed their ability to meet them all. This may be the answer.

He nodded. "Check him out and make your decision based on your findings."

The Commander and his Deputy were looking forward to meeting this young man and both were grateful that Lady Raine had not given up on him!

Having been on the go nearly non-stop since early that morning working with trainees, Raine was almost too tired to eat.

Auron's lip twitching, asked, "So, are you ready for a match with Marin this evening?" He received a light swat on his arm for his trouble. Marin and Sten tried to hide their chuckles.

* * *

The next morning when the Deputy Commander appeared in the doorway of the classroom and asked for Trainee Nelson, the blond-haired young man's heart hit the floor. He was being expelled.

Escorted into the Commander's office, Nelson was ready to look for the nearest cliff from which he could throw himself.

The Commander waved him to a seat and looked at him for a moment. "Having some problem in weapons training, Nelson?"

His low response, "Yes, Sir. I seem to have all of the physical prowess of a Shoopuf. I've really tried hard, Sir! Lady Raine – uh, Lady D'Auron - has probably spent more time working with me than any body else in the whole Academy," his head dropped, "but I just can't do it."

Looking back up, his clear blue eyes, full of self-loathing, looked at his Commander, "Sir, I understand why I'm being expelled. I did my best, but – I'm just not good enough." This was one very sad young man.

Marin struggled to keep his face neutral. "Well, we have a few more questions, Nelson. What is your academic level?"

Nelson's blond head popped up. "Oh, I excelled in academics, Sir! I was educated from an early age." Somewhat abashed he continued, "I never could do much else, but I was always an excellent student!"

Marin and Sten swapped a quick glance. The Deputy Commander asked, "Nelson, are you comfortable with paperwork? Organizing things?"

Nelson's eyes brightened. His earnest response was, "Oh, yes, Sir! I was always the one designated to organize whatever needed it, and I find that paperwork is actually quite interesting."

Marin nodded and said, "Thank you, Nelson; you may return to your class."

Nelson stood, not certain that he had heard right. Return to class? It was all he could do to keep himself from just yelling from happiness! "Y – yes, Sir! Uh – thank you, Sir!" and he fairly floated back to his seat in the classroom with an impossible grin plastered on his flushed face.

After he left, Marin and Sten grinned at each other. They had their new Administrative Assistant.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: SquareEnix 1, me 0

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 32

Even though he was a menace to himself with anything sharper than a butter knife, at the end of Trainee Nelson's courses of study, he graduated. He was a Guardian!

Within seconds of the end of the ceremony, he found his elbow taken by Deputy Commander Sten and was steered off to the side to the Academy Commander.

"Congratulations, Nelson! You made it."

Eyes shining, fair face flushed, the ecstatic young man said through an enormous grin, "Yes, Sir! I really did! I don't know how, but I did!"

The Commander said, "You graduated, Nelson, because the Deputy Commander and I badly need you to fill a position here at the Academy."

The young man's clear blue eyes were puzzled but interested. "Yes, Sir?"

Hearing them out, Nelson was nearly beside himself. "Oh, Sirs! That sounds just perfect for me! I can't do a whole lot of things, but I can do a really good job in what you need!"

Nelson was told to come to the Commander's office in the morning where they would continue the discussion. The Deputy Commander had a word with the leader of Nelson's contingent and explained that Nelson would be staying behind at the request of the Commander.

Nelson's leader had no idea what business the Commander could possibly have with the intelligent but most inept Guardian imaginable, but he was incredibly relieved that the blond-haired young man was no longer his problem.

By the end of a week, both Marin and Sten wore happy smiles. All of the paperwork of the Academy had fallen to the two of them because the words 'Ronso' and 'paperwork' would never, ever appear in the same sentence. Kimahri and Alsa didn't even know they had offices!

Nelson could take one look at a clump of papers and completely restore order in an amazingly short time. He thrived on creating schedules and unsnarling problems. He loved wading through stacks of papers. He could organize information and present it in a clear, concise synopsis that was thorough and easily comprehended. He had the entire office completely organized from top to bottom and could put his hand on any piece of information at any time. He was truly in his element.

He also approached the Deputy Commander about making a few changes in the current schedules which smoothed out the entire day to everyone's benefit. He had suggestions about many things, most of which were soon implemented and made life better for everyone.

He was a organizational genius and was deliriously happy that at last he had found his place in the world, especially as a valued staff member of The Academy of Guardians! He put his heart and soul into his duties until the day he died many years later.

By the second week, both of the senior staff members were almost totally freed to spend their time in the other places that had needed their attention.

A directive was issued that reminded all staff to keep their eyes open for trainees who for some minor reason would not be graduated as Guardians but who could serve in a valuable capacity in the administration of the Academy. There were certainly other 'Nelsons' out there somewhere and they were needed! Over time, Nelson's administrative staff grew as the needs of the Academy grew.

On this day Marin was somewhat surprised to find himself with some time free and there was still plenty of daylight left. He went looking for one of the Instructors on his staff. Heading to the weapons training area, he found the Instructor working with a group of about a dozen trainees.

He stood on the sidelines, quietly observing for a time. When it became obvious that the Instructor was engrossed with instruction and totally unaware of his presence, he had to step in closer to the group and cleared his throat before he was finally noticed.

The Instructor said, "My apologies, Commander."

"No apology. If you are about finished here, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes, Sir. Only a moment or two and we'll be through for today."

The Instructor turned back to the wide-eyed trainees who were all brand new to the Academy and were awestruck at the Commander's presence. A last few words and they were released for the day.

The Instructor then turned to the Academy Commander and said with a beautiful smile, "What's on your mind, Big Brother?"

The Commander smiled and said, "Two things: First, my Instructor in _Advanced_ Swords shouldn't be spending extra time working with brand new trainees. That is what their own Instructor is for! And second, how does a nice, long ride sound?"

A big grin spread across her face. "Oh, yes! That sounds just wonderful! I need to tell Auron. Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him leave a short time ago."

"Great! Let's go!"

Auron had just gotten his shower and was beginning to gather the things for their evening meal when the two entered. He received a long embrace and a happy kiss from his wife. "Marin finally has some free time; do you mind if we go for a ride?"

Holding her, looking into the dark blue eyes he loved, he rumbled, "Of course not. Have a good time! The food will be ready when you get back."

Not even stopping to change out of her uniform, Raine practically bounced out of the house, Marin right behind her. Dan and Daisy started dancing as soon as they saw their two riders exit the compound and head their way.

The two staff members were unaware of the picture they presented in the Academy's uniforms as they crossed the huge square to the corral. And every eye seeing them recognized the source of the design, appreciating the symbolism. Harlan was indeed a master's master!

With a wave to Carlon, the pair left on two extremely happy Chocobos. As they headed out the eastern gate, Raine turned to Marin and said, "I'd like to make a stop first, if you don't mind. I'd like to go see AJ for a few minutes."

Marin nodded and followed her to the knoll where the beautiful tree with the pink and white flowers grew. Daisy knelt and sat quietly while her rider went to a small headstone that read 'Auron James D'Auron' and spent a little time with her son.

Marin knew that she came regularly but this was the first time he had been with her. He waited quietly beside her until she gently caressed the small stone and sighed. He extended his hand and helped her up.

Softly she said, "Thank you, Marin. Ready to go?"

They remounted and set off again. They rode down the lane leading away from town for a time, then circled back toward the lake that Raine loved to visit. The two birds enjoyed this place, as well. They had thick, soft grass beneath their big feet, lots to forage and they were out of the corral for a while with their humans. They were happy birds!

Sitting on the grass, leaning back against a tree, the two mostly just kept their own thoughts for a while. They talked about a few things concerning the Academy, mostly Marin telling her of Nelson's great success in his new position.

She responded, "Just don't let him have anything sharper than a pencil!" and they both chuckled. She continued, "I'm just very glad there was a place for him. He really is an excellent young man!"

Marin said, "I was serious about what I said earlier, Baby Girl. The new trainees need to be with their own Instructors. It is the responsibility of the assigned Instructors to give the extra time, if needed. Your job is _Advanced_ Swords and _supervision_ of other classes. You'll burn yourself out if you try to do it all. Understood?"

He got a side-long look and a sheepish, "Yes, Commander Big Brother."

He aimed a swat at her which she easily avoided.

It was quiet by the lake. Raine leaned against the strong shoulder beside her and just listened to the peaceful lapping of the water.

Finally she said, "You're right, Marin."

"About what?"

"Spending so much time at the Academy. Time is passing quickly and the years are going by. I want to be able to ride more, have time to play the piano, have our sessions on the roof, be with Auron. It's too easy to let something else get in the way of the things that are really important."

Marin was quiet as his thoughts turned to a darker time. His low voice muttered, "Yeah. How well I know!"

Raine sat up and looked at him. "Marin, you aren't blaming yourself for AJ, are you?!"

His sad, downcast eyes gave him away. She took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. "Marin, it just happened! No one has any blame! It just happened!!"

In his eyes, she saw the pain and guilt he still carried but had kept masked. "Marin, trust me. Please trust me! Julan explained it so clearly. You know he is honest and his word is to be trusted! If one of us had any blame in it, you know he wouldn't have been so adamant that there was none."

Tears were forming in her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. "Marin, please! Please. You cannot blame yourself. There _is_ no blame to be placed!"

At last she saw the beginning of tears in his soft brown eyes and pulled him close to her as his pain and guilt spilled out of his heart soaked the shoulder of her scarlet tunic.

Time passed and she just held him as his healing began at long last. She, Auron and Kimahri had benefited from Julan's wise council, but Marin had kept his own pain, guilt and grief so well hidden that they had not given him the consideration he so badly needed.

When he sat up, he looked into her blue eyes, touched the side of her face with one big hand and said quietly, "Thank you, Baby Girl."

She just nodded as they sat in the peaceful setting a little longer. Finally, Marin took a deep breath and said, "We'd better head back. Sir Auron will wonder where we are."

He gave her a hand up, whistled for the birds and they returned to town and a really great meal that Auron had prepared. Foregoing a session on the roof, they made plans for the following evening and Marin took his leave.

As Auron held her in his lap as they enjoyed the cool evening on the roof, Raine told him of Marin's inadvertent confession by the lake and the cleansing release he had finally gotten.

"You have a kind, gentle heart, Raine. That's one of the things that first drew me to you. I'm glad you discovered that about Marin. I knew he had felt it keenly but I didn't know he had held on to it."

He thought back to his own time when Kimahri had forced him to go to AJ's grave. Without the Ronso's intervention, he didn't think he would have survived the guilt he felt over the baby's premature birth and death.

The quirk at the corner of his lip led Raine to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

Auron replied, "Of a big-hearted Ronso who forced me out to AJ's grave and let me pound myself to pieces against him." He told her what had happened that day.

In the quiet that followed, she asked, "What would we do without our friends?"

* * *

The rooftop instruction resumed on a regular basis and Marin and Raine continued their mastery of swordsmanship under the tutelage of Sir Auron, a master's master. Kimahri, Alsa, Marin and Sten often enjoyed good evening meals in the villa's kitchen and the big piano was played again.

Auron had placed an order with Jaho for something to be brought to him by one of the airships at some point in time. It pleased Jaho to comply and very soon thereafter, he appeared at the outer door, juggling a number of packages in his hands.

Auron was very glad to have received them so quickly, thanking Jaho for making the arrangements.

That evening after a rare meal alone, he asked Raine if she would play the piano. She looked at him a little oddly but she knew that Auron usually had a specific reason when he asked that something be done, so she sat at the keyboard and asked, "Anything in particular?"

"No, whatever you'd like."

She thought a moment and began to play, soon losing herself in the music flowing from her fingers. After a time she looked up at him with a soft smile and began to play the simple ballad they both loved. His dark eyes instantly went to hers as the opening notes began.

As the last notes died away, she asked, "Is that enough for now?"

He nodded and one corner of his mouth tweaked upward.

Seeing that, she laughed and asked, "What are you up to, Auron?"

He held up a strange roundish object that she had never seen before. She got up from the piano and went to see what it was. He did something to it and she heard the music she had just played.

"Auron! What is that?!"

"A sphere." He explained what it was and that it could record not only live pictures but sound, as well. She was fascinated by the device. And so surprised was she by his wanting to record her playing she forgot to ask him why.

Gently smiling, he reached for her hand and led her to the roof. He set the sphere on a bench and it began to play the beautiful music he had just recorded.

Looking up at the black sky full of sparkling, diamond-bright stars, he held out his hand and asked softly, "Shall we?"

Raine gave him a radiant smile as she took his very big hand. "This is so special, Auron. I love dancing with you." He had proved to have a natural ability for dancing and she loved being in his arms, following his lead, as much as he loved holding her.

Holding her close as they moved to the music, he said, "I don't know why I didn't think of the spheres sooner! I cringe to think of all the lost opportunities."

She laughed softly. "We'll just have to do this much more often to make up for it."

Then she laughed again. He asked, "What?"

"I can't wait to do a tango with you!"

"What's a tango?"

"A dance. You're going to love it! We'll do our own freestyle version of it."

He looked at her, not quite knowing how to respond. But he did know how to respond as the night of dancing beneath the stars continued. Their love continued to grow stronger and deeper with every passing day.

* * *

The periodic demonstrations conducted by Sir Auron with Marin and Raine were wildly popular with the trainees and staff alike.

Raine had had a thought in her mind for a long time, but had hesitated about approaching Auron with it. One evening in particular Auron noticed her quietness and knew something was on her mind. "What is it, my love?"

She looked up at him, then her eyes dropped as she considered her words.

Looking back up at him, she said, "Auron, I've been thinking about this for a long time. You conduct sword demonstrations with Marin and me, but there's another one that should done."

Auron was looking at her intently, but not seeing where her thoughts were going.

She looked into his beautiful dark eyes for a moment, then forged ahead. All he could do was say 'no.'

"The workout, Auron."

She saw him freeze for a moment, but couldn't tell what he was thinking so she continued, "People have never seen it, Auron. You are the only one who knows it and can do it. It is a part of you. It is a part of your Legacy. If they see you do it, they will want to learn it and it will continue. Please don't allow it to be lost."

He hadn't moved or said a word, completely unreadable as only Auron could be. After many long minutes, he said, "You do it. You are accomplished enough and you'll do well. I'll be on the sideline as always. I'll have Marin set a time for it."

Raine knew that was not the way it should be done, but she said nothing. Yes, her sword could now sing, but she was not Auron and her sword was not his. But, if he refused to do it, maybe this was the best she was going to get from him.

Very reluctantly, she nodded. Auron knew she wasn't happy with his answer, but he wasn't ready to relinquish that last part of himself yet. Thoughts of those brutal days of living on the ragged edge of his wits, surviving as best he could, came back to his mind. All he had ever asked for himself was that time in the dawn with his blade as he did the ritual. He had clung to that and his secret dreams to get him through some terribly vicious, heart-rending days and times.

A few days later, The Guardian asked Marin to schedule a demonstration that he wanted to conduct. Sir Auron gave no further information and Marin asked no questions but sent the order to Nelson to put it into the schedule.

At the appointed time, over two hundred trainees and staff waited in silence in the large weapons training area until the door opened to admit Sir Auron and Lady D'Auron. At the command of an Instructor, they stood as the two entered.

Any demonstration conducted by Sir Auron was highly anticipated, but this is the first time that the Academy Commander was not to be part of the demonstration and they wondered what they would see. The Commander was also waiting to see what was going to happen.

Sir Auron stood to the back right side of the platform as Lady D'Auron took a place towards the front center. She briefly glanced back at her husband, then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"There is a very ancient ritual workout for swordsmen that originated many, _many_ thousands of years ago. The workout incorporates every move and every position that would be used in battle."

"It is learned over a long period of time as the student slowly becomes proficient in the exact order of the steps, the movements of the blade and gains the muscle strength and control necessary to handle the blade at high speeds. Only when the highest possible speeds are reached, does the blade begin to sing as it moves through the air."

Glancing at Auron again, she continued, "Sir Auron has taught this to me and it is his wish that I demonstrate it to you today, under his supervision."

Marin was a little surprised by this. He knew that she had been learning it, but if she had progressed to the point of being able to reach the final high-speed portion, she had indeed mastered it! He also knew that Sir Auron would not have her do it unless he had full confidence in her ability to complete it with full success. And obviously she had not been able to persuade him to perform it. Well, at least the ritual would finally be seen.

Sir Auron said from the sideline, "There must be silence during this demonstration."

Lady D'Auron removed her scarlet tunic, took a deep breath and, blade in hand, closed her eyes to began her mental preparation. When she was ready, she slowly began the beginning steps and movements of the ritual, moving in perfect harmony with her blade, gradually increasing and increasing the speed, her dark hair flying, the audience's rapt attention focused on her. Then she suddenly stopped.

She turned to Sir Auron and looked at him for a moment, then said softly, "This isn't right, Auron. This belongs to you." They stood looking at each other, her eyes pleading with him, his trying to resist. Silence echoed in the building.

She slowly reached out her hand to him. He stood unmoving for another moment, then slowly walked toward her taking her hand for one brief moment, gave her a small nod, that corner of his mouth fractionally tilted upward. He realized that she was right. It was time to turn it loose and put into the hands of others. The last of the Legacy he would leave.

He removed his great red coat, unfastened the leather collar, unbuckled the breastplate, and removed the dark glasses, handing each article to his wife.

Standing so very, very tall before them in the all-black clothing that had dictated the uniforms of the staff, the dramatic scar down his face fully visible, the silver touches in his black hair, he was an incredible sight.

Since he always wore his trademark coat, few ever saw how truly strong and fully muscled was his fighter's body. For another moment, he stood looking at his wife who now had a soft smile on her beautiful face as she looked up him.

She moved off to the far side of the stage, leaving her magnificent husband alone in the center with his impossibly huge blade in hand, collecting himself, breathing deeply as his mind totally focused. Raine's voice quietly said to the audience, "I remind you to maintain silence."

Marin began to get chills even before Sir Auron began moving. He had never seen the complete ritual, only a bit of it in those few minutes from the stairway.

The huge man slowly began the ritual steps and lost himself in it, the moves smooth from his natural, powerful grace, his massive blade totally under control as it flew around him.

The tempo began to increase, a ballet between the man and his sword. Those watching weren't even breathing, it seemed.

The tempo increased again.

Then again.

And again.

And again - until a sound began to be heard, growing more and more audible until it was reverberating throughout the entire building. The blade, a shining silver blur, was singing! It and Sir Auron became indistinct to the eye, so fast were they both moving, but in total synchronization and harmony.

From the blazing fast moves, Sir Auron brought the blade instantly to a perfectly controlled stop, perfectly centered before him.

For long moments no one in the building was even capable of moving, the only sound was his deep breathing from the exertion of the long workout. Marin slowly stood to his feet as did every person in the room.

When Raine saw Auron take a step back, she moved to him with tears in her eyes. Very softly she said, "Thank you." The corner of his mouth moved up and he nodded. Taking her hand, they stood looking at each other for a moment, then he slung the huge blade over his right shoulder and they stepped off the stage and left.

Still in stunned silence, the assembly seemed frozen in place until Marin finally got his own mind functioning again and issued the order "Dismissed!" which sounded loud and out-of-place in the silent room. The group began to slowly break up but no one had yet found his voice as they tried to digest and come to grips with what they had just witnessed.

Like Marin previously, they had knew they had truly seen The Legend! The profoundness of it left them completely awe-stricken and speechless. Not one of them could have verbally described what he had seen. It was a performance that was felt, imprinted in the spirit, in the soul, in the very visceral parts of the being. It left hearts pounding, minds reeling, tongues useless.

Auron and Raine walked back to the compound in silence, she still carrying his coat, breast-plate, collar and glasses. Those in the square who saw them knew that something unusual had occurred because, in all the years he had been there, they had never before seen Sir Auron out without his red coat and they too were awe-struck by the astounding condition and muscling of his body.

Once inside the villa, Raine dropped his clothing on the couch and took his enormous hands in hers. Looking up into his beautiful face, she softly said, "Thank you, Auron. They needed to see you do that. It was only right that you were the one doing it."

He took her in those strong arms and held her tightly. "You were right, my love. I just didn't want to let go of it. But you were right."

He looked in the depths of dark blue eyes he loved. "Thank you for convincing me." He smiled, "When will I ever learn to listen to you?"

She smiled back. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

In his soft, deep rumble that radiated and resounded into her soul, he said, "Yes, and I want to hear it some more."

He left her to get a shower, then sought her out, taking her in his arms again. If the bells at the outer door rang, they would go unanswered for a very long time!

* * *

Unknown to Auron, Raine took one of his spheres and carefully placed it in the doorway to the roof one morning and recorded the entire ritual. Later at the Academy, she quietly gave it to Marin, saying, "Keep this, Marin. It is the only recording that exists. One day, it will be very valuable."

A bit puzzled, Marin looked into her blue eyes, nodded and did as she asked as she had offered no further information. Later, alone in his office, he looked at the sphere she had given him and played a little of it to find out what the recording was.

When he saw what was recorded, he understood what she was thinking. His thoughts had never gone the direction of hers but, considering the content of the sphere she had recorded, he now felt the full impact of what she had given to the Academy. He sat for a long time without moving, staring silently out the window.

* * *

Not long afterward, Sir Auron and Lady Raine stood before a carefully handpicked group from their Advanced Swords classes who would be the first to begin learning the ancient ritual.

This group was the elite of the elite and to a man they felt the enormous honor of their selection along with the awesome responsibility that would be theirs to see that the ritual never ended.

Sir Auron and Lady Raine made a magnificent teaching team and their students couldn't get enough, always eager for more.

Often Lady Raine demonstrated as Sir Auron explained what was happening in the ritual and why. Then the students would begin trying to emulate the steps and movements with guarded blades as Sir Auron and Lady Raine observed closely, pointing out mistakes and things done properly, offering tips, suggestions, correction and encouragement.

The group worked hard every day and, in time, progress began to show itself as each trainee began to make it farther and farther into the routine without error. None of them had any real speed yet but that could only come with time. A great deal of time.

Marin, Sten, Kimahri and Alsa observed from the background as often as possible, along with as many off-duty staff and trainees as could manage to squeeze in.

But soon Sir Auron limited the observers to staff only. He learned that some of the observing trainees had decided that they could learn just by observing a few sessions and decided to try it with their swords. Unguarded swords. Thankfully, their injuries were relatively minor.

But the offenders were ordered by Sir Auron himself, no less, to stand before him. They received a short, vividly descriptive and candid lecture which none would ever in their lifetimes forget and never again did anything that could even remotely cause displeasure to The Legend. He could be absolutely terrifying!

The days flew by for Auron and Raine as they continued their work at the Academy and still tried to have time for themselves. Days and weeks quickly turned into months, then years. Their work, plus the dedication of the Academy staff, reaped great dividends in establishing and securing the Legacy of The Guardian.

The Security Forces of Spira's towns and cities were formidable in their abilities, professional in the carriage of their duties, and impressive to all who saw them. And the demand for The Academy's graduates never abated.

* * *

Auron sat in one of the big comfortable chairs in the villa, sipping a glass of sake, absently rubbing his temple as he thought.

His thoughts reached back to a frightened five year old boy suddenly orphaned and placed into the austere care of Warrior Monks. He thought of the years of growing up in that cold, spartan environment while rigid codes of conduct were daily drilled into him along with his lessons.

He also thought of the superior weapons training he had received and of his success in his chosen path of Warrior and Guardian.

Faces of those with whom he had traveled and fought and protected floated before his mind's eye. Faces of those who died looked back him from his memory.

Recollections of so many battles fought, so many enemies, so many fiends, so much pain, so much suffering, so many scars both mental and physical. The final battle with Sin.

He thought back to when Raine was first dumped on his doorstep and the incredible journey they had traveled together. Any thought of his beloved wife softened his face and made at least one corner of his mouth tilt upward.

He could hear her in the kitchen softly singing to herself as she prepared their meal. He loved to hear her sing. He loved the music she had introduced to him. He loved holding her as they danced under the stars on the roof. He loved their intimate times together. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

He was brought out of his reverie by soft fingers gently playing in his hair. His hands reached around a slim waist and picked up a beautiful dark-haired woman with very blue eyes and sat her in his lap, holding her close in his very strong arms.

His very soft, deep rumble said, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

His loving wife smiled and said, "Yes, but I want to hear it again."

He kissed her tenderly and sweetly and said, "I love you, Raine."

The spell was never broken.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Nope, I never talked them out of it!

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 33

Marin looked around as he left his home.

The square had totally changed from the old days. The colorful tents were all gone, replaced by shops that lined the walls and a double row of them back-to-back through the center. The color, character and warmness were gone.

In fact the entire town had changed. It was more a small city now with the increased population drawn by the industries and services required by the Academy. In honor of the one who had brought all of this to pass, the original nondescript name of the city had been officially changed to D'Auron.

Leaving the city walls through the eastern gate, Marin walked to a green knoll and stood by a tree again noticing the beauty of the pink and white blossoms that covered it.

His eye fell on the nearby walls of the huge edifice that was the Academy and his thoughts turned back to the early days in the converted warehouse. It had served them well in the beginning but the Academy had grown until it was bursting at the seams.

Sir Auron had selected a large parcel of ground outside the town walls, not far from the eastern gate and construction began on the enormous complex that would meet the needs of the Academy far into the future.

The Academy itself was more like a walled town within itself, shaped like the letter H but with additional crossbars at the top and bottom of the letter which created two very pleasant, grassy courtyards with bubbling fountains, flowers and cool shade trees within the complex.

The upper floors of the wings formed by the sides of the H were dormitories for the Trainees. All the lower floors were for classrooms and open areas for weapons training.

The top floor of the top crossbar provided accommodations for those Instructors and staff who required it; the lower floor contained the kitchen and dining room where three excellent meals a day were served.

The upper floor of the center crossbar provided apartments for the Commander and Deputy Commander of the Academy with a conference room situated between the two. On the lower floor were more classrooms.

The lower floor of the bottom crossbar contained a lobby and office space. The upper floor had the offices of the senior staff, as well as plenty of storage space for supplies, uniforms, weapons, etc.

The new Academy could easily accommodate nearly four hundred people and, once it opened, it stayed full with a waiting list.

It was an amazing day when they made the transition to the new facility. It was everything that they had hoped it would be. He was extremely pleased that the transition had occurred under him as Academy Commander!

He and Sten had worked their butts off during that time, but the one who really deserved the credit for organizing the unending details of the move was Nelson. Marin smiled as he thought back. Without Nelson's organizational genius, it probably would have been a disaster!

Through the years, many, many men and women had successfully graduated from Sir Auron's Academy of Guardians. They carried his Legacy with them as they returned to their cities and towns and took up their positions as Guardians. Not one had ever failed to uphold the pledge taken, not one speck of dishonor was ever brought to the shining silver emblem of The Guardian.

Marin had served as the Academy's Commander for thirty-five years before finally turning it over to his hand-picked successor who was now serving in that capacity.

He sighed and his eyes turned to the stones now standing in the green grass of this knoll near the eastern gate of the town.

As he looked over the names carved into the stones, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

Old Julan, the wonderfully kind, gifted and warm-hearted Healer who had served them all so well and so faithfully. He still missed the marvelous old gentleman badly! He could see those gray eyes mischievously sparkling at him now! What a sense of humor he had!

Sweet, kind-hearted Nan with the bright eyes and big smile. Her friend Anya. Nan's daughter Patti now ran the food store with the help of her children and grandchildren. He would never forget the image of Nan's first attempt to ride a bicycle! She had the time of her life! Everyone who was there when they first saw the bicycle always smiled when it was remembered.

Ren. What would they ever have done without that extraordinarily gifted master carpenter? The construction of the new Academy was his last project and it was beautiful testimony to his genius and ability!

Harlan and Calley. Harlan was truly a master tailor! His designs were unsurpassed. Harlan's talented sons had continued their father's business and it was now so big that the business had moved into the old Academy building next to the villa. Just furnishing the various uniforms for the Academy and the Guardians throughout Spira was enough to keep them going long into the future. Many people were employed there.

He was thankful that the uniform of the staff had remained unchanged through the years. It never would; Harlan's design was perfect and symbolic!

His throat tightened and the muscles in his jaws worked as he looked at the two largest graves. Two unlikely comrades for a small town man as himself, but there were no more loyal or hard-working friends anywhere than Kimahri and Alsa. They had contributed their considerable skills and knowledge to countless Trainees and had lived out their days in D'Auron. There was genuine sadness wrapped around his heart as he looked at those two stones.

His debt to them could never be paid for the work they did in the hot sun now fifty years in the past as they tried to teach a handful of rag-tag amateurs to be proficient fighters and protectors. At that time, none of them had any idea what would grow out of those first efforts!

He grunted a half-chuckle remembering Kimahri's version of a smile. It would terrify anyone who didn't know him! But he had the biggest, most kind heart Marin had ever known. He sighed.

Tanaka. His bicycles were all over Spira now and his sons and grandsons were continuing the smith's business. He thought of that good man's work-worn face, hot and dripping sweat from bending over his fiery forge. Always willing to lend a hand, to stand up for a friend and head-over-heels in love with his Mayla!

Nathan. Nobody could create a blade as he did! Marin's hand touched the leather sheath at his side, then moved up to the hilt of the beautiful blade that Nathan had so carefully crafted at the behest of Sir Auron. Marin would never forget the evening that Sir Auron had presented it to him. Never before of since in his life had he been given such a magnificent gift! He treasured it to this day.

Nathan had crafted and supplied weapons to the Academy for many years. None had ever been better!. The current smith was excellent, but Nathan, a true master at his craft, was head and shoulders above him. One of Nathan's great joys was to just talk 'weapons' with Sir Auron.

Weldon. There were so many heads requiring regular trims and cuts that the genial and talented brown man finally closed his shop in town and worked in his own space right in the Academy. One thing that Sir Auron had been adamant about was attention to personal appearance and that included haircuts!

Carlon. Marin smiled. In his mind, Carlon would always be associated with those two magnificent Chocobos, Dan and Daisy, who had long ago completed their days on earth, but their names would never be forgotten as a result of the role they had played in returning Sir Auron home from Cortland.

With a catch in his throat he recalled the wonderful, happy hours that he and Raine had ridden together. The two birds were much loved and they loved their humans in return!

Carlon took the best of care of his birds and was a thoughtful, good, honest man. It would be so good to prop his elbows on the top rail of the corral fence and pass some time talking with him again. He missed that.

Sten. Oh, Sten! What a wonderful colleague and friend! Marin sadly smiled as he pictured the sandy-haired man who had spent so many years at his side. They had made a formidable team, the two of them!

From their early days with their little band of brave men to heading The Academy of Guardians, they had worked tirelessly together, each complimenting the other in abilities and personality, always sharing a common purpose and goal, a true partnership. It was hard to think that the man who had served so well and so long at his side was gone. It was a heavy loss to bear.

Marin looked at the large stone before him. Everything that had happened in his life he owed to this one man. Marin had held him in the most extreme height of esteem. He had never addressed him, or even thought of him, as anything other than Sir Auron!

He never understood what the Legendary Guardian had seen in him to merit the degree of attention and effort in mentoring that he had, but he would be forever grateful.

He had spent his life trying to live up to the unsurpassed trust that Sir Auron had placed in him by selecting him to lead the Academy that would forever bear his name and continue the vision and magnificent Legacy he had left behind.

Marin looked down and saw that the patch of ground where he now stood was bare of grass from the treading of so many, many feet to this spot to pay homage to the most beloved, respected and famous man in Spira's history. He would never be surpassed.

Memories of the man flooded Marin's mind. The fierce, stoic Guardian in public. The warm, loving, very happy, devoted husband who adored his beautiful wife in private. The dedicated teacher who tirelessly worked with him and so many others. The fearless fighter who was willing to die trying to protect innocent people. The man who enjoyed preparing a really fine meal. The man who would go hungry and endure great hardship in order to help someone else. A man who was secretly and privately very generous to others. A man of great depth. A man who had a wonderful, dry sense of humor that he rarely let be seen except to a select few. A highly intelligent, educated man. A man of honor and integrity. A Warrior. A Guardian.

Marin's greatest honor was to have known him, to have been trusted by him, to have been befriended by him.

The stone beside Sir Auron's brought tears to his eyes that ran unchecked down his cheeks.

Raine. Her beautiful face with those dark blue eyes. Her dark hair that sparkled in the sun. Her bubbling laugh. Her spirit. Her determination and iron will. Her stubbornness. Her gentleness. Her kindness. Her understanding. Her great, unending love and devotion for her husband. Her love for her Big Brother and Kimahri. She was such a special and unique person, so perfectly suited to be the wife of The Legendary Warrior and Guardian of Spira.

Marin stood lost in his thoughts of the days in the past.

* * *

The Academy Commander looked out of the window of his office and saw a tall, straight figure that he immediately recognized. The wind was softly ruffling the head full of soft, snow-white hair, still as unruly as ever.

He rose from his desk, fastened his scarlet tunic, told his Deputy that he was going out and would return shortly. He walked out to the grassy knoll and quietly stood beside the older man.

When Marin looked over at him, the Academy Commander said, "Good afternoon, Commander Marin! How are you, Sir?"

Marin smiled, "Fine, thank you. How are things in the Academy these days?"

"Going well, Sir! You left a finely-tuned organization for us to follow. All we have to do is continue what you had in place."

Marin smiled. "Credit Nelson with most of that. The man is a genius!"

The younger man smiled, "Yes, he is that. Thankfully, we have another one just like him being trained right now."

Marin just smiled.

The younger man said, "If you are ready, may I have the honor of escorting you back home?"

Marin looked into the other man's dark brown eyes and laughed softly, "Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you."

The two left and slowly walked back through the eastern gate and to the outer doors of the compound. Opening the door, Marin turned and asked, "Will you come in?"

The Academy Commander said, "Another time, Sir. I have a class to observe shortly. But thank you."

Marin smiled and said, "Okay, Tep. But don't wait too long. I'm an old man!"

The Academy Commander smiled back and said, "I won't, Commander Marin. I have a story to tell that you may not know. I'd like for you to hear it."

Marin nodded and said, "Come tomorrow."

Commander Tep smiled and said, "Yes, Sir!", then began the walk back to the Academy, thinking back to that day so many years past when, as a very small boy, he had his first encounter with the great Legendary Guardian.

At first he had been terrified, then discovered warmth and friendliness in the dark eyes that looked into his own. From that moment on, he had felt a certain bond with The Guardian, never dreaming that he would wind up in his current position!

As he walked, he also thought of the man who had served as the first Academy Commander and of the truly magnificent job he had done. The solid foundation he had built during those many years would ensure that the purpose of the Academy would never change.

It was Commander Marin who had so closely followed his own career, first as an Academy Trainee, then as an Instructor and who had selected him to succeed him, entrusting him with the truly awesome responsibility of continuing what Sir Auron had begun with the four founders The Guardian had personally chosen to carry his vision forward.

Tep thought back to his father and how very proud he had been of his son's selection! With tears in his eyes, Ren had told his son of his Patron's identity, the kind and generous man who had enabled him to have a first class education. For him to follow in the footsteps of Commander Marin in ensuring that The Guardian's Legacy would be protected was a debt of honor that he was dedicated to paying until the end of his days.

There was a young man who had completed his training and was now on staff that Commander Tep was watching closely. With his sandy hair and steady blue eyes, he looked remarkably like his grandfather for whom he was named. He had also inherited many of his grandfather's characteristics.

Tep smiled. He hoped that Sten continued to live up to his expectations. He would very much like for the young man to succeed him one day!

* * *

Marin entered the villa, poured himself a glass of cold juice and sat in one of the big chairs in the living area as his thoughts continued.

Where had all the years gone? He was near the end of his seventh decade now. It was nearly fifty years since he had first met Sir Auron and his beautiful, loving wife. Thirty years since Sir Auron died and twenty-nine since his heart-broken wife followed him.

Sir Auron had left everything to his adored wife. When Raine followed him, she left everything to her Big Brother, but in the years that he lived here, he still thought of it as their home.

Everything was just as they had left it. He had even set up a narrow bed for himself in the smaller bedroom, unable to bring himself to disturb what had been their room.

He looked at the big piano, sitting silent these many years. He was leaving everything to the Academy when he left this world, smiling to think of what they would ever do with it! No one in Spira knew how to play it! Well, maybe someday someone would figure it out.

Marin had found many music spheres that Sir Auron had recorded of Raine playing. He had listened to them by the hour, remembering how she had looked when she lost herself in the music she played so beautifully.

He thought back to the first time he met her. It was in this very room when Sir Auron had invited him to be her sparring partner and he was nearly bowled over by her! In fact, he was actually intimidated by the beautiful, smiling woman who had so graciously welcomed him to her home.

He thought of her grin as she looked at him with sparkling eyes over her sword during a match. She was a formidable opponent who expected her partner to give his all in the match and would let him know it if she felt he hadn't! She never backed down from a challenge and her courage was well proved.

He thought of that terrible journey they had made to and from Cortland. His fingers unconsciously rubbed the long scar that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. That was when he first began to love her for all the wonderful qualities in her that journey revealed.

He was always very glad to be her Big Brother. It had certainly started that way, but over time, he grew to truly love her, though no one would ever know, most especially not her! He very carefully stayed within his role as Big Brother.

She had belonged heart and soul to Sir Auron from the moment they met and he to her. The two of them were destined to be together and their love story was one for the ages. He honored and respected that deeply and had kept his own feelings most carefully hidden within himself.

Sir Auron had trusted him and he would never, under any circumstances, break that trust!

He thought back to that terrible, unthinkable morning. He and Sten had finished their usual morning meeting with Nelson and he had gone downstairs to the area where the Advanced Swords class was held.

He knew he was a few minutes late, but on entering the room, the Trainees were standing around looking at each other, wondering where their other Instructors were. Sir Auron and Lady Raine were never late!

Marin also knew that they were never late and a faint alarm went off in him. Sending a Trainee for Sten to come manage the class, he left immediately and hurried to the villa.

Getting no response to ringing the bells at the outer door, he entered the compound as his heart began to thud in his chest. In the silent house, he called out and got no response. He quickly ran up the steps and checked the empty roof garden.

He paused a second then walked back to the bedroom. Raine was kneeling on the floor holding Sir Auron's head and shoulders, staring at his still face, running her fingers through his hair. Marin's own heart nearly stopped with shock!

Sir Auron was dressed in the all-black portion of the uniform, Raine in her staff uniform, attesting that they had been preparing to go to the Academy when he had suddenly collapsed, having had only enough time to whisper "I love you" to his beloved Raine.

Marin had to take one moment to deal with the shock, then he knelt by Raine and put an arm around her.

"Raine?"

Nothing.

Several more times he called her name before she slowly turned and looked at him. Her eyes, always so expressive, were completely empty and she never said a word.

Marin left her and ran outside, calling for someone to get Casen as fast as possible and to get Sten.

He returned to find her still in the same place, still running her fingers gently through his black and silver hair, still silent, her face devoid of expression.

He didn't know the time frame, but he became aware of the sound of Sten's boots racing across the tile floors to the bedroom. He looked up to see the shock and disbelief on Sten's face as he took in the situation.

Marin could find nothing to say; there were no words to say! Sten's head dropped with a sharp exhale but, hearing the bells ringing stridently, he turned to go answer.

It was Casen who looked at him questioningly. Sten simply pointed toward the bedroom and the Healer quickly went to the room. The scene before him momentarily stopped the Healer in his tracks. He knelt and carefully checked the big man, then sat back in silence, just looking at the man he had helped return to health so long ago. Sir Auron was gone.

After a moment of dealing with the finality of his findings, he looked at Lady Raine. She was in deep, deep shock, sitting immobile, caressing her husband's hair as he had seen her do for many days and weeks when Sir Auron was in the coma long ago.

The days following were nightmarish. The entire world nearly came to a halt as the news was sent throughout Spira.

Dressed in his full Warrior's uniform, he was buried beside the son he had so desperately longed for.

Raine was able to function only on the most basic level for a long time. He spent much time with her, getting a little food into her, holding her.

She tried, she really tried, but she was simply unable to sustain life without Auron beside her. They had shared twenty years of great, devoted love for each other and their lives were totally entwined, inseparable. In less than a year, she joined him.

He had been sitting on the couch holding her as he did so often when she had opened her blue eyes, looked at him and softly said, "I love you, Big Brother." Before he could answer, she was gone.

* * *

In the lobby of the Academy's entrance was a life-sized manikin of Sir Auron, crafted to look exactly like him, dressed in one of his scarlet coats, everything carefully and precisely duplicated. His massive blade was by his side, the sphere recording of the ritual workout embedded in a nearby stand.

Every time Marin had walked in the door, he stopped and looked at the likeness. It was so real in appearance that he felt as Sir Auron was actually going to speak to him. Trainees and staff alike found themselves drawn to the lobby and would stand just staring in silence at the magnificent man they honored.

A beautifully painted portrait of Lady Raine hung on the wall. It captured her beautiful, laughing face and sparkling, dark blue eyes perfectly, as she stood wearing her scarlet tunic, her silver blade strapped to her back.

As Marin sat with his thoughts, the day faded and he entertained the notion of preparing something for his evening meal, but he decided that he would do that later. He would rest a while first.

* * *

The next morning, Commander Tep rang the bells but got no answer.

Sir Auron's protege, the first of the new breed of Guardians, the last of the founders, was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I think SquareEnix won this round...

* * *

A Legend's Journey

Chapter 34

Auron was laying flat on his back on soft grass when he opened his eyes. Sky. He sat up, looked around. Didn't recognize a thing and not another soul in sight.

He got to his feet and stood on a smooth path that was about six feet in width, about twenty feet long and bordered on each side by thick, green grass that extended as far as he could see in both directions. He could see wildflowers growing in random patches here and there, nodding their heads in the passing breeze.

Behind him he saw what appeared to be a very dense forest. Couldn't really see more than that. He noticed that the path ended at the edge of the forest. Strange! Normally a path would show the way through.

He walked to the edge of the forest and peered into the darkness. Couldn't see a thing! He walked a few steps into the dim interior and, from what he could see, realized that it would be folly to try to go deeper. He would wander endlessly inside that trackless place. He stepped out onto the path again.

Before him was a sturdy, wooden bridge, about the same width as the path, that crossed over a rather wide river. There was a mist that obscured whatever was on the other side of the bridge.

The strip of grass and wildflowers between the forest and the riverbank was only about twenty feet wide. What is this place? _Where _is this place?

There seemed to be something just on the edge of his memory but he couldn't quite bring it to focus. It nagged at him, aggravating him. He shook his head at the frustration of not being to remember whatever it was.

He looked at the bridge again. Cross it? Hmm. Not sure. Not yet, anyway. Got to figure out a few things.

He finally sat on the soft grass, released the jug from his belt and uncapped it. Taking a big gulp of the strong liquid, he recapped it and reattached it to his belt.

The familiar burn of the sake felt good as he swallowed. He looked up into the incredibly clear, blue sky. He couldn't ever remember seeing it look like that!

What is this place? He wasn't afraid, just confused. Had he been transported?

What he didn't like was not knowing where Raine was!

Where is she? Is she all right? He took consolation in knowing that if Marin was anywhere around and still breathing, he would take care of her. He had certainly been right in his assessment of the honest and honorable man he had chosen to mentor and he knew with certainty that the trust he had placed in him would never be broken.

That triggered thoughts of the Academy. A superb, truly excellent group of people had taken his vision and had made it their own. The new breed of Guardian would endure, thanks to them!

His thoughts returned to Marin. He truly was a Guardian. A Guardian of much and of many. Modest, intelligent, courageous, sincere, kind-hearted, so very capable! At times, he thought he could see a touch of Braska in him.

He thought of Marin's dedication to the ideals of The Academy, his devotion to Raine. Auron knew that Marin had held him in the highest esteem and he sensed that Marin felt that he was the younger brother that Auron had never had. It was certainly true.

Though he was only about ten years older than Raine and Marin, the harshness of his first nearly four decades had made him feel so much older than they. Their light-heartedness and playful banter with each other had been a balm to his soul, as if it helped erase some of the brutality through which he had lived. Through them, he was living a part of life that had been denied to him.

He was puzzled at himself. Why did he have these thoughts now? Why not while he had still been –

That thought stopped short! Why not while he had still been – what?

Auron stood up, needing to be in motion. He wandered along the wide strip of grass between the river and the forest. His mind was trying to go to a place that badly unsettled him! After walking a ways and seeing nothing new or different, he turned and went back to the path that led to the bridge.

He looked up into the sky. He didn't know what time had passed, but the day was just as bright now as it was when he first found himself here. This was most unusual. What is this place?

Again he sat on the grass, elbows on his knees. A frown furrowed his brow as he thought, fingers absently rubbing his temple.

He again looked at the dense forest. Then he looked at the bridge. He reached for the jug and took another big swig, enjoying its burn down his throat.

_'OK, Auron, what are you going to do?'_

Somehow, he just wasn't ready to cross the bridge yet. He sensed something final about it and he wasn't ready for whatever that might be.

He laid back on the thick grass, his laced fingers behind his head, and just looked up at the brilliant, unchanging sky above him.

He closed his eyes and released his mind to just drift. Soon images seemed to be forming as he fell into something like a semi-sleeping state.

His beautiful Raine! The dark blue eyes he loved. He could feel her arms around him, his around her. How he loved her!! Somehow he had to find his way back to her.

Then a memory of The Academy floated before his mind's eye. A class. Yes, he was going to the Academy. He, Raine and Marin taught Advanced Swords every morning. He saw the image of Raine and himself in their room laughing together over something as they readied themselves to leave their home.

The memory of her wonderful bubbling laugh made a smile creep across his face. That wonderful, precious woman! He would love her for all eternity.

His mind drifted to the many nights they had danced on the roof in each other's arms under the bright, sparkling stars. A chuckle escaped him at the memory of going upstairs some mornings to retrieve their clothing from the rooftop floor. Their life together defied description. They had total, complete delight in each other in every way!

He HAD to find a way back! He just HAD to! He simply refused to live in this place or anywhere else without her. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he would!

Then his mind began to take another turn.

Something.... What was it? A sudden blinding pain!! Not being able to breathe!

Raine's beautiful face so close to his, her blue eyes terrified.... He remembered saying, "I love you..."

Then nothing until he woke up in this place. He jerked himself upright, breathing raggedly, heart racing! Another huge swig of sake.

He felt anger building inside. Anger for not being able to go to the woman he loved with every fiber of his being! Anger at whatever it was that was happening! Anger at his helplessness to change anything he was seeing in his mind!

In spite of the drink, his throat felt dry, his brow was deeply furrowed. His elbows returned to his knees, the fingers of one hand resumed absently rubbing his temple as he thought. '_Did I __die__?!'_

He looked down at himself. _ 'This is definitely a solid body, these are my clothes, I'm breathing, I can see, I can feel my heart beating, I can feel this grass I'm sitting on, I can feel the burn of the sake.'_

Auron had no idea what to make of this. He again looked at the bridge. Were there any answers on the other side of that bridge? Was there any way that he could get back to Raine?

He sat thinking for a long time but could reach no conclusions.

Then he became aware that someone was standing on the path. Startled, he looked up to see a boy of eight or nine, hands clasped behind his back, silently observing him.

"Who are you?" Auron asked rather abruptly.

The child responded softly, "I have many names."

Auron's voice roughened as he growled, "Boy, tell me your name!"

The child smiled. "'Boy.' That will do fine. You may call me 'Boy'."

Auron's eyes narrowed as his deep voice demanded. "Give me a straight answer! Who are you?"

Still wearing the small smile, Boy responded, "I'm a Watcher."

"A Watcher? What is that?"

The child answered in his gentle voice, "We watch the worlds."

Auron's anger and confusion was evident in the tone of his voice. "Worlds? What are you talking about? Speak plainly!"

Boy's voice never changed from the soft, gentle tones he had been using. "There are many worlds. We are responsible for watching over them."

"Who is 'we'?"

"We are the Watchers. We are many."

Auron growled to himself. Obviously he wasn't going to get a better answer from him! He 'Hmmph-ed' to himself. How old is this kid anyway? He asked.

The child smiled. "No one knows. We have always existed. We have always watched."

"Seems to me you haven't been doing a very good job! Where is this place?"

Boy smiled. "We do the best we can, but sometimes people behave erratically, in unexpected ways and it causes problems." Gesturing toward the bridge, he added, "This place is your next world."

"My _next_ world?! I want to go back to the last one!"

"You can never go back to a past world. You can only go to a future world."

Auron had the thought, '_Is that how Raine came forward to the future?'_

Boy smiled and said, "Yes."

Startled, Auron looked at Boy sharply. "You can read my thoughts?"

The child nodded. "Usually. Well, sometime."

"Why did you bring my – my wife to my world?"

"We had watched. We knew your heart. We knew your deeds. She was always supposed to be in your world, but through the unexpected behavior of a human, she was born into a different one. When she was free of her obligations there, we brought her to you."

Auron's eyes dropped to the grass beside him as he considered Boy's words. Raine was always supposed to have been his! He knew that was true without a doubt!

"I want to go back to her! I don't want to be here without her."

"You can never return to a past world. Life and events in that world have continued without you. You cannot return."

That chill returned to Auron's inner being. Very softly he said, "Then I – I really did – die, then."

"Yes. Now you go to this world."

Then Auron's anger returned. "Then why didn't you bring both of us? You said we belonged together! Why rip us apart?" He felt the sting of tears trying to come to his eyes. He swallowed.

"Each has his own time. It was your time. You should cross the bridge."

"She will come to this place?"

"Yes."

"Then I will wait here."

"You should cross."

Auron's voice, hard and harsh, said, "I _said_ I will wait here!"

Boy sighed.

Auron was lost in his thoughts for a time. Longing and sadness in his voice, he asked, "When will she come?"

No answer. Auron looked up. Boy was nowhere to be seen.

Unsettled, confused, angry, Auron got up and walked again. _ 'I died. Raine is still there and I can't go back. Marin is there so I know he'll take care of her.'_

He paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_'If I died, how do I still have a body? What is this next world about, anyway?'_

Back and forth. Back and forth.

_'If Raine will come here, I'm not moving! I don't care how long it takes, I'm not moving!'_

_'Raine, I love you! I love you so very much!'_

* * *

Raine felt like lead inside. How could she get through even one more day without Auron?

She was just going through the motions of living. She died when Auron did. This was only her shell.

It was so sudden, so unexpected! They were getting ready to go to The Academy, laughing together, when his breath caught and he collapsed. Looking into her eyes, he had whispered "I love you" - and he was gone.

Marin tried so hard to take care of her, always urging her to eat, to do this, to do that. She gave her best effort simply because she loved him and knew he was still, as always, watching out for her. He was Big Brother, her rock through so many years!

Auron was in her thoughts every minute of the day and in her dreams at night. At times, she could actually feel his love surrounding her. It was an real, palpable force. She knew his love would never die. Wherever he was, he still loved her!

Could she ever find him again? Would she ever see him again, hold him again, hear that wonderful deep voice again? Somehow, she just had to! She just had to!

* * *

Auron looked at the sky again. It was still as bright and clear as when he had first looked at it. He had no idea of what time had passed since he had found himself here though he knew it had to have been many, many hours, but the sky remained exactly the same. Very odd!

Looking at the trees of the forest bordering the grass, he saw one tree trunk that looked smoother than the others so he sat on the grass and leaned against it. He sighed. If there was one thing that he knew how to do, it was how to wait - patiently or not!

His thoughts drifted back to his early days, to the unrelenting drills and training the Monks had put him through. As hard as it had been, it had served him well in the ensuing years. He had survived when so many hadn't. The first half of his adult life had been brutal, bloody years of horrifying death, destruction and misery! He quickly slammed the door shut to the memories of those years.

He turned his thoughts to the second half of his life – the wonderful, happy years of love with Raine. He kept thinking back to what Boy had told him - "we brought her to you." If they did it once, why couldn't they do it again?

Then he thought, '_That isn't fair. There is no reason for her life to be shortened just because mine was!'_

Not knowing what time had passed since he left, he wondered what her life was like without him. He knew she would miss him because he had no doubts about the depth of her love. Would she ever love someone else? Remarry? She was still a relatively young woman in her forties, as slim, beautiful and vibrant as ever. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility.

No! She loved only him and he knew it! They belonged wholly to each other for all eternity!

He felt eyes on him and looked toward the path. There stood Boy just as he had before.

"You should cross."

Auron just looked at him with his Auron stare.

Boy waited for a few moments, then sighed and shrugged his small shoulders. He vanished so quickly that Auron blinked. Where did he go?!

_'Maybe I've just gone crazy!'_ No other people - unless you count Boy. No sounds other than the gentle passing of the breeze and a slight murmur from the river. An unchanging sky above him. It sure didn't make a whole lot of sense!

He looked the bridge again. No, he was going nowhere until Raine arrived! He didn't care how long it took. He wasn't moving!

His thought about his son. Would he see AJ in this next world? He would ask Boy if he came back again.

He thought about friends and companions who had died before him. Would they be there? What about his parents? They wouldn't even know him!

He just stared at the bridge. He would probably find the answers to these questions on the other side, yes, but there was one thing that he knew for certain: Raine was not there. She was still in the world he had just left.

He felt no hunger, no real thirst. He checked the sake level in his jug. It was just as full as when he first opened it! How can that be? It should be pretty low by now.

He leaned back against the tree, thinking for a very long time, and eventually dozed off.

In his dream, he and Raine were dancing under the stars as a sphere played her music. How they enjoyed that! Their kisses and caresses, their intimate times. A smile was on his lips.

Boy watched the big man as he slept and enjoyed his memories in his dreams. A stubborn one, he was!

After a time, Auron awoke and stretched to the full extent of his large frame. He sat up and was reaching for his jug when he saw Boy standing on the path quietly observing him.

"Do you always stare at people when they are asleep?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm a Watcher. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. I apologize."

"Hmph." Then Auron remembered. "Will I see my son in this next world?"

Boy's eyes dropped before he responded. "No. I'm sorry. He never lived in the world, so he went back to the place where he was before he was conceived. I'm sorry."

Auron frowned. "What place is that?"

"A special place. You were there before you were conceived. You just don't remember it."

Auron's voice rose. "Do you mean that my son could be born as the son of someone else?!"

"Oh, no! He can only be your son."

Auron stared at Boy, eyes narrowed. This would definitely take more thought!

Then he asked, "What about Raine? When is she coming?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Each has his own time that he moves to his next world. I don't know the times."

"Is there someone who does?"

"Yes."

"Can you go ask that person?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because only he is to know that. No one else. We aren't told until it is time."

Auron was exasperated no end!

Boy was quiet a few minutes, then he said, "You should cross now."

The only thing he got was a repeat of the stare he'd gotten the last time. He sighed again and vanished.

Auron leaned back against the tree and resumed his thoughts.

* * *

Months had gone by and Raine could still feel Auron close to her. She felt his love, alive and warm and comforting. She knew he was thinking about her. She could feel it!

She wanted to join him so badly! Without him, her life on this earth was meaningless and empty. It seemed to take more effort and energy than she could gather just to keep breathing. Auron was the thread that held the tapestry of her life together.

She was resting on her side on the comfortable old couch in the living area, just letting her thoughts wander wherever they wanted.

She thought of old Julan. She could see those mischievous, sparkling gray eyes now! If he was here, he would pour potions down her throat and convince her to spill her entire heart to him as he gently patted her hand. She could hear that little "hm?" now. What a dear, kind person he was! She had loved him and missed him badly.

Marin. That sweet, wonderful man! She was so thankful to have had him in her life all these years. Her Big Brother. Even now he was devoted to taking the best care of her that he could. He would be here any moment now, badgering her to eat, to have something to drink. She smiled as his handsome face filled her mind's eye. She loved him dearly!

She missed their rides on Dan and Daisy. Those lovable birds were gone now but she would never forget them and the very special relationship the four of them had shared. She would love to take Daisy out to the lake once again. She and Dan so enjoyed the soft, lush grasses there!

And those wonderful evenings on the roof when they continually challenged each other in their exhilarating matches under Auron's watchful eye!

She thought of Auron's Academy. Though she hadn't been there since – he died, she knew that it would continue without ceasing, under the dedicated leadership of Marin, Sten and others. Her husband's Legacy would always be carried forward.

Her thoughts returned to Marin. She knew that he loved her as only he could, as her devoted Big Brother. Auron had left everything to her and she was leaving everything to Marin. She knew that his brother had moved away many years ago and Marin really had no one else. She hoped that he would find a good wife who deserved him and have a happy life in this wonderful old villa. There was certainly no lack of females who would be thrilled to have that opportunity! She had seen the many looks sent his way!

She looked at the big piano. What on earth would become of it? She smiled. Maybe someone would one day figure it out.

She heard the outer door open and knew who it would be. No one else entered without ringing the bells. Marin appeared at the inner door, smiling as he saw her.

"Hello, Baby Girl! How are you doing?"

"Hello, Big Brother! Fine, thank you. Just resting a bit."

"Hungry?"

Raine smiled. How many times over the years has this gentle man tried to feed her?! "Yes, a little." She didn't want even one bite, but she would try just to please him.

Removing his uniform tunic, he said, "Great! Give me a few minutes to put something together. I'll be right back."

She listened as he rattled around in the kitchen. Through the years, he had actually learned a lot about cooking from Auron and become quite good at preparing a meal.

She smiled again thinking of her beloved husband. He truly did enjoy putting together a good meal! He was an excellent cook.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance before her of a large, outstretched hand. She looked up at her Big Brother, smiled and took his hand. He had also gotten Auron's knack for doing a lot with food in a short amount of time!

Sitting at the familiar kitchen table, Marin ate well and Raine had just barely enough to keep him from fussing with her. She saw him looking at the food left in her plate and knew he wasn't happy with what he saw and, though he didn't say anything, she saw concern in his brown eyes.

Marin poured a cup of coffee for her, then he cleared the table and finished the cleanup before rejoining her at the table with a cup of his own.

Raine was lost in her thoughts so Marin just stayed quiet, sipping his coffee.

Finally, she smiled. "Do you realize that the entire Academy and its future was planned right here at this table?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I remember."

"You, Sten, Kimahri, Alsa – and Auron." She was quiet again for a bit then she asked, "How is Sten?"

Marin smiled. "He's quite well! Marriage agrees with him. His boys are growing quickly. He says he's raising three more Guardians - and that wouldn't surprise me in the least! He has already begun their weapons training! Dena says he talks to them nonstop about the code of The Guardian."

She smiled and nodded. "He's a very good man."

Marin's low voice responded, "Yes, he is that! I don't know what I would have done without him. He is absolutely without ego. He amazes me!"

Raine's soft voice said, "The two of you make the perfect team. Auron saw what was in both of you even in the very beginning. He never had the first doubt about putting the Academy into your hands."

He noticed that Raine looked tired. "Why don't you come rest on the couch? We can talk in there."

She nodded. "I don't have much energy today."

He sat at one end of the couch holding her as she lay across his chest, his arms supporting her upper body, her lower body on the couch. They talked a little more but soon her breathing became softly regular as she fell asleep.

He just sat quietly, holding her, listening to her breathing as his thoughts drifted back over the last twenty years – their lively matches on the roof, their rides together, the laughter shared, working together at Sir Auron's Academy.

He smiled as he thought of the young hearts he saw flip-flop as the beautiful Instructor walked by in her sharp Academy staff uniform. It didn't take long before she had their total respect for her skills with her blade and in teaching!

He was truly happy to have had a place in her life all this time. She was so very special but was totally unaware of it. She and Sir Auron were truly a perfect match; they simply belonged together!

While Marin was thinking his thoughts, Raine slipped into a dream of Auron. It seemed so real! She didn't know where he was, but he was waiting for her. She couldn't really see him, but she knew he was there. Waiting!

But where was he? Could she possibly ever find him? She would spent eternity trying!

At some point, she was surprised to see another person enter the haze of her dream – a young boy. No, it wasn't AJ - this child appeared to be around nine or so. He was just standing there smiling at her.

Now she was confused. She was looking for Auron, not a child! Who was this? Why was he in her dream? Then she realized that the child was saying something.

"Come with me."

No! She would continue looking for Auron. She turned away from the child, but then she felt a small hand gently catch her elbow.

She looked back to see the boy standing beside her, still smiling. He pointed to a place somewhere in the distance and said, "Come."

She told him, "No! I'm looking for Auron."

Again the child said, "Come!"

She studied him for a moment then asked, "Do you know where Auron is?"

His smile grew larger. "Come!"

He would take her to Auron?! Yes! Yes, she would follow this boy!

But – but first –

She slowly broke free from the images she had seen in her dream and opened her eyes to see Marin looking at her with his soft brown eyes.

Her lips smiled gently as she softly told him one last time, "I love you, Big Brother!"

The smile still on her lips, her dark blue eyes closed as she took the hand of the young boy.

* * *

Auron would sit for a while, walk for a while, doze for a while, wake up, take a big swig from his now-bottomless jug (he had to grin about that one!), and repeat the whole cycle. Waiting. Waiting.

Occasionally, Boy would show up, look at him and receive the Auron stare until he again vanished.

The sky never changed. He thought of Raine. He waited.

He smiled as he thought of many, many moments in their lives together. He chuckled as he thought of the times she was so funny – even when she didn't intend to be. He always enjoyed recalling her encounter with 'the lizard at the door'!

A gentle smile played across his lips as he recalled her singing in her beautiful, low voice. He could have spent unnumbered hours just listening. Some of those melodies played in his mind now, especially one.

He recalled the countless hours of sword instruction in which she had proved to be an exceptional student. He was extremely proud of her accomplishments with her blade! She and Marin were exceptional in the matches they fought at the Academy, constantly inspiring others to try to reach that level of expertise themselves. The Trainees and staff never tired of watching them. And she was an excellent Instructor, very highly respected.

The ritual workout. She had been right. And he was glad she had made him realize it. He couldn't resist her pleading eyes, in any case!

Those eyes. He had fallen in love with her from the very first moment he had looked into those dark blue portals to her soul. He missed her so bad, it physically hurt!

His eyes screwed tightly shut, lips clamped tightly together, a very deep breath and exhale. Somehow! Somewhere! At some point in time, they _had_ to be reunited! Just had to be!!

And if that kid thought he was going to move an inch from this place, he had another 'think' coming!

Sitting with elbows on his knees, still absently rubbing that temple and staring at the ground, out of the corner of his eye, Auron caught sight of Boy's small shoes nearby. He sighed. Without even looking at him, he growled, "You don't give up, do you?"

A soft voice answered, "No, I don't!"

Auron's heart jumped into his throat and he leaped to his feet, chills running all over his body!

RAINE!!!!

She had been standing just behind Boy, but she flew to him and into the strong arms that caught her and swung her around and around and around!

They laughed and cried and kissed and held onto each other as tightly as possible! They finally fell in a heap on the thick grass just looking at each other, huge smiles on their faces.

Deep, gentle kisses, soft caresses, holding each other closely. Neither knew or cared about anything except they were together again!

In time, they began to talk. Auron was shocked to find that he had been in this place between the forest and the river for nearly eight months in earth time! She told him of events that had happened after he left and of Marin's care of her.

She said softly, "I left everything to him. I hope that's all right."

The deep rumble she loved answered, "It is only right that it should go to him. He was a very important part of us and our lives."

Raine said, "I hope he'll find the right woman and have a happy marriage. I don't know why he's waited so long. There were sure enough women always trying to catch his attention!"

Auron just nodded. He understood Marin's reason and understood the man's deep sense of honor. He knew that Marin would forever very carefully remain in his role as Big Brother and Raine would never know.

They talked as hands large and small caressed the bodies they knew so well and had missed so terribly. Finally, in a state of disheveled disarray, Raine laughed and said, "We're right out here in the middle of the day! What if someone comes by?"

Auron rumbled his laugh and said, "I've been here for eight months and the only other person I've seen in all that time has been Boy. And if he hasn't got sense enough to stay away after my beautiful wife finally gets here, he'll just have to deal with the consequences!"

Raine's bubbling laugh filled the air and Auron's heart.

Auron and Raine were totally immersed in each other, with each other. As far as they were concerned, they could remain right where they were!

Who knows how much time actually passed – it could have been days, months or years.

Auron awoke holding Raine close to him, her hair across his face and mouth. He smiled at that, loving the familiarity of it. They were wrapped in his red coat, their clothing scattered about.

Then he became aware of Boy standing on the path and he frowned and growled, "What do you want?"

Boy said, with his gentle smile, "You should cross now."

"Why?!"

"You should cross."

Receiving the expected Auron stare, Boy gave his small shrug and disappeared.

Raine stirred and asked sleepily, "Who are you talking to?"

"Boy."

"What did he want?"

"He wants us to cross the bridge."

She considered that. "What's over there?"

"He said it was our next world."

"Our _next_ world?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to?"

He rolled over above her and wrapped both arms around her and rumbled, "Don't know. I think it's pretty nice right where we are!"

Blue eyes sparkled up at him as she put her arms around his neck. "I think so, too!"

Boy had to stay away for a while again.


End file.
